Rebuilding Shadows
by Amerie0227
Summary: XOver HP. When everything you've known is lost what else is there to live for.
1. Disclaimer

_**Disclaimer:**_

Nothing but the story belongs to me.

All characters and settings belong to their wonderfully brilliant creators,

Joss Whedon and J.K. Rowling.

_**Timeline:**_

End of season 3 for Buffy and beginning of book 6 for Harry Potter.

_**Notice:**_

Remember this is fanfiction so this is going to be AU for the most part.

There will be some spoilers, which is of course undeniable to the story.

Buffy was called when she was fourteen and is a year younger than she is in the Buffy verse. Joyce was a single mother since Buffy's birth and only until recently has she found out who her real father is. The Scoobies will make minor appearances, because well, after what they did to her in season 7 there lucky I write them in at all.

And everything will be explained as the story goes on, so don't worry if some things don't make sense.

_**P.S.**_

I know some of the main points of this story have been done to death.

But some story lines are too good to only have one version.

Please enjoy.


	2. Chapter One

**Rebuilding Shadows**

by Amerie0227

* * *

"I shouldn't be here." 

"Oh? Where should you be?"

"Away. Its not safe here."

"There is no safer place for you to be than here."

They've had this conversation many times but she still refused to see that this was the only place she could turn to. The only place where her safety would come first. She would always end their little sessions with _'you don't understand'_ and leave before he could say another word. But it was she who didn't understand. Her life was in danger, but he knew she was used to that by now.

"Its not me I'm worried about."

She surprised him then. This was the first time she had uttered a different response. He gently pushed for more knowing if he pushed too hard she would close herself off again, and he wasn't prepared to let that happen.

"Who are you worried about?"

Her downcast eyes met his for the first time since she entered his office. He still wasn't used to them. He remembered when she was a child and they shined with a carefree existence, later when she was young girl they held a gleam of defiance and finally when she became a teenager a look of gleeful mischief took over. That was the last time he saw her beautiful eyes shine. Now even the rare glimmer wasn't complete, it always held a haunted look that no young girl should ever have. But he knew that look well as another's eyes had slowly but surely duplicated the dreadful and much loathed shadow.

"Them."

"Them?"

She turned to the window in a silent gesture to make her point. He followed her gaze and understanding dawned on him.

"The children."

She nodded her head as she turned to face him again. That was her fear. It wasn't her life that worried her, it was theirs. All of theirs. She was cursed, she knew that now. She shouldn't be here. It wasn't safe. It wasn't safe for any of them.

* * *

He knocked on her door before silently entering. He didn't expect a courtesy 'come in', she once told him the phrase wasn't safe as so many thought it would be. She never actually voiced a welcome since she's been here, he was lucky if she would personally open the door for him at all. 

He found her on her bed distractedly petting the black and white cat beside her as she went about moving her right hand over a large book with fast and precise strokes.

"They'll be arriving today."

At his announcement she looked up for a second before going back to her work.

"When?"

He paused wondering if this was good idea. She hadn't been around people much these past few months. Only the occasional body she passed along the halls or the introductions that were made in the beginning. For the most part she sat alone in her room. She still needed to heal and that meant being around people. He knew it was for the best, but he still couldn't help but worry.

"This evening."

It didn't look like she had heard him, and when he was about to repeat himself she spoke.

"Do I have to change?"

He smiled slightly. Some things about a person, no matter what they've been through, never change. Especially if that involved a teenage girl and her clothing.

"No. What you have on will be fine."

She stopped her movements and looked at him. She owed whatever was left of her life to this man. He had rescued her from the horrible fate she still had nightmares about. A fate that had destroyed her and only because of this man was she able to slowly rebuild herself. Yeah, she definitely owed him.

"Ok."

She gave a slight nod and turned back to the book that had been glued to her since her purchase of it. He smiled again as he mentally patted himself on the back. This would be good for her. It had to be, he had run out of means to help her. It was either this or...well there wasn't an or, he had nowhere else to turn to.

"I'll notify you when it is time."

She gave another distracted nod and he left her again in her sanctuary. Making his way to his office to prepare for the evenings festivities he mentally braced himself for the strenuous, if not interesting, year he knew was to come.

* * *

Hours later he personally escorted her from her room to the Great Hall. He watched her as she timidly took in her surroundings. She had been here before but in a few minutes the large space will be filled with people. People she didn't know and would no doubt judge the stranger that sat at the staff table next to their Headmaster. 

He pulled out her chair and waited until she settled in before he took his seat. He squeezed her hand gently for support and she smiled at him, a tight emotionless smile he didn't like. She didn't seem concerned or nervous of the upcoming crowd, in fact she didn't seem to care at all, and he slightly frowned with worry.

He was about to ask her if she was all right but the hall doors had already started to pry open. Taking one quick concerned look in her direction he let go of her limp hand waited for the students of Hogwarts to arrive.


	3. Chapter Two

**Rebuilding Shadows**

by Amerie

* * *

The train ride was long and uneventful. To him at least. He hadn't spoke a word the entire way. He knew if he did he would be bombarded with questions. He already had concerned looks sent his way along with a few sympathetic smiles. He didn't need questions. He just wanted to be left alone. 

Every few minutes a head would pop into the compartment, but he would continue his staring contest with the window. A few whispers would be heard, ones he didn't care to listen to, and the room would be silent again. His friends had been understanding and he was grateful for them. They would take the questions for him and then usher away everyone who stopped by.

Other than the common pleasantries he didn't speak to them either. He wasn't ready to talk about it yet. Years of not being able to speak to anyone about his feelings had left their mark on him. Even his friends, the two people he trusted the most, weren't allowed to know his inner most thoughts. It wasn't that he didn't want to. He just couldn't.

They were nearing their destination and he wished the ride had lasted longer. Forever if he had his way.

The three of them headed to an empty carriage ready to board it. Before he had a chance to step in his eyes caught sight of them. His fists clenched and his eyes burned as he was reminded of why he could see them. They were taunting him with their white shiny eyes and black wings. Silently blaming him for what he had done. For his stupidity. He was snapped out of his trance by a soft feminine voice calling his name. He looked into the carriage and gave a reassuring smile he hoped was believable and stepped in. He felt the jerk of motion and closed his eyes for the rest of the way, wishing again it would last forever.

He was dreaming again. How could he tell? Because it's the only one he'd been having the entire summer. If he slept at all. There he was standing in the brightly lit white room. Waiting. He always started out waiting. He readied himself for what was to come, but it was never enough. He tried so many times to change it, but one way or another it always ended the same. He was always gone. That never changed and it was always his fault.

The door appeared. It always appeared to his left. He walked to it and pried it open. Black. It was always black. He reached for his wand but it wasn't there. It was never there so why did he reach for it? Instinct I guess. The voices started. Then the spells. His limbs were locked and the pain reverberated through him. He clenched his teeth and eyes against the pain but of course that didn't help. He heard the taunts and that's when it became too much.

He couldn't tell what was up what was down he just wanted the pain to stop. Then suddenly the wand appeared in his hand. Someone was calling to him. He had to make the pain stop. They gently shook him. Revenge one spell for another. They said his name again. Everything was a blur. He stuck out his wand and then used the same spell that had made him famous.

Silence. What had he done? The wand slipped from his hand and clattered to the floor. The body lay on the ground. It was still, too still. What had he done? He knelt beside it. Taking the limp head unto his lap and called his name. But he couldn't respond. He was gone. Murdered. It was all his fault. He could've stopped it. How stupid could he be. He screamed his name in anguish and the name Sirius bounced off the walls. Taunting him. Blaming him.

"Harry?"

He glanced to the brunette in front of him but she only shrugged. He swallowed hard afraid of what his friend might do if he woke up 'cranky.' Braving it again he called out his name and gently shook him for good measure.

The eyes behind the spectacles fluttered open. Slight panic could be reflected in them but just as quickly it was gone as he recognized his surroundings. He looked to his friend questioningly.

"We're here."

He looked out the carriage and saw the looming castle. He had once considered it his home but since his arrival it had only been his burden along with the mark on his skin. He jumped out without a word and waited for his friends. Once he felt them behind him he made his way to the entrance knowing they would be trailing behind.

The loud voices were quieted to whispers once he passed by. He stuck his hands in his pockets and ignored them as best he could. They were nearing the Great Hall and soon all the attention wouldn't be focused on him. He hoped at least. Once they reached the doors he paused behind the others. He studied the wood with renewed interest. It was these very doors that led him into a world that would never be the same. The same ones that slowly took his innocence away to leave behind someone he sometimes didn't even recognize.

If he ran away now how far could go before they reached him. Where would he go? London wasn't too far but it was obvious. The States had always intrigued him maybe he could go there. Better yet Africa or Mexico they were far enough. His mental worldwide exploration was interrupted by the groaning of wood. He focused his attention to the doors again as they were pried open.

Wherever he was planning to go was too late now, as he steeled himself for whatever sacrifice these doors would want this year. If he was lucky maybe it would be his own they desired.


	4. Chapter Three

**Rebuilding Shadows**

by Amerie

* * *

What ever higher power was listening to him had granted his wish. All of the attention he feared he would be receiving never came. The low murmurs left him alone and redirected themselves to the pretty blonde girl sitting next to Dumbledore.

* * *

There were so many of them. Children, innocents in their magical bubble she knew would undoubtedly burst by her very presence here. Their questioning eyes unashamedly staring at her, curious of the strange face in the room. She took it all in stride and stared back. She's faced worse and seen things she wished could be erased. Curious eyes and low whispers were definitely at the bottom of the list of the things to worry about. 

She shifted uncomfortably in her chair. Stranger's eyes she could deal with but blue eyes that looked to her out of the corner of their sight she couldn't handle. She really wished he would stop worrying about her, he had other things to fret over. More important things like the upcoming war he thought she didn't know about. In this castle the walls talked, literally and it was hard to miss certain words, especially ones she knew intimately. Death. Evil. Time. War. She added the word math and they all added to an inevitable conclusion. Something was coming. Something big. The very something that had caused Dumbledore to bring her here.

Sighing quietly she ran a hand through her hair. Now that was something she had to get used to. Her much loved golden tresses were gone, once reaching her back they now only grazed her shoulders. She thought back to why they had to be cut and she wanted to pull at her hair and scream at the top of her lungs. Her hands started shaking again. She hated when they did that, but considering the reason behind it she was surprised the rest of her body had remained still. Trying to distract herself from the tremors she concentrated on the line of kids in front of the table. Each ready to take their turn on the stool and worn hat. Dumbledore had explained to her once when she found it in his office, that it was the sorting hat and delved into the history of it. He tried to tempt her into wearing it just to see what house she would be placed in, but she already knew what the hat would say and she didn't need a reminder.

The line disappeared and the first years were all sorted to their tables. Announcements and grave warnings were made as the ritual went on. Finally came the part the students were eagerly waiting to hear.

"Now as most of you have noticed we have a new face in our midst. It is my pleasure to introduce you all to Miss Buffy Summers. She will be staying here at Hogwarts as my special guest, and though she will not be attending classes as a student I expect you to welcome her warmly and guard her with respect."

She smiled shyly at the crowd and looked back to Dumbledore as he momentarily glanced her way, and then once again faced the room.

"Now if no other announcements need to be made." He paused giving everyone the appropriate time to speak up and then continued. "Good. Now everyone enjoy and welcome to Hogwarts."

The food appeared and everyone had temporarily forgotten about Buffy Summers. Well, almost everyone.

* * *

"She's a bit young to not be attending classes don't you think?" Hermione asked, her eyes still critical on Dumbledore's new guest. 

"Just live it alone Hermione," Ron whined, sometimes the girl was just a bit much.

"I was just making an observation Ronald," she protested.

"Well not everything needs an observation Hermione," he countered.

And so it begins, the first official fight of the school year. Even if he tried to he couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face. Small as it was. He looked to the staff table and contemplated what Hermione had pointed out earlier. She was young around his age if he had to guess. And pretty.

He didn't know how long he had been staring, and didn't realize he was until she turned to him. There was something about the way she looked at him that made him unable to turn away. It wasn't the sympathy he had grown accustomed to, it was something...else. Something he couldn't explain if he tried.

What ever moment had transpired was soon broken when the students were ushered to their common rooms. He absent mindedly followed the others to the tower as he mulled over the look he was still trying to decipher. Flopping into the nearest chair his mind was still on a certain blonde girl unaware of his best friend trying to get his attention.

"Harry," Ron repeated for what seemed the fiftieth time. "What do you suppose he's thinking about?" he asked turning to the brunette standing next to him.

Hermione gave an exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes dramatically at the ever clueless boy.

"Honestly Ron. After what happened last year what else do you think he's thinking about?"

After regarding the brunette he turned back to Harry and studied him again.

"No..." he responded dragging out the word. "I don't think that's it. He looks..."

"Looks like what?" Harry asked.

Ron jumped slightly in surprise as Harry finally decided to join the real world again.

"Where were you off to mate?" he asked taking seat on the couch next to him.

"Just thinking," he replied picking at the arm of the chair.

"Is everything all right Harry?" Hermione's tone gentle like she was talking to a wounded animal.

He nodded only for the sake to comfort her and rose from the chair.

"I'm going off to bed. Long day."

The others only nodded and watched as he made his way to the stairs, and then glanced to each other in concern.

"He isn't going to be all right anytime soon is he?" the red-head distressed.

"No. I don't think he is."

* * *

"I noticed Harry Potter looking in your direction earlier." 

"Is that who that was?" she asked, looking up from her notebook.

"One in the same. He seemed rather...interested in you," he informed her.

A shocked expression crossed her face and her cheeks were slightly tinged with embarrassment. He quickly realized she had misconstrued what he was trying to say.

"I didn't mean that kind of interested," he explained. "I meant a kind of curious interested."

She smiled softly, one of the very rare ones she gave. Everyone in that room was staring at her, but she brushed it off. However there was one that was nagging at her and when her eyes settled on a raven haired boy with glasses she couldn't look away. There was something about the look on his face that captured her. It was unexplainable but never the less enthralling.

"Everyone in that room was interested."

"Well you're right about that," he chuckled.

She went back to her notebook and he watched as her eyebrows crinkled in concentration.

"Have you reconsidered my offer?"

Stopping her work she rolled her eyes and mildly glared at him.

"You're not gonna let that go are you?"

"No," he answered ignoring her sigh of irritation.

"I already said I have no business being in those classes. There's nothing they can teach me," she firmly told him.

"Buffy," he started his voice taking a warmer tone. "I'm not asking you to sit in these classes only for their subject matters but to give you a chance to learn more about this world. Your world. You've been away from it for so long it would be good for you to be reintroduced to it."

But she didn't want to be reintroduced to it. It was this stupid world that had cost her so much, that all she wanted to do was leave it and never return. But arguing with him would lead her no where because inevitably she would give in. Her loyalty and gratitude to him were too strong to ignore. All he really wanted was to help her and he never asked for much, but even the smallest of simplest things were sometimes too much for her. That's what he didn't understand. Even the necessity to breathe was a torturous reminder of what occurred only a short time ago, but still she couldn't deny him.

"I'll think about," she told him. "But I'm not making any promises."

He chuckled gently and gave a slight nod.

"All right." He stood from his spot on her bed and walked to the door. "Get some rest I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast."

Again she only nodded her eyes transfixed on the page in front of her. Only when she heard the door close behind him did she turn her attention to her cat.

"I hope he doesn't ask me to wear a uniform," she said petting the animal softly.

The cat meowed in response and Buffy smiled before going back to her work.


	5. Chapter Four

**Rebuilding Shadows**

by Amerie

* * *

The following morning was a repeat of the evening before. Stories of the new girl still swirled around the grounds. Like Hermione, many thought it odd that the obviously young girl wouldn't be attending lessons, but of all the opinions about her that was the tamest one. Rumors of her being a disguised Death Eater and a personal spy for Voldemort were at the very top of the mill, and even those who thought it unlikely still felt the twinge of doubt with recent horrific events. Deaths and disappearances slowly but significantly increased across the wizarding world leaving a trail of fear behind. Trust and loyalty were being tested and as delicate as they were on their own combining them with growing apprehensions made even your closest of friends a suspect. Now there was a complete stranger in the castle that many believed a sanctuary with only a name and Dumbledore's word to go by. In previous times the Headmaster's word would've been sufficient but too much has happened and too much loss has been felt. No one's word was enough anymore. And the young students of Hogwarts were slowly and personally learning a painful lesson. In times of war the only person you can trust is yourself.

* * *

She should've stayed in her room. The scene at breakfast made her feel like she had traveled back in time and if it weren't for her change of clothes she might have actually believed it to be true. These people needed a life or at least a new script to learn. She picked at her food and only took a few bites when she felt disapproving blue eyes make a trail from the plate to her face. Another pair of eyes watched her as well but this time she shrugged them off. She didn't feel like playing staring contest at the moment. 

Glancing around the room her slayer hearing soon picked up conversations that she knew were meant to be private, but since they were about her there really was no harm done. That was until she figured out what they were saying. If let's stare at the Buffy game wasn't enough they were now spreading lies about who she was. The terms Death Eater and You-Know-Who were tossed around along with her name like they were peanut butter and jelly. And she didn't like it one bit. Stare at her, call her names, send her dirty looks as much as your heart desired, but never associate her with those 'people', and that's using the term very loosely. It had taken all of her will power to not stand from her seat and berate them for their lies. If they only knew what those people had to done to her, what they had taken from her. Sure she heard of the growing tragedies Voldemort was creating in his wake but for the most part some of them got off easy. She wasn't as lucky. No they wouldn't understand. So she restrained herself and continued to pick at her food, because at the moment stabbing her eggs was the only violent outlet she had.

* * *

She was ignoring him, and it bothered him. All he knew was her name, not where she was from or why she was here and he had only met her informally less than twenty-four hours ago, and here he was troubled by her lack of attention. His friends were bickering, again, and everyone else was talking about his current source of distress. He caught a few words here and there from his house mates, but he didn't take any of them seriously. They just needed a good story to get them through the year and unfortunately any one who was new here was fair game. Which brought his attention back to one Buffy Summers. She didn't look like the type to associate herself with evil, but what did he know like he said he only knew her name. 

He watched as she took very few bites from her plate and worried over it, why? Again he didn't know. She was definitely a mystery causing a protectiveness in him that he only felt for those he knew closely. He wondered if she had heard the gossip about her, and how she was handling it. But soon his curiosity was answered when he noticed how she was trying to kill something on her plate. He turned his eyes to Dumbledore and noticed that he also looked to her in concern. He watched as the headmaster gently and discreetly reached over to stop Buffy's hand from nearly smashing through the table. She smiled apologetically and leaned against her chair. They exchanged a few words he desperately wished he could hear before she nodded and went back to her food pretending to eat again. Yeah, the girl was definitely a mystery.

* * *

When was the stupid class gonna start. She arrived fifteen minutes early to find a seat in the back, and now here she was mentally counting down the minutes that were disguising themselves as hours. Why didn't she bring her notebook with her, why didn't she bring anything with her. Because she wasn't here to learn only to observe that's why. She debated wether to leave the class to get her book or wait it out, but she soon heard voices and the door opening and the decision was already made. 

No one noticed her sitting there as they walked by and she was relived. They had been talking about her all morning and would no doubt talk about her shamelessly while she was in the room. But unfortunately her efforts of blending into the wall didn't last when more students walked into the room and found her slouching in the back, causing the whispers and looks to continue. Oh well, can't get any worse she thought, and at that very moment the eyes of the dark haired boy she had tried all morning to ignore glanced her way. Nice job Buff, maybe next time you could try wishing for a vampire attack, she chastised herself. Surrendering to her lack of luck she turned her eyes to him and her breath caught in her throat. His eyes looked so familiar, why had she not noticed it before.

She watched as his friends spoke to him, making them break their private contact and then drag him to a seat closer to the front. He turned back to her quickly and then resumed whatever conversation the little trio was having. Her eyes never strayed though as she mulled over the green eyes she saw seconds ago.

"E-excuse me b-but d-do you mind if I-I s-sit here?"

Buffy turned to her left and found a very round looking boy talking to her. She didn't say anything to him and that only seemed to increase his nervousness.

"I-it's just that th-there aren't any s-seats left," he pointed out.

She glanced around the room and noticed he was right. On top of that everyone was staring at her like she was about to fight him to death. Mentally rolling her eyes, she turned to him and nodded. He looked so relieved she thought he was gonna pass out.

"M-my name's Neville Longbottom," he said introducing himself.

"Buffy," she told him over what was a believable friendly smile.

He repeated the welcoming gesture and settled more comfortably in his seat. She wasn't so bad she was actually very nice. Why did he always have to listen to those stupid rumors.

She expected him to drill her with questions but he didn't. In fact he left her alone for the majority of the class, and at one point she wished he hadn't. Who knew History of Magic could be so boring. If the sleepless night she'd had wasn't enough to keep her from falling over it seemed Professor Binns was persistent on adding to it for good measure. Weren't ghosts supposed to be entertaining going poof and making things float and all that. What happened to good old stereotypes. Doesn't he know he's ruining her prejudged notion on all things ghostly.

Finally after the decade she spent in the classroom they were allowed to leave. She was planning on dashing back to her room when Neville's voice stopped her.

"What class do y-you have next?" he asked with only a slip of stutter.

"Don't really know. I'm pretty much allowed to sit in on whatever one tickles my fancy," she explained.

He smiled at her choice of words wondering why anyone would believe her to be a Death Eater. Not only was she nice but she was also tiny he couldn't imagine anything being scared of her.

"I have Care of Magical Creatures next if you want to come along," he offered secretly hoping she would.

She thought it over wondering if it was safe for her to be around creatures especially magical ones. What if she couldn't restrain herself and accidentally attack something she shouldn't? What if she hurt it or someone else in the process? Her mind although back to normal was still a little fuzzy at times. Dumbledore had told her she would be alright, that's why he had wanted her to attend a few classes, to assure her it was safe to be around people again. People yes, magical creatures...well that was still up for debate.

Choosing to rather play it safe than sorry she decided she was gonna decline his offer, until she saw the hopeful look in his eye and her resolve weakened. Vampires, demons, slimy things she could kill but denying this kid with the puppy dog eyes, she'd rather take a beating. Her heart stopped as the words connected to her memories and her eyes threatened to spill tears, don't go there Buffy, not now. Shaking her debilitating thoughts she realized Neville was still waiting her answer.

"Sure, why not?" she told him and his cheerful smile was almost contagious, almost. "I mean it could be fun."

He led her out of the classroom and off to the next lesson, all the while Buffy praying that by the end it of it she hadn't accidentally killed something.

* * *

Note: Some of the classes may seem off or out of order but hey my fiction my rules.

I'd also like to thank everyone who reviewed my story, it means a lot cause this is my first fanfic so I hope you'll enjoy it and keep on reading it.


	6. Chapter Five

**Rebuilding Shadows**

by Amerie

I apologize in advance for my Hagrid speak just try to imagine that I wrote it right.

* * *

The weather was freezing and Buffy was suddenly glad she had decided to wear her black pea coat, over her black sweater on top of a black camisole, black seemed to be a major theme with her these days. They didn't talk much on the way there, and the only questions he asked were the simple ones. How old she was, where she was from, if she had any brothers or sisters the only one she refused to answer was the one about her parents and she was grateful he didn't prod any further.

Once they reached the forest she did a double take on a boy she hadn't noticed before. The platinum hair and bone structure, if it wasn't for silver eyes instead of azure ones, and the fact that he was younger and standing in daylight, she could've sworn it was the same person. Mini-Spike freaky. She saw spotted Hagrid talking with Harry and the rest of his friends with names she didn't know. Neville started making his way over to them when Hagrid turned to her and smiled warmly walking the five feet between them like it were five inches.

"Buffy what're yeh doin' here?" he asked curiously.

Hagrid was her favorite person to visit when she had the courage to leave her room, aside from Dumbledore. When she learned of what he did at Hogwarts she found him incredibly interesting. They would stay in his hut and he would tell her stories of all the creatures he'd come across. She would sit there quietly a cup of warm tea in her hand and he would talk on and on, if there was one thing Hagrid could do was talk. He didn't mind that she only spoke the occasional word, sometimes she didn't even think he noticed. He liked to share his life speaking of it to no end, and she liked to keep to herself and not say a word. It worked out perfectly.

"Dumbledore suggested I get out more, and socialize with kids my own age," she told him.

"Well I'm glad yeh here." Leaning closer well as much as he could with him being so big and her being so little he whispered, "yeh shouldn't be locked up there all the time. It'll be good for yeh to be up and about."

Well if they weren't curious before they were curious now. Hagrid's version of whispering mimicked that of a regular person speaking in a slightly louder voice. If another person would have said his last statement out loud she might have been a little angry over their lack of sensitivity, but this was Hagrid and he did try to whisper it's not his fault he's got a booming voice. She smiled genuinely at him and nodded at his advice.

Harry watched the entire exchange and wondered what Hagrid had meant by it being good for her to be up and about, and where was she locked up. He also noticed that she was still in the company of Neville and that nagging bothering feeling returned. Why was she still talking to him. When had they become fast friends. Probably when he made the effort to talk to her when all he did was stare from a distance. He remembered that look she gave him earlier when he had spotted her in Professor Binns class. Her eyes became slightly larger and more alert before they relaxed as she watched him and his friends take a seat. Curious of why she looked at him that way he glanced back to her but then quickly turned back when he noticed she was still staring. Ron had asked about the situation and the only answer he could give was an honest 'nothing.' All they've really had was nothing, two short moments of eye gazing, not even a proper hello, he bet Neville had gotten a proper hello. There was that nagging bothersome feeling again.

"All right class I have a special treat for yeh today." The wide smile on Hagrid's face both worried and excited some students. A special treat usually meant something utterly fascinating and very dangerous.

Whistling loudly to get the animals attention all the students moved out of the way as a large and beautiful white horse emerged from the woods.

"This here is Marshmallow," he announced proudly. "She's a unicorn."

The students were confused. There was nothing extraordinarily unique about her they'd seen unicorns before, but what they'd failed to notice was the first thing Hermione pointed out.

"But Hagrid unicorns don't have wings," she said.

Everyone studied the animal again and there on the either side were the very faint outlines of wings almost invisible against itself.

"That's what makes her so special. She's very rare and very powerful and rarely comes around humans especially wizarding folk."

"Then what's she doing here?" Harry asked captivated by the beautiful animal.

"Don't rightly know. She just appeared this morning."

Buffy hadn't taken her eyes off the horse since it came into view. Everything else was a blur, the sounds the people. The animal stood proudly before her its snowy white skin, silver horn and silver hoofs gleaming. The magnetic creature stared in her direction its eyes looking at her critically. Stomping its foot on the ground once, it ran off in the very direction where Buffy was standing.

The students rapidly moved out of its way and watched as the unicorn made its way to the tiny blonde girl in full force. Hagrid called to the animal and even yelled for Buffy to move out of the way but neither listened. Harry watched in fear as the horse was getting closer, closing in on the remaining feet. He readied himself in case he needed to jump in at the last minute and push her out of the way if he needed to.

It was getting closer coming up faster and still she didn't move. Some of the girls looked away not wanting to see what was sure to come next and the boys couldn't pry their eyes off the scene. Harry stepped forward. Neville right behind him. Hagrid on the animals path. And then- to everyone's surprise- it stopped, scant inches from her figure.

No one breathed as the unicorn and the girl stared at each other. The sky blue eyes of the beautiful animal bore into her green ones almost as though it were challenging her. When Buffy didn't look away or even flinch the unicorn did the most odd thing. Stretching out one leg and spreading its wings the very magical, very powerful animal bowed to Buffy Summers.

"Hagrid what's it doing?" the ever curious Hermione whispered not wanting to break, what she was sure was a humbling experience.

"I'm not sure. I've never seen any creature act that way before."

The magical horse was still kneeling before her and only when it felt her hand pet its muzzle, did it rise to its full height. Stepping forward again, more gently this time, the unicorn began to nuzzle her neck and Buffy had done something she hadn't done in months, she giggled.

Harry listened to the tinkling sound and a secret smile appeared on his face. Why did he get the feeling that she didn't do that very often. She almost glowed with the way her face lighted up, he had never seen anything more lovely. Noticing Hagrid's transfixed eyes on Buffy he knew he was thinking the same thing too.

The students now breathing and no longer afraid wanted to pet the creature that seemed to be gentle after all. The unicorn noticing the others approach stomped its foot in warning and looked to Buffy for understanding. Not knowing why or how she understood she turned to Hagrid with wide eyes and he understood immediately.

"No one get too close," he started but when he noticed the kids begin to protest he explained. "It may not look it now but the unicorn is very dangerous. She-"

"He," Buffy interrupted. Noticing everyone staring in bewilderment she clarified. "It's a he."

"How do yeh know that?"

"He told me," was all she was gonna give in explanation.

Giving her full attention back to the horse she ignored the crazy looks she was receiving. With all the excitement that had occurred and the questions everyone would undoubtedly have Hagrid had decided to end class early. About half and hour early.

Everyone grudgingly began to leave while Neville lingered behind for a few seconds to make sure Buffy was alright, taking her slight nod and small smile as a sign he left to join his friends.

"So she's a he."

"Yep a very beautiful he."

"Buffy do yeh know much about unicorns?"

"Not really. Why?"

Still petting the horse she begin to worry over Hagrid's tone and that look in his eye didn't look any better.

"I think its best yeh speak to Dumbledore. He can explain it better than I can."

She wanted him to continue but maybe he was right. If Hagrid, Mr. Knowledge-of-all-things-magical-creaturish didn't know how to explain something as common in the wizarding world as a unicorn than something was definitely up.

"Does he have a name?" Hagrid asked slowly making his way to the temperamental creature. Reaching his hand over to pet it he sighed in relief that he wasn't gonna get trampled over.

"Don't worry Hagrid he likes you and yes he does he have name. Its Anjo."

After promising Hagrid she would return to show the rest of the students her beautiful Anjo she went up to the castle for lunch. Stopping just before she stepped inside she turned back and looked to the sky. When had the weather changed? The gloominess gave way to a shiny golden sun and sparse clouds. Deciding she was in too much of a good mood to spoil it inside she took of her coat and laid it on the ground below. Stretching out on the grass she closed her eyes and enjoyed the very rare moment where everything disappeared.

A shadow crossed her face and prying open her eyes she noticed a very pretty redheaded girl looking at her.

"Hello," the brown eyed girl greeted.

"Hello."

"My name's Ginny Weasley."

"Buffy."

Regarding her and sensing no threat she shut her eyes again and enjoyed the warm sunlight.

"May I ask what you're doing?" Ginny asked treading lightly.

Buffy breathed deeply in an attempt to relax her muscles.

"I'm laying in the sun."

"Why?" she asked innocent curiosity in her voice.

"Looked like fun. Beautiful day and all."

Ginny contemplated that for a moment. Setting her books aside she took of her cloak and spread it out. Laying down opposite her, where their heads touched at the end Ginny sighed and closed her eyes. If Buffy minded she didn't say anything so she took that as a good sign. And she was right this was fun, in a very tame way of course.

"Ginny what are you doing?"

The deep voice of her brother made her mutter an annoyed groan low enough so he wouldn't hear it, but Buffy did and her lips twitched in amusement.

"What does it look like I'm doing Ron?" she asked her eyes still closed.

"Why are you both just laying there?" this time it was the scholarly voice of Hermione that spoke.

Ginny shrugged and answered. "Looked like fun. Beautiful day and all."

"Do you mind if we join you?"

Buffy turned to her right and noticed that it was none other than Harry Potter who spoke.

"Sure. Pull up some grass," she answered him before resuming her earlier position.

Introductions needed to be made but no one seemed to have the courage to make the effort. Ginny sensing the tension rolled her eyes and offered her services.

"Buffy this is my brother Ron, and his friends Hermione Granger and Harry Potter."

What ever reaction they expected from her after hearing Harry's name never came. All she did was introduce herself and that was that.

"So Buffy where do you come from?" Ron asked trying break the ice.

"Ron! Honestly where do you come from? What kind of question is that?" Hermione chastised him.

"What I think he meant to say is well..." Harry trailed off there really is no other way to ask that question.

"Where did you live before coming to Hogwarts?" the sixth year Gryffindor girl inquired.

Leave it to Hermione to find a more suitable way to say things.

"Good old US of A. California to be exact."

"I've always wanted to go there," Ginny commented behind her.

"You should. Its all sun all the time."

Silence fell over them again not knowing if asking her more questions would cause her to leave. But Hermione decided to brave it and ask the question that had been pestering her.

"Why aren't you attending any classes at Hogwarts as a formal student?"

The two Gryffindor boys turned to her with shocked fill eyes. Ignoring them she awaited Buffy's answer, but unfortunately they were soon interrupted by none other than Neville Longbottom. Much to Harry's disappointment.

A chorus of 'Hey Neville' was heard around the group. Buffy had to give it to him, he had perfect timing.

"Buffy Hagrid's looking for you."

Nodding her head she rose from the ground and dusted of her jeans and coat.

"It was really nice meeting you guys. Guess I'll be seeing you around."

Draping the coat over her arm she began to walk with Neville to Hagrid's Hut.

"Oh and Ginny. Thanks for the company."

She smiled to the redhead and went back to her companion.

Once they were out of earshot Ron was the first to comment.

"She seemed really nice."

"A little dodgy maybe," Hermione added.

"I thought she was nice," Harry said putting in his two cents.

Ginny stood up, dusted off her clothing and gathered her books.

"Well I liked her. Not too many people will let a stranger just lay beside them."

They watched as she walked back inside no doubt headed for her next class, reminding them they should do the same.

* * *

"So how was your day?"

She thought for a moment trying to find a word that would explain it all. "Interesting."

"I'm assuming you're referring to the unicorn incident."

"You heard about that?"

"My dear this is Hogwarts there is nothing that goes by unnoticed."

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Yeah I'm starting to get that."

He chuckled and his eyes twinkled. "I also get the feeling you have questions?"

"Hagrid said to ask you about what happened."

"About it bowing to you," he prodded.

"That and also," she timidly continued wringing her hands together. "Why I was able to talk to it."

"You mean why it could talk to you?"

"No I mean why _I_ could talk to it. I mean I understood what Anjo was telling me but I was the one who asked the questions. There was no specific language or anything involved I just kind of knew what he was telling him. Does that make sense?" she chuckled insecurely.

He reached over and took her hand in his own.

"It makes perfect sense."

He patted her hand softly and then released it when Buffy yawned.

"Get some sleep you've had very long day. We'll talk tomorrow."

Standing from his seat he waited until she was snuggled inside her bed before making his way to the door. Pausing at the doorway to turn of the source of light he turned to her again.

"Goodnight Buffy."

"Goodnight Uncle Albus."

And he was out the door leaving her to sleep.


	7. Chapter Six

**Rebuilding Shadows**

by Amerie

* * *

The rising sun made its way across her window awakening her from another dreamless sleep thanks to the little potions her Uncle had given her. There had been times where her nightmare filled screams rang through out the halls of Hogwarts and Dumbledore had rushed in under the impression she was in danger. Realizing he couldn't be running to her every night he'd decided to give her something to soothe her ailment, it was either that or have her go without sleep permanently. She stretched out languidly in her bed feeling very much like her feline companion laying next to her and waited for the inevitable crackle in the air. 

"Good Morning Mistress Buffy." And there it was.

"Good Morning Dobby."

He was always on time just as the sun had settled in the sky he would pop into the room to check on her every morning. Dumbledore had told her he had released Dobby from the duty of watching over her and he now did so of his own free will. She didn't have to heart to ask the house-elf herself of why he still did it because he would undoubtedly burst into tears thinking she was rejecting him, and she couldn't do that he was her sweet little Dobby in his tea cozy clothes.

"Did Mistress have a nice sleep?" he asked setting the tea tray on her bed and preparing a cup for her, three sugars, light cream and a cinnamon stick for stirring.

"Yes Dobby thank you for asking," she smiled talking the tea cup from him. "Are you finally gonna take my offer and join me for tea this morning?"

She loved the way he blushed each time she asked, even if he did refuse her stating he had other things to do. He was trying nervously to sputter out a response on why he couldn't and she decided to save him.

"Its okay Dobby maybe next time," she said trying to soothe his fragile nerves.

Smiling adorably in his own Dobby way he disappeared from the room. Climbing off her bed she went over to her window and gazed at the beautiful view the Astronomy Tower offered. Uncle had placed her here claiming it would be safer in case anything should occur down below but there was the problem of her leaving it without being detected and she assured him that it was a non-issue. Making him take her word as her only explanation.

She took one final sip of her tea and walked to the bathroom. Deciding to take a long hot shower she was gonna make this morning one of the extremely long and lazy ones. Uncle wouldn't mind if she missed breakfast and she wasn't really planning to sit in on any classes, well expect maybe Defense Against the Dark Arts, she'll have to look for Neville and see if he was taking it and at what time. Tickling her cat on the stomach she ran to the bathroom and shut the door before the little diva decided to pounce.

When Dumbledore reached his office he found Buffy sitting in an overstuffed chair in front of his desk petting Fawkes.

"You know clothing does exist in many colors not just black," he pointed out in good humor as he took his seat.

"Really I thought that was just a myth," she smiled. "And its not a color it's a shade."

He looked up with an expression on his face that made it seem he was trying to solve a difficult math equation. "You know I do believe you're right."

"So Anjo. What can you tell me about him?" she eagerly asked, while Fawkes flew to his perch.

He smiled at her avidity. Noticing that for the first time in nearly four months she had regained some of her lightness.

"Unicorns in the Magical World are considered very precious and very powerful creatures. Their blood has the ability to extend life but with wary consequences. Their hair is often used in wands and along with their horns they can also be used as extremely powerful ingredients in potions." He stopped to clear his throat. "Anjo is a very rare breed of Unicorn, so rare that only few are in existence. The mere fact that you and your classmates were in the presence of one is a special privilege only a handful can claim."

"Have you seen one?" she interrupted.

"Once a very long time ago." The twinkle in his eye seemed personal like he was trying to tell her something. "These Unicorns are also considered to be The Purest of all magical creatures. The power they carry is incomprehensible and is the reason why they breed once if at all, and also why they stay away from wizards and witches."

"How powerful?" she was almost afraid to ask.

"Their blood unlike a normal Unicorn's, is bright red and holds the power of eternal life with no repercussions. The silver feathers beneath its wings can make a potion powerful enough that no other potion will be able to counter it. Not to mention the heart can bring back the dead to their full and former glory. Its hair, horn and hooves are also valuable in many magical ways as well."

"I don't understand," she interrupted before he could go any further. "If its supposed be the King of the Magic Jungle why did it bow to me? Wouldn't it have expected me to do the curtseying?"

"I was getting to that," he said.

Buffy smiled sheepishly looking a little chagrined.

"Anjo is a very proud creature that is drawn to an exceptional amount of power. That's why I believe he was here. I don't feel the need to remind you Buffy that you are in fact very powerful yourself. Not only are you a witch but a slayer as well. A rarity just like he. The reason he bowed to you was because he saw you as a superior. Which is why he allowed himself to speak to you. When he submitted himself he allowed a connection to occur one in which only you are allowed to have. He bound himself to you Buffy."

Her brow crinkled as she tried to understanding what he had told her. One of the most powerful creatures in the magical world bound itself to her because she had, to put it plainly, out-shined him. Uncle had already explained to her that her combination of being a witch/slayer made her more powerful than most wizards. But she knew he was keeping something else from her, and as much as she wanted to know what it was she had enough confidence in him to trust that he would tell her when he felt necessary.

"So he's like mine?"

"Put simply, yes."

"Uh huh you are aware that most of this doesn't make sense right?"

"I supposed it wouldn't. Magic can be very complicated at times."

"You could say that again."

"Well magic can be-" He jokingly began.

"Very funny."

He chuckled. "Any more questions?"

She shook her head.. "Not right now. Later maybe."

"All right. Remember if you need anything I'll always be here."

"I know."

They sat in comfortable silence letting the consoling words wash over them.

"What are your plans for today?" he asked.

"Nothing much really. Although I was thinking of sitting in on a class, which reminds me I need to go find Neville," she said as she rose from the chair.

"Neville Longbottom?"

"Yeah I was thinking on attending his. He's become a sort of an acquaintance."

Walking to the door she stopped when she heard Dumbledore speak.

"That's a very interesting choice. He's a nice young man but rather shy. May I inquire why him in particular?"

She smiled and sincerely responded. "He doesn't ask questions."

And with that she was gone. He leaned back in his chair tiredly and petted Fawkes as it landed on his shoulder. He was second guessing himself, as he always did when it came to Buffy. His need to protector sometimes caused him to forget she had already seen the darker side of life and deserved the truth. He should've told her the true magnitude of her power. How not only was she a slayer and a witch but her core held something to the likes he'd never seen. It was larger and brighter than the normal witch or wizard's. There was something there that was also the sole reason for Anjo's appearance. What he omitted to tell her was that Anjo's breed of Unicorn were also guardians of sacred objects and he was only here to protect Buffy. He had seen Anjo before, on the day Buffy was born. He had now only returned to her because she was back in the magical world, but his submission to her worried him. Those Unicorns only made their presence known when the object they were protecting was in danger. Immediate danger. There was someone out there looking for Buffy and it wasn't Voldermort. The question now was what did they want from her? And how did they plan on getting it?

* * *

She was walking along the hallways still in search of Neville when a spiteful voice behind her spoke loudly enough that it would grab her attention. 

"Well if it isn't Longbottom's new girlfriend. Leave it to old Dumbledore to let a muggle into Hogwarts. And a mental one at that claiming she can talk to Unicorns. Think you're pretty special don't you?" he asked addressing Buffy's back as she ignored him and continued on her way, with Mini-Spike trailing behind her.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" he shouted.

No one ignored Draco Malfoy especially a filthy muggle who associated themselves with twits like Longbottom.

Buffy kept walking careless of his presence.

"Hey!" he shouted grabbing her arm and swinging her around to face him.

At his loud yell everyone turned to them. The slayer in her wanted to retaliate especially since he reminded her of a particularly annoying vampire. But she pushed it down. This was just a kid, one roughly her age it seems, and all he really wanted to do was prove some superiority over her.

"Yes?" she asked calmingly polite which only caused Draco to seethe more.

"You think you're pretty special don't you? Just because some filthy beast let itself be touched by you. All that proves is that the dirty animal had bad taste. There's nothing special about you," he smirked and waited for the-he reluctantly had to admit-pretty blonde girl to speak.

But all she did was stare at him with wide green eyes on her innocent face.

"Well aren't you gonna say anything?!"

The rest of the students that were witnessing the scene were wondering the same thing. Especially the Golden Trio that had walked in during Draco's little speech. Harry watched Buffy intently trying to gauge her reaction. He was tempted to go over there and defend her but restrained himself. Although she was small he got the sense that she was able to stand on her own just fine.

Buffy looked at Mini-Spike and noticed his face going slightly pink from her silence. She wanted to laugh in his face, if she had really cared about the little situation they were in. But she just spoke honestly in that calming voice she knew irritated him.

"Are you done?"

The gasps could be heard over the corridor. The only ones who had stood up to Malfoy were the Trio and now the small slip of a girl retaliated against him. If he hasn't mad before he was definitely mad now.

"How dare you? Don't you know who I am?" he demanded from the insolent girl.

"No. Am I supposed to? I thought I wasn't special."

Taking his silence as the only response she was gonna get she shrugged and turned around. The last thing she saw was his pale face turn flaming red. Spotting the Trio as she walked by she gave them small smiles as a form of hello. Harry smirked at her as the other two only stared. She had just faced Malfoy and here she was acting like nothing had happened, because to her it really was nothing. She never attended Hogwarts before and didn't know who Malfoy was or the bullying he had caused. He was just another student, an annoying one at that, so there really was no big deal to be had here.

Noticing Neville she walked over to him.

"Hey. What's wrong?" she asked noticing the shocked look on his face.

"Y-you just stood up to M-Malfoy," he stuttered out.

"Who?" she asked completely clueless of who that was.

He only gave a slight nod of his head in the direction where that annoying kid used to be. He must have wondered off when she turned her back. Turning back to Neville she only shrugged. These kids really needed to learn that there are scarier things in this world than that stupid git. Git? That's it she had been here way too long. She was speaking Giles-speak. Her eyes misted slightly and she shook her head not really wanting to get into the memory.

"I-um...I was actually looking for you," she told him her voice shaky.

That had snapped him out of his shock and caused him to break into a wide smile. Four students down Harry overheard what she had said and his back went mildly rigid.

"For me?" he asked. Not many people went looking for him, especially girls.

"Yeah. I was wondering if you were taking Defense Against the Dark Arts today?" she asked him as they made their way over to the Great Hall for lunch.

"I have it next. After lunch of course."

"Great. I wanted to sit it on it, and was hoping to have a friendly face around."

They stepped inside the Hall and everyone watched as Buffy walked Neville to his seat.

"Hey Buffy," Ginny greeted.

Turning at the sound of her name she saw the redhead standing next to her.

"Hey Ginny," she smiled.

"Heard what happened with Malfoy. It must have been brilliant."

"Bloody brilliant if you ask me," Ron added joining the conversation.

"Ron language," Hermione admonished.

"It was pretty wicked," Harry told her.

She smiled at him and once again they were lost in their own little world. Why was it that when she looked at him everything else went away. The world didn't disappear in the same way it did with Angel, it was different-more...intense. Swallowing harshly at the memory of Angel she banished him from her thoughts as quickly as he had been in them. She was getting pretty good at that. Maybe she should be worried.

"Weren't you nervous?" asked a girl with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Why? He's just a kid. What can he do."

No one responded. What can he do? Nothing that's what. He was a student just like everyone else. So why were the scared of him again?

"Anyway, see guys around. Neville I'll see you in class."

She walked over to the Head Table and took a seat beside Dumbledore.

"See you in class?" Harry asked sitting down, everyone else taking his example.

"Yeah she's going to attend D.A.D.A. Wanted to make sure I was in the class," he said rather proudly.

"Why would she want to make sure you were there?" Hermione asked.

His face crumbled and his shoulders slumped. Hermione quickly realizing how her question sounded hurried to fix it.

"Way to go Hermione," Ron whispered in her ear.

Ignoring the chills he'd cause with the intimacy of his breath against her ear she turned to Neville again.

"No Neville I didn't mean that the way it sounded. What I meant to say was why she wanted you specifically. Wait no I didn't-"

"Just leave it alone Hermione," Harry suggested not wanting Neville's feelings to get hurt any longer.

Sure Neville wasn't his favorite person in the world right now, and he wouldn't mind it if one day he was pulled out of Hogwarts and taken far, far away, or had contracted some disease that left him bedridden for days-wait where was he going with this? Oh right. Hermione. Neville. Hurt feelings. Got it.

"So what's she like?" One of the boys asked somewhere down the table.

Hearing the question Neville immediately perked up and began taking about the girl that was quickly becoming one of the closest friends he'd ever had.

While Harry was left to simmer quietly. So bedridden diseases...

* * *

Author's Note: I just wanted to thank everyone who read and reviewed my story. You guys are my heroes and I hope you'll keep reading. 


	8. Chapter Seven

**Rebuilding Shadows**

by Amerie

* * *

Not willing to break tradition Buffy again arrived fifteens minutes early and took a seat in the back. Only this time she brought her book along with her. Opening to the next available page she began to work.

"Hello," a voice said cutting through her haze.

Glancing up she saw Harry standing by her desk. When did he get here? Looking around she also noticed the class had started to fill up. Wow time really does fly by when you're having fun.

"Hey," she greeted back.

"What are you doing?" he asked, taking the seat in front of her. Knowing full well that Neville would be taking the one next to her. Lucky prat.

Closing her notebook quickly she set it aside before he a had chance to peek into it.

"Nothing just doodling. Where are your friends?" she asked noticing he was alone.

"Decided to take a break from them for a moment. Kept pestering me with questions I didn't want to answer."

Which was in fact true. All through lunch they had kept nagging at him about Sirius and how he was feeling. He had already told him he wasn't ready to talk about it yet, but they just wouldn't let it be. And to be honest with himself he hadn't really thought of Sirius lately. Instead his mind had set itself on Buffy Summers. Even his dreams had managed to make space for her. He really had no idea what was going with him, not having much experience with girls. Except maybe Cho but that was a disaster to say the least. No Buffy Summers was on a whole different level that challenged him. A riddle he silently promised himself he would solve.

"Sorry to hear that. Know how that can be sometimes," she said.

And by the look on her face he could tell she honestly meant it.

"Hey guys," Buffy greeted when she saw Ron, Hermione and Neville enter the classroom.

Taking their seats they were about to start another round of conversation when Professor Snape entered the room. She'd never really had a chance to socialize with him since their first meeting. For some odd reason he kept his distance from her. Even when most of the other professors took their turn in watching over her Severus Snape never had. Or maybe he did she was never clear on that. During that time she tended to tune in and out sometimes for hours at a time. Even now her memory about those days was kind of shot. She'd have to ask Uncle about it later.

Almost as if he had sensed her thoughts his vision landed her way. If it was possible he scowled even more. None to discreetly he turned to Draco Malfoy. She noticed a silent message pass between them before Professor Snape turned back to the class. Interesting.

After his sneer remarks and usual unpleasantness Professor Snape had started off the class with an unusual subject.

"Today will be learning about vampires, or more importantly vampire slayers."

Buffy stiffened and if Neville noticed he didn't say anything.

"But we already studied vampires our first year," Hermione pointed out.

"Yes Ms. Granger but today we will be delving into the _myth_," he paused as he made eye contact with Buffy. "Of the Vampire Slayer. And fifty points from Gryffindor for speaking out of turn. Now who can tell me _what_ is a vampire slayer."

Before anyone had a chance to respond a knock was heard. A small blonde head poked through and nervously walked over to Professor Snape, handed what looked like a note and ran out of the room.

"Ms. Summers," he drawled out.

The whole class turned to her suspicious of why someone who wasn't officially rolled in the class would be receiving a note. Or in this case a summons.

"Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office."

Being a slayer made her highly suspicious of eccentric situations. Turning her attention to Draco Malfoy she noticed he was the only one who avoided looking in her direction. Something was definitely going on here. Grabbing her book and rising from her seat she took one last glance at the professor trying to read his expression and left the room.

Rushing to her Uncle's office she stopped in front of the gargoyle and stared at silently until it moved and then fled up the stairs.

"What's going on?" she demanded storming into the room.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to attend Defense Against the Dark Arts today?" Dumbledore asked her.

"I didn't know I wasn't supposed to do," she told him. "After all you were the one who said I should be attending some of these classes."

"I should've been more clear on which ones," he mumbled worriedly.

"I don't get what the deal is."

She conjured up her usual fluffy chair and sat down.

"I don't want you attending that class."

"Why? And what's the deal with Snape and that kid Malfoy? Something's going on and I want to know what. Hermione said they'd already studied vampires. Why was Snape bringing it up again and why specifically did he want to talk about slayers?" She was out of breath when was the last time she had rambled on like that, better yet when was the last time she had said so many words at once.

"I'm afraid I am not able to disclose that information with you. At the moment it is none of your concern."

"None of my concern! He's in there talking about something that's out of the norm just when I happen to be there. And its none of my concern!"

"Buffy please take my word on this. It would be safer for you to not be in that class."

His voice was pleading and she calmed herself down when she realized that this was important to him.

"Ok. Fine, but sooner or later you will have to tell me what's going on," she relented and stood from her seat.

"Where are you going?" he asked, his voice filled with care.

"For a walk."

And just like that she was out the door.

* * *

She looked to the sky and noticed the sun would be setting soon. Walking back and forth on the edge of the water she grabbed a few pebbles. Stopping her pacing she started to skip them over the water.

"You know its not nice to spy on people. Or safe," she said aloud, still facing the lake.

She felt the peeper stand beside her before they picked up a few small rocks and join in on her activity.

"How did you know I was there?"

"Somehow I get the feeling you already know the answer to that," she said turning to face the person. "So are you gonna introduce yourself or are you just gonne be rude."

"Don't you already know my name," the individual asked in amusement.

"Yeah but I heard manners are mandatory in this country," she joked.

Turning to face her he bowed in gentlemanly fashion. "Draco Malfoy at your service."

"Very cute. So why were you spying on me?" she asked turning her attention back to the water.

"I saw you coming over here and my curiosity got the best of me."

She turned and studied him critically. "No that's not it."

He should've been fidgeting under her stare but he didn't. He wasn't trying to hide what he was doing or why. He knew she'd eventually figure it out.

After a few seconds of silence she smirked and continued on with her game.

"He told you to watch me," she said, and he only nodded. "You must feel pretty stupid after what happened this afternoon," she teased him.

"Yes well I didn't know then. I wasn't sure if it was you or not."

"I'm pretty sure they gave you a description to go by. And I am the only new face in school who isn't a first year," she pointed out.

He nodded and they went about their game in silence. It was getting dark and Buffy wanted to head inside.

"Sweetheart!" she called out.

Draco looked around and then at her in surprise. "What?"

Hearing a meow he watched as a black and white cat came running to Buffy.

"My cat," she explained as she lifted it to her arms.

"And here I thought you liked me," he joked.

They had started to walk back to the castle when Draco turned to her making her stop her footsteps.

"How did you know I was sent to watch you?" he asked.

She smiled. "You know you look a lot like your dad."

"That's the only reason?" he asked in surprise.

"No. I just wanted to point it out. That and I really hate your dad."

He nodded solemnly. He'd heard what they'd done to her and he didn't expect her to feel anything less.

"So are you gonna tell me?" he prodded again.

"Connected the dots. Not really a hard trail to follow. Voldemort knows where I am and he has followers who have children that come here. I'm also pretty sure you aren't the only one," she shrugged.

"That's pretty impressive actually," he complemented.

"Just cause I'm blonde doesn't mean I'm lacking in brains. You should know that."

He chuckled and continued with his questions. "So why aren't cursing me or reporting me to Dumbledore?"

"For what? Like I said you're probably not the only one. Wether its up close or far away you're gonna be watching me and reporting back to headquarters. I mean don't get me wrong I'm not gonna be telling you my deepest darkest secrets, but that doesn't mean I can't enjoy your company. Sometimes a person's gotta do what a person's gotta no matter how much they wish it weren't so."

A shadow passed over Draco's eyes that Buffy didn't miss. She knew deep down that he was just a good kid in a bad situation. What child would want to disappoint their father, even if he is a sadistic psycho. That and there was a charming quality about him.

"Here's my question. Why are you being nice to me? Aren't you supposed to be all high and mighty treating me like the dirt beneath your shoes," she said as Sweetheart shifted in her arms.

"Well that's a nice way to put it."

"Just keeping it real."

"Maybe because you're actually nice to me," he smiled somberly. "No one's really nice to me, and I just don't mean here."

There was that shadow again. Stupid jerk of a father, if it was possible she hated him even more.

"The way I see it everyone deserves a chance. Sometimes even a fourth or fifth. We all make mistakes but they don't define who we are. Its how we decide to fix them and if we truly want to repent for them. You'd surprise how many people in this world truly deserve forgiveness for things they had no control over, and how many people are willing to offer them that forgiveness. Sometimes you just gotta faith in people," she smiled warmly.

He raised his eyebrow in surprise. "That's rather deeply philosophical for a seventeen year old."

"I've been around. Seen a lot. Almost too much one could say."

He only nodded and thought over what she had said. He was going to have some serious thoughts before he went to bed tonight.

"You should probably go first. Wouldn't want to ruin your jerky all-mighty image now would we," she told him.

"No wouldn't want that. I'll see you around Buffy," he smiled and headed up the path.

"See you around Draco," she called out and waited for his form to disappear before she started walking again.

The sun had definitely set now. The grounds were immersed in darkness and it was calling out to her. Walking up to the castle she noticed the Forbidden Forest and the itch started. She kept her eyes trained on it as she tried to quell the slayer in her. Something in that forest was calling out to her, her spidey sense was tingling. She hasn't slayed since she's been here. She wasn't allowed to go out by herself at first especially at night but that was a almost two months ago. But even now she didn't feel like she was ready. Allowing that primitive part of her to be unleashed still scared her. What if she couldn't control it? She'd had that problem before.

Sweetheart meowed and nuzzled her gently to get her attention. Somehow the cat always seemed to know what she was thinking. Kissing the top of her head she shook away her thoughts and headed inside the castle.

"Ms. Summers," the deep voice drawled. "What are you doing along the hallways at this time of night I wonder?"

Turning to face the professor she met him eye for eye.

"Walking."

"Is it really safe for you to be here unsupervised," Professor Snape smirked.

"Are you afraid I'm gonna hurt the castle?" she asked innocently.

"I think it would be best if you retired to your room," he glared and headed off to the dungeons.

"If its possible I think he's a bigger drama queen than you are," she told her cat.

If cats weren't supposed to roll their eyes no one told Sweetheart. Buffy chuckled and followed Severus's advice.

Reaching her bedroom it came as no surprise when she found her Uncle waiting for her.

"So you spoke with Mr. Malfoy today," he started.

"If I didn't know for a fact that technology didn't work here I could've sworn you had cameras all over this place," she said letting Sweetheart jump out of her arms and onto the bed next to her uncle.

"May I inquire what you two were discussing?" he asked absently petting the cat.

"What you failed to tell me. Voldemort's having me watched but I guess you already knew that," she scolded him. "Is that why you didn't want me in Severus's class?"

"Yes." Knowing he could trust her he delved out more information. "Severus is a spy for Voldemort, as well as a spy for the Order. We felt that you being in the class would put his delicate position at risk. If Voldemort were to find out that you were in his class or in any situation within close proximity of each other who knows what he might ask of Severus. And we aren't willing to take the risk."

"That's why he stays away from me," she figured out.

"Yes. Now do you understand why it would be safer for you to not be attending the lesson?"

"Yeah, but it would have been easier if you had just told me. I don't like it when people keep things from me. The last time that happened I ended up here."

If there ever was a time to tell Buffy about her power it was now, but Dumbledore still refused. She may be the slayer but in his eyes she was still the baby he'd held in his arms when she was younger.

"I'm just trying to protect you Buffy."

"Like your trying to protect Harry?" she asked talking a seat beside him.

"What do you know about Harry?" he wondered, cautious of how much she knew.

"Its pretty hard to not miss knowing about Harry. The people around here act like he's the second coming which might be the case here. You can't protect him forever Uncle he needs to know what to face. Trust it from someone who's been there."

"He's just a child," he said trying to justify his actions.

"So was I, but that doesn't matter. A war doesn't wait for you to grow up. If anything it'll use whatever it can is an advantage. You think Voldemort cares that he's a sixteen year old kid. Hell, he tried to kill him when he was a baby if what I heard is right. He needs to know what he's facing. You're trying to protect the very thing that can assure the survival of everyone here. That's not going to work. The best thing you could do for him is to teach him, train him for what he has to face. Or else you're pretty much screwed."

She was right. In the end he knew she was right. Keeping Harry in the dark would only serve to endanger him more. The prophecy stated that only one can destroy the other. Harry was their only hope. Again he saw Buffy in a new light one in which he forced himself to extinguish before, she had grown up. Too fast and too young. Just like Harry.

"Uncle," she said breaking him out of his musing. "What's the Order?"


	9. Chapter Eight

**Rebuilding Shadows**

by Amerie

* * *

If Hermione hadn't assured him that she had seen Buffy in the library yesterday he could've sworn she had left Hogwarts. No one had seen her for four days. Not even Neville 'her-bestest-friend-in-the-world', he should really have the nagging bothersome feeling checked. 

The trio walked out into the chilly September afternoon along with the rest of the students to enjoy their Sunday. Quidditch was starting up soon and he couldn't wait. It was the only thing that made him forget, that and Buffy. Which he soon spotted on the lawn next to Ginny.

"I don't know if I even like him anymore. Sometimes I'm glad to see him but most of the time I just want lock myself away so he won't find me," Ginny confessed while petting Buffy's cat.

"Than break up with him. Why bother pretending. You're still young and hottie material you'll be just fine."

Ginny smiled her gratitude. Buffy was an easy person to talk to especially when most people never took her seriously, she was always the Weasley's little sister and brushed her off. No one understood that even though she had a big family, they were all boys and she was the only girl. She needed a girl friend just like every other female.

"Hey Buffy. Hey Ginny." Came the chorus.

"Hey guys," Ginny greeted while Buffy only smiled.

"Where have you been? We haven't seen you in days?" Harry asked directing his question at Buffy, as the three of them took seats beside them.

"Around."

Ginny's grin turned south when she spotted Dean Thomas make his way over to them. Turning to Buffy she rolled her eyes and stood up. She met him half way not really wanting him around when she was with Buffy. She liked to be genuine with her, to really be herself and she knew if Dean was around she would give fake smiles and forced giggles. She really wasn't up for that.

"Is that your cat?" Hermione asked noticing the black and white feline.

"Yeah her name's Sweetheart," she answered taking the cat in her arms.

"Sweetheart? That's on odd name," Ron said.

"Maybe but its fitting," Buffy told him.

Lifting the cat so its body was stretched out she turned it to its left. There on its bum was a small white misshaped heart against its black fur.

"Oh," the three chorused.

"It's also a little ironic," she began to tell them but felt Sweetheart scratch against her arm.

Buffy knew she was a little self conscious about her special mark and every time Buffy showed it to someone she would scratch her until she stopped. Placing the cat down it ran over to Harry to be petted.

"She has some serious attitude. She'll bite you if she wants," Buffy warned them.

"She bites?" Ron asked looking at the sweet looking cat.

Buffy nodded her head and turned to the animal in question. Harry was still petting her and she seemed to be thoroughly enjoying it.

"Why would she bite?" Hermione wondered wary of the animal.

"She only does it to get attention. She can be a quite a diva sometimes."

Somewhere along the conversation Harry had stopped his caresses and sure enough...

"Ow," he exclaimed grabbing his finger.

"Told you," she said and grabbed Sweetheart placing her on her lap.

"I can't believe she actually bit you," Ron chuckled.

Harry glared at him and studied his finger.

"Let me see," Buffy told him taking his hand in her own.

Tingles. Sparks. Goose bumps. Whatever you wanna call them were on high alert. Pretending not to notice how warm his hand was or how soft and strong it felt she concentrated on the small wound. She swallowed harshly and cleared her throat.

"It didn't even break the skin. You'll be fine," she told him dropping his hand.

He only nodded as his hand still tingled from her touch. Placing it behind him he rubbed his thumb against his palm and fingers as the memory of her warm hand was still fresh against his skin.

The afternoon went on and the four talked beneath the cloud hidden sun. The boys explained something called 'Quit-itch'-'Quad-etch'-something like that, and Hermione added her views of the very dangerous game. She mostly stayed out of the conversation as she watched them. They reminded her of the Scoobies. She hasn't spoke to them in months and only now did she realize how much she missed them. They were the Golden Trio of Sunnydale just like Harry, Hermione and Ron were Hogwarts'.

Making their way inside for dinner Buffy quickly came to the decision that she'd had friends worried long enough. She needed to know how they were doing, if they were ok.

"I've decided to write to my friends," Buffy told her uncle as she helped herself to some potatoes.

Dumbledore smiled in genuine pleasure. Writing to her friends was a big step for Buffy. It would help her deal with her past and to heal from the scars it had left.

"I think that's a wonderful idea. They must be deeply worried about you I would imagine. Will you be writing them tonight?"

"I think that would be best. Before I decide to chicken out."

"You may use Fawkes if you wish. He'll be able to get it their much faster than Cecil will," he said referring to her owl.

"Thanks," she smiled and began to eat.

Writing to her friends was easier said than done. Settling on writing one letter instead of separate ones took long enough decide. Now she stared at the parchment wondering how she was gonna start this thing.

'Dear Xander, Willow and Faith' no scratch that.

'Dear Scoobies,

Hey its me, Buffy. But I guess you already knew that. How are things in Sunnydale? I hope you guys are staying safe. Uncle Albus has really been helping so don't worry ok. I'm doing good. Fresh air and gloomy whether does a body good. I wish I could tell you guys where I am but it would be safer if I didn't. With the Big Bad after my tail and all that. But if you guys wanna write back just hand it over to Fawkes (the phoenix) he'll be able to give it to me. Well I guess that's it for now. I hope to hear from you guys soon. I miss you.

Love,

Buffy

P.S Tell everyone I said hi.'

There it was done now all she had to do was send it off before she lost her nerve. Fawkes appeared at her window ready to deliver the message. Putting it in an envelope and addressing it to Faith Lehane at 1630 Revello Dr. Sunnydale Ca USA she handed it over to the phoenix and watched as it flew away hoping her friends had forgiven her and write back.

Leaning on the window sill she thought about her home. Well not her home anymore it belonged to Faith now. No one was using it and it was paid for might as well give it to someone in need. After the ordeal with the mayor and her waking up from her coma just days after Buffy had put her there they had a very long talk. Supervised by weapons of course just in case something should go wrong. Faith had asked for forgiveness one in which Buffy only offered with time. Turns out her little nap had helped to clear her mind and put back together her loose screws. Wanting to keep an eye on her she offered her the spare bedroom in her house. At night her door was locked magically courtesy of her mother as well as the window. Trust is something that had to be earned and with the mess that Faith had created for herself it would take a while. One in which Buffy wasn't going to be a part off. Soon after she had moved in Buffy was whisked away by Dumbledore. She was just thankful Faith hadn't been in the house. She was off with Willow, Oz, Xander and Wesley. Who knows what they would've done to her if they had found her in the house. Probably the same thing they'd done to her. Shivering she shook her head.

Looking outside her window again she smiled when she saw Anjo flying in her direction.

"Hey boy what are you doing here?"

Petting its muzzle she grinned when he told her he'd come to check how she was doing.

"I'm fine. Just doing some friend missage."

It neighed and changed its direction so its body was pressed against her window. Understanding what he was doing she turned to Sweetheart.

"I'll be right back ok."

The cat meowed in worry so Buffy hurried to give it a kiss and then climbed onto Anjo's back.

Wind whipping against her face. Nothing but stars in front of her eyes. Did it really get any better than this. Anjo dipped and turned, flew right flew left. Flew so high that Hogwarts disappeared. Leaning down on its back she relaxed and watched as the stars streamed above her like a river. Reaching her hand she giggled as she pretended she was running her hand through the stardust. This was the most incredible experience of her life. Anjo was an incredible gift she'd never thought she'd have and for the rest of the night they were the only beings in the world.

If being awakened by sunrise sometimes made her cranky, especially when she'd had a long night and wanted to sleep in, being pecked on the ear wasn't really all that much better.

Prying open one eye she saw Fawkes staring at her letter at the ready. Realizing it was from her friends she bolted up causing Sweetheart to nearly fall of the bed. The loud and angry meow caught Buffy's attention.

"Oh sorry Sweets," she apologized trying to pet her cat.

But being the diva she is turned her head and pounced off the bed to sulk in a corner. Buffy knew she was gonna pay for that later but right now she had more important things to worry about. Like the letter she now had in her hand. Dismissing Fawkes so he could rest she turned the envelope in her hand over and over. Its just letter it's not gonna bite. With shaking fingers she pried it open and began to read.

'Dear Buffy,

You have no idea how glad we are to hear from you. We've been so worried. Ever since that wizard guy came Dumbledore-Dumblebee? Came and told us what happened we've been wanting to see you to make sure you were ok. Don't worry we understand about the whole top secret location thing, as long as your safe. Well everyone here is doing good and we're being safe especially with the add on of looking out for evil wizards, but don't worry we don't blame you its just part of the job now. Faith is actually doing a lot better. She's becoming a top notch slayer and were integrating her into the gang. Its still a little hard because of what happened last year but she hasn't gone with the whole crazy-lets-kill-people mentality so that's good. Xander's doing well he decided to skip his cross country journey in favor of staying in Sunnydale and actually attending community college can you believe that? Yay! He's dating ex-demon Anya remember her? It's a little strange but if she makes him happy. In case you didn't notice this me Willow. Hi. Me and Oz are good still going strong. College is amazing so much learning to be done. And I've decided to join a Wicca group can't wait until we start doing actual spells. We miss you Buff and we can't wait until you come back home. Or at least visit. Oh I forgot everyone says hi and they all miss you. Even Wesley was excited to hear from you in his very British way. He sometimes reminds us of Giles. I know he's in a better place right now, Giles I mean. We really miss him. Its hard with him not around especially since you're not here either. But we'll be seeing you soon right. Anyway take care. We love you Buffy.

Love,

Willow, Oz, Xander and Faith

And with well wishes,

Wesley.

P.S. The whole phoenix thing is so cool. Is it yours?'

By the end of the letter her eyes had misted over. She'd cried enough already but the mention of Giles still caused her throat to go dry and that led to thoughts of her mother. Silently two tears ran down her face and she wiped them away. Breathing deeply and counting to ten she rubbed her eyes until they were dry. Her friends were doing good and they were being safe. She felt guilty for adding to their troubles. It was her fault Death Eaters were in Sunnydale probably waiting for her to return at any moment. But she knew her friends would be safe from their magic. With all the dark and mystical energy the Hellmouth had to offer, it had a tendency to make wizarding magic go all wonky. But some spells still managed to get through but she knew they would be alright. Dumbledore had told her he had put a few barriers over the house. So it could be used as a haven in case any of them were in danger.

Looking down she noticed Sweetheart rubbing against her leg. Picking her up she smiled, looks like someone had forgiven her after all. Nuzzling her gently she put her down and got ready for her day. She needed to get out of this room the letter had managed to cause a slight gloom in her and she needed to a distraction. Maybe she could go visit Hagrid.

Walking down the dirt path she saw Neville with some other boys. None of them heard her until she arrived.

"Hey Neville," she greeted.

The other four boys looked at her oddly then back to Neville before they left them alone.

"What was that all about?" she asked noticing Neville's nervousness.

"Nothing its just..." he trailed off. Did he really want to tell her, what if she laughed at him. She wouldn't do that would she? Of course not Buffy wasn't that kind of person. She was his friend. "Everyone thinks that you're my girlfriend," he whispered.

"What?" she chuckled.

Oh Merlin she was gonna laugh at him. Buffy noticed his downcast eyes and corrected herself.

"I'm not laughing at you Neville. Its just that well I don't see you that way. You don't see me that way either. Right?" her eyes slightly panicked.

"What? N-no you're just my friend Buffy," he assured her.

He really didn't see her in any another light. Sure she was beautiful and nice but he had his eyes set on someone else.

"Good. Besides I already know you like a certain redheaded witch," she whispered.

It may not have been obvious to the majority but Buffy was good at reading people. And when she noticed Neville sputter and fidget whenever Ginny Weasley was around the reason behind it was obvious. Now all she had to do was figure out how the youngest Weasley felt.

"What? I-I don't-that's I-I mean-"

"Relax Neville I'm not gonna tell anybody. Your secret is safe with me," she promised.

Her words calmed him down and they walked over to the forest.

"How do you think she feels about me?" he asked words full of hope.

Buffy only smiled as they finally arrived. Teenage boys gotta love 'em.

* * *

There was that itch again. Fourth time this week. It wasn't the kind of itch you scratch away or soothe with hydrocortisone cream. It was the kind that lived under the skin. It was her slayer itch. She had been cooped up in this room at night for almost five months. She hadn't patrolled and her senses were telling her there was something out there. She tried to ignore it but it kept pulling at her. She wouldn't go out there. She wouldn't go out there. She wouldn't go out there. She had to get out there. Slipping out of her bed she changed into more slayer worthy attire and headed out of her room. 

Out into the night she extended her slayer sense. The Forbidden Forest, of course where else would she find the baddies. Entering the dense area she peeled her eyes open for any demon like activity. As soon as she got deeper into the forest, there in the disgusting-rigid forheady-fangy flesh was the source of her troubles.

There were three of them. She could take three. They were huddled over what looked like-was that a dog. Eww gross. Can't believe they would attack a poor defenseless dog. The creeps.

Blending into the shadows she crept to the nearest one. Pulling out her stake she plunged it into its back and waited for the others to take notice.

"I'm sorry but the bug up his ass had crawled out. I was just getting it for him," she quipped.

The two remaining vampires turned to her, and growled.

"Slayer," one of them said.

Rolling her eyes she placed her hands on her hips.

"You know that gets pretty annoying. You guys act like I don't know who I am. Hello? I'm the one with the stake here." Raising her wooded weapon to make her point.

"A stake that will be lodged inside your chest soon enough," Mr. Ugly retorted.

The remaining two surrounded her and with a guttural rumble the fight was underway. Buffy dodged a punch, grabbed his arm and kneed him in the stomach before flipping him over. The one who had talked ran to her and using his momentum slammed him into a tree. Grabbing a leg that was aimed at her head by the other one she twisted it spinning him to the ground then drove the stake into his heart. One down. Mr. Talky came at her again managing a hit on her face, she saw the next one coming and ducked. Moving behind him he turned and ran to her again-right into her stake.

"Is that your chest or mine?" she whispered in his ear before he turned to dust.

Dusting off her clothes-stupid vampire ash-she looked for the dog. Not seeing it anywhere she figured it must've ran off during the fight. She took a short patrol of the forest with her senses stretched out, and when she didn't sense anything she decided to head back to the castle all the while cursing vampires and their lack of courtesy toward other people's clothing.

The dog stepped out of hiding once it was sure she was gone. Bones crunching, fur melting the dog transformed to its proper form. Grabbing the discarded robe the man covered his body. Taking one last look at the blonde girl he headed back off into the woods.

* * *

Note: Thanks again for everyone who read and reviewed my story. And I know there are a lot of questions out there but don't worry they will be answered as the story goes on. 


	10. Chapter Nine

**Rebuilding Shadows**

by Amerie

* * *

Halloween. A time for tricks and/or treats that Buffy soon realized was contained only in the muggle world.

"So they just give you candy. For free?" Ron asked for the zillionth time.

Tonight was the big Halloween feast. One that thankfully landed on a Saturday, and the students plus Buffy were lazing it around. Harry, Hermione and Buffy trying to explain the muggle tradition of trick-or-treat to Ron, Ginny and Neville, well more specifically Ron who hadn't yet grasped the idea.

"So you dress up in costume, and go to people's houses. Say trick-or-treat and they give you candy just like that?" the Weasley boy asked.

"Yes Ron," Harry responded rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"We've been explaining this for almost two hours Ron. What part of it don't you understand?" Hermione inquired.

"The free candy! I can't believe people would just hand out free candy for dressing up in a bloody costume!"

"Ron!" Hermione chastened for his language.

Ignoring her he continued on. "I mean that's the most brilliant idea I've ever heard! Why didn't we ever do that?" he asked Ginny.

"Because we weren't raised in the muggle world Ron," she said exasperated by her brother's obsession with free candy.

"And you do this every year?" Ron asked Buffy.

"Yes. Every year."

"So let me get this straight-"

And before he could finish everyone groaned and threw themselves backward on the grass. But Ron still kept on talking. Turning to her left she noticed Harry looking at her. Smiling softly at him her heart fluttered a little when he did the same. Over the past weeks they had spent more time together, granted not alone but it had given her the chance to get to know him better along with the rest of the group.

Harry had explained about his parents one foggy October morning during class break, and the reason behind his famous lightning shaped scar. The adventures the Trio had gotten into made lively by Ron's enthusiasm and Hermione's detailed descriptions. The not so secret D.A meetings where Ginny and Neville had finally had some input in their discussions. Throughout their little meetings she had discovered a lot about them, while they still knew very little. She didn't like to share much about her past, but they did know about the Scoobies and Sunnydale-the non mystical demony stuff. The only thing she again refused to talk about was her mother, it was too personal and still too fresh.

Her secret identity as a slayer was thankfully still a secret. Though she suspected Dumbledore knew what she was up to at night. He gave small hints here and there, asking her how she had spent her evening and pointing out how she needed more sleep. Hey if he wasn't gonna ask her straight out she wasn't gonna volunteer information.

Her staring contest with Harry was broken when Neville poked her side from his position on the other side of her.

"Have you talked to 'her' yet?" he asked.

Ginny and Dean had broken up two weeks prior. She had finally worked up the nerve to end things and well to say Neville was happy about it was an understatement. Since then he had been bugging her about talking to Ginny and finding out her feelings for him. Buffy tried explaining to him that things take time. She had just gotten out of one relationship she wouldn't be ready for another one just yet.

"Neville I already told you its not time yet," she told him.

"What are you two talking about over there?" Ron interrupted. When did he stop talking about the free candy?

The rumors of Buffy and Neville's secret relationship had died down after the news of Ginny's dumping of Dean. And even though it was denied every time and they assured everyone they were just friends, the whispering and the halting of conversation every time someone walked by-especially the three amigos and the girl in question-still left people to wonder.

"Nothing," was there suspicious answer.

"Come on we better head inside. I think the party's about to begin," Buffy suggested.

Rising to their feet and going toward the entrance Ginny took the opportunity to pull Buffy aside.

"What is it?" Buffy asked noticing Ginny's nervousness.

"Nothing its just that-well is it true you and Neville are dating. I mean you can tell me. I won't tell anyone," her shaky voice said. "Its not true is it?"

Buffy smiled, this was too perfect. "Ginny do you like Neville?"

Shy smile in place she nodded. "Yeah. Its just he's so sweet and shy. He always listens to me and never pushes when he knows I just want to be left alone. He's always there for me and-"

"Ok. Ok I get it. Yay Neville," she interrupted.

"Do you think he likes me too?"

"Actually-"

"Hey are you two planning on chatting out here all night?" the voice of Ginny's brother bellowed out.

Head shaking and eye rolling they started walking.

"Don't worry Ginny you have nothing to worry about," Buffy assured her stepping into the castle.

Ginny's happy face was soon flustered when the object of her affection came into view when they entered the Hall. Said object of course was in no better state. Giving them as much encouragement as she could without actually speaking-smiling and head nodding-she left them alone. Happy when she saw them sit next to each other.

Stepping to the Head Table she took her usual seat.

"You look tired. Did you get enough sleep last night?" Dumbledore asked, eyes twinkling.

"I slept very well thank you very much," she politely responded.

The Headmaster chuckled and the evening went on. Buffy admired the ceiling once again. Instead of its usual depiction of the outside sky, illuminated jack-o-lantern's floated whimsically along with black and orange candles. Magic was so cool.

Back in her room she was reading another letter from the Scoobies-Spike was back in town causing trouble but they were dealing so everything was copacetic-she heard loud voices and giggles. Knowing it was past curfew and all students should be in their rooms she went to investigate. Once she reached the lower corridors the scene that met her there was one she definitely had not expected.

Ghosts, goblins and witches of all sizes were running around the hallways pillow cases in hand. Her eyes went wide and her face broke into a smile. Looking at everything in awe she made her way over to Professor McGonagall.

"What's going on?" she asked her eyes still on all the laughing children.

"It seems the children were somehow informed of the muggle tradition of trick-or-treat and have decided that the offer of free candy was not one to pass up," the professor told her.

Taking a peak at Mini a.k.a Minerva McGonagall she saw that the stern tone in her voice was only a cover as her mouth was twitching in amusement.

"Now who would ever do such a thing," came the fatherly voice of her uncle.

"Beats me. But we should probably catch them the scoundrels," Buffy joked.

Clearing her throat to hide her laughter the Deputy Headmistress spoke again, "yes well as amusing as this is we should get the children back to their dormitories."

"Not yet Minerva. The children are having fun and they are safe within the castle walls. It is rare to have carefree moments such as these in our current crisis. Nonetheless I'm sure the students will run out of candy to give out soon enough and will retire on their own," he told her.

"Unless of course they find out about your abundant secret stash," Buffy said.

"Emphasis on the word secret," her uncle warned her.

"Well I'm just glad no one knows about my room cause if I have to give away any of my chocolate they'll be hell to pay," was the last thing she said before heading off to the Astronomy Tower.

Sure enough the older students had run out of-or claimed to run out of-sweets and the younger kids went to their rooms to compare their loot. The halls were quiet again, and Buffy was grateful. Going stir crazy in her room and anxious to go patrolling. Stakes. Check. No one around. Check. Stealthy exit. Check. Look out evil creatures of the night here comes Buffy, the dork who makes stupid speeches in her head.

"Why do we have to patrol the halls tonight. Its Halloween and a Saturday and its late."

"Because Ron its your fault for getting the first and second years riled up about trick-or-treating. I can't believe you actually told them to go to all the house dorms and ask for candy. You're lucky McGonagall only asked you to make sure there were no student's still running loose, and that I had volunteered to help you," Hermione told him.

"How was I supposed to know they were gonna take me seriously," he said trying to justify his actions.

Hermione rolled her eyes and continued on her patrol. Passing through one of the windows she spotted Buffy heading to the forest and pointed her out to Ron.

"Isn't that-" she started to say.

"Buffy?"

* * *

"Come out, come out wherever you are."

Buffy had been patrolling for thirty five minutes and so far nothing. Not even a smidgen of something. Hearing a rustle behind her she turned only to find it empty. Narrowing her eyes and stretching out her senses she searched for the source. She sighed, nothing. Must've been the wind, she shrugged and giving up on her search for ooglie-booglies she headed back inside.

A pair of eyes watching her all the way there.

* * *

"So she was heading to the forest at night. I don't understand what the big deal is," Harry said.

They were gathered in the common room the next day. Early the next day. Ron and Hermione anxious on telling Harry about Buffy.

"Don't you find it odd. What reason would she have to be going there at night?" Hermione tried to get him to understand.

"Come on mate you have to agree that is a little weird," Ron pitched in.

It was a strange. Why would Buffy be going into such a dangerous place, at night of all times. What could she be doing in there? What if she was meeting someone? It couldn't be a student they weren't allowed to go out after dark. Like that ever stopped him. Or maybe it was something worse. What if she was going to meet a Death Eeater?

"No," he said aloud mostly to himself trying to shake the thoughts from his mind. Buffy wasn't like that she wouldn't associate herself with Voldemort. Right? Of course not. "Look I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation. We can't just jump to conclusions because you saw her go into the forest. She isn't a student here and she's free to go anywhere she wants. Maybe she was going to visit Hagrid. She did tell us she likes to visit him on occasion."

"Yes but-" Hermione tried again.

"No buts not everything's a mystery that needs to be solved Hermione!" he chastised her.

Seeing her downtrodden face he immediately felt remorseful. He didn't mean to yell at her but-well he didn't exactly know why she had angered him. Maybe it was her penchants to find trouble where there was none or maybe it was because of the way she was accusing Buffy. Either way he didn't like it.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I didn't mean to yell," he apologized.

"It's ok," she smiled still hurt by his words.

They sat in silence unsure of what to say. After Harry's explosion and Hermione's distress Ron was a little uncomfortable. On one hand he agreed with Harry but on the other he had growing suspicions over Buffy. They'd only known her for two month and knew little about her. What if she was hiding something from them? What if Dumbledore unknowingly brought someone dangers to Hogwarts? It has happened before. Why would she go into the forest at night when she knew there would be no one around to see her? There were so many questions and they had none of the answers. Questions he knew Harry and Hermione were asking themselves. So it came as no surprise when Harry spoke.

"We're going to follow her tonight aren't we?"

And the heads of the other two Gryffindors nodded.

That evening they waited under Harry's cloak-which was getting smaller as they grew larger-for Buffy to pass by. At a quarter to eleven they spotted her leaving the castle and sure enough head into the forest. They remained at a safe distance wand at the ready just in case. After fifteen minutes into their investigation they realized she was just walking around the trees and nothing more. Feeling foolish they were ready to head back.

But as luck would have it that was the exact moment when they saw Buffy attack a vampire. A vampire? What was Buffy doing fighting a vampire? Nevertheless it looked like she had everything under control. Punching and kicking in fluid expertise. It was over as quickly as it had started and the Trio watched as what was left of the vampire floated to the ground. Figuring they'd seen enough they hurried back to the haven of their dorms.

"Did you see that? That was ..."

"Never thought I'd see the day when Hermione Granger was at a loss for words," Ron snickered, but quickly stopped when he noticed her glare.

"Shhh. Be quiet before we get caught. We'll talk about it once we get to there," Harry ordered.

Agreeing he was right they quickly made their way to the seventh floor. Relaying the password to the portrait they went inside.

"That was just-"

"Did you see-"

"I can't believe she-"

The Trio began in unison once they entered the safety of their common room. But all conversation, and all sense of safety was soon gone when an enraged voice cut through the room.

"What the hell did you guys think you were doing?!"

They all turned and there standing by the fireplace was none other than Buffy Summers. An infuriated and very violent looking Buffy Summers. Gulp.

* * *

Note: Thanks again for reading and reviewing. Hope you'll continue to enjoy the story.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Rebuilding Shadows**

by Amerie

* * *

The dry leaves crunched beneath its paws. It stalked through the forest eyes and ears open for vampires and harmful creatures. It was lucky the last time, those vampires almost had him. Sure he could've turned back but he didn't have time, just as they were surrounding him was when he heard her footsteps. Taking a chance he refrained and soon enough she disposed of them all. How was he supposed to do this? They weren't very clear on the subject. They just picked him up one day and had intrusted him with a mission. One in which if he promised to take would be rewarded, and they had kept their word. Once he agreed is when he had felt it. It didn't ease all his worries there were still some effects, but it was better than before. Much better. All he had to do now was wait for the right time.

* * *

"Well?!"

For the second time that night Hermione was speechless. Harry was worried. And Ron was about to wet his pants. How was it that three of the best wizards Hogwarts had to offer were afraid of a tiny girl who they'd never seen use magic. Maybe it was because just moments ago they'd seen her fight and kill one of the most feared creatures in the world. With her bare hands.

Foot tapping, arms crossed over her chest she glared expectantly at the trio for an explanation on why they had put themselves in such a dangerous situation, and more importantly why they had followed her.

"Well you see," Hermione's trembling voice started. "W-we saw you leaving the grounds and heading off into the Forbidden Forest a-and-"

"And you decided to spy on me. Is that it?"

They trio had the decency to look sheepish. However their downcast eyes and hangdog expressions didn't last very long.

"Yeah that's right we did, and we had every right to," Ron told her, his anger over her coming in here and chastising them when she was the one who was keeping secrets giving him blind courage.

"Really?" she condescended, raising an eyebrow.

"You didn't give us much of a choice you know. We don't really know you. Its not like you've shared anything about your life with us!"

"And that gives you the right to invade my privacy. Because I've decided that my life is my business and not yours!"

"This isn't about that. You could've been sneaking off to meet Voldemort or a Death Eater for all we know! We had to protect ourselves!" Ron accused.

"This has nothing to do with protecting yourselves. This has to do with you guys believing you own everything and everyone here. You know you look down on Draco because he acts better than everyone but you guys are just as bad if not worse, because at least he's honest with himself. Not everything that goes on here is your business and not everyone that's not in your exclusive little club is evil. If you think just because you've had a few run ins with the bad guys that makes you better than everyone else think again," she told them.

"You barely know us and you weren't there. You don't what we've been through. Maybe its you who's looking down on us," Hermione pointed out.

The air around Buffy crackled quietly. Her green eyes had turned slightly grey and at that moment she was using everything within her to restrain herself.

"Right and you don't know me. You have no idea what its like to face true evil and live to tell about it. This isn't a kids game anymore. And you're treading on some very dangerous ground."

Storming past them she stopped at the portrait entrance and turned back.

"Don't go out after dark. It can get a little fatal if you're not careful."

The portrait slammed shut and she was gone.

The three Gryffindors breathed a sigh of relief. Ron still in rage over her words held balled fists at this sides. However Hermione looked a little remorseful after all Buffy was right. They had followed her without permission and had accused her of being in league with Voldemort without actual proof. But another part of her was still angry for what Buffy had said about them acting superior over everyone else. They weren't really like that, were they?

The only one who had taken Buffy's words in truth was Harry. Ron was right they didn't know her but it wasn't because she was hiding something, it was because she was protecting it. None of them knew the real Buffy Summers and they were hurt because she hadn't confided in them like they had done with her, and most importantly they didn't care why she hadn't. They had all made assumptions, the most prominent one being her lack of trust and them being selfish over their feelings about it. No one had stopped to think that maybe something had happened in her life that had cause her to be that way. That far away look she would have when she thought no one was looking, and the smiles that never reached her eyes. The way she disappeared for days and hardly ate during meals. The way she would switch subjects when they delved too personally about her life in Sunnydale. The way her eyes would tear up when she refused to talk about her mother.

"She's right," Harry softly confessed.

"What? Don't tell me you agree with her? After all those things she said about us," Ron spat.

"Not about that. About her. We don't know her because we didn't want to. Haven't you noticed how sad she looks when no one's around. Or how she rarely smiles unless she's forced to. More importantly how she's near tears whenever we mention her mother," he told them. "From what I can tell she's been through something horrible, something she's obviously still hurting from. And here we are being selfish over it. Accusing her of all these horrible things. Making her out to be the bad guy when we're the ones who have never given her the chance to trust us."

"We've made a huge mistake haven't we?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah I think we have," Harry responded.

The three looked to each other with guilt filled eyes. Even Ron had calmed down from his anger during Harry's speech and realized he was right. What had they done.

No more words were spoken because there were none left to say. All three of them headed off to bed growing suddenly tired, and forgetting to ask the question that had entered their minds when they had first seen Buffy.

How had she gotten into the Gryffindor common room without a password before they did...

* * *

She wasn't at breakfast and she wasn't at lunch. The three were starting to get worried. They were ready to apologize and make amends but how could they when the person they were looking for was nowhere around. They'd asked for her but no one had seen here all day. Even Dumbledore hadn't known and he knew everything. However that harsh look in his eye when they had asked made them second guess his answer from didn't know to wouldn't tell. Giving up their search for the day they worriedly sat down for dinner, not noticing that Draco Malfoy was also missing from the Hall.

"So are you gonna forgive them?" he asked from their spot by the lake. The same spot in which they had been meeting secretly for weeks.

"I don't know. We'll see," she brushed off.

"I personally think you shouldn't. You could do a lot better."

"You just wanna keep me to yourself," she teased him.

"Well that too," he winked.

Their friendship was definitely an odd one. Buffy still didn't fully trust him and Draco fully did. She had provided an ear where there never was one. Giving him a friend that had no ulterior motive planned because of his name and connections. But no matter how close he had gotten to her he was still ordered to keep watch and report back, and he did. Today's date is so and so, watched Buffy nothing happened will report back tomorrow, and so on. Its not his fault she led such a boring life.

"So are you gonna tell me what actually happened?" Draco urged her.

"Didn't I already tell you. Just because we're making with the friendliness doesn't mean I'm gonna trust you with all my secrets. You still work for the enemy mister," she pointed.

"Alright, alright a blokes gotta try you know."

"As long as that's all you're trying."

"Is that an invitation?" he flirted.

"No it's a warning."

Chuckling they both went on to enjoy their cold evening before heading back inside. Separately of course.

* * *

"So you're not gonna tell me?" Ginny whined.

"Why don't you ask your brother I'm pretty sure he'll tell you."

"Yeah right because Ron, Harry and Hermione always tell me everything," she drawled out sarcastically.

Buffy laughed and continued playing with her cat. It had been six days since the whole ordeal in the common room and of course everyone knew, just not the details. The whole school was wondering why Buffy had separated herself from the trio. Which goes to prove that nothing much goes on at Hogwarts, and the rumors of her being a Death Eater rose up again because of course it was the only valid explanation for the entire mess. This place was so much worse than Sunnydale High.

"Enough talk about me. How's it going between you and Neville?" she asked in full girl mode.

The couple had been secretly dating for almost a week not wanting their new blossoming romance to be tainted by nosy school children. Buffy had the sole privilege of being the only one in the know. A privilege she regarded highly.

"Brilliantly. Amazingly. Everything -y," she exclaimed

"Careful you're starting to talk like me now," she playfully warned.

Giggling she sighed that happy birds-are-singing-flowers-are-blooming-the-weather-is-crummy-but-its-all-sunny-in-my-world sigh.

"He's just so amazing and sweet. I never actually thought I could feel like this about a person. Its just so-have you ever felt like this? I'm not saying I'm in love but it feels pretty darn close. You know what I mean? Haven't you ever been in love Buffy?"

Smiling sadly she answered. "Yeah. Once. It-it didn't end very well."

"I'm sorry I-I didn't mean to-" she started to sputter when she noticed the tormented look on her friend's face.

"No its ok," she reassured her.

Ginny didn't want to push but some part of her told her otherwise.

"What happened?" she asked carefully.

"He um," she swallowed the large lump in her throat. "He died."

"Oh Buffy I'm sorry," Ginny said in comfort.

"Its ok. It was along time ago."

Was it a long time ago? Its been almost six months why does it feel like its been forever. Because it was her fault he had died. More blood on her hands from the people who had cared about her the most.

"What was his name?"

Sighing deeply she argued with herself. Just say it Buffy. You haven't said his name in months. It's just a name it won't make him come back and blame you for what happened. Even if it was your fault.

"Angel."

Ginny smiled solemnly and placed a comforting hand over Buffy's. A returned teary smile was all she could offer as a thank you for the moment. She didn't trust her voice to speak after saying his name. The dam was ready to burst and she didn't want to do it in front of Ginny. Excusing herself she picked up Sweetheart and began to make her way to her room.

"Buffy," she heard the redhead call out. "If you ever need anything. Even if its just to talk..."

"I know," she smiled and walked on.

Her thoughts and emotions were so jumbled that she didn't notice the Golden Trio headed her way. They made a move toward her ready to apologize when the voice of Ginny Weasley stopped them

"I wouldn't if I were you," she warned as she made her way over to them.

"What? Why?" Harry asked his eyes still on Buffy moving farther away.

He noticed the way her shoulders were slightly slumped and the way she was dragging her feet like it was difficult for her to move. Something was wrong and Harry wanted to know what it was, actually if he was being honest with himself he wanted to make it better.

"Its just not a good time," her soft voice explained.

"But we need to talk to her. We need to explain a few-"

"I said not now Ron," Ginny scorned him and walked away.

The three looked after her and then searched for Buffy but she had already disappeared.

"What do you think happened?" Hermione worried.

"I don't know but something obviously not good," Harry told her.

They walked away and proceeded outside. Discussing how exactly they were going to make it up to Buffy when they were never given the opportunity.

* * *

Dusk had rolled in. It was now or never. He'd spent the last weeks watching her as she hunted along the forest. Assuring himself that she was in a safe state of mind. But he had dragged it out long enough. Creeping out of the wooded area he made his way into the castle.

Her head was pounding. It always did after she cried. And after talking with Ginny and locking herself in her room that's all she's been doing. Silently apologizing to Angel. But he would never get the chance to forgive her because he was gone, just like Giles. Just like her Mother. All because of her. All because of Voldemort.

The sound of Fawkes entering her room provided a brief distraction from her misery and anger. The beautiful bird landed on her shoulder but its special abilities didn't work on her. Knowing full well that they didn't the phoenix tried anyway.

"What've you got there?" she croaked out noticing the parchment on the bird's leg.

After taking the note Fawkes flew away back to its owner she presumed. The paper was a summons from Dumbledore. That's strange why didn't he come to her room like he always did. Shrugging it off she went to the bathroom to wash her face and made her way to her uncle's office.

Creaking the door open she stepped inside. Looking over to the desk she saw a man speaking with her uncle. A very familiar looking man. The vibes she was getting from him were ones she had felt before. Dumbledore noticing her presence smiled.

"Buffy I'm glad you're here. You have a visitor," he announced.

Finally turning to face her, her mouth dropped open in shock and her eyes widened in recognition.

"Oz?"


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Rebuilding Shadows**

by Amerie

* * *

"Lucius. Your son is not progressing in his mission."

"My apologies My Lord." The platinum hair of Lucius Malfoy hung like a curtain as he bowed his submission. "I have spoken with Draco and he has assured me he has been keeping a close eye on the girl and reporting all details."

Straightening to his full height Malfoy Senior faced his Dark Lord. He had been honest in his reporting of Draco but he couldn't help the nagging feeling his son hadn't been fully complete in his accountings. His son knew more than he was telling and Lucius was intent on finding out.

"The others have reported a falling out with Mr. Potter, a factor in which your son failed to mention."

Red eyes narrowed making Lucius squirm and inwardly curse his offspring.

"I assure you My Lord Draco's omitting of the event is one I am sure he deemed as unimportant," the Death Eater tried to excuse.

"So I'm led to believe your son's judgement of what is important and what is not is above my own."

"No My Lord I-"

"Silence," the slithered voice echoing in the vast room. "I'm warning you Lucius if I am informed of your son's negligence of his mission or worse a mention of betrayal I assure a Dementor's kiss will be one you'll be wishing for."

The air grew colder and the candle flames began to flicker. Grey eyes scattered around trying to pin point the source of disturbance, but finding none. The room was window less and all doors were closed. A chill ran up his spine and returning his gaze to the Dark Lord he noticed his knowing face.

"You are excused Lucius. But heed my words carefully. I am a man of justice, one in which I am not above to execute."

The warning was clear. Bowing one last time he excused himself from the room all the while mentally deciding the best form of punishment for his pathetic excuse of a son.

"We're alone," Lord Voldemort announced when the heavy door clanged shut.

The air shifted again. Random candles blew out casting the room in a very faint glow. The face was hidden and a syrupy voiced rung within the walls.

"You let that man off easy Tom. It leads me to believe I was wrong about you."

Grinding his teeth at the use of his muggle name Lord Voldemort glared at the presence. Chuckling at his attempt the being brushed it off.

"Now enough about your ineptness have your followers been preparing for the event?" the syrupy voice asked.

"Yes. All is planned we are now only waiting for your order," he reluctantly bowed.

"Good," the being smiled. "You may prove me wrong yet."

It glided out of the room and Lord Voldemort was alone once again. The candles glowing once more upon a sloping figure in a large regal chair.

* * *

"Hey Buffy."

Speeding through the feet that separated them Buffy flung her arms around her old friend. Mildly surprised when the once timid musician returned the hug with as much fierceness as her own.

"Oh my god Oz what are you doing here? Is everything ok?"

The worry immediate with his presence here. She still hadn't told any of the Scoobies where she was and with Oz appearing out of the blue something had to be wrong.

"Everything's cool."

"Are you sure? Cause last I heard you were off trying to keep the wolf under control."

Willow had mentioned catching Oz with some trampy chick named Veruca, his leaving and the reasons behind it in one of her letters. The redheaded Wicca was devastated but was slowly getting better. She had even met a new friend in her Wicca group named Tara.

The flash of sadness across his face was evident of his still broken heart over Willow. Buffy didn't blame him for leaving she knew his reasons and agreed it was for the best. They were the same ones Angel had told her before he left, and even though they had left her desolated she knew he was right. Except Angel never got the chance to leave. He was murdered before her very eyes.

"I was but something came up," his voice breaking her out of her reverie. "That's why I'm here actually."

Looking to her uncle he had a solemn expression on his face. That was definitely not good.

"What's up?" she cautiously asked.

"Maybe I should leave you two alone," Dumbledore suggested.

"No," Buffy cried out. "I want you to stay. If that's ok?"

Turning to Oz she was grateful when he nodded The Headmaster resumed his seat and waited.

"I'm here because the Powers That Be sent me," he explained.

"The Powers sent you? Why?" Her guard up.

"To protect you. Something's coming Buffy. Something big," he warned.

"Protect me? I don't know if they know this or not but I don't need protecting. I'm the one that fights the bumpies in the night remember."

"This is different Buffy," he tried to explain.

"Its always different but I-"

"Buffy listen to me. This isn't like the other times. This isn't Sunnydale or the Hellmouth. This is much bigger than that. You're in danger," he gravely warned.

"I'm always in danger!" she screamed in frustration. It was too much. Oz being here and saying those things. It was too much. "What the hell do they want from me?! I've already given them everything. My mom! Giles! Angel! I've already died for the stupid Powers That Be! For my stupid calling. When will they stop punishing me?! When will they leave me alone?!"

"Buffy they're only trying to protect you," her uncle tried to soothe.

"Protect me?" she chuckled humorlessly. "Its their fault! Their to blame for who and what I am. They're the ones that chose me to be the damn slayer! They're the ones that chose me for their damn prophecy!"

She turned to Oz and he noticed the slightly crazed look in her eye.

"Did you know that Oz? Another prophecy. I should start collecting them like baseball cards. But you probably knew that. They probably told you everything about Buffy's pitiful existence. They probably even have picture books."

She shook her head. Everything was getting fuzzy.

"Buffy are you alright?"

Who was that? Dumbledore. Uncle. The room was clear again and she recognized Oz and her uncle, both staring at her in concern.

"I'm fine," she told him earnestly squeezing her eyes.

"Maybe you should go lay down," her uncle suggested.

"Yeah," she agreed shaking her head again. "That sounds good."

Forgetting Oz was there she left the Headmaster's office without a word. She was exhausted, and her head was starting to get muddled. Where was she going again? Her room. Concentrate Buffy you can forget as soon as you get there. One bottle of potion and the world will disappear. Arriving in her room she shakily managed to find the magic brew and swallowed it in one gulp. Laying in her bed she sighed in content closing her eyes and waited for oblivion to consume her.

"Will she be alright?" Oz asked facing Dumbledore.

"She'll be fine. Some rest will help her," he assured him.

"They told me about what happened. The PTB I mean. Guess I never realized how bad it was."

"That wasn't Buffy at her worst. It wasn't even close," he sadly told him.

"But she's ok now," he hoped.

"I'm afraid she'll never be alright. In time she will be better and her memories won't have such a control over her as they do now. But the Buffy Summers we all used to know will never be the same again."

Oz turned to the spot she had just vacated. Grief overtaking him for the friend he knew. Maybe he shouldn't have agreed to this, but if it wouldn't have been him it would have been some stranger. He couldn't do that to Buffy. She needed a friendly face even if that was all he could offer.

"I don't have to tell you Mr. Osborne," the grave voice of Dumbledore started. "That Buffy means a great deal to me. I have watched her grow up and have bared witness through her devastating turmoil. I will do whatever is necessary to protect her. Willing to sacrifice my own life if need be. Now I know you are not at fault for her current situation but you do share a connection with those who are. In which case I feel the need to warn you that if for any reason I discover that you or the Powers That Be have caused Buffy any unnecessary harm you will have me to answer to. Are we clear?"

Oz gave a curt nod. The friendly and understanding Dumbledore he had met only minutes before was gone and in his place was a powerful wizard who would stop at nothing to protect those he loved. A scary, protective wizard.

"Now that that's all settled why don't I show you to your room."

Leading the way the Headmaster led Oz to another secret room in the Astronomy Tower. Feeling it would be safer to have him next to Buffy. After making sure he was comfortable he left him to his own devices. Checking on Buffy and making sure she was indeed alright he left her to rest, hoping that when this was all over everyone and everything will leave her at peace.

* * *

"Why can't you just tell us?" Hermione pleaded.

Harry had been meeting with Dumbledore for the past month and was vowed to keep its details secret. He had only mentioned it to Hermione and Ron as an explanation for his disappearances. Harry had also explained that he wasn't allowed to discuss what the meetings were for but his friends just didn't want to accept that.

"I've already told you I'm not allowed to say. I swore to Dumbledore," he tried to reason.

"That's not fair Harry. We've been through everything with you. You shouldn't keep secrets from us," Ron appealed hurt by Harry's lack of trust.

"Its not me. Its Dumbledore. He's the one who made me promise not to say anything," he pleaded for their understanding.

"Ron's right Harry. We shouldn't keep secrets from each other. Not now that You-Know-Who's back," Hermione told him.

"But Dumbledore-"

"This isn't about Dumbledore! You've told us things you weren't supposed to before and this isn't any different. If you don't want us to know than just say it."

Harry kept quiet as Ron waited for an answer. Shaking his head at his best friend-which was now up for discussion-Ron walked away with a hurt Hermione behind him. He wanted to run after them but what was he going to say? His apology wouldn't be enough they wanted to know what he couldn't tell them. Kicking at the stones on the forest floor he walked amongst the silent trees. Maybe he should tell them. Ron was right he had told them things he wasn't supposed to before, only this time Dumbledore was the one who made him swear not to speak a word. He couldn't betray Dumbledore not after everything he'd done for him. Why couldn't his friends just see that?

"They won't understand you know."

Surprised at the disturbance of quiet he turned to his left when he saw Buffy coming around from behind a tree. She wasn't wearing black today he noticed, well not completely. She wore a cream over coat over a white sweater, on top of-you guessed it-black pants. She looked lovely in white.

"What?" he asked breaking away from his momentary adoration.

"Your friends they won't understand," she repeated as she made her way beside him.

"You were spying on us?" he asked in mild irritation.

"Its not so nice is it?"

He downcast his guilty eyes. He had forgotten about their fight in the common room and why he had not been able to talk to her in days.

"Buffy about that-"

She held up her hand to stop him. She wasn't in the mood for apologizes and warm fuzzy reunions right now. Respecting her decision he kept quiet and they continued on their walk as waited for her to speak.

"They'll never understand. They'll want to and they'll try because they love you and care for you, but they'll never understand. People like them never do."

"People like them?" He stopped his footsteps and faced her.

"People who are free. People who don't have the world on their shoulders. The ones that choose to fight the evil not the ones who are destined to it. They think its easy because they can quit whenever they want. They're not the ones that are expected to win. In the end when it comes down to it they won't be looking to your friends. They'll be looking to you. You're all you've got Harry. That's how this works. That's why you're friends will never understand."

She walked away from him as he digested her words. Noticing her movement he called out to her.

"How do you know? In the end how do you know I'm all I've got? " he asked before she got too far away.

She turned to him and slowly walked backwards. "We have the same eyes you and I."

"They're both green?" he asked in confusion. What did that have to do with what she had just told him.

"That's not what I meant."

Turning forward again she left him to his thoughts. He's a smart guy he'll figure it out. After all she did the first time she got a good chance to look at him. Keeping in her quest she went in her search of Oz before he got lost in this place. Which was fairly easy to do. She hadn't spoken to him all day, ignoring him more like it. Deciding she had pouted long enough she went off to get this over with. It was her destiny. This is how it works.

Harry pondered over her advice. Focusing his memories on her eyes he tried to figure out her cryptic words. Moving past their mossy color and innocent looking exterior he slowly noticed the shadow. The same shadow that was slowly growing over his own. The sadness and guilt over past regrets. The longing for a brighter life instead of the curse one they led. The knowledge of seeing too much too soon. Those were the kind of eyes she had. So much like his own.

Continuing his peaceful journey amongst the silent and understanding trees he realized that he and Buffy Summers were one in the same. Both destined to a calling that neither one of them chose. The day after the common room incident the trio had figured out Buffy was a Vampire Slayer. An unproven myth in the wizarding world. If they hadn't seen it with their own eyes they would've never believed such a tiny girl could fight demons and vampires. Eager to learn more on the subject Hermione had dragged them to the library. They had learned very little during D.A.D.A when Snape briefed it once Buffy had suspiciously left. Upon their research they discovered that the Slayer, once active, was to remain in the muggle world. Who in which had no other means to protect themselves. So after a lengthy discussion and tons of research they were still left with two very important and very curious questions.

What was Buffy Summers, a Vampire Slayer, doing at Hogwarts?

And what had occurred in Sunnydale to bring her here?


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Rebuilding Shadows**

by Amerie

* * *

"So this is where you've been hiding," Buffy called out.

Glancing to Buffy as she made her way toward him he gave a sideways smile.

"I'm not the one who's hiding," he informed her.

Returning the gesture she looked up to see what had captured her friends attention.

"What are you looking at?" she asked him.

"I'm trying to figure this out," he told her going back to his studying. "Why are they up so high?"

She smiled in amusement and turned to Oz.

"It's a Quidditch Pitch Oz. It's a game where people fly on brooms. It would pretty silly to have the hoops on the ground."

"They fly on brooms?" he asked.

"I know," she sighed. "At least we keep to the classics."

Shrugging she nodded to him indicating they should go for a walk. Three minutes into the silence she decided she had avoided the topic long enough.

"Why you?" she asked him.

"Don't know. Don't really remember how it happened either. One minute I was driving around the next I was standing in a white room. Spoke to some guys named the Oracles and they told me about what happened. Told me if I decided to help they would help me with my problem," he told her.

"The werewolf problem?" she curiously wondered.

He nodded and continued. "They said if I agreed to help they could fix it."

"So its out. You're not werewolf man anymore."

"Well its not technically out, but yes on the second one," he said.

Stopping she turned to him so he could explain it better.

"The wolf is still in me, they couldn't change that. 'What's done is done' but they could manipulate it. They explained it was something like Animagus."

"So you can change to the wolf at will," she tried to understand.

"Yeah except during the full moon. I have no control over that but I do get to stay in command of myself."

"So no more cages?" she questioned.

"No more cages," he confirmed and they resumed their steps. "Why didn't you tell us Buffy?"

"Tell you what?"

"About you being a witch."

Avoiding his questioning eyes she kept her stare ahead. "I wasn't allowed to. My mom explained to me that the Wizarding World had rules. We're not allowed to speak about it to muggles, non-magical people. And with everything that was going with the slayer stuff I figured you guys could've taken all you can handle."

"I get that," he nodded.

"Giles knew though. Apparently those records in the Watchers Council were a little bit more detailed than I'd like. I made him promise not to say a word to any of you."

"I'm sorry. About Giles and Angel and your Mom I mean," he offered his condolences.

"Thanks."

"How are you doing?"

"Its getting better. I miss 'em and sometimes its gets a little overwhelming but it hurts a little less," she smiled.

Another wave of silence fell upon them. He didn't want to push her and waited until she initiated the conversation.

"How bad is it?" she carefully treaded.

"Bad. This isn't like anything you've ever faced. Its not just our world anymore its this world too. "

"Great. Not only do I have muggles to worry about but I also got wizards to watch over. This was supposed to be Harry's gig not mine,"she grimly complained. "What I don't get is why you were sent here."

"I have to make sure you do what your supposed to."

"So your what? A glorified baby sitter," she put it plainly.

"Something like that," he smirked. "I'm also the can on the other side of the string."

"But it only works one way right?" she asked knowing that the PTB's wouldn't make this pre-apocalypse any easier than the other ones. Again he smirked.

"Can you at least tell me what I'm supposed to do?" she appealed.

"Couldn't. Even if I wanted to. They were very vague. Said it was for you to figure out. I'm only here to lead you in the right direction. When you discover it on your own then you will understand," he explained

Staring at him quizzically she spoke, "you sound like a fortune cookie."

"Their words not mine."

"So what can you tell me?"

"Be prepared," he responded in his usual deep-meaning-few-word way.

"Now there's the Oz I know. I was getting a little worried. You were getting a little chatty thought you had changed," she joked.

"Never."

They smiled and continued on, Oz watching her out of the corner of his eye. He wished he could tell her the entirety of it but he wasn't allowed. She had a few more surprises coming her way.

* * *

Another new face in the Head Table another chance for more whispers. Dumbledore introduced Oz to everyone as one of Buffy's friends from California. A fact which surprised five Gryffindors. Buffy had told them that no one from Sunnydale knew she was here, and that they were unaware of Hogwarts and the Wizarding community. Now they were told that one of said friends would be staying with them. Curiouser and curiouser.

Scanning the hall she noticed Draco was missing from his usual seat. Eyeing the rows at the Slytherin Table her apprehension rising when he still wasn't spotted.

"What's wrong?" Oz asked noticing her growing concern.

She thought back and realized she hadn't seen Draco all day. The other Slytherins were giving her wary looks. Something was up.

"Nothing I hope, but I gotta go check something. I'll be back," she told him.

Standing from her seat she gave her uncle a comforting smile and made her way to the doors. All eyes watching her retreating form. Particularly the eyes of the Green and Silver table.

There was only one spot Draco would go if he wasn't in the castle, and she was sure he wasn't. Clearing her way through the shrubbery she spotted him skipping rocks along the lake.

"Draco."

His back stiffened at her voice but he didn't turn around. Maybe her worry was justified after all. Walking around him so she could see his face she gasped in shock at what she had found.

His face was a maraud of wounds. A nasty black-eye on his left socket and a great purpling bruise on his cheek. He had a gash on his forehead to accompany the split in his lip. The injuries looked fresh.

"What happened?" Her worried eyes scanning his features.

Unaware she was extending her hand to his face she was surprised when he flinched back.

"Don't touch me," he spat.

"What's wrong?" she asked stunned by the venom in his voice.

"This is your fault!"

"My fault?"

"Yeah. Why do you think they did this to me? It was because of you. Someone must've found out about our little chats. Some of the Slytherins were ordered to teach me a lesson."

"Draco I-"

"I don't wanna hear it!" he yelled.

She didn't know what to say. Her wide eyes staring at him as he yelled at her and blamed her for what had occurred. Regaining her senses she fired back.

"You know what Draco you wanna act like the victim? Fine have it your way but you know damn well that this isn't my fault. I was only being here for you because you needed someone to talk to. So excuse me for understanding and trying to be your friend. You could've walked away at any time. I didn't force you to come here. And let me remind you, you were the one who came looking for me not other way around."

She stormed off a look of hurt clear on her face. Draco had to resist the urge to run after her. To apologize for the lies he had told her, but he had to do it, it was the only way to protect her. The beatings he had received weren't because of Buffy they were because his father had ordered them for making him a fool in the Dark Lords presence. His father had realized that he had not been complete in his reports. He was omitting facts the Dark Lord had learned from other sources and Lucius Malfoy made sure his son would be punished for his insolence.

Wincing as he breathed because of a bruised rib he turned back to the lake. Why did everything have to be so complicated? The one good friend he'd ever had and he had to give her up because of his father's stupid desire to join a power hungry Dark Wizard. One in which he himself had no desire to join at all. Throwing the large pebble in his hand with as much force as he could muster he watched as the heavy object sunk to the bottom. Walking away he cursed his coward of a father and dreaded over the mission he was assigned to complete next.

Not watching where she was going she was pulled out of her angry internal rambles when she bumped into a soft shoulder.

"Sorry," she mumbled unaware of who she had collided with.

"Buffy are you alright?"

Finally focusing on her unintended victim she realized it was Hermione who was asking after her well being.

"Hey Hermione sorry about almost running you over," she apologized.

"Its alright don't worry about that. Are you ok?"

Her brown eyes filled with concern over the girls downtrodden face.

"Yeah I'm fine," she unconvincingly answered.

Knowing she may not have another opportunity Hermione had decided to take the wide open chance.

"Listen Buffy about-"

Again Buffy stopped the apologies from being made.

"It's ok Hermione you don't need to say it. I said things you said things, things were said that can't be taken back, but don't worry we're cool. Everything's of the good," Buffy assured her.

The brunette smiled after deciphering Buffy's language. The slayer definitely had her own way of speaking. She was the strangest girl.

"Harry told us that you and he had made up earlier," Hermione told her trying to keep the awkwardness away.

"Yeah. We came to an understanding."

"What kind of understanding?"

Buffy had learned that Hermione Granger was always full of questions. Her curious mind was always at work and sometimes when she asked those questions they came off a little bit offensive. She knew the Gryffindor meant well and was truly innocent in her third degrees, that's why at times Buffy had to count to ten before answering. Her instincts would resurface at the intrusiveness and the snarky ice queen persona she quelled would want to bite back. So she breathed and counted to ten.

"Of each other," was her cryptic reply. Before Hermione had a chance to proceed with her questioning Buffy continued. "I may not have been here that long and I know I don't really know you guys all that well but wether you believe it or not I do know where Harry's coming from. I'm pretty sure you guys have figured out who I am by now, in which case I hope you guys have kept it a secret cause I seem to have a slight problem with that as you can tell. But I know what its like to be in his place. Everyone looking to you for answers when you don't even know the questions. Your friends wanting to help but not knowing if they should because you'd be putting them in danger they shouldn't be in but are in because they only want to help you. Its not as easy at looks Hermione. You and Ron, no matter how good your intentions are, well never know what its really like. Even when the three of you are off to fight the Big Bad I bet you still look to Harry for guidance without even questioning it. And that's fine but don't expect him to be the leader and the best friend and the caring brother you've never had all at the same time because its just not possible. Wether you believe it or not you've put Harry on a pedestal one that's very hard to live up to. This is hard for him just like it is for everyone else except he doesn't have the luxury to look ahead of him because he's the one in front of the line. Just cut him some slack and be there for him. Cause right now that's the best thing you can do."

Buffy smiled and left the girl to mull over her surprisingly long ramble. Unconscious of the fact that Buffy had just left she was thrown off guard when Ron and Harry had come into her line of vision.

"Hermione are you alright?" Ron asked narrowing at the dazed look in her eyes.

"Yes I'm fine I was just thinking," she ensured though her voice sounded distracted.

"What are you doing out here? Thought you said you were going to head off to your room to start on your assignments early," Harry pointed out.

"I was but..." she trailed off and turned to her raven haired friend. "Harry I wanted to apologize for the way I've been acting lately. I guess I never really thought about what you were going through. I should've been paying more attention. Can you forgive me?" her voice pleading.

The shock look on his face was quickly dissolved when he realized Hermione was awaiting an answer to her vulnerable question. Nodding his head and smiling was all he had time to do before the girl lunged at him. Releasing her tight grasp she grinned and raced to her room.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked mildly irked by Hermione's total ignoring of him and complete awareness of Harry.

"Buffy Summers strikes again," he smirked knowingly.

"What?" If it was possible Ron was even more confused.

"Come on I'll explain it on the way."

* * *

"Is everything alright?" Dumbledore inquired.

"You know that question is highly overused if you ask me. And not all that great either. I mean people say they're alright when they don't mean it all the time because they know that's what the other person wants to hear and-"

"Buffy your rambling," he schooled her.

"Sorry I'm just," she sighed deeply. "Its been a really long day."

"I would imagine so but its something else, like Mr. Malfoy perhaps."

"Why do you say that?" Her attention on immediate alert.

"I noticed he was not in the Hall during supper and suspected you were aware of the fact when you left and never returned," he told her.

Casting her eyes down she began to play with the fringe on her pillow.

"That's something I wouldn't like to talk about right now if that's ok."

Draco was hurt because of her. Physically maybe even emotionally. She was right the curse had followed her all the way here. She should've known better than to get close to anyone. They were endangering themselves just by associating with her Draco was proof of that.

"Alright but whenever you need to talk..." he trailed off letting the silence speak for itself.

"I know."

Buffy needed a distraction he was sure of that. With Christmas around the corner the students had been asking him for a dance-well more like pestering actually. At first he wasn't too sure of the idea but maybe it wouldn't be so bad. The students needed a release and a break from their studies and the news of Voldemort's deadly raids didn't bode too well for their spirits. Yes a Christmas Ball will be just the thing. Now all he had to do was convince Buffy of the same. If her solemn face was any indication.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Rebuilding Shadows**

by Amerie

* * *

The announcement was made. The evening before Holiday break a Christmas Ball would be held. The professors were apprehensive and the students were excited. Dumbledore was in high hopes and Buffy just wanted to be locked in her room for the rest of her life. 

"See isn't this much better than being stored away," Ginny told her.

"I guess. It's colder I can tell you that," Buffy muttered.

Ginny gave her a disapproving look and Buffy pretended she hadn't noticed it. It had taking some pleading and some very empty threats to drag Buffy outside. The redheaded witch didn't know what was wrong with her friend. She looked distraught during lunch and now here she was rarely acknowledging her existence. Prodding into what was bothering her wouldn't do any good so Ginny decided to wait it out. She'd be ready whenever Buffy decided to talk.

The angry mumbles of Hermione Granger were easily and only picked up by the slayer so it came as a surprise to Ginny when the brunette popped out of nowhere and flopped down next to her.

"What's wrong?" the Weasley's little sister questioned taking note of the frown marring Hermione's features.

"Nothing," she huffed.

"It's about Ron isn't it?" Ginny asked.

"No," she unconvincingly denied.

"Then its about Lavender and Ron," the redhead knowingly told her.

"Who's Lavender?" Buffy asked finally entering the conversation.

"Lavender Brown. Ron's date to the dance," Ginny informed her.

"Why would he take her? He likes you," Buffy told Hermione.

"W-what? T-that's not I-I mean," the brunette sputtered out before turning to Buffy with hopeful eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah. I thought that was obvious," the slayer shrugged.

"It is. To everybody except either of them," Ginny pointed out.

"Everybody?" Hermione gulped.

Ginny grinned from ear to ear and nodded while Hermione tried not to hyperventilate from embarrassment.

"Why don't you just ask Harry to go with you? I'm pretty sure Ron wouldn't be to pleased with that which takes care of the jealously factor and on the plus side you'd be going with a friend so you don't have to worry about nervous date jitters," Buffy suggested.

"I couldn't do that," Hermione said shooting a nervous glance at Ginny.

"Oh its ok you don't have to worry about me," Ginny began noticing Hermione's look. "I don't like Harry anymore plus I already have a date."

"You liked Harry?" Buffy asked ignoring the tightening in her tummy.

"Yeah a long time ago but I'm over that now," she smiled.

"Well even if that's true Harry's already planning on asking someone else."

"Who?" Ginny curiously wondered.

Glancing at Buffy the unspoken answer was obvious.

"Oh," was all the redhead could say.

Buffy's shocked eyes moved from one face to another. Harry was planning on asking her to the ball one in which she was forcefully attending. She was planning on going alone but now it seems she would have to find a date. Preferably one that wasn't Harry. He and his friends were already on the danger list no doubt Voldemort had written somewhere. If Draco had taken some punishment for associating with her who knows what he had planned for Harry. She couldn't do that to him, more importantly she wouldn't. She had to nip it in the bud.

"I've already got a date," Buffy told them as casually as she could. Considering her tummy was in knots and her palms were sweaty.

"You've already got a date?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. So Harry's of the free and clear," the blonde encouraged.

"Who?" Ginny prodded. Buffy never mentioned anything about boys.

"Just someone," she shrugged off. Knowing they were gonna start showering her with questions she didn't want to answer she stood up. "Listen guys I got stuff I need to do so I'll just catch up with you later ok."

She walked away leaving two very curious girls behind her.

"She is the strangest girl," Hermione spoke aloud and then turned to Ginny. "So who are you going with?"

* * *

The night sky was clear. Stars alighted the heavens, no sign of gloominess in sight and the beautiful scenery was completely and utterly lost on one moping slayer.

"Is everything ok?" Oz spoke cutting through the stillness.

"Uh huh," Buffy distractedly answered.

"Are you sure?"

"Uh huh."

"So...pigs can fly?"

"Uh huh."

"And you're not listening to me at all."

"Uh huh."

"And I was actually born a woman."

"Uh huh-wait what?" Buffy stopped walking and turned to her friend.

"Glad your back to the real world," Oz smirked.

"Very funny," she smiled.

"What's going on?"

She sighed deeply and ran a distressed hand through her hair.

"Nothing just a case of serious thought-filled-ness," she told him.

"Care to share. I'm a great listener," he offered.

"And unfunny comedian too," she joked. "It's nothing just stuff I gotta deal with."

"You know you don't always have to the brave one Buffy," he tried to convince her.

"Yes I do," she smiled sadly.

They continued on their patrol but again found nothing. Her run-ins with the bad guys have been coming few and far in-between. Her awareness of eccentric situations was on alert, something very strange was going on.

"Looks like another huntless night," Oz commented.

"Looks like."

"So except for Harry, Ron and Hermione nobody else knows you're the slayer right?" Oz asked trying to keep the conversation flowing.

"Only Dumbledore, McGonagall and for some reason Snape knows," she told him.

"You mean you didn't tell him? Snape I mean."

"No but I'm guessing Voldemort told him. Since uncle assured me neither he nor Mini said a word about it to him or anyone else," she explained.

"Looks like being a double-agent has its perks," he commented.

"All access pass to my top notch secrets. Yeah I guess you could call that a perk."

They walked in silence again eyes peeled for all non-signs of trouble.

"Nothings rumbling. Guess we should call it a night," Buffy suggested.

"Yeah sounds like a good idea."

They turned back and headed for the castle.

"So Christmas Ball? Be my date?" she casually asked him.

"Sure," he agreed and they made their way inside.

* * *

"So she didn't say who she was going with?" Harry more-than-curiously asked her.

"No. All she said was that she already had a date. Sorry Harry," Hermione responded.

He nodded somberly and leaned back on the couch. Hermione had come in to the common room after agreeing with Buffy's advice. After all if she couldn't go with the one she wanted to it would be nice to go with a friend. Spotting Harry she explained the idea to him and in doing so told him about Buffy's previous engagement. His face had heartbrokenly fallen and she wished she wasn't the bearer of bad news. But moving onward.

"So does that mean I can count on you to be my escort?" Hermione asked him.

"What? Oh yeah sure Hermione," he assured her after breaking out of his depressing musings.

"Great." Jumping from her spot next to him she started for her room before taking one last look at her friend. "I really am sorry Harry."

He gave her a less then ensuring smile and she was off. Glancing into the fireplace he went back to his sulking. She had a date. With someone that wasn't him. He should've known better than to have expected her to not be asked to the ball. Who was he kidding. She was beautiful and funny and smart. He wouldn't be surprised if she was accompanied by a whole slew of men. Groaning he rubbed his suddenly aching head. It was the Yule Ball all over again. What was it with him and girls. Maybe as Buffy would say they were non-mixy things. Reminded of her creativeness for language he smiled. She was definitely one of a kind. One in which he wouldn't be taking to the ball. There was that headache again.

* * *

The decorations were set. The music selected. The tables and chairs organized. The food and drinks laid out. All that was missing were the students.

The common room in every house was littered with exasperated males. Dressed handsomely in their suits, hair in place, cologne sprayed on and face shaved if need be. They were set and ready to go and if their dates weren't ready any time soon they were gonna go alone.

The female dormitories were nothing but a rush of movement too fast for the eye to see. Beauty charms were flying as cosmetics were passed around. This wasn't like the Yule Ball of two years ago. There was no added pressure of formality with other schools. The dance was for them to have fun and enjoy themselves that was all. The dress code a little more lenient as it was lowered from formal to semiformal. More movable dresses replaced confining gowns. Slowly the crowds thinned out as the girls went to meet there dates and head into the Great Hall for the evenings festivities.

"I'm nervous," Ginny confided in Hermione.

"Why? You've been to a dance with him before," she tried to soothe her.

"Not about that. Its about how people, more importantly Ron, are gonna react when they find out. I don't want this to turn out badly," she nervously told her.

"It won't. Everyone will be fine with it you'll see. And as for Ron well..." she trailed off not wanting to tell his sister what she really thought of him.

"Still bitter are we?"

Hermione smiled shyly and turned back to the mirror.

"How do I look?" she asked Ginny.

Studying the high-neck red satin halter floor length dress and simple up-do with its few loose tendrils she answered Hermione in honesty. "Lovely. My brother is a blind git if you ask me."

"Thanks," the brunette smiled.

"How about me?" the redheaded wondered.

The floor length dark green velvet thin strapped dress was form fitting and complimented her red hair with its loose waves beautifully.

"Lovely. Neville will never know what hit him."

Giggling they made their way downstairs in search of their dates. In truth neither Neville nor Ron knew what hit them. Still waiting for Lavender Ron watched as Hermione glided down the stairs into the common room and all capacity for air was forgotten. He almost made the move to go to her but was surpassed by Harry. Her date. He managed a stuttering hello and vague compliment before Lavender, which he had to be reminded of, his date slipped her arm through his. He begrudgingly watched as his two best friends walked out of the portrait hole arm and arm cursing them silently all the way. Fully unaware of Ginny and Neville, much to her relief.

Thirty minutes into the Ball and Buffy had yet to show up. A fact Harry was painfully aware of. His eyes had been glued to the door, as well as a pair of silver ones tables away.

Oz waited patiently in the sitting room outside her bedroom knowing full well how long this was gonna take, admiring the moving pictures of Buffy and her mother. After she explained how pictures worked in the wizarding world he wanted some visual proof as if the talking portraits weren't enough. Magic was definitely odd here.

Hearing the door pry open he turned and a wide smile spread across his face.

"Harry stop fidgeting," Hermione admonished.

"Sorry."

Stopping his leg from going into another round of shaking he shifted in his chair and pulled at his collar. Forty five minutes and still nothing. When is she...

The double doors of the Hall were pulled open. In walked in a vision in a cream colored strapless dress. Her golden hair pulled back away from her face into a large and lovely white flower. Whatever anyone was doing at that moment was temporarily forgotten. All eyes fell upon Buffy Summers as she glided into the room. Oh, with a very handsome Oz next to her.

"She looks amazing," Ginny commented.

"Gorgeous," Hermione added.

"She looks alright I supposed," Lavender remarked.

The rest of the table unable to speak. The lights had dimmed and breathing was something he couldn't remember as Harry watched Buffy move into the room. Beautiful was definitely an unworthy word as was any another in comparison as to how she looked. He watched as she turned to him and smiled softly one he would remember for years to come. She past their table and headed for one closer to the stage. Near the rest of the professors. And all the while the only thing Harry could do was watch.

She was beautiful. Ignoring the pestering of Pansy at his side Draco watched Buffy as she made her way through the Hall. His heart breaking slightly as he realized that this was how it was going to be. Always watching but never getting to be a part of. He knew he cared for her but somewhere along the way feelings began to arise ones he knew would never be returned. She deserved better than what he had to offer. This was the first and only time he would admit to that. Which goes to show the depth of his feelings. But like he said they would never be returned and the bitterness of that led him to agree to something in which he now regretted. It was too late, it was already done and the only thing he could now was hope that she would make it through the night.

* * *

Note: Thanks again for the great reviews and hope you continue to do so. As well as continue reading the story. 


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Rebuilding Shadows**

by Amerie

* * *

Buffy should've worn her comfy shoes, and she would have if she'd known she was gonna be asked to dance by every male in the school. Well almost every male. Harry seemed to be having an aversion to her for some reason, and Draco was self explanatory in his neglecting. Spinning in yet another circle, which the boys seemed to do with her every chance they got she was relived when she saw Dumbledore make his way to her.

"May I cut in?" he politely asked.

Allen or was it Stephen, at this point she wouldn't be surprised if it turned out to be Mary, flustered a bit and left her in the arms of her very amused uncle.

"This isn't funny you know," she glared at the older man's chuckles.

"Try to see it from my standpoint."

Smiling in good humor Buffy allowed herself to be swept across the room.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" he genuinely wondered.

"Aside from the slight paralysis in my feet I'm good."

"The boys do seem to be slightly bewitched by you."

"It must me the dress."

He chuckled. "I think its more than the dress."

They danced for the remainder of the song. No student dared enough to cut in on their Headmaster so Buffy was left to enjoy the carefree minutes of familiarity without worrying who would come next and step on her toes. The melody finished and her uncle escorted her to her table with a patient Oz sitting in his seat.

"I think it would be best for you to rest for a while," he said loud enough so any eager males would leave her be.

"Thank you," she whispered, and he winked as he left her to join his own colleagues.

"Tired?" inquired a stoic Oz.

"Doesn't even begin to describe it."

Peeling off her shoes she began to rub the soreness from her feet.

"So how about you? No booginess?" she asked him.

"No one of interest. Except one but I don't think her boyfriend would appreciate that," his voice tinged in mild sadness.

"Who?"

He nodded his head over to Harry's table. She smiled in understanding when she noticed the tables occupants.

"Freaky isn't it. Thought the same thing myself," she told him, watching Ginny laugh at something Neville had told her.

Turning back to a crushed Oz she smiled her understanding. How many times had she nearly broken down when she caught sight of spiky hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"It gets better. I know not original and totally cliche. But it does," she advised him.

He thank you'd a smile with as much effort as a broken heart could. She noticed as his eyes glanced behind her and turning around she was surprised when the young man held out his hand.

"May I have this dance?"

Fixing her shoes she stood from her seat and in a daze let Draco lead her into the dance floor. Everyone watching as the Slytherin boy danced around the floor with Buffy Summers, especially wire rimmed green ones.

"What are you doing? I thought I was bad for your health," she snarkingly told him when she had fogged out of her daze.

"One dance wouldn't hurt. And if it does it'll be worth it," he honestly replied.

He couldn't take it anymore. He tried to keep her out of his mind and line of sight but with every chance he got he would sneak a peak in her direction. Watching as every guy had his arms around her. Without a word to Pansy he left her mid-chat and walked over to the beautiful blonde.

"Are just going to keep quiet the entire time?" he asked her.

"Considering the last time we had a conversation you pretty much chewed me out I think it would be best if I kept silent. Wouldn't want to say something I might actually mean now would I," she retorted.

He couldn't help but smirk at her sharp tongue, he had definitely missed her. Maybe he should tell her, warn her about what was to come. He knew it was going against his orders but what would be the harm. All she would really get would be an advanced warning and no one would really know.

"Buffy-" he started but was irritably interrupted.

"May I cut in?"

Looking behind him he saw Ronald Weasley ready to step in. He turned back to Buffy and leaned into her ear, making it seem as though he were kissing her on the cheek which he also lightly did.

"Be careful," he whispered and regrettably let her out of his arms.

Buffy in confusion watched as he walked away. Replaying the words in her mind.

"Thought I would save you from Malfoy," Ron told her.

Buffy snapped back to attention and looked at the tall redheaded boy.

"My white knight," she smiled. "But are you sure you weren't sent?"

"Well that too," he responded.

"Speaking of which has he developed some sort of Buffy allergy I should be aware of?" she teasingly wondered.

"Not so much of an allergy but a crippling shyness one could say," he smiled.

They spun around the room and Ron, much to Buffy's relief, brushed away any other dance partners. She didn't know if it was because he knew Buffy got tired of being the football or if he was put under strict orders from his friend but either way she was very grateful.

"Harry and Hermione tell me you're not accepting any apologies," he told her.

"Nope. Way I figure it is there's nothing to apologize for. Things were said out of hurt and fear that weren't meant. So forgive and forget, except I went straight to the forget," she smiled.

"Works for me."

One song later and the person she'd been wanting to dance with all night finally approached them.

"May I?"

His eyes glued to Buffy the entire time. Ron nodded and stepped out of the way.

"By the way Lavender told me to tell you she stepped out for a moment, and seeing as I will be occupied for the time being I was wondering if you would ask Hermione to dance. You know just to keep her busy," Harry slyly requested.

Ron's cheeks tinged in embarrassment nodded and made his way over to the brunette. After a stuttering proposal the two secretly in love Gryffindors walked onto the dance floor arm in arm.

"That was very smooth," Buffy told him as he held her tightly in his own embrace.

"I thought so," he smiled.

Staring into each other's eyes the world melted away again. The music came to a lull and gently they moved in harmony. He had been wanting to hold her all night, more than that he'd been wanting to hold her for months. There was something about her that just made sense to him. No specific words or certain gestures she made, or a specific part of her personality it was all of it. He adored all of it.

Familiar but different. That was the only way to describe it. He gave her a level of comfort she thought she'd never have again. When Angel died she thought that would be it. She had decided then that she was gonna end her days as an old maid. No one would ever again understand her, but then he came along. Totally unexpected, but it wasn't love, though there was depth to their feelings. There was something to be explored and that had given her hope, something she had been missing for so long.

The doors of the Hall burst open with a loud bang. All eyes turned to a third year by the name of Jacob as he ran into the room out of breath and a look of fright on his face.

Dumbledore made his way to him eager to learn of what had scared the boy, and Buffy waited on high alert knowing that this wouldn't be good.

"Vampires. Dozens. Outside. Entrance. Forest. Looking. Slayer," he huffed out.

There it was. Six pairs of knowing eyes turned to Buffy. She knew this was too good to be true. One moment of carelessness and her personal and very real demons were ready to take it away.

"Buffy you don't have to go out there alone," Harry told her.

Looking to him she noticed Ron, Hermione and Oz had gathered around her. Facing her uncle he understood what she had to do.

"Yes I do."

Walking to a nearby chair she splintered it until enough makeshift stakes were available.

"Keep everyone inside. Lock the doors as soon as I leave. No one gets in and no one goes out. I'll let you know when its safe," she told Dumbledore.

"Buffy," Harry tried again.

"No I need you guys to stay here. Be the safety net in case...just in case," she ordered. Facing her stopgap of friends she smiled. "Don't worry."

Moving two steps forward her uncle gently pulled at her arm.

"Be careful," he said.

The words ringing familiar she turned to Draco and he met her gaze for gaze. He had known this was gonna happen and he tried to warn her, even after everything that was done to him. Maybe there was hope after all.

She nodded to Dumbledore and went to meet her fate. The doors locking immediately after her exit.

The cool breeze hit her face and a cold chill ran down her arms. She should've brought a jacket. What kind of idiot doesn't bring a jacket out into the freezing December night, a crazy idiot that's who.

There they were all fourteen of them. She'd never taken fourteen before but maybe it was her lucky night. Lifting her dress to her ankles she stepped onto the grass.

"Sorry guys but this is a private party I'm afraid you're gonna have to leave," she told them.

"We come on behalf of Voldemort," said the one she assumed was in charge.

"Not interested," she spat.

There was that name again. The cursed name of the only thing she hated most in the world. He couldn't be doing this to her, not now. Why couldn't he just leave her alone.

"We've come under strict orders to bring you to him," he declared.

"Well since I'm not going voluntarily you're just gonna have to make me," she instigated.

"We were ordered not to harm you," he said though his movements betrayed his words.

"Than we're gonna have a problem."

Grabbing her stake she flung it through the air and smirked as it hit its target. The others knowing, that of course violence would be the only answer when dealing with a slayer made their move as the dust settled.

"Man is my ass gonna be bruised in the morning," she told herself.

And with a loud growl the fight was underway.

"Shouldn't we help her?" Hermione asked to anyone who would listen.

"She'll be ok. She's a pro," Oz responded.

"Albus?" Professor McGonagall worried.

"Its alright Minerva. She'll be fine," he tried to calm her, even though he himself wasn't so sure.

Stupid idiot vampires. Dodging another arm she reacted quickly and dusted Mr. Leather or Ms. Smelly, crap who cares all that mattered was that she dusted him. Five down only nine more to go.

"I'm getting worried," Ginny fretted.

"She'll be alright," Neville comforted her.

Harry paced along the hall restraining himself from running out those doors. But seeing as they were locked by Dumbledore himself he would be surprised if he was actually able to leave the room. So he did the only thing he could. He paced and paced some more.

How long has this been going on? Number eight, and woah that was a close one. She was saving the leader for last knowing he would be able to give her the most information. Now all she had to do was get rid of the other ones. Plunge. Number Nine.

Years of practice gave Draco the ability too keep his face blank. Even if he was going crazy on the inside. He should've never invited them onto the grounds, but what choice did he really have. Keeping his eyes to the doors just like everyone else he kept waiting to see if Buffy would ever walk through them again.

Come on Buffy you can do this just three more to go. Like Giles said 'plunge and move on, plunge and move on.' The memory of her surrogate father fueled the fire. Seeing as these vamps would be the closest thing she could get to getting the bastard that had taken Giles away from her she set herself to full slayer mode.

It was done, just one left. He didn't back down or cower and she didn't want him to. He seemed to have been expecting this. If she hadn't known better she would've believed it to be planned. And what came next she never saw coming.

"I think we should get out there," Harry told Dumbledore.

Harry was right. She had been out there too long, what if she were hurt or worse. He opened his mouth but before he had the chance to speak the Hall doors burst open for the second time that night.

Everyone held their breath and all wands were at the ready. Pointing to the entrance they were only lowered when Buffy entered the room

Her face was bruised and cut, but not too severely. Her hair for some reason not disturbed, and her dress only held minimal damage. Walking straight to Dumbledore he grew worried when he noticed her eyes.

"Get everyone upstairs," she told him.

"Buffy," Harry said but she ignored him.

"Everyone upstairs," she repeated.

The orders were given and all students were escorted to their dormitories each of them shooting wary glances to the tiny blonde girl who had just taken on over a dozen vampires. The only ones who remained were the ones who refused to budge. Dumbledore, Oz, Harry, Hermione and Ron. Ginny only escorted away by a persistent Neville who had done it only under strict instructions from her older brother.

"Why don't you sit down," the Headmaster suggested.

Dazedly she moved to the nearest chair and gently lowered herself. The older man looked to Oz and immediately the wolf was in full awareness of what was going on.

"Buffy are you ok?" Hermione gently asked her.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine," she responded.

"Your neck!" Ron pointed out.

Reaching her hand to her neck Buffy felt the warm liquid oozing out. When did that happen? Oz, a Sunnydale expert, reached into his jacket and pulled out a handkerchief, and pressed it gently to the two holes in her skin.

"Does that mean she's a-" Ron began.

"She's still got a pulse," Oz told him, and everyone sighed in relief.

Noticing the blood stopped flowing he released the pressure on her wound and started examining her many others.

"What happened out there Buffy?" Dumbledore asked her.

"Vampires. Killed them all. Said Voldemort sent them. They were supposed to take me to him," she informed them.

Dumbledore grew worried. Vampires weren't allowed on school grounds unless they were invited. He knew it couldn't have been Severus he would've told him, so that means there was another spy within the walls of Hogwarts. One he had to find soon.

The detached giggle from Buffy sent the Trio off in confusion. The only ones in the know were Dumbledore and Oz and unfortunately they knew what was to come.

"Buffy?" Harry asked worriedly.

"My dress got all dirty. Stupid dogs shouldn't play with nice things," she spoke to no one in particular.

"Buffy are you ok?" Harry tried again. Something was definitely wrong here.

"Buffy's fine. Buffy's always fine. Don't you see she always has to be fine. Roses and candy canes. Sunshine but no rain. The caterpillar's nice, but not the butterfly. The butterfly hurts. Who are you?" she asked staring at everyone curiously.

"Professor?" Hermione asked in growing concern.

"Mr. Osborne why don't you take Buffy to her room. I'll have Minerva assist you in a moment," he ordered.

"Come on Buffy I'm going to take you to your room ok," he soothingly told her, not wanting to agitate her.

"Ok,"she answered sounding more like herself.

Dumbledore watched with sad eyes as Oz escorted Buffy out of the room. He had hoped that she wouldn't return back to her oblivion. She was doing so well. Something must've triggered its return and he had no doubt it had to do with the attack. His only wish now was that she would be able to return from it and soon.

"Professor what's wrong with Buffy?" Hermione tried again.

He refocused his attention on the three students he knew he wouldn't be able to keep Buffy's condition a secret from. They had already seen her and that was only the beginning. So with a heavy heart he relented.

"Follow me to my office. I will reveal everything to you there," he told them.

Ron, Harry and Hermione had never seen Dumbledore so upset or frightened. It was a new experience one that didn't sit well with them, so quietly they followed their Headmaster all the while their worry over their friend growing.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Rebuilding Shadows**

by Amerie

* * *

The door closed shut with a heavy thud. He heard her footsteps as she walked into the room then watched as she collapsed on the couch. She twirled the stake in her hand, a sure fire sign that her energies had not been put to good use.

"Shall I be correct in my assumption that your night was relatively quiet?" he asked from his position on a nearby chair.

"You guessed it. Something's going on out there Wes. The vamps ain't bitin' like they used to," Faith informed him.

"It seems like that's been happening a lot lately," he mused out loud.

"You're telling me. I haven't seen any good action in weeks."

"That is peculiar," he mumbled rising from his seat.

"Wes?"

"Maybe it'll be worth looking into," he spoke ignoring her again and walking up the stairs.

She shook her head at him and smirked.

"Getting more and more like Giles everyday."

Standing up she pocketed her wooden weapon and headed out the front door ready to release some unused tension.

* * *

They watched her from the bedside chairs. Minerva had rushed to her side as soon as she had been able. Buffy was quietly sitting on her bed when she arrived, the young man Oz also quietly sitting beside her. When she called Buffy's name the blonde girl looked through her as though she weren't there. She asked after her well being and all she continued to do was stare. Telling Oz to step out of the room while she changed her she tried again after they were alone, and again no response. She readied Buffy for bed and gave her one of her dreamless potions. Waiting until she fell asleep under her covers she called the young man back inside. They didn't speak a word to each other the entire time. Sweetheart was curled up next to her on the bed her bright green eyes watching over her. All eyes watching over the small petite form in careful vigilance knowing how unpredictable Buffy could be in this state of mind.

* * *

The journey to the Headmaster's office was longer than any of them could remember. No one spoke the entire way and if Dumbledore hadn't been so sure they were behind him he would've thought he was alone. Finally entering the room he conjured three chairs for his students. Taking his own behind his large desk he sat quietly, hands intertwined over the table. The others waited silently, though dozens of questions ran through their minds none of them were willing to ask them aloud. They respected the fact that this discussion was one Dumbledore had to begin himself.

He stared off into space thinking over Buffy's situation, for lack of a better term. It had broken his heart to have bared witness to her breakdown again, and knowing that he would have to be there for her recovery. One which he was sure she would never have to go through again. She was healed. Though some shards remained the majority of her mind was fine, and that was to be expected. She had shown no signs of her instability. Even the shell had been broken into by the friends she had made here. The only explanation for the sudden setback were the vampires. And again he was left to wonder what had occurred outside the castle walls.

Clearing through his thoughts he refocused his attention on the Gryffindors before him. Their anxious and worried faces reminding him on why they were here. He cleared his throat and delved into one of Buffy's most darkest hours.

"Roughly a little over six months ago we received notice of Voldemorts attacking of a small town in California. Gathering as many of the Order as I could we apparated to its location. Unfortunately we arrived too late. Voldemort was gone and we were met with a few remaining Death Eaters, left behind to guard over Buffy. To make sure she would not be taken. A fight was inevitable, and after the short term battle we had beaten them back and they were gone. We cast the house with protective barriers before any of them returned. Finally able to assess the situation we were horrified as to what we had found. Buffy's mother was found dead baring severe wounds. Though we had concluded that her cause of death was none other than the Killing Curse itself . A Mr. Rupert Giles was also found dead but was not as lucky. His body had been beaten severely that he was almost unrecognizable. His death was unfortunately not as quick. Their bodies were found laying almost six feet away from Buffy's crumpled form. Her body also sustained severe wounds but she was still alive, though unconscious. Till this day the events of what had occurred are locked up in Buffy's mind. She alone is the only one who can tell us the exact details, ones she still refuses to talk about." Pausing a moment as the shadow of the memories passed through his eyes he continued again. "Gathering Buffy in my arms I apparated us here to Hogwarts. Leaving the rest of the members to take arrange a proper disposition of Ms. Summers and Mr. Giles. Arriving on the school grounds I immediately took her to the infirmary. Poppy analyzed Buffy thoroughly and had concluded that she had been under the Cruciatus Curse for an undetermined amount of time. Three days later she was still unconscious. She was placed within a secure and hidden room inside the castle as waited for her to wake. Finally after the fourth day she opened her eyes."

* * *

The squeaking swing echoed throughout the empty playground. The small girl in her lily white dress stood amongst the green grass and brightly colored play things. She walked over to her and sat down on the swing beside her. They pumped their legs in synchronized rhythm and into the sky they flew. Slowing down she turned to the small girl and waited for her to do the same.

"Who are you?" she asked the small girl.

"I'm the caterpillar," she explained.

"Where am I?"

"The cocoon. Its safe here. Its too dangerous outside."

"Are you afraid?" she asked her curiously.

"I'm always afraid. The Boogie Man always tries to get me. But he can't get me if he can't find me," she singsonged.

"That's why you're here."

"Uh huh. And because I'm tired. I'm always tired. They never let me get a nap. It makes me cranky."

The small girl began to swing again pumping her little legs faster and faster.

"But why are you swinging? I thought you were tired?"

"I am but I'm trying to get there," she said pointing her tiny finger to the sky.

"What's there?" she asked narrowing her eyes from the brightness.

"That's where I can rest."

She watched as the small girl tried to get to the sky. She flew close but never made it. Giving up the small girl pouted and returned back to her side.

"What happened?" she asked her.

"It wouldn't let me," she frowned.

"That's too bad but you can stay here right?"

"Yeah. I can stay here," she brightened.

She looked around and noticed the peacefulness of the place. It was a nice place.

"Can I stay here too?" she asked.

"Sure," the tiny girl nodded.

"How long can I stay here?"

"Forever if you'd like."

"Forever sounds nice."

The two began to swing again. Each of them still trying to reach the sky.

* * *

Dumbledore paused. His usually twinkling blue eyes no longer shining. The three of them looked at anything but each other. Not knowing why they couldn't. The unfortunate thing though was that Dumbledore hadn't yet finished.

Once again clearing his throat he began.

"On the fifth day Buffy regained consciousness, but she was not herself. The length of time left under the Cruciatus Curse had left her unstable. She was lost. Now before I continue on I need to tell the three of you that although Buffy has not been seen using magic she is a witch. A very powerful one in fact. More than any ordinary wizard. And with that said you can only imagine the kind of repercussions the effects of the curse would have on her. Buffy's mind was severely affected. Driving her to spouts of madness. Her touch on reality was lost to her as proven in the Hall earlier. She would speak of things that made no sense but that was the least of our worries. It was her lack of self awareness that had us in fear. Unfortunately we had to bind her strength for fear of hurting herself or others, and we locked her in her room. We thought she would be safe, but we were wrong. One day Dobby popped into my office and told me Buffy had been in the bathtub for over two hours. When I arrived with Professor McGonagall we found her submerged in the water. Her skin was pale and her lips blue but she was still alive. We had to take the tub away. Another time Dobby again came to me. I found Buffy on her floor surrounded by clumps of her hair. Her hands bleeding and a pair of scissors hanging from her fingers. She had chopped of her strands stating he had touched them. They were dirty and they needed to be cut off. She would go missing for hours and would reappear in a different area every time. The kitchens, the Hall, the Library, the Greenhouse. No one really knew how she got to these places without any of us noticing but she did. And they were never explained. She walked along the edges of the towers and played with the many dangerous objects she would conjure. There were times when she would regain clarity and when asked about the situations she said she didn't remember. The final instance came when Buffy had jumped out her window. It had taken all of us to assure a safe landing. She said she wanted to fly like the birds did. She wanted to be free too. Taking her to her room I discovered knives, swords, axes and many other weaponry she had conjured. Dried blood could be seen on the carpet. It was then that I knew what I had to do. Magic wasn't safe for her, and that meant only one alternative."

"You bound her magic," Hermione concluded, and Ron and Harry looked at Dumbledore in shock.

"Yes. We felt it best."

"Why would you do that?" Harry accused.

"We had to. It was too dangerous for her to be in possession of it," he explained.

"But that's not fair. You can't just take her magic! She needs it. What if Voldemort were to return how will she be able to protect herself?"

"Harry," Dumbledore spoke calmly. "Were Buffy to use magic in her condition it would be disastrous. She would unknowingly cast spells without thinking of their consequences. Spells that could hurt or kill those dearest to her. She understood then and she will understand now," he told them.

"Now?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. After binding her power Buffy was under constant surveillance. By either Professor McGonagall or I, and if neither were available one of the other professors would see to her. Slowly Buffy began to regain her stability. Her bouts were less and less with each passing day. We would take her outside or around the castle so it would be familiar to her. So she would feel safe. Though her slayer strength as well as her magic were bound we still locked all her windows and removed any dangerous objects in which she could harm herself. A month before school started Buffy hadn't shown any signs of her unstableness. She could carry on a normal conversation, and was completely aware of her surroundings. She was stable again so we returned to her strength and her magic, but that was all we could return. The horrors she had witnessed that had been done to those she loved and those that had been done to her had left their scar. One that will not completely heal no matter how much time will come to pass. Buffy doesn't like to speak of those days and we thought that would have been the end of it, but unfortunately those days have returned and I will have to do now what I did then. More so since school has resumed. I have more lives I have to be aware of now," he sadly told them.

"So you're going to have to take Buffy's powers away," the brunette guessed right again.

He merely nodded this time. His throat was slightly parched from speaking. Drinking a glass of water he waited until they digested all of the information he had just told them.

They didn't know what to say. What to think. Buffy had been through an ordeal none of them could imagine. Dumbledore had told them that they didn't know the details of Sunnydale but the assumptions were there. Buffy had watched her mother die. Had seen a man they could only assume was someone she loved beaten before her eyes. Had undergone hours of Crucio torture, and that was only the tip of the iceberg. No one knows what was said. What Voldemort had told her or done to her. The unexplained wounds she and her mother had. How they had gotten them. This was worse than what they thought. So much worse than they could imagine.

Hermione was of course the first to clear through the thoughts, and once she did the time bomb began to tick when she spoke.

"Professor what would Voldemort want with Buffy?"

* * *

Note: I just want to thank everyone for reading. Especially to those who reviewed:

buffy92, Macala Armstrong, cRiMsOnGoDdEsS01, angela1830, enchantedlight, Krycek's Immortal Slayer, youn2731, Allen Pitt, Angel17, sherbertdip

If I missed anyone I'm sorry.

I hope you enjoy the chapter.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Rebuilding Shadows**

by Amerie

* * *

_Two Weeks Ago_

They stood over the pensive. Harry watching as another memory began to swirl. The dizzying effect had subsided and they found themselves in the Great Hall. He glanced around not really recognizing any one in the room. The only ones who seemed familiar were the professors and he quickly took notice that Snape was not at the Head Table. Looking around the Hall again he quickly noticed his mother. She was sitting in the Gryffindor table next to a girl he didn't recognize but yet seemed familiar. He was brought out of his scrutinizing by Dumbledore, the memory Dumbledore, rising from his seat.

"Today we are pleased to announce that in honor of our guests we will be having a Christmas Ball. The Ball will commence one week from tonight on the eve of Holiday."

The rest of the announcement went into detail of the festivity but everyone seemed to have tuned him out in favor of having their own private discussions of the event in question. Harry moved closer to his mother knowing he wouldn't be noticed, and Dumbledore, the real one, made no move to stop him.

"This is so exciting. Can you believe it?" the girl next to his mother asked.

Judging by their seats at the table and assessing their appearances they both seemed to be around sixteen or seventeen.

"I guess," grumbled the deep in thought Lily.

"What's wrong Lils? I thought you'd excited about this," the girl asked.

"I am. Its just a Ball usually means dancing and dancing usually means having a date."

"Yeah and?"

"What if no one asks me?" Lily asked though the root of the question was made clear by a sideways sneak.

"No one? Or someone in particular?"

The girl turned to a young James Potter sitting a few seats down. Turning back to a blushing Lily Evans she had to restrain herself from teasing. Well maybe a little wouldn't hurt.

"Lily and James sitting in a tree-" the rest of the song muffled off as a very annoyed Lily covered the girl's mouth.

"I will only let go if you promise not to say another word about it alright?"

The girl nodded and as promised Lily removed her hand. Going back to their food it only took a second for the redheaded witch to show her insecurity.

"Do you think he'll ask me?" she whispered.

"I thought we weren't gonna talk about it anymore," the girl teased.

"Well in case you weren't aware of it that was a bald face lie."

They giggled slightly as young girls do when involved in boy filled conversations, and of course that got the attention of Lily Evan's source of teenage fantasies. Turning red she quieted down and refused to look up from her plate. The girl however met him head on until he blushed away his well. However his best friend only winked in her direction and she rolled her eyes before concentrating on her mildly mortified friend.

"Oh Merlin why doesn't the floor swallow you up when its supposed to," the redhead complained.

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad," the girl tried to comfort, putting an arm around her. "It's not like he knows what we're talking about anyway. He was just staring at you like he always does."

"That's not true. Is it?"

The girl only chuckled and squeezed her arm tighter before releasing it.

"You have nothing to worry about Lils. I'm the one who's gonna be dateless to this thing."

"Oh I wouldn't count on that," Lily replied slyly.

"And what is that supposed to be mean."

"Nothing. Its just that James wasn't the only one to look in our direction," she spoke nonchalantly putting more food on her plate.

"Really, and what is it that you are implying?" the girl asked.

The witch only smiled and took a not so subtle glance to none other than Sirius Black. The girl rolled her eyes again and scoffed at the idea.

"Please he's been with practically every girl in this place. I have standards thank you very much," she said.

"Yeah sure. What ever you need to convince yourself and your delusions," she retorted.

The harmless bickering was a ping pong match that made Harry's head hurt. Girls were definitely strange. He looked to his right when he finally noticed Dumbledore stand beside him. How long had he been there? The twinkle in his blue eye secretly telling him that it had been a while. As much as he hated to admit it he knew it was time to go, but he didn't want to. He wanted to stay and see when his father asked his mother to the dance. To watch him get all flustered and see her react the same. To see them dance their first dance together, but he knew couldn't. Solemnly he took one last glance at his mother and the blonde headed girl with the American accent as he and Dumbledore returned to their present world.

* * *

What would Voldemort want with Buffy? Was indeed the question that had one too many answers. How should he start. Well like any other explanation it was best to start at the beginning.

"There was a prophecy. 'The blood of one shall combine with the blood of another. A power shall arise to the likes of none seen before.' After much analyzing and researching we concluded that at a certain time and date a child would be born that will hold tremendous amount power."

"Buffy," Harry spoke before he could stop himself.

"Precisely. However at the time of the discovery we didn't know who the child would be. It wasn't until months later when her mother came asking for help that we realized that her child would be the one in which the prophecy spoke of. Voldemort was of course aware of this. He went in search of her and she came to us for protection. One we eagerly offered knowing what the Dark Wizard would do if he were to get a hold of her. So she went into hiding."

Dumbledore paused for a moment as he reached into a drawer and pulled out a silver frame. Placing it on his desk he waited for Harry's reaction.

"That's my mum," he said.

"Yes and that girl with her is Buffy's."

The Trio looked to the photograph and watched as two girls, one blonde and one redhead, waved at the them. That was the girl Harry saw in the memory. That's why she looked so familiar, she looked like Buffy.

"You see Harry your's and Buffy's life are far more intertwined than you know," the Headmaster told him.

"Did she go to school here? Buffy's mother I mean," he asked.

"Shortly. For a year only. You see Joyce, that was her name, came from a very prestigious magical school. Only a few dozen are accepted in. The Phoenix Academy is a private institution that only allow the most powerful of witches and wizards into their program. Their location changes yearly so as not to be detected. The year that Joyce arrived here came after their Headmaster and I came upon an agreement that it would be beneficial to the Academy's students to be integrated to a much larger group. To socialize with others their age. Your mother and Joyce became fast friends. One that lasted beyond their years here and helped to provide the safety in which Joyce was seeking when she came to us."

"How?" Hermione interjected.

"That night at Godric's Hollow Voldemort wasn't only seeking you Harry. He was also seeking information," he gravely told him.

"What kind of information?"

"You see Lily Potter was Joyce's secret keeper."

Dumbledore thought back to the Order's meeting when the decision had been made. One that took hours to conclude.

* * *

"I can't let you do this Lils," she tried to convince her as she paced around the room.

"But I want to. Your safety is what's important here, and you know I will carry this to my grave," she argued.

"Yeah that's the problem. As soon as You-Know-Who finds out about this you'll be visiting your grave sooner than expected," she told her before wincing when a sudden kick came from her belly.

"Are you alright?" Lily asked in concern sliding over a chair for her.

"Yeah I'm fine. Its just a kick. Boy is this baby gonna be strong I can tell you that," she assured her as she took a seat.

"Maybe we shouldn't be discussing this," Sirius suggested in worry.

"I'm fine," Joyce told him placing a hand over his arm in comfort.

He smiled at her and scooted over a chair to sit beside her.

"As much as I hate to say this Lily's right Joyce. She is the best person for this," James interjected.

"No she's not. Don't you think it's a little obvious. He knows she's my closest friend and he'll becoming after her first," she tried convincing them again. "I'm not going to put you in danger. There has to be someone else."

"Who? Who do you trust enough for this?" Lily asked.

"I don't know. This isn't fair. Everyone I trust is everyone I care about and I'm not going to put any of you in a situation where death is a promise," she confessed in near tears.

"Hey don't worry. We'll figure this out. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Either of you," Sirius soothed her.

Smiling gratefully she rested her head on his shoulder and tried to calm down as he gently stroked her hair.

"Joyce. I know this is hard for you, but there really is no other choice," Lily told her as she kneeled down to meet her eyes.

"I hate this. I really do," she said softly rubbing her still growing tummy.

Lily smiled and placed her hand over her best friends stomach. This is what mattered. The child growing inside Joyce will be dangerous in the wrong hands. None more dangerous than that of Voldemort himself. He had already done his damage to her friend and Lily wasn't going to let him take her child away from her no matter the cost.

"Ms. Summers," Dumbledore spoke. "I know this is a difficult time for you, and I'm afraid it will only get worse if you choose to bare the burden alone. May I remind you that you came to us for help and we are more than glad to give it to you but have to agree with our decision. You need a Secret Keeper and Ms. Potter is by far your best choice. We can't help you if you won't let us."

Joyce looked around the room. These were her friends and she was going to get them killed. One way or another he was going to find her he always did that's why she came to them. She wanted to protect them but now it seems she needed them to protect her. Looking into Lily's bright green eyes she only prayed that it wouldn't be the last time.

"Ok." And with those two letters Lily Potter's life was sealed in fate. "But you're gonna need protection too."

"And the cycle continues," Sirius said beside her.

"Not funny," Joyce glared.

He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"So what's next for us then?" Lily asked the room.

"We go into hiding," James answered.

* * *

"Professor?" Harry asked again.

Blinking rapidly Dumbledore stared at the boy before him. His mother had been so brave and stubborn. Putting her friend's life before her own. They were so much alike in that way.

"So he was really there to find out Mrs. Summers location," Hermione said.

"Like I said not entirely. He was there for Harry but he was also looking for Ms. Potter. Joyce had been in hiding for a little over two years. Voldemort went on a rampage that's when the deaths and disappearances were at their worst. He went after those closest to her and Lily to get them out of hiding, but nothing worked. And then as you all know Mr. Pettigrew revealed the Potter's location," he told them.

Reminded of the rat Harry's hand turned into an enraged fist, but relaxed himself again when he saw his friends worried glances.

"Did he ever find out about Mrs. Summers true location?" Harry asked.

"No. Your mother kept her word and never revealed it. The secret died with her," he said and smiled gently at Harry.

"But how did he find her now?" Hermione interjected.

"When we heard of Voldemort's defeat Joyce moved her location again. No one knew where she was going after what happened with Lily and James she said she wasn't going to put anyone else in danger. Somehow she knew that the dark times weren't over. I didn't hear from her again until Buffy was two and I found out she had moved to California in the mostly muggle town of Los Angeles. We're not sure how long he had been looking for them but as soon as I was aware of Voldemort's return they were my immediate concern. Barriers were put over their new house in Sunnydale but that was all I could do. Being spotted by any other witch or wizard no matter the distance would be putting them too much at risk. Then came the news of what I had feared the most. To this day I'm still not sure of how Voldemort found them."

"But he didn't get her. She's here. Safe," Harry assured him.

"But for how long?" Ron's soft question surprised them especially since he hadn't spoken in a while. "I'm sorry mate but You-Know-Who is not the type to just give up easily. If he wants something he'll do whatever it takes to get it. You of all people should know that."

"I'm afraid Mr. Weasley's right," Dumbledore confirmed.

Of course he was right. Like Ron said Harry knew more about that than any one. He already tried that earlier tonight. Had it only been tonight? It felt more like weeks since he had been in this office learning about Buffy and the sorrow that followed her. Voldemort was going to try again he was sure of that, but what he wasn't so sure of was what he wanted.

"I'm well aware that he'll be coming after her again but what does he want with her? I know she's supposed to be the powerful and all but what exactly is he intending to do?" he asked.

"He's planning on bringing her over to his side isn't he?" Hermione asked. "He's planning on using Buffy against us."

"Yes he is, but her power isn't the only reason," he grimly told them.

"What else is there? Is it because she's the slayer?" Ron wondered.

"No that's not it either. The prophecy stated something very specific that I had omitted to tell you earlier. The blood of one is derived from the purest magical lines in existence. One of the Originals. The blood of the other is derived out of Power that has been gained from the Darkness. Out of a powerful evil."

Hermione caught on first, then Harry while poor Ron was still trying to catch up. Sighing heavily Dumbledore leaned forward on his desk.

"Buffy is Lord Voldemort's daughter."

The room was quiet after the news and the first one to break it was none other than Ronald Weasley himself.

"Bloody hell."

* * *

Note: I just wanted to apologize for the late updated I've been having a case of the Buffys.

Definition: A case of the Buffys is when every thing's going great and fate decides to drop crap in your lap at the wrong, place and time.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Rebuilding Shadows**

by Amerie

* * *

"...fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen."

"There's nothing here."

"Are you sure he said it was after the eighteenth step?"

"I'm positive."

Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall had bound Buffy's magic and strength the day after the revelation. The Trio waited in eager anticipation until the Headmaster gave them the go ahead to visit her. He gave them specific instructions on how to get to her room in the Astronomy Tower and they followed them to a T. And now they stood staring at an empty wall.

"I'm starting to believe this was a trick," said Ron.

"Why would Dumbledore do that? No, we're missing something," Hermione told him. "After the eighteenth step on the stairwell the room will be on the right side. We walked the steps and we're looking at the right side now where is the door? After the eighteenth step...I got it!"

"What? What did we miss?" Harry asked.

Hermione quickly knocked at the wall five times in rapid succession.

"I think she's gone mad," Ron joked.

"We were supposed to knock on the wall five times and then..." she began to tell them annoyed with Ron's choice of words, when a wooden door appeared.

Giving them smug looks she opened the door and stepped inside soon followed by a pair of rolling eyes. Entering the sitting area they noticed the dark colors of the furniture. The blacks and dark blues that covered the room. Eerily beautiful was the best way to describe it. Walking to the only other door in the space they knocked on it before stepping inside. The first thing they noticed was a bright orange head sitting next to Buffy's bed.

"Hey," Oz greeted.

"Hello," Hermione responded staring quizzically at his hair, and Ron only nodded as he did the same.

"How is she?" asked Harry not really caring about Oz's strange hair color.

"Same. She tunes in an out. She's sleeping now."

The three of them took seats around the bed and waited for Buffy took come out of her slumber anxious to speak with her, even if she may not be lucid. Ron not being able to take his curiosity any longer turned to Oz.

"How did you get your hair that color?"

* * *

Most of the students had gone home for Christmas holiday leaving the grounds virtually empty. A blessing in Buffy's case. The less students were around the easier it would be to hide her current state of mind. And what a state of mind she was in. 

The four of them watched as Buffy danced around by the lake. Keeping a careful eye to make sure she wouldn't fall in. Two days after being locked up in her room and after an enormous amount of babbling she had convinced them into taking her outside. Getting the approval from Dumbledore however was a much more difficult task. After much pleading and assurance that it would be the four of them against one defenseless slayer he had finally agreed, but only if they took Sweetheart with them. An odd request but if it made them able to take Buffy outside who were they to disagree. So now Ron, Harry, Hermione, Oz and Sweetheart were sitting in the wet grass watching over a very unstable blonde.

"Do you think she's aware of where she is?" Hermione inquired of Oz.

"She knows she's outside. That's all."

"Does she know we're here?" Harry asked.

"She knows. But in her mind we're not real. Nothing's real."

They sat in silence again and watched over her. She stopped her spins and looked out into the water. It looked so soft, and blue. What would it taste like? It looks to clean. I need to be clean. The dirt is everywhere. The blood and the smell of death. I need to get it off. My mom was clean. Then he made her dirty. That's why I'm dirty.

She walked closer to the edge the water skimming her feet.

"Buffy," Oz called out.

She didn't hear him. She didn't hear anything. She needed to get to the water. It will make it all better.

"Buffy!" he tried again louder this time, but she still didn't acknowledge him.

Exchanging worried glances he rose from his spot the rest of them following. He walked to her softly he didn't need for her to get startled and jump in. Or worse run off.

"Buffy," he said gently.

He reached out his hand and touched her shoulder lightly to maker her aware of him. Slowly she turned to face him. Her eyes were glazed over. That was something they were still not used to. Blinking, the haze left the mossy orbs and she smiled brightly.

"Hi," she greeted cheerfully.

"Hey," said Oz.

"Your hair's orange. I like orange. I used to have a cat that was orange. His name was...I don't remember his name but he was a good cat. Is that your cat?" she asked Hermione, noticing the black and white feline in her arms.

"No this is-" she began to say but noticed Oz shaking his head. "It's a friends."

"Oh. What's your name?" she asked staring at her curiously.

"My name?" she asked and with Buffy's nod she answered. "My name's Hermione."

"That's a pretty name Her-mi-o-ne. Never heard that one before. Its nice. Who are you?" she asked turning to a redheaded boy.

"I'm Ron."

"I like your hair. One of my friends has red hair. You don't look like her though. Cause she's a girl and you're a boy. She's not here right now though. She's at the bad place. Do you know about the bad place?"

"No sorry. I'm afraid I don't," Ron told her, nervous about being Buffy's source of attention.

"Why don't you tell us about the bad place?" Oz encouraged.

"I don't like the bad place. Death lives there. The dogs and creatures run wild. Attacking the rabbits. Poor rabbits they should leave the lions den. I can't protect them anymore. Angels die there. So do Books. I liked Books they smelled musty and familiar. The Sun died there too. It was warm and loving and safe. The Serpent took it away. It didn't like the Sun. It wanted to take me too. But I didn't wanna go. So it took the Angels and the Books and the Sun. Left me in the dark by myself. The shadows tried to get me. Pulling me in. Then the darkness took over. Who are you?" she turned to a dark haired boy with glasses.

Surprised by the sudden change of subject and tone of her voice he was caught off guard. Gathering his bearings he answered her.

"My name's Harry," he introduced.

"Oh."

She walked closer to him until she was standing a few inches from his face. He should've backed up or ignored her curious gaze but he didn't.

"Your eyes are pretty. Just like your mother's."

"My mother's?" Harry asked.

How did Buffy know his mother? She never mentioned her before. He knew her mother and his mother were friends but they were both in hiding, separately, when Buffy had been born. Buffy couldn't have met her, and even if she did she would have been too young to remember. His thoughts were broken through when she started to speak again.

"You should let it go. Keeping it all inside is bad. Eats you up. Raindrops fall. You can't stop it. They have to fall that's how the storms begin. Closing your eyes and burying the bones won't help you. It makes it worse. It makes you different," she told him. "That's what he wants. That's why he made it rain."

She backed away enough so she could see them all.

"You think you know. What's to come. You haven't even begun."

Shock was understatement at this point. A chill swept through the trees but an even colder one swept through them all. The hypnotic state she was in disappeared, and she smiled again. Everyone else was staring at her like she had gone, well...crazy. She walked up the slight hill and they all silently trailed behind. Worry and uncertainty on their faces.

* * *

"...and the End of Days will begin by the means of a sacrifice. The Sun Moon shall rise and the battle will wage. The Fire shall come forth aided by the Wizard guided by the Beginning. Both Worlds shall combine. And the Ending of the War shall lay upon the Vessel." 

Dumbledore replayed the message in his head. The letters from Buffy's friends had been arriving sooner than before. Each one expressing concern over their unanswered postage as well of what was occurring in Sunnydale. He knew he shouldn't have infiltrated her mail but after Buffy had told him about the lack of demons and vampires surrounding the Hellmouth his concern peaked. He passed over anything he deemed too personal and only read what he viewed as important. With Buffy out of commission it was up to him to decipher the messages and prophecies that were sent her way. They've been mentioning the End of Days for some time, but still hadn't been able to conclude what or when the Sun Moon was or shall rise. Or any other part of the Prophecy, that wasn't blatantly obvious. Dumbledore had been relaying the messages to the Order hoping in some way that they could help, but they weren't doing much better. All that was known was that someone was going to die and that would start a war much bigger then any of them had believed to be. They felt helpless. An uneasy feeling.

He looked out the window of his office and watched as the light slowly diminished from the landscape. The rays easing their touch on the ground. Soon everything will be covered in darkness. That's how it felt everywhere. The shadows were coming to claim them, and their answers for stopping it were laid out before them in cryptic nonsense. Rubbing the bridge of his nose he put the letter away with the others. The Holiday break would be over soon and Buffy's condition had yet to improve. That was another matter he had to worry about. He couldn't let her roam around the grounds with her instability. He had to lock her up, something he really didn't want to do, but it was the safest option. His headache returned. This day was getting longer by the minute.

* * *

"Raindrops keep falling on my head. But that doesn't mean my eyes will soon be turning red. Raindrops keep falling on my head. Falling falling falling, falling falling falling, raindrops keep-" 

"Its not raining Buffy," Oz told her.

"Sure it is. Its raining everywhere. You just can't hear it," she said.

They were outside again. It was the only place Buffy seemed to wanna be. Every time they visited her she would drag them out. Even if they didn't want to, considering it was Winter and the weather was freezing, she had a child-like infectiousness that they couldn't resist so they followed her. Then begrudged her for it later when they were freezing their limbs off.

"Can you hear it?" Oz asked.

"No. But I know its there."

"How do you know its there?" asked Hermione.

"Cause the world's still spinning," she sadly replied.

Now they understood what she meant, and she was right it was raining everywhere. They sat in a circle and watched her as she interlocked the stems of the small flowers in her lap. Smiling proudly at her finished work she held it up for inspection. She stood up and walked to Hermione who was sitting across from her. Resting on her knees she placed the flower crown on her brown head.

"There you go. All pretty," she smiled.

Hermione blushed in embarrassment and uttered a soft thank you. Buffy nodded but stopped when she noticed the stone hanging around Hermione's throat. Her eyes went wide and she fell back trying to crawl away from it.

"Buffy?" the female Gryffindor questioned.

"No no no," the slayer repeated over and over.

She rose to her feet and began to shake her head vigorously. Grabbing at her tresses she started to pull at them. Oz and Harry took hold of her arms to stop her from hurting herself.

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" she begged.

They were too much. The memories were suffocating her. Her mom, Angel, Giles all the people she couldn't save. What they had done to her. Some of the memories were real and some weren't but she couldn't tell the difference. They all hurt the same. They needed to stop.

Unknown to the rest of them during the commotion Sweetheart had run off and on her return brought Dumbledore with her. The older wizard walked to Buffy with as much hurry as his legs would carry him. Upon seeing his approach Harry and Oz released her and watched as he took the blonde in his arms.

"Make it stop," she pleaded again.

"Shh. Its ok Buffy. Everything's gonna be ok," he soothed her.

She quieted down in his arms and let the tears dry on his light blue robes. He put a secure arm around her and led her to her room. Everyone else following behind. Picking up the cat Hermione wondered what she had done to make Buffy react the way she did.

Safely inside they waited for Buffy's rhythmic breathing to settle until they spoke again.

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked of the group.

"Don't know. One minute she's smiling, the next she started screaming to make it stop," Oz informed him.

"Anything else?"

"She gave me this," Hermione told him taking the flowers off her head. "After she put it on me that's when she became hysterical."

Dumbledore turned his eyes back to Buffy trying to figure out what had caused her explosion, but then again this wouldn't be the first time this has happened.

"Was it me? Did I do something?" Hermione nervously asked playing with the pendant around her neck.

"No Ms. Granger this wasn't your fault. I'm afraid this is just one of the effects from Buffy's current condition. You did nothing wrong," he assured her.

She nodded and was grateful when Ron squeezed her shoulder in comfort.

"There's nothing we can do for her now except let her rest," he told them, and gestured for everyone to leave the room except one. "Mr. Osbourne would you please stay with Buffy."

A curt nod was his only an answer and the rest of them were led out of the room. Dumbledore rushed off to his own quarters once they reached the stairs. Leaving the three Gryffindors to their own devices.

"I've never seen her like that before," Hermione said still fiddling with her necklace.

"Its rather unsettling," said Ron.

"I just hope she gets better," Harry worried taking one last look at the wall where the door used to be.

Moving his gaze back to his friends he noticed how Hermione hadn't stopped playing with her pendant. One he didn't remember her having.

"Hermione where did you get that?" he asked her.

"Get what?"

"That," he pointed out. Taking the stone in his hand.

"I don't know." And she really didn't.

"You don't remember having it? You've been playing with it all day," Ron told her.

"No. I wasn't even aware I was."

"That's strange," Harry wondered aloud.

The two boys gathered around her and all three stared at the bright green emerald. It flashed momentarily and then three pairs of eyes blinked rapidly.

"What were talking about?" asked Ron in confusion.

The other two shrugged and the three of them made their way to the Gryffindor Tower, all the while Hermione playing with her emerald.

* * *

Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You guys rock. And remember more reviews equals faster posts. :) 


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Rebuilding Shadows**

by Amerie

* * *

Note: Timeline will be changed a little bit.

* * *

The Hall was buzzing with noise. Clear evidence that the holidays were over. All the students had returned, but none of them had forgotten about the incident that happened before they left. The ones who returned grilled the ones who stayed. The rumors about Buffy became worse, especially since she had been rarely seen since. The rest of the wizarding community also caught word of what happened and many parents had refused to let their children return to a place where such a danger resided. It had taken some personal visitations from the professors as well as visits from Dumbledore himself to assure them that there was no other place safer than Hogwarts. After some final persuasion and reassurance the majority of the students returned, but there were still a few that refused to budge.

"So you're not going to tell me?" Ginny asked in frustration.

"We already told you we don't know where she is," Ron answered her.

"You're lying. Abigail told me she saw you Harry, Hermione and her friend Oz with her over holiday."

The rest of the table, and the students from a few others, were listening to the exchange. Ginny had been asking about Buffy knowing full well her brother and his friends were well aware of Buffy' s location, but they refused to answer her questions honestly. It wasn't fair, Ginny had worried over Buffy's well being while she was away. She wanted to see the blonde for herself but the ones who knew where she was weren't willing to offer the information.

"Yes we saw her a few times but that doesn't mean-" Ron began to argue.

"She's my friend too you know, and its not fair that you're keeping her all to yourselves. You're not the only ones who care about her," she said before rising from her seat and walking out of the hall.

Neville rose to his feet and faced the three of them, worry on his face over Buffy.

"Is she ok?"

No. She wasn't ok but he couldn't know that. None of them were supposed to know that.

"Yeah Neville, she's ok," Harry lied.

Nodding once, scepticism reflected in his eyes, he chased after this girlfriend. The rest of the table grew quiet. As many rumors as there were floating around about the girl and mild fear about her capacity of slaying vampires, most of them had grown to care about Buffy. She wasn't judgmental or condensing when you spoke to her. Even though she didn't seem to be all there when you did. She would offer advice when asked and make you feel comfortable with her witty remarks and creative speech. The Trio didn't have the monopoly on caring about Buffy, when the majority of the school did as well.

One in particular who was tables away. What so many considered a vacation these past days he considered borderline insanity. Draco, along with a few other choice Slytherin students, were 'honored' to be invited into the Death Eater inner circle, though without full membership which thankfully meant no branding of any kind. Though by some of the narrowed eye gazes from Voldemort himself he felt as though he was a somewhat unwanted presence. A fact he could care less about. He wanted to be there as much as the Dark Lord wanted him there, but again he didn't have much say in the matter. His father had dragged him to meeting after meeting going on and on about legacy, and while people droned on about power this and overruling that he had tuned out. His mind had wandered off to a particular blonde he hadn't stopped worrying about.

Now he was back at Hogwarts and the person he most wanted to see was nowhere to be found. He was sure Dumbledore had hidden her away somewhere, but still on school grounds. He couldn't really blame him. Buffy was a danger to herself and others in her current state of mind, and he was completely out of his for what he had done. He had specific instructions, invite the vampires onto school grounds, that was all. At the time he had feared over Buffy's life, even if she was a slayer fighting fourteen vampires was no easy task, but then his father told them about what they had done. He had never felt so ashamed to be a Malfoy than he did at that moment. The way his father gloated had made him sick to his stomach. That was the day Draco Malfoy lost respect for his father, and after that the only reason he followed any kind of order was because he was well aware of the horrid repercussions if he didn't.

He watched as Ginny Weasley argued with the sniveling Trio about Buffy's whereabouts and then storm out of the room with Longbottom at her tail. Although they denied knowing anything he knew they were lying. Evil ears were kept to the ground, a few Slytherin spies stayed over holiday to keep on eye on the slayer, and they reported back every detail. The three Gryffindors and Buffy's friend had been spotted with her regularly and they even accounted her peculiar behavior. A behavior he was in no doubt responsible for. He wanted to help but he couldn't without running the risk of exposure and any hint of betrayal towards Voldemort was a guaranteed death sentence. Draco already knew he was on thin ice with the wizard and was being watched just as closely as Buffy, so that meant he had to stay away. Or at least wait for the right time.

"So where is she?" Ron whispered.

"I don't know. I went back there last night but nothing happened. Dumbledore must've moved her," Harry answered him.

"Why would he do that?" Hermione inquired her eyes quickly scanning the table to make sure no one was listening.

"More eyes to worry about."

* * *

"Hey."

Oz looked up from his hands at the sound of her voice.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Tired. Lonely," she told him. "Scared."

Moving to sit next to her on the bed she rested her head on his shoulder. These were the few moments when she regained clarity and he waited until she spoke, because he was never sure how long they would last.

"School's back in session again isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Do they know?"

"No. Just the inner circle."

Nodding her head she rubbed her eyes trying to keep the tears at bay. She wasn't sure how long she's been out of it, and she didn't want to. It was better to forget, but that was also the problem. The more she tried to pretend it wasn't happening the longer it would take for her to heal, but she didn't care. It was easier that way. She didn't have the strength to deal with life at the moment.

"Where are the Three Musketeers?"

"Hall. With the rest of students. They're not allowed to come here anymore," he grimly explained.

Chuckling humorlessly she nodded in understanding. "Safer that way."

"Yeah."

After a stint of silence she spoke again. "This isn't like the first time."

"How so?"

"Its harder. It used to be easy to find my way back but now..." she drifted off looking out her window. "I have to fight it, and its getting harder and harder to stay."

The tunnel was closing off and her easy access was getting narrower. Something was trying to block her, to keep her in the darkness. It was a scary thought. As much as she didn't want to return and having to deal with the madness she called life, the thought of something taking away the option frightened her. It was out of her control, and Buffy didn't like it when she wasn't in control. It made her feel weak and useless.

"Do you wanna stay?" he asked her.

Her eyes still cemented to the window she didn't answer him.

"Buffy?" he tried getting her attention, but all he received was silence.

He waited until she turned and then he saw the glazed look in her eyes, she was lost again. He sighed deeply and moved from the bed. Closing the window he went back to his chair and watched over her. Buffy's moments of recognition hadn't been improving like they were supposed to. In fact there was no change in her at all. They were losing her and there might be a chance that they wouldn't be able to get her back this time.

* * *

Two weeks later and the coast was clear. Dumbledore had gone taking Potter with him, and now all he had to do was sneak them in. It shouldn't be too difficult, everything had been mapped out and all flaws had been checked. Buffy had been safely tucked away to Merlin knows where, and he hoped she would stay there. She was the reason Voldemort had decided to send Death Eaters to storm the castle. Their main objective was to get Buffy and to take down as many as they could. His mission however proved to be a little more lethal. Voldemort had decided to make him prove his loyalty to the cause, and that meant ending the life of the one wizard he feared most. He didn't want to do this but he had no choice. One way or another Dumbledore was going to die by either his hand or another's.

They would be returning soon, and when they did his innocence would end just as soon as Dumbledore would take his last breath.

* * *

The soft lighting made the brightness bearable. Everything looked so clean and felt so warm. Making her way into the dinning room she watched her mother as she arranged the place settings. One, two, three, four.

"Why are there four?" she asked.

The older woman slightly jumped from surprise.

"Oh honey you scared me. I wasn't expecting you," she smiled.

"Sorry."

They stared at each other as the surreal moment enveloped them. Breaking out of the trance she looked back to the table.

"Why are there so many? Isn't it just the two of us?"

"No honey. You're not allowed to stay here," she told her.

"Why not? Don't you want me here?" her voice shaky.

"You don't belong here," she said.

Buffy couldn't believe her ears at her mother's words.

"Oh, hello Buffy. I didn't know you were here," Giles told her as he took a seat at the table.

"I just got in," she distractedly responded.

"That's strange we weren't expecting you."

"Yeah I'm starting to get that."

She watched as her mother took a seat at the head of the table and began to pour tea into Giles's cup. They smiled politely at each other and then looked up when they heard someone entering the room.

"Buffy," the deep velvety voice spoke.

Turning around she was surprised when she looked into deep brown eyes.

"Angel," she announced. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here," he told her.

"In my house?"

"You don't live here Buffy," he said as he kissed her on the forehead and took a seat opposite Giles.

"But this is my house," she argued.

Preparing to debate her, her mother got distracted when another body made his entrance. Smiling widely she waited until he stepped fully into the room before breaking out of her adoration.

"Am I late?" a male voice spoke in amusement.

"Who are you?" Buffy asked him.

"Excuse my manners. My name is Sirius Black," he introduced.

She looked at him quizzically trying to figure out where she had heard that name before.

"You sound familiar. Do I know you?"

"No. I'm afraid we've never had the pleasure of meeting, but I've hear a lot about you," he winked and sat down on the opposite end of Joyce.

"What's going on?" Buffy fearfully asked.

Why were her mother and Giles in the company of Angel and a strange man she's never met before? Where was she?

"You don't belong here Buffy," her mother told her.

"Stop saying that. This is my house, our house where else do I belong," she pleaded her eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"You don't belong here," she repeated.

She stood by as the scene faded out and watched as the four people at the table began to disappear before her eyes. It was dark now, and she stood alone. A solitary beam of light shone above her encasing her within it. She waited and watched as a woman with red hair appeared before her.

"You have dark times ahead Buffy. You have to be strong no matter what happens. You have to know what to do," the woman gravely said.

"Who are you?"

"A person who has intrusted you with the greatest treasure she owns. You have to protect him. He's the only one who can stop him. He'll need you."

"Who?"

She smiled softly but refused to answer her question.

"Don't be afraid. Only out of love will you be able to save them all. The end will be your beginning. It is the only way."

She slowly began to fade as a small gentle smile was left on her beautiful face.

"Wait! What end? Who are you?" she demanded of the darkness.

"We have the same eyes you and I," said a voice before Buffy was left alone again.

We have the same eyes. She was supposed to do something, something important. Everything was getting blurry. The lines were fading. There was only darkness again, and she knew what she had to do.

Opening her eyes she bolted upright from the bed. She had to get to him now before it was too late. Throwing off the covers she raced to the door.

"Buffy?" Oz questioned as he watched her leave her room.

This was it. He trailed behind her and made sure she wouldn't be stopped. There was a battle going on downstairs. He felt the power radiating off the walls and the evil presence within the castle. They were here to get her but he was here to make sure they wouldn't. She needed to get this done, it was their only salvation.

The wand was at the ready all he had to do was say the words. He had made a promise to Dumbledore to save the young man from committing a crime his soul would pay for later. And at the time he had agreed, but now as he stood ready to kill the only man who had believed in him and trusted him, he couldn't. The rest of the Death Eaters waited for the task to be finished. This was the moment so many had waited for, and after it victory would be so much closer.

His bright green eyes watched in fear. Snape was going to kill him, and all he could do was stand by and bare witness. He clenched his jaw as much as the freezing spell would allow and waited solemnly for the inevitable.

It was time and he was ready. Everything was taken care of, except Buffy. She was one of his many regrets, but at least he knew she was safe hidden away. Voldemort won't get her and he could die peacefully knowing that. If he could save Buffy from the evil wizards grasp and spare Draco's soul from an evilness that would haunt him for the rest of his life than his sacrifice was worth it. So with a heavy sigh and soft smile he waited for what was to come.

"Avada Ked-"

The door burst open and a flash of blonde hair raced into the room. Wide eyes watched as she threw herself in front of Dumbledore.

"-avra."

The green light streamed out of his wand and he watched with shocked eyes as it hit Buffy Summers.

Harry tried to scream but wasn't able to. A loud groan swept through his throat as he watched the killing curse take the life of someone else he cared for.

He didn't have time to react. He should've thrown her out of the way but it was too late the spell hit her mid jump. She had sacrificed herself for him.

A bright illuminating light engulfed the room making all those within it shield their eyes. It was powerful and it was also the last thing many of them remembered, because when it was over only six bodies were left in the room.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Rebuilding Shadows**

by Amerie

* * *

"Anything?"

"No. Nothing."

Xander ran a frustrated hand through his hair. It had been weeks since they had last heard from Buffy, and they were getting beyond worried. Things in Sunnydale had been crazy to say the least. Demons and vampires had high tailed it out over three weeks ago, and now they were dealing with some sort of evil minions to something-that-cannot-be-named. Searching for something that they didn't feel like sharing to describe. Flopping into the couch he began to shake his leg nervously.

"Do you think anything could have happened to her?" Willow asked taking a seat next to her best friend.

"I don't know. I just wish we knew something," he answered.

The door slammed open and the two pairs of eyes looked up in surprise. Faith limped into the living room covered in cuts and soon to be bruises. Dropping into whatever looked comfortable at this point she groaned when her limbs made any kind of movement.

"Oh my god Faith what happened?" Willow asked rushing to her side.

"Demon chick kicked my ass," she groaned out.

"Demon chick?" Xander inquired raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah some Barbie with cement blocks for hands."

Willow sped out of the room in search of the first aid kit. Returning she kneeled in front of Faith and began to clean and disinfect her wounds.

"So any idea who this chick is?" he asked.

"I-" she began to say before she was rudely interrupted.

"I think we can help with that," spoke a voice none of them recognized.

Their eyes turned to the doorway and watched Wesley as he entered the house with some very unfamiliar stuffy obviously British people behind him.

"Who the hell are you?" Faith demanded rising from her seat.

"Faith these are some of the members from the Council," he said before she reacted too drastically. "And this is Quentin Travers the head of the Watcher's Council."

An older man with a receding hairline stepped forward as though he expected any of the Scoobies to bow down before him, they didn't. Wesley finally taking notice of Faith's condition had to restrain himself from running to her aid. It was instilled in him not to show affection to his charge, and more so since he was in the presence of other watchers.

"And what are they doing here?" she asked.

"They've come with information," Wesley explained.

Quentin took a seat without being offered and waited while one of his employees ran to prepare him some tea. The three teenagers waited for him to explain what he knew but he obviously felt that his refreshment was more important. Taking seats on the couch they watched as tea was brought to him, watched as he took a sip and then place it on the coffee table. All without saying a word.

"Well?" Faith asked not being able to take it anymore. "Who is she?"

Clearing his throat Quentin Travers finally spoke and told them exactly what they wanted to know.

Five seconds later their mouths dropped in shock.

* * *

The silence was deafening. No one made a move or spoke a word. All eyes were focused on the small girl lying completely still on the ground.

Dropping to his knees Dumbledore took the blonde head unto his lap and stroked her hair. She was gone. She gave her life to save his. It was the stupidest most idiotic and honorable thing he had witnessed. And she did it all for him. She was his family, all he had left. And now she was gone.

The wand clattered to the ground and all eyes flickered to Severus Snape momentarily. His guilt ridden eyes glued on the girl in the Headmasters arms. He had just murdered an innocent. An innocent the man he most looked up to loved dearly. He had done many horrible things in his life, most he wished he could take back but this was one he would never be able to forget.

Draco stood by the blank expression on his face crumbling. This was something he couldn't hide. She was dead. His silver eyes pooling slightly he was unable to erase the image of her being struck by the curse from his mind. His hand may not have held the wand but it was his fault it had happened. No, it was Voldemort's fault and he was sure to remember that. To brand it in his mind because if there was one thing Draco firmly believed in was revenge.

No. No. No. As many times as he tried to deny it, to wish it away the proof was before him. She was dead. She had born torn out of this world, away from him. He watched her face in a daze, her beautiful eyes shielded from his own. He'll never be able to see those luminescent eyes again, or hear her laugh, or hear her jokes. Even her inane ramblings would be able to soothe his broken heart, but he'd never hear voice gain. She was gone.

The sound of the door slamming open startled them all. Facing the entrance they watched as Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny entered the room. The quartet faced those within the space preparing to do what it takes if there was a threat to be found, but instead what they had found was the body of their friend lying motionless on the floor.

"Buffy?" Ginny's tear-eyed voice questioned.

Rushing to her side the redhead fell to her knees and was soon joined by the trio who had entered with her.

"No," Hermione denied shaking her head before burying it in Ron's shoulder.

Neville knelt next to his girlfriend and brought her gently into his arms as she cried. Willing away his own tears knowing the woman who held his heart would need his strength at the moment.

Ron had come out of his shock and looked around searching for his best friend.

"Where's Harry?"

Dumbledore coming out of his own state released Harry from the spells he had put him under. As soon as his limbs made him able he ran to her side dropping to his knees. He took her soft small hand in his own, remembering how they used to feel. Strong and warm. Now they were limp and as much as he squeezed them they weren't going to return the favor. Making the reality that much more heartrending.

Silence regained and all bodies now stood over the fallen slayer. All but one. He watched from the side and waited.

"What do we do now?" Ron questioned after the silent vigil.

"Nothing," Oz spoke.

Finally making his presence known he walked over to them. Kneeling down he ran a hand over her face quickly. The others watched in curiosity as he stood again.

"We do nothing," he told them.

"Nothing?! How can we do nothing? She's-she's," Harry couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Where she's supposed to be," he told them.

"Mr. Osbourne is there something you're not telling us?" Dumbledore waited for an explanation and then the realization dawned on him. "You knew this was going to happen."

"Yes," he replied.

"And you didn't stop it?!" Ginny cried out.

"I wasn't allowed to," he answered.

"Mr. Osbourne I warned you in the beginning that if you were to cause Buffy any harm there would be a severely high price to pay," the cold voice of Dumbledore warned.

"I remember, but I also remember you telling me only if it was unnecessary. This was necessary."

"How was her getting killed necessary?!" Harry screamed.

Cold disgusted eyes stared at Oz waiting for an explanation, but he didn't say a word. No one did. A glow began to emanate over Buffy. Everyone stepped away the luminosity lightly stinging if you were too close. Her body elevated from the ground and a slight breeze blew throughout the room. Everyone watched as the golden light began to glow brighter and with a spark Buffy was gone. Coming out of their haze they turned to Oz for answers.

"Where is she?" Draco demanded stepping forward.

If any of them were curious over Draco's sudden protective behavior they ignored it when a much more important question was being asked. They all turned to Oz expecting an answer and he gave them the only one he could.

"Where she needs to be."

And with that he left the room and to his next mission.

* * *

The scene wasn't as horrible as he originally imagined, but maybe that was do to the emotionless daze he was in. Dumbledore as well as the rest of the occupants who were in the Astronomy Tower made their way into the Hall. None of them really taking notice of the injured, having just suffered a personal blow. They had lost Buffy, emotionally and physically. They were amazed they were even moving at all.

Harry's distraught eyes caught sight of Remus coming his way. He hadn't seen him since his short visit one day during summer break. Without saying a word he hugged the older man fiercely. First Sirius, now Buffy. How much more would he be able to take? Who was next? His friends? Dumbledore? Remus? Why couldn't death just leave him alone, and stop its torture. Either that or take him, so it would end his suffering.

The group finally snapped out of mourning and began to assist in rectifying the after math of the Death Eater attack. Especially Draco and Severus seeking this opportunity as a start down the path to making amends. Buffy's words ringing in Draco's mind.

'_The way I see it everyone deserves a chance. We all make mistakes but they don't define who we are. Its how we decide to fix them and if we truly want to repent for them. You'd be surprised how many people in this world truly deserve forgiveness for things they had no control over, and how many people are willing to offer them that forgiveness.'_

He only hoped she was right, but the only forgiveness he wanted was hers. Now he'll never be able to receive it.

* * *

The watchers had left Sunnydale a little over a day ago. They had provided the gang with all the information they could, and then left them to handle it. To clean up the mess.

Faith, Wesley, Willow, Xander, Anya and Tara were now pouring over books researching the new baddie.

"I think my eyes are starting to bleed," Xander commented closing another book.

"That's virtually impossible although I did meet this one shaman-" Anya began.

"I was joking honey," he said grabbing another tome from the pile.

"Oh," she smiled brightly and resumed her reading.

The chirping of crickets were being heard again as no one spoke and tried concentrating on the texts before them. It was seven p.m. and they had been in research mode for over twelve hours, prophecy after prophecy with no real answers. Even the information the watcher's had given them wasn't enough. It only explained who the chick was and what she wanted but not on how to stop her.

Rubbing his temples from the growing headache caused by too much information Xander was grateful when the doorbell rang.

"Pizza time," he announced sprinting from his chair.

Running to the door he was shocked when he pried it open and found something unexpected on the other side. Thoughts of all pizza related things completely forgotten

"What no pizza?" Willow asked noticing the dark haired boy standing by the entryway empty handed.

"Don't tell me you ate it all? That's a record even for you," Faith joked flipping through the pages of her book.

The rest of the table snickered. Willow stopped her chuckles when she noticed Xander hadn't laughed. Worry soon took over when she saw how serious his face really was.

"Xander?" she asked in concern.

Moving further into the room and out of the way Willow's eyes widened and she rose from her seat when she saw someone else behind her friend.

"Oz?"

The boy in question looked to the redhead and the rest of the occupants in the room disappeared. She was even more beautiful than he remembered. She seemed different though. Calmer, confident. Her scent was also slightly off. It was mingled with someone else. Female. He pried his eyes off her and looked around the table. Detecting the scent he noticed it was linked to a blonde girl next to her. The growl was ready to erupt from his throat at his possessiveness. Someone had touched his Willow, but she wasn't his anymore. He had let her go. So he calmed the wolf within him and set his mind on why he was here.

"Hey," he greeted.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"Mission."

They all looked at him in confusion.

"A mission?" Wesley inquired.

"I'll explain later, but we need to leave now," he ordered.

"Hold on. You just show up out of nowhere after what you did to Willow and expect us to leave with you without an explanation. How do we know you're not taking us to some all you can human buffet for werewolves?" the dark haired teenager accused.

"Xander," Willow tried to calm him.

"No Wills he just shows up and-"

"It's for Buffy," he explained.

That caused him to reign his anger. Everyone rose from the table, except Anya who wondered why people had to stand up to hear the same thing they could sitting down mortals were definitely odd.

"What about Buffy?" Faith asked.

"Not here," Oz answered her.

"What about Buffy?" Faith repeated sternly.

"Look I get it you guys are concerned but its not safe here. I'm pretty sure you guys are aware of evil wizards from what Buffy told me and they may not be able to penetrate the house but they still have other ways of getting information," Oz reminded them.

"Is she ok?" Willows fearful voice asked.

"I can't tell you here."

That caused the group to worry more. If Buffy had been alright Oz would've told them but now repeating that they couldn't be told here was evidence that something had happened.

"Then where?" Xander asked, not in anger but in genuine curiosity.

"Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?" Anya spoke rising from her seat and walking over to Oz.

"What's a Hogwarts?" the brunette boy asked.

"Not a what, a where. It's a school," Anya answered him.

"A school?" Faith asked. Why would they be going to a school?

"For witches and wizards," the ex-demon clarified.

"Like us?" Willow wondered referring to herself and Tara.

"No not like you. Witches and wizards practice a different kind of magic. They have a power core they draw from. You and Tara practice Wicca and I don't have to tell you that you draw your power from the Elements. Its completely different," Anya explained.

"And you know this how?" Xander questioned his girlfriend.

"Well I was a demon for over a thousand years Xander. I did tend to pick up a few things," she told him before her voice softened. "Besides I'm not allowed to go there."

"Why not?"

"Demons aren't allowed in Hogwarts," she explained.

"But you're n-not a d-demon anymore," Tara spoke up. Her stutter returning mildly at the presence of Willow's ex-boyfriend.

"That's right. I'm not," Anya brightened up. "Can I come too?"

"Don't see why not," Oz replied. "I'm sure Dumbledore wouldn't mind."

"Dumbledore?" Wesley asked in recognition.

"You know Dumbledore?" Oz asked him. These people were definitely full of surprises.

"Only by association. Through the watchers council. We don't really interfere much with the Wizarding World but we are aware of the facts. On a need to know basis," he explained. "Dumbledore is known as the greatest wizard alive."

Oz only nodded. He was also one of the scariest in Oz's opinion. He replayed Wesley's words in his mind. He knew about wizards on a need to know basis, so did that mean he knew about Buffy. _'Apparently those records in the Watchers Council were a little bit more detailed than I'd like'_ her voice rang within his mind. Looking to Wesley with a silent question in his eyes Oz waited for an indication. After a slight nod from the watcher Oz got his answer. Wesley knew Buffy was Lord Voldemort's daughter. Which meant he knew why they were going. That was one less person to worry about.

"So when do we leave?" Xander asked breaking the wolf out his musings.

"In about..." Oz trailed off looking at the clock on the wall. "Twenty minutes."

Anya noticed his concentration on the time and the rather large umbrella in his hand.

"Portkey?" she asked him nodding to the object.

"Yeah."

Before any questions began to be asked the ex-demon told them it would be explained later and that they had exactly twenty minutes before their mode of transportation would expire. Everyone hurried to pack whatever they could in such a short amount of time and returned with only seconds to spare.

"Ok so how exactly does this cockamamy portkey thingy work?" Xander asked.

"Everyone grab onto the umbrella and in...fifteen seconds we'll be there," Anya told them.

Everyone did as they where told and held onto there belongings tightly.

"Oh and be careful where you land. Wouldn't want to break a leg," she smiled.

They all turned worried and frightened eyes to Anya while Oz smirked. The last thing they felt was a tugging behind their navels and soon after that pain, as they landed in a heap on the ground.

"Hey no fair how come you guys aren't in the mosh pit?" Xander groaned noticing Anya and Oz standing calmly to the side.

"Wolf balance."

"Experience."

Came their responses in unison, and watched in amusement as arms and legs untangled themselves to form five separate people.

"Where are we?" Faith asked immediately analyzing their surroundings.

"Hogsmeade. We'll walk to castle," Oz explained. "Safer from sudden spells that way. Everyone stay close."

In a tight bunch they were led by Oz through an unfamiliar path in the dark. Night wasn't exactly the best time to wander around a wizarding village while an evil wizard was out for blood, but it was the best time to enter Hogwarts without any nosy students poking around. Oz mentally shrugged, can't have everything. Stepping through gates the barriers that were blocking the school disappeared and they felt lighter once they reached the grounds. Oz paused for a moment to let them absorb the place.

"Wow when you said castle you actually mean very-large-very-big-magical-looking-castle," Xander said in awe.

The rest of the group slowly nodded in agreement not able to take their eyes off the looming structure.

"This way," Oz instructed breaking them out of their staring.

Entering the castle the Scoobies took in the wonderment that is Hogwarts. The power and magic itching the skin of one slayer and two wiccans. The moving pictures astonishing them all. While being led up the staircase they were shocked when it started to move.

"Oh yeah sorry about that. Stairways move here," he explained.

Glaring at him for his lack of warning they waited until it stopped before relaxing their white knuckled hands on the stone rail. Only slightly in case any other surprises came their way.

Coming to stand before a large stone gargoyle they stood by and listened to Oz list some very questionable candy.

"Chocolate frogs, fizzing whizbees, ice mice, jelly slugs, cockroach clusters, chocoballs-" he smiled when the gargoyle finally moved. If it weren't for Ron he'd never be able to get into Dumbledore's office.

"What was all that fizzing slugs and chocolate cockroaches business?" Xander asked as they stepped through passageway.

"You need a password to move the gargoyle," Oz answered. "Its usually candy."

"That was candy?" Faith exclaimed turning slightly green from the idea of eating anything with the words mice and frogs in the label, and by the looks of the rest of them they were thinking the same thing.

"Chocolate frogs are actually very good," Anya commented.

Giving her weird looks they stepped onto the stone staircase.

"These move too," Oz warned them.

Steading themselves they waited and sure enough the stairs began to move like an escalator. Finally arriving in front of Dumbledore's door he rapped on door with the brass knocker.

"I hope he's in a good mood," Oz spoke aloud.

"Why wouldn't he be?" Willow wondered.

"Well when I left to get you guys we weren't exactly on good terms," he answered.

"How not good of terms?" Xander warily asked.

"He wanted to kill me," he replied calmly.

Shocked eyes turned to Oz, and before they could utter a word the oak door swung open.

"Into the lion's den we go," he announced before stepping inside.

Followed by some very frightened people.

* * *

Note: Thanks to everyone for the lovely reviews. It gives me the push to keep writing the story. Thanks again. 


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Rebuilding Shadows**

by Amerie

* * *

The streets were bare. No one dared to come out after dark. Windows were shut and doors were locked. But that wouldn't stop them. They would come in if they wanted to. And they did. Death Eaters stormed into wizarding homes. Taking those who joined and killing those who wouldn't. The boogie man that lived under their beds stepped out into the night and dragged those they wished down with it.

Wizarding communities were becoming scarce. The heat was on. Those who had refused to let their children return to Hogwarts had fled with them to parts unknown. Those who did were now making some of their children orphans. The dark times were no longer drawing near. They had arrived.

* * *

"Mr. Osbourne," Dumbledore coldly greeted.

The others looked to each other in worry. This was definitely one scary wizard, even if he was dressed in bright blue robes.

"Dumbledore," Oz responded.

The staring match was cut short when a very non-subtle throat clearing made them realize there were other people in the room.

"These are-"

"Buffy's friends," Dumbledore finished off.

Moving to stand before them he smiled warmly his eyes twinkling with friendliness. He didn't seem so bad, a little bipolar maybe.

"I remember. Ms. Rosenberg, Mr. Harris, and Ms. Lehane," he greeted. "I don't believe I've met the three of you."

Turning to the rest of the group he waited for their introductions.

"Oh um this is Wesley Wyndam-Price," Willow began pointing to each individual. "Anya Jenkins, and Tara Maclay."

Hands were shaken and how do you do's were made.

"So where's the Buffster?" Xander eagerly awaited.

"You didn't tell them?" Dumbledore angrily questioned Oz, and the young man shook his head. He was definitely not earning any brownie points with the man.

"Tell us what?" Willow worriedly asked.

"I'm afraid Buffy has passed away," Dumbledore solemnly told them.

"She what?" Willow asked over now streaming tears.

"There was an incident over a day ago when Hogwarts came under attack, and Buffy had sacrificed herself to save another," he told them, omitting it was he whom she had saved.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Willow asked Oz.

He didn't answer her because by then she had buried her shoulder into-much to Oz's dismay-Tara's shoulder. The rest weren't faring any better. The shock and sadness enveloping them. Sensing it would be best for them to grieve in private Dumbledore had escorted them to their individual rooms. The Headmaster had informed Oz that his room was still available as they made their way to the Astronomy Tower, which he had been avoiding since Buffy's...incident.

"You should've told them," the Headmaster said.

"I wasn't going to lie," he said.

"What do you mean by that?" Dumbledore questioned. How would telling Buffy's friends that she was dead lying. What secret was he keeping now.

"I'd prefer to tell everyone at the same time. So I suggest getting everyone together in the morning and I'll explain then," he told him before heading inside.

Dumbledore was now staring at an empty wall. The door disappearing from the concealment spell. Oz was definitely not on the list of his favorite people right now. Glancing to the opposite wall his eyes began to tear up remembering that was Buffy's room, but she wasn't on the other side. Sweetheart still remained within the quarters but she hadn't left the room since Buffy's death, she was grieving as well. Shaking away his somber thoughts he went back to his own bed for another sleepless night thinking of what he could have done differently.

* * *

"You what?!"

After some much needed rest they reconvened in the Headmasters office the next morning and were met with a few new people.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny and-to the students surprise-Draco, met Willow, Xander, Anya, Tara, Wesley and Faith. There was handshaking and how do you do's, and I've heard so much about you's, all around. Taking seats and making themselves comfortable they waited eagerly for information about Buffy. Soon after explanations were made that's when Xander's outburst came.

"You knew? You knew and you didn't stop it?!" Xander accused Oz.

Now that everyone was caught up the I-hate-Oz-club was complete. Even Willow wasn't standing by his defense.

"I wasn't allowed to," he defended himself.

"You keep saying that but you've never explained why," Ron told him.

"How could you do that to her? She was your friend and you just let her die," Xander berated him.

"Its more complicated than that," he tried again.

"Not its not. She's dead," Draco reminded him. "And you let her die. You could've warned her. She's dead because you didn't say anything."

He waited for some of the anger to calm down. He needed them to have a clear head for what he was about to say, but by the narrowed eyes that were watching him he guessed that the anger was going to stay a while. Well no time like the present. Looking at them all he dropped the bomb.

"No she's not."

All crying stopped and shocked skeptic eyes had become wide.

"What do you mean she's not?" Harry demanded.

"She's not dead," he repeated.

"Yes she is!" Draco shouted. His anger clearly evident. "I was there. I saw her get-how can you say she isn't dead?"

Slightly nervous from all the death glares he was receiving he stuffed his hands into his pockets to stop them from fidgeting. Honesty was always the best policy.

"It was planned. Buffy was supposed to be struck by the killing curse instead of Dumbledore," he started. "There's more to this than Voldemort. This war, your war is much bigger than you realize."

"Who's Voldemort?" Willow asked.

Her eyebrows furrowed when she saw that some of the people, including Anya, had shuddered at the name.

"Lord Voldemort is a powerful evil wizard bent on ridding the world of muggles and muggle borns," Dumbledore explained. "He kills without mercy, and has raised an army to take over the Wizarding World."

"What's a muggle?" Xander questioned.

"Non-magical person," Anya answered him.

The Hogwarts student stared at her curiously wondering how she knew. As far they knew she was a muggle herself.

"What does this have to do with Buffy?" Faith enquired.

"There was a prophecy about her before she was born. It stated she would be born from two powerful beings. One of them, her mother, was an Original," said Oz.

"What's that?" Xander interrupted.

"An Original is one of the few remaining blood lines from the first wizards in existence. As far as I know there are only less than ten left in the world. The rest were mixed even the pure-bloods don't hold the blood of Originals. It's magic at its purest and like I said Buffy's mother was one."

"So Buffy was a witch?" Willow asked.

"Yes," he answered her. He noticed as the faces of the Scoobies were soon covered with a look of hurt and betrayal.

"Who was her father?" Faith asked.

Taking a quick peak in Dumbledore's direction and another to the Trio he knew they would be the only ones who wouldn't be surprised by the news.

"Lord Voldemort," he announced.

He was right. Everyone else chorused a shocked 'what?!' over the unbelievable truth. Ginny noticing the Trio had remained calmed looked to them in accusation.

"You knew didn't you?" she told them, and they shamefully nodded.

Then she accused another person who had remained calm throughout the news as well.

"And so did you."

Draco nodded and when he did it came as a surprise to the Golden Three.

"How did you know?" Hermione asked him.

"Because he was working for Voldemort," Ron answered in rage knowing it was the truth.

Taking his silence as confirmation Xander bolted to his feet.

"He's been working with the enemy? What the hell is he doing here? It's his fault Buffy's dead," he exclaimed.

"I'm here because I cared about Buffy," Draco argued.

"Sure you did that's why you let your boss kill her."

"She wasn't supposed to die!"

"So you admit that you did it!"

The argument soon escalated to chaos. Arguments broke out and most of them were over Draco's presence. Not being able to take it anymore a young wizard shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Stop it! Stop arguing!"

The room quieted down and they all stared at a red faced Neville Longbottom.

"Look at yourselves! Do you think Buffy would want this? Her friends fighting each other? Arguing over something that can't be changed? I may not have known Buffy that long but I do know what kind of person she is. She's the kind of person that led with her heart and would look into someone else's. And if she had decided to trust Draco enough to call him a friend than I think we should all respect that. For Buffy's sake," he told them.

Draco was shocked to see Longbottom come to his defense. Out of all the people in the room he was at the very bottom of the list, well maybe before Weasley. It was an unexpected surprise, and he knew Buffy would have been proud at that very moment.

"Very well said Mr. Longbottom," Dumbledore complimented.

Neville calmed down and resumed his seat. Ginny smiling proudly at him took her seat next to him and held his hand within her own. The rest also sat down knowing Neville was right. Buffy was always able to see the good in people, even if they may not. If Buffy trusted Draco than maybe they should give him a chance, but he wasn't off the hook just yet.

"Mr. Osbourne if you will," Dumbledore encouraged Oz to continue.

"Voldemort heard of the prophecy before Buffy was born and had gone out to seek one of the Originals to make the child his own. He found Joyce, and he did things to her that I really don't wanna say," he said solemnly and everyone else looked in horrid understanding. "Buffy would become one of the most powerful wizards in existence. And she would be needed for the war. This war."

"Why this one?" Hermione inquired.

"When Voldemort gained power he didn't do it alone. He had some very powerful help and that unbalanced the scale in favor of the evil side. So the good side needed to create someone who could fix it."

"To balance it again," said Faith.

"Yes. However they didn't count on Buffy becoming the slayer. That added more pressure to her magical core, but then there was more. You see Voldemort wasn't the only one who knew about Buffy. So did a few monks, and this is the part where you guys come in," he said directing the comment to the Scoobies.

"Us?" Xander asked in confusion.

"Word is you got a Sunnydale problem on a grand scale."

"Glory," Willow announced.

"Who's Glory?" questioned Ginny.

"A hell god," Faith replied.

"A hell god?" Hermione asked. "What would a hell god be doing in Sunnydale?"

"What's a hell god?" Ron asked.

"Exactly what it sounds like," Hermione told him.

"Says she's looking for something that belongs to her. Something called the Key," said Faith.

Dumbledore's jaw slightly dropped. How could he not have known.

"The Key is a mystical energy that has the ability to open the doorway between dimensions at a certain date and time. It was in the possession of the Order of Dagon for a while but they were soon destroyed by Glory and her minions, now its whereabouts are lost," Wesley explained.

"It's not lost," Oz told him. "They wanted to keep it safe so they stored it into the most powerful thing they could-"

"They put it in Buffy," Willow finished off.

"Exactly. So that added on to everything else made Buffy a ticking time bomb. Her body wasn't strong enough to hold so much power and sooner or later it was about to burst. So the Powers that Be had decided to get off their ass and do something about it.," he paused. "That day in the Astronomy Tower Buffy was meant to take the hit. That's why I'm here I had to make sure she would. I hadn't counted on what happened before that so I wasn't sure it was gonna happen, but when she stormed out of the room I knew what she was going to do. She needed to die to get where she is. They're the only ones who can help her, help us. There was no other way."

The information took a while to digest. Buffy was dead, but not really. That made a sort of sense that wasn't. But dealing with the kind of things they did on a constant basis made the nonsense kind of sensible.

"Ok so what I'm getting is B's not really dead she's just in some other place right?" Faith questioned and Oz nodded his answer. "Ok then here's the part that trips me why did she have to get struck by that killing curse thing? Wouldn't it have been easier to just take her?" and by the nods from the rest he knew they were thinking the same thing.

"Its not that easy. Where she needs to go can only be accessed one way. She needed die by a magical means. She needed to die in our plane to get into the other. It was the only way to save her," Oz explained reminded of the irony.

"So does that mean she'll be coming back?" Harry asked in hope, but Oz remained silent.

"Oz? She will coming back won't she?" Willow asked him.

This was the hard part. He had built up their hopes and now he had to bring them down again. If they didn't hate him before they were gonna hate him now.

"I really don't know," he answered honestly.


	22. Chapter Twenty One

**Rebuilding Shadows**

by Amerie

* * *

If he were to strangle him at that very moment would anybody really stop him.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Xander asked. "And how exactly do you know about all this stuff anyway?"

They all waited for an explanation. Oz was never the type to be all knowing and talk very much. Now here he was the one with all the answers. Something was definitely up.

"The Powers that Be tapped me. They needed someone to help Buffy so they chose me. Said if I helped them they would fix my problem."

"What problem?" Ginny asked.

"My werewolf problem."

"You're a werewolf?" Harry questioned.

"Sort of," he answered keeping his eyes on Willow.

"What do you mean sort of?" she asked him.

"They manipulated it. The wolf. I still change during the cycles but I remain in control. I can also change into it when I want to."

"Like an animagus?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," he answered.

"What's that?" Xander enquired.

"It's someone who can turn into a particular animal at will," she explained.

"Yeah so when I agreed to help they fixed me into that, and after they infused all this stuff into my brain. Gave me a headache for a while."

"But they didn't tell you everything, since you don't know if Buffy's going to come back or not," Ron told him

"Yeah well the PTB's are funny that way. Only tell you what they want you to know."

"So where is Buffy now?" Draco asked him.

"No man's land."

* * *

The brightness burned her newly awakened eyes. The whiteness of the room held no beginning and no end. There were no corners no spaces. It was white and it was infinite.

"We've been expecting you," a voice announced.

"Where am I?" she questioned.

"You are at a place that has no name."

"Am I dead?" she wondered.

"Death is questionable term with no real answer."

"Great just what I wanted crypticness," she mumbled. "Why am I here?"

"You're time has come."

"My time?"

"Your power will soon blossom. You will have reached your destiny."

"I thought I already have. You know slayer, witch and all that jazz."

"Stepping stones. You were created for much more. The power you used to bare was minute compared to the one you shall reach. It will be needed to reach the balance."

The anger she expected never came. They were throwing a wrench into her life again, if she still had one. The last thing she remembered was being hit by the curse and then she was here. Shouldn't she be dead? She did feel at peace, but it was different. It felt right, like she knew she had to be here. Like she knew this was where she belonged.

"What do I have to do?"

"Remain strong."

Light disappeared then darkness came, and the last thing she remembered was a blinding pain coursing through her.

* * *

They were excused from classes for the rest of the day, and now the students were escorting the Scoobies on a tour of Hogwarts.

"Why wouldn't Buffy tell us she and her mom were witches?" Willow asked.

"They aren't allowed to. To my knowledge witches and wizards aren't allowed to reveal themselves to muggles," Wesley responded looking to the aforementioned for concurrence.

"That is correct. There are laws that prevent us from speaking about it," Hermione confirmed.

"But she told she was a slayer and she wasn't supposed to," Willow added.

"This is different Willow. The Wizarding World has laws that they must abide by. They have their own internal government. The council doesn't have that," the watcher told her.

They walked in silence again. Getting closer to the lake Draco remembered their secret spot. He had visited it many times, unknown to Buffy. It was the only link he had to her after they had stopped talking. Breaking away from the group he stepped closer to the water. The others seemed to follow him wondering what had caught his attention. He stood by the lake's seam and looked out into the horizon.

"Why didn't you tell us she wasn't really dead?" he asked not moving his gaze.

The others awaited, their own curiosity wondering the same.

"Because they had to believe she was," Oz responded.

"Who?" Ginny asked.

"Voldemort," Draco answered.

"When the Death Eaters left the tower the last thing they saw was Buffy being killed. They would pass it on to Voldemort and that would be a huge blow to their camp."

"Why? Wouldn't it be a good thing if Buffy were to be killed? For them I mean. Its one less threat to worry about," Hermione pointed out.

"It would be. But Voldemort isn't working alone."

* * *

The room was dark. No essence of light dared to penetrate the sanctuary. The others worried. He hadn't stepped out since the news. Didn't eat. Didn't sleep. Just sat in his chair with the photograph in has hand.

She was gone.

He may not have known love, but he had known affection. She was his. He had created her. And then they took her away. He didn't expect much from her just her obedience, and she willfully resisted. He didn't expect any less. She was strong minded. A fighter. She was beautiful.

He held in possession many photographs of her. Starting as child and progressing to the present. They would show her playing, her blonde curls bouncing as she ran around. He sneered when he noticed her association with dirty muggles.

Sometimes there would be pictures with her mother. He remembered her well. Fiery and passionate. So much like his daughter. Some of the reasons he had chosen her. He was lost in his memories again.

The wind blew in the room. Tucking away the picture he waited. It always chose the times when he was at his most weakest. When he thought about his child. He had to learn to control that. He couldn't have a weakness. You don't win wars by being weak. You don't become powerful by being weak.

The footsteps resonated in the vast space. Taking the picture from its hiding place it laughed. The taunts would begin. He tuned it out. He was an expert in it.

He saw her in his mind again. That night was forever imprinted. Her cries. Her screams. It was the closest he had ever been to her. Would ever get to her.

She was gone.

* * *

He tried again. No one was around. He wanted to do it alone. One-two-three-four-five. The door appeared and he smiled. He looked around and when he was sure it was clear he stepped through. Everything was clean. Dobby must've kept it up. He walked to her bedroom closing the door behind him. Sweetheart was lying on the mattress. Her white and black fur a beautiful compliment to the midnight blue comforter. He sat next to her and petted her soft pelt. She didn't seem to mind. She probably hadn't had much attention lately. He took off his cloak and shoes and dropped them on the floor. He stretched out on the bed. It was always too big for the girl. She used to look so small in the sea of satin and cotton.

He closed his eyes and tried to rest. He hadn't rested or slept well since she left him. Counting sheep, warm milk nothing helped. He was close to trying a dreamless potion but decided against it. He wanted his dreams, because he knew she would be in them.

So he came here. To be surrounded by her scent. Her memory. The cat crawled onto his stomach and curled up. He absently petted it and felt it as she purred. His lips twitched in a smile. The rumblings echoing within him.

The memories came. Her smile, her laugh. Her beautiful voice that made him tingle when she said his name. The softness of her hair and warmth of her skin. Her heart. Her beauty. All of her.

His mind was growing heavy. Sleep would be coming soon. He kept her face heavily implanted. It would be easier for him to dream of her that way.

Yawning he stretched a little to relax his muscles. Taking off his glasses he placed them on the night stand next to him. Sniffing her pillow one last time he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The three were gathered in the bedroom. They were the ones who really knew her. The only other person seemed a stranger to them now. He had been gone a long time. Been here with their friend and neither she nor he informed them. Out of the trio it affected her the most, but she pushed it aside. There were more important things to worry about now. One in particular was worrying over if they were going to see her again.

The two brunettes and the redhead retold stories. Sometimes funny sometimes not. They kept to realism. The first time any of them had met her. The fights and making ups. First impressions and then later true discovery. They told it all.

Sometimes they laughed and sometimes they cried. They held each other and offered comfort. They were grieving again. They had done it alone, but now they needed support. A hand, a hug even a smile was enough. Sleep wasn't an option tonight. They needed to be close to familiarity. The link that had made them all that much closer was gone. They needed the memories to keep it intact. So they leaned on each other.

She was gone. They knew that, but what they didn't know was if she would return. It was an option but it wasn't cemented. They needed to believe she would. They had to. She had to return. After all this wouldn't be the first time she died.

* * *

The pain was raw, but it was needed. It was the only way to secure the change. Her body was being restored and her core was being strengthened. She would appear the same but she would be different. Glorious.

They watched with unseen eyes as she stilled her movements. She had been trashing and twitching from the anguish, but that was over. She was complete.

Rising from her position she faced them. She couldn't see them but she knew they were there. Their power crawling over her. It was stronger now. She could almost taste it. She felt different. Stronger. Powerful. Connected. Complete.

They waited. They needed to be assured she was to her full capacity. This could only be done once.

Her eyes flashed and they knew. She was ready.

* * *

News of death after death arrived at Hogwarts. So many, too many grieved. Loved ones were lost leaving many students alone to care for themselves from now on. The days were filled with torture wondering who was next. Who's name would be added to the obituaries. Who would be receiving a black envelope proclaiming another death. Owl post used to be a joyful event now many dreaded seeing their bird flying through a window.

Meals were eaten in silence and tonight was no different. So many refused to speak their depression shutting them down. Not even the announcement of their new guests had caused a stir.

The Sunnydale residents sat at a table that was placed next to the staff's. There were too many of them, and they wouldn't fit. Except for Oz who had retained his seat next to the empty one that Dumbledore refused to fill. And no one argued it. The Scoobies eyed the Hall. They had seen these kind of faces before. It wasn't new to them, and that was the unfortunate fact.

The ceiling reflected the night sky. Clear and cloudless. Not a worry within the midnight. A deceit from the reality of what it stood over. The calmness was ignored, no one wanted to see calm when a storm was waging within so many of them, so they paid it no mind. Only when the thunder came did everyone look up in surprise.

The thunder rolled and clouds gathered. The beginnings of a storm. Lightning streaked and bolted. Many shouted in surprise and fear. Mist and fog gathered at the center swirling in a memorizing vortex. Cotton amongst a purple and blue sea.

Spells were cast to clear the storm but the clouds only absorbed the magic. Sensing the danger the adults told the children to stand to the side to avoid harm and injury. All they could now was wait for what came next. And what did surprised them all.

The haze grew larger spreading out to all four corners. Engulfing anything it came across. The swirl expanded and all colors blended. Blue, purple, white, silver combined to form a hue that was unrecognizable.

A beam of light shot through the center. Beautiful, bold and brilliant. The thunder grew louder and the ground began to shake. The light grew larger. Expanding to make room. And from the heavens a single body made its way to ground.

The storm cleared and the sky stilled. The rumblings of the Earth were no more, but no one noticed. All there was, was silence. All eyes trained on the motionless golden haired girl on the floor.

No one moved. No one breathed. Afraid to break the hope so many were feeling. But one couldn't take it anymore. So he broke the silence and spoke the only unspoken word that had been floating in his mind.

"Buffy."

* * *

Note: Thanks to everyone for the reviews. You guys are my heroes. 


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

**Rebuilding Shadows**

by Amerie

* * *

The Hall was in bewilderment. Resurrections weren't necessarily a daily occurrence at Hogwarts. All doors were locked. No one was allowed in and no one was allowed out. A paranoiac action sure, but right now paranoia seemed rather fitting.

Slowly he walked to her. His green eyes unbelieving. Kneeling down he slowly reached out his hand to stroke her hair. Relieved when she didn't disappear beneath his touch. She was real, she was here. He smiled broadly and a small chuckle escaped his lips from the overwhelming happiness. The others, once realizing her appearance wasn't some magical torture, ran to be as close to her as possible. They crowded around her still unmoving body and waited for some reaction, but there was none. Dumbledore-worried something might be wrong-called for Poppy who in return hurried at his command. The group moved out of the way as the mediwitch got to work. Pulling out her wand she analyzed the slayer. Everyone waiting with baited breath.

"Hm," said Poppy once she had finished.

"Well?" Xander questioned

Madam Pomfrey stared at the girl curiously and ran the wand over the body again.

"Poppy?" Dumbledore asked in concern.

"I don't know. She seems alright, physically of course, but..." trailing off she looked to the Headmaster. "I think it would be best if we spoke in private."

"Why? Is Buffy ok? Her insides didn't liquify from the fall did they? I've heard that could happen when-"

"Anya sweetie now is not the best time for knowledge sharing."

"I was just trying to help."

"I know. Its just not the right time," Xander said putting his arm around her and bringing her close.

Dumbledore looked to Poppy for some reaction of what might be wrong, but she gave nothing away. Except for the serious concern in her eyes.

"Alright," he nodded and turned to the makeshift Hogwarts Scooby gang. "Take Buffy to her room. And be careful."

They nodded and before anyone made a move Oz had scooped the petite body off the floor. Following the wolf's lead they made it out of the Hall once the doors had been unlocked. The wood slammed shut once the last body of the trail had stepped through, and the excited speech and questions followed soon after.

Dumbledore locked the doors again, but everyone was too distracted to notice. Taking Poppy aside he waited for her explanation.

This wasn't good. His black eyes surveyed the tables, more importantly his own. Voldemort was led to believe that Dumbledore had entrapped him here, along with Draco Malfoy. They were held prisoners against their will. Now that brat Malfoy had not only been seen with Harry and his friends gallivanting around, but he had also left the Hall with them. Add to that the Dark Lord's daughter was back. Word would soon be heading to him about her return. This was definitely not good. Turning his gaze to the Headmaster he saw the flabbergasted reaction come to his face. Something was wrong with the Summer's girl. He waited for Madam Pomfrey to finish their conversation before making his way over to the wizard. Ignoring his curiousness over what had transpired he went into another important matter. A very serious problem that needed to be fixed as soon as possible.

* * *

"Why hasn't she woken up yet?"

They watched her as she laid on top her mattress still unconscious, but breathing. They made clear sure of that. All the signs were there. Buffy was alive. Now why hasn't she opened her eyes yet.

"I don't know but by the looks Poppy was giving Dumbledore something is definitely wrong," Ron responded.

"Oz?" Hermione asked when she noticed the wolf's concentration on the slayer.

"Hm?" he responded distractedly.

"Is everything alright?"

He sighed and leaned back on the chair.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" Harry wondered, knowing sometimes the brightly colored young man wasn't always up-front with information.

"No. I don't," he told him in his own worry.

'Make sure you get her to her task. We will do the rest.' The voices echoed in his mind. What had they done to her? He never put too much thought into what they would do to Buffy once she reached the PTB's he just assumed she would be alright. Now looking at her he sensed there was something different about her. She didn't smell like the same old Buffy anymore.

The door creaking open caused them to jump in surprise. The room had been so quiet with them keeping their watch.

"Has she awoken?" Dumbledore enquired.

"No," answered Draco.

"Is there something wrong with her?" Willow rushed out.

The Headmaster walked to the bed the others making room. Sitting down next to her form he stroked her cheek in a fatherly manner. Poppy was right. He could feel it.

"Physically Buffy is fine. She has not sustained any injuries."

"What about non-physically?" Xander worried.

"Buffy's core. Her magical core...is gone," he told them.

"W-what?" Ginny asked in shock.

"What do you mean by gone?" Wesley inquired.

"When Poppy analyzed Buffy she couldn't find it. When she did it again she realized it wasn't there. But there is something that she couldn't quite place."

"What is it?" Hermione questioned.

"We don't know."

That was it. That's why she smelled different. They took something from her and changed her. He tried to pinpoint it but with all the magic in the room it was nearly impossible.

"I don't mean to sound all insensitive but what about the Key? Is it still inside Buffy?" asked Faith.

Dumbledore took out his wand and proceeded to examine her. Concentrating he reached for anything that seemed mystical. There was so much inside Buffy that he wasn't too sure the Key would be found. Stopping his evaluation he put his wand were it belonged, everyone waiting for an answer.

"Yes. It seems the Key is too far integrated into Buffy that it couldn't be changed."

"So what do we do now? Do we wake her?" Neville asked.

"No. We wait until she comes out on her own," Dumbledore advised them before rising to his feet and facing the group. "I believe it goes without saying that everything I have just told you must remain in this room. No one must know about this. Professor Snape and I have altered the memories of everyone in the Hall and as far as anyone is concern Buffy still remains missing. Is that clear?" he asked of them.

Everyone nodded their agreement.

"Good. Now I think it would be best if we leave Buffy alone."

"But what if wakes up?" Harry questioned.

"Then we'll know as soon as she does," he told them gesturing to Sweetheart who was standing guard over her owner. The cats bright eyes watching them carefully.

"A cat? We're gonna leave a cat in charge?" Xander asked warily.

"A very capable cat actually," he told him. "Don't let her fool you. Sweetheart is very attentive and very protective over Buffy. We found her one day while visiting Diagon Alley. Sweetheart appeared out of nowhere and jumped straight into Buffy's arms. Since then the cat has been at her side vigilantly. She's been Buffy's closest friend through her ordeal. Sweetheart has seen her through her roughest days. That's why I trust her implicitly. She won't let anything happen to Buffy. Would lay down her life for her if she had to." He smiled gently at the animal and petted her soft fur lovingly. "Besides as Buffy would put it she can be quite the diva. Just ask Harry."

Hermione and Ron snickered while Harry glared, and the others were completely lost on the remark. Everyone was ushered everyone out of the room, and Harry couldn't take their questioning looks anymore.

"She bit me," he finally told them.

"Buffy bit you?" Anya asked in surprise.

Turning slightly pink at the idea he shook his head.

"No Sweetheart bit me."

"You mean the cat-the cat actually bit you?" Xander asked trying unsuccessfully to hide his chuckles.

"Its not that funny," he said.

"Yes it is," Ron said amidst his own laughter, and before he knew it the rest of the group was in a fit of giggles. Ones that only grew once Harry pouted out of the tower.

Sixty-two hours. That's how long Buffy has been unconscious the last time they checked. Which was quite often. And true to Dumbledore's words no one was aware Buffy was back in the castle.

The nightly ritual was in play again. The twelve groupies gathered around their common cause. Dumbledore only visited Buffy while she was alone, and Wesley had become engrossed with the schools library. Not much of a shock there. So that left Draco, Neville, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Willow, Tara, Xander, Anya, Faith and Oz in the group. It was official. Buffy had way too many friends. One in whom she barely knew, and the other in which she's never formally met.

Tara hadn't spoken much since her arrival. Strangers made her shy and that caused a stutter that would sprout from the nervousness. But she did listen and paid careful attention. While the others talked around her she tried to figure out a way to help Buffy. She had yet to meet the blonde slayer but she was important to Willow, and whatever was important to Willow was important her.

Mentally thumbing through her Wiccan spells she fell upon one she was positive would help, and was also positively dangerous.

"I-I t-think I can h-help," Tara meekly said.

"What?" Ginny asked not catching much by her low tone, but knowing she had spoken.

"I-I s-said I t-think I-I can help," she repeated everyone now focusing their attention on her, much to her nervousness.

"How?" Draco inquired wondering how a muggle could possibly bring Buffy out of her rest.

"There's a-a spell. A W-wiccan spell that can l-let me go into her m-mind and-" she stuttered out.

"No," Willow interrupted knowing the dangerous spell she was referring to.

"Willow," Tara tried to ease her understanding.

"I said no," her stern voice told her. She wasn't going to let her girlfriend be put at risk.

"Willow if this could help-" Hermione started before she was interrupted.

"No-the spell-its too dangerous. If Tara goes in there might be a chance she may not able to come back out, and it could also affect Buffy. Mentally," she explained.

"B-but it won't. I'll be careful. It's the only w-way to see what's taking her so long. S-she should've woken up by now," the blonde Wiccan tried to reason.

"Come on Wills. She said she'll be careful, and you know we won't let anything happen to them. You said it yourself Tara is a great witch or wicca in this case. Besides its for Buffy," Xander pleaded.

The redhead looked around the room and noticed that everyone was in agreement over this, but that was because they didn't know how dangerous it was. People have gone literally gone loony over that spell. The mind is very sensitive and some serious territory. But Xander was right. Tara was an excellent Wicca and it was for Buffy.

"Ok," she conceded. "Not totally on board with this but it's for Buffy. So ok."

Tara smiled shyly and was about to kiss her when she remembered the ex-boyfriend in the room. Definitely wouldn't to make him angry.

"So Tara what do you need? I'm pretty sure the pupils here would know where to get your doohickeys," Xander said.

"Doohickeys?" questioned a very condescending Draco.

"Yeah you know your doodads and junk."

Rolling his silver eyes he stood from his chair and turned to Tara. He never thought he would be taking orders from muggles but if it would help Buffy sometimes he just had to swallow his pride. The girls was asleep and he was still catering to her whims. Love was certainly not helping his high and mighty attitude.

"What do you need?" Hermione asked rising from her seat as well.

Listing out all the ingredients she handed the paper over to the bushy haired girl. Leading the way Hermione led Draco, Ginny and Neville out of the room. That was certainly going to be a fun group, and the rest waited out as Tara explained the details of what was going to be done.

Fifteens minutes later...

"-no you just had to make even more noise didn't you?" Hermione chastised as the group reentered the room.

"Its not my fault. The stupid cat got in my way," Draco defended himself.

"Only because you kept calling it. We could've been caught thanks to you," Hermione continued on as she handed the ingredients Tara.

"Just leave it alone Granger. We made it didn't we?"

"Just barely. No thanks to you."

The two huffed into their chairs and everyone turning to Ginny and Neville for an explanation.

"You don't wanna know," the redheaded witch told him.

Agreeing they clearly didn't they waited for instructions.

"Ok well now we all leave. Tara needs no noise of any kind," Willow told them getting to her feet.

"But what if something happens?" Ginny asked.

"We'll be in the next room. We just can't be in the this room," she explained.

Reluctantly everyone walked out Willow trailing behind.

"You'll be careful right?" she asked her girlfriend, and the blonde nodded. Giving her good luck kiss she left the room.

"Well I guess its just you and me now kitty," she told Sweetheart.

The cat gave a very disturbing nod in agreement and stood off to the corner to wait. Tara furrowed her eyebrows at the strangeness. That was definitely one odd cat.

Everyone felt like they were in a hospital waiting room. Some paced, some sat others fidgeted nervously. Willow noticing Oz brooding in a corner decided it was the best time to talk.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hey."

"How are you?"

He sighed. "Worried."

"She'll be ok. Tara's really good," she told him. "She's taught me a lot."

He only nodded and kept his eyes on the bedroom door. Willow noticing he wasn't really paying her much attention tried again.

"Tara's really great she-"

"Look Willow I know we need to talk, and I'm all for it but now isn't really the best time. I need to make sure Buffy's ok first," he told her.

Stung by his worry over putting her friend first she nodded. "Yeah sure we can talk you know later."

He smiled and went back to sulking. Taking a seat next to Xander she brushed off his worried questions and told him she was fine just concerned over Buffy.

Sorting through her emotions she tried to figure them out. She had Tara now she shouldn't be jealous over Buffy and Oz's relationship. They were just friends she knew that, but they were close. Closer than she and Oz, even closer than she and Buffy. She shouldn't feel jealous, that was silly but she couldn't help but feel the green eyed monster leering in the corner.

This was definitely not good. She opened her eyes and looked at Buffy. This was definitely not good.

The door opened and everyone rose to their feet, except Anya expectantly. Tara didn't say anything and that caused a wave a worry.

"Well?"

"Did you find her?"

"Did you talk to her?"

"Is she ok?"

A barrage of concerned questions came her way. Willow taking note of her girlfriends silence approached her calmly.

"Tara? Did you find her?"

"She wasn't..." she started to say. Looking at Willow she didn't want to disappoint her, any of them, but they had to know. "I looked and I looked but..."

"But what?" Oz questioned.

"Buffy wasn't in there."


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

**Rebuilding Shadows**

by Amerie

* * *

The seesaw squeaked in the glorious sunlit day. Up and down. Up and down. That sensation felt unhumorously familiar. 

"They should put some oil on this thing," said the girl sitting opposite her.

"Yeah."

Everything was bright and colorful. The playground toys painted in vivid blues, yellows and reds. The green grass fresh and the blazing sun sitting in the illuminated azure clear and cloudless sky.

"They're at it again," spoke the redhead.

Looking over her shoulder she saw the boys wrestling. Rolling her eyes at their very typical male behavior she turned to the other girl next to her.

"You're a mother can't you step them?"

"Yes but I'm not their mother." Standing to her feet she walked over to her and kissed the crown of her head. "I'm your mother."

Smiling lovingly at her mother Buffy didn't question the fact that Joyce appeared to be a teenager as well. Along with the rest of the group.

"The stars are out again," said the redhead girl.

Looking up Buffy noticed the diamonds among the ball of yellow fire.

"I've always liked the way they looked in the daylight," she commented.

"Its not fair I tell you," said a grumbling voice, breaking her out of her star gazing.

The girls turned and watched as the quartet of boys walked toward them.

"What now Sirius?" Joyce asked of the young man.

"Its not fair Rupert gets Angel on his team. He's like a wall with arms and legs," Sirius complained.

"Oi. What about me?" questioned the dark haired teenager next to him.

"You're like a stick with arms and legs," he told him.

Pouting he made his way over to the redhead for comfort.

"Don't worry James you're my stick with arms and legs," she soothed him.

"Thanks Lils," he smiled and childishly stuck his tongue out to Sirius.

It was a beautiful day. No worries no clouds and tons of laughs. It was perfect, so why did it feel wrong?

Turning to the gates that hadn't been there before Buffy stepped off the teeter-toter and walked closer to them. There was something she needed to do. Somewhere she needed to be.

"They need me," she said.

"They'll always need you," Angel told her his face looking even more beautiful in the sunlight.

"I need to go to them. They're looking for me."

"Yes they are but you're not ready yet," Giles said.

"But They told me I was," Buffy explained.

"They don't know everything. That's why you're here," her mother told her.

"We brought you here. You need to know," Lily spoke.

"I need to know?" she questioned.

"You're all you've got," the soothing voice of James spoke.

The wind had changed. Leaves began to blow away from unseen trees. The squeak from far away swings traveling with the breeze. They stood around her now. All the play things disappearing.

"You need to help him. He needs to understand," Sirius pleaded.

"Understand what?"

"That he's not alone. It won't bloom if he keeps burying it," Angel explained.

"He needs you. You understand. No one else will," Lily told her.

The sun had set but the sky remained lit. The colors were no longer vibrant. They were dull and murky.

"Its coming for me," Buffy said.

"It always starts at the beginning," Angel warned.

"The fire will be coming," James told her.

"I have to be ready."

"You will be. You have to be patient. Wings don't mean you're ready to fly. You have to learn how to use them," Joyce's soothing voice said.

Nodding her head Buffy turned away from the gates. The scene had resumed to its glorious splendor.

"Race ya," she said smiling mischievously.

Taking off at full speed to the swings she didn't have to turn around to know Sirius, James and Angel were right behind her. The others trailing at a more leisurely pace. Just as she was about to reach her goal she was tackled down by the boys each one tickling her, and the tinkling of her giggles carried across the grass.

* * *

"What do you mean she's not in there?" Xander asked. "How can she not be there? Are you sure you were looking right? Maybe you didn't-" 

"Xander," Willow interrupted sensing the discomfort from her girlfriend.

Noticing the hangdog expression on the Wiccan's face he immediately felt remorseful.

"Sorry Tara I didn't mean-I'm just worried," he explained.

Tara nodded in acceptance of his apology.

"So you didn't find anything?" Hermione asked.

"N-no. I tried I really did b-but I couldn't find her. I-It's like she left her body. Sort of like astral projection," she explained.

"So again B's somewhere else. I gotta give it to the girl, she sure knows how to take a vacation," Faith spoke.

The others gave her slightly annoyed looks but she only shrugged them off. Wouldn't be the first time.

"So can we go in now?" Harry asked already making his way to the door.

Tara nodded and followed the others to the bedroom for another session of Buffy watching.

* * *

The horse flew around the castle. It was getting close. The time was drawing near. Concealing himself he flew to her window. They were there again. Looking for the cat he waited until the animal noticed him. Green eyes connected to blue ones. The silent conversation passed between them. She was ok just not awake. He wasn't too concerned. The girl definitely deserved some rest. Bidding his farewells and reminding the feline to keep watch he flew away. He needed to warn his kind to leave this world. It wouldn't be safe for what was to come.

* * *

The room was quiet. The sun had barely risen over the sky, and every one in the castle was asleep. It was too early to leave a warm bed, and way to early to be awake. However someone had chosen at that very time to awaken from a very deep slumber so many waited for her to come out of.

Her eyes fluttered open. Looking around she noticed a slumped body in a nearby chair. She smiled softly and watched him. He was still so young.

He must have sensed someone observing him because his body began to stir. Opening his drowsy eyes they immediately widened when he noticed beautiful green eyes staring back at him.

"Hi," she said softly.

"Hi," he replied in bewilderment.

"You look surprised."

"Well I-" he stuttered out.

"Here you might need these," she said handing him his glasses from their place on her stand, after noticing his squinting eyes.

"Thank you," he answered taking them.

Placing them over his eyes his vision cleared. Her blurry face cleared out and he smiled in appreciation.

"What are you doing here?" she asked curiously.

"Waiting for you to wake up. You've been sleeping a long time," he explained.

"Oh. I've been gone a long time too haven't I?"

"Yeah."

A meow was heard on the other side of her. Facing the cat she smiled warmly and placed the feline in her arms.

"Hey Sweets did you miss me?" she asked and the cat only snuggled closer to her. "I'll take that as a yes."

"She wasn't the only one," Harry told her.

They smiled warmly at each other, and Harry spent the rest of the morning filling her in on what had been going on in her absence. To her credit Buffy didn't look one bit surprise. Actually she looked suspiciously calm.

The door was pried open and a very happy and very relieved wizard entered the room.

"Buffy," he smiled moving closer to her bed.

"Uncle Albus," she joyfully replied.

He engulfed her in a hug and once separated he still kept her in close proximity.

"You are most definitely a sight for sore eyes," he chuckled.

"Ditto."

"How are you feeling?"

"Surprisingly rested."

"Not hard to believed," he smiled.

"Buffy!"

Turning to the door she watched as Willow rushed to her side. Dumbledore barely escaping the trample.

"We'll talk later," he said moving to the door.

"Absolutely," she told him and with a smile he was gone.

"Oh my god Buffy look at you you're awake and everything," she said.

"Yep all wide eyed and everything."

"Buffy!" Shouted the chorus.

The astonished blonde watched as the rest of the gang rushed into the room. Pretty soon the slayer was in the middle of a bone crushing Buffy sandwich.

"Uh guys not to ruin the moment but I've gotten into this nasty habit of breathing so if you could..." she groaned out.

Everyone let go stating their sorry's and acting slightly sheepish for their behavior.

"There much better. I can feel the blood flowing again," she joked.

"How are you? Are you ok?" Neville questioned.

"Peachy," she smiled brightly.

"Really?" Oz asked suspiciously.

"Really," she nodded.

The group gathered the chairs they had claimed for the past couple of days and watched Buffy as though she were going to disappear.

"Guys I'm fine. Not gonna go all poof and what not. I'm ok. Seriously," she assured them.

Taking her word, because there were no other option, they relaxed.

"Where were you?" Ron asked.

"In a very interesting place. Don't really remember where that was but it was nice."

"PTB? Cool?" Oz questioned.

"Loud and bossy, but what can you expect from higher beings."

"You met the PTB?" Faith wondered.

"No. Got ordered by them though. Does that count?"

"That's not a surprise. The Powers don't like to be seen by mortals. They just like to tell them what to do," Anya told them.

"That's for sure," Buffy agreed.

Everyone began to glance to each other suspiciously, except for Harry. They all seemed to want to tell her something but weren't so sure on how to say it, or who would say it.

"What's the what guys? You seem on edge," Buffy said.

Resining to fate Willow spoke up.

"A lot of stuff's happened Buffy since you were you know. See there's this hell god-"

"Glory. I know," she interrupted.

"How did you know?"

"Harry told me."

"Harry told you?" the redhead asked turning to the boy in question, along with everyone else.

"What? It's not like we weren't going to tell her," he defended.

"And what else did Harry tell you?" Xander questioned.

"Everything. Didn't you guys notice I wasn't surprised to see you here. That should've been a gimme right off the bat. Also the whole Glory and Key thing. Pretty much got a crash course."

"You don't seem surprised by all this," Hermione pointed out.

"I got a sneak peak before watching the movie," she explained.

"Brain infusion?" Oz asked.

"Yeah, kinda headachey," she told him, and he smirked in understanding.

"So now that the Buffster's all caught up what's next?" Xander asked.

"We let Buffy shower and change before having a meeting because there's stuff that still needs to be shared," the blonde slayer told him.

"Alright you heard the lady. You need to leave so I can help Buffy shower and change," Xander ordered.

"Nice try," she said.

The makeshift group trailed out of the bedroom and went to wait in the sitting area.

"Are you sure you don't need any help? Cause I'd be more than happy to assist you," Draco offered as he trailed behind.

"I'll be fine, but we have some serious private discussing to do," she told him.

"I know."

Closing the door after him Buffy's hands began to shake. Her skin felt like ants were crawling everywhere. That had taken a lot out of her. She was close to succumbing to the trembles. Breathing deeply to relax she noticed Sweetheart had been sharply watching her the entire time.

"Don't worry Sweets I'll be fine. Just takes some getting used to," she assured the feline.

Stepping into the bathroom she was grateful when the hot water ran over her body. This was definitely the relaxation she was needing.

"She's not telling us something," Hermione told them, after analyzing Buffy's strange behavior.

"What makes you say that?" the dark haired slayer questioned, wondering what caused the Gryffindor girl to become highly suspicious.

"She seems different. A lot calmer than she should be. After everything that's happened shouldn't she be more agitated or at least worried?"

"Now that you mention it she did seem kind of weird. Like she didn't care," Willow agreed.

"Maybe she realized that this was something she could handle," Xander pitched in.

"No I don't believe that's it. Its something else."

"What's something else?" Buffy questioned from the doorway.

Everyone looked up in surprise. Buffy was watching them with the cat in her arms waiting for an answer.

"Buffy! That was fast," Willow noted.

"Showered. Changed. Not really a science," she said stepping further into the room. "What's something else?" she asked again.

Everyone avoided making eye contact. They were talking about her. Buffy looked at them and smirked. They believed she was hiding something. Maybe she was.

"We should get going. You guys go ahead I'll meet you in Dumbledore's office. Word is I'm not allowed to be seen," she told them.

They nodded and began to leave the tower. Once the last occupant had left she turned to Sweetheart.

"Hold on tight," she warned.

After the fearful meow Buffy apparated out of her room.

* * *

Note: Thanks for the reading and reviews. I've been trying update as fast as possible, but sometimes my brain just doesn't want to cooperate. But you know what would help, more reviews. 


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

**Rebuilding Shadows**

by Amerie

* * *

"Buffy, how'd you get here so fast?" Willow questioned walking into the room.

"Secret passageway," she said.

Taking their pre-conjured seats everyone eyed her suspiciously. Even more so since Dumbledore was giving her some odd looks.

"Ok now that we're all here lets get the party started shall we. From what I've learned we've got a full blown major crisis here. Hell god jonesing to stick me in some lock for some unknown reasons on one hand and evil wizard seeking to take over the world on the other. And since we could just about use all the help and information we can get I think its time for everyone to share with the class. So if you guys don't mind," she said looking to the Scoobies expectantly.

"Yes-well, as you are all aware Glory is a god. She used to rule with two others of her kind in a hell dimension. She is extremely powerful and nearly invincible. We're not exactly sure on how she had crossed over into our plane but what we do know is that she has come looking for the Key. We don't know what she plans to do with it or more importantly you Buffy," Wesley informed her.

"So back to start with that one. Ok, we can deal," she assured them. "How about anything else from the home front?"

"Well there is something. Don't if it applies though," Faith answered.

"What is it?"

"Well the vamp activity has become pretty non existent lately. Having seen any good action in weeks. Something's definitely up if you ask me."

Buffy looked to Oz and they both shared knowing looks. The same thing was happening here. The demon activity and even the demon vibes were pretty much gone from this place. Coincidence? Not likely. Storing that information for later she decided to move on to the next subject. Dear old daddy dearest.

"How about Voldemort?" Buffy questioned Draco knowing he was the one with the most information.

"Don't know much about that. The 'Dark Lord' wasn't to keen on sharing his inner workings with us rugrats. Mostly kept to those closest to him."

"That's great. You're just full of useful information aren't you?" she sarcastically drawled.

"I do aim to please," he smirked.

"Well I guess we're left in the hole with that one," Buffy said.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that."

The sly voice of Severus Snape cut through the room. Everyone watched as he made his way closer to the circle. Harry's eyes narrowing as he looked at the man that had murdered Buffy, even if she was meant to die, and had returned, that didn't mean he would forgive so easily. The replay of his wand taking her life replaying in his nightmares. Add to the fact that he had been torturing Harry since his first year.

"Severus?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Voldemort's been raising an army. Ones to the likes that's never been seen or heard of in the wizarding world," he interjected.

"An army of wizards?" Xander questioned.

"No. Worse. He's been working with another. The Dark Lord has had an accomplice since his return."

"Who?" Willow asked.

"A hell god by the name of-" he started.

"Glory," Hermione announced figuring out the puzzle. "Voldemort's been working with Glory. Oh sorry professor," she apologized looking sheepish.

As per usual Professor Snape frowned but kept his words. They were not in class and Hermione had every right to speak, no matter how rude it may be. Sometimes being an insufferable know it all had its high points. Though he would never admit to believing such a thing.

"Dear lord," Wesley mumbled.

"That is definitely not good," Ron spoke.

"Can you imagine the kind of damage they would be capable of?" Ginny questioned.

"Not really thank you for much. I would like to keep those kinds of things only in my nightmares," Xander answered.

They were connected. She knew that, she just didn't know how. Think Buffy think. Glory and Voldemort were definitely up to something. There was something there. Pacing back and forth she was unaware of the frantic people around her. Stopping dead in her tracks she figured it out.

"Faith when did you start noticing the low voltage of demons?" she questioned her sister slayer.

"I don't about a couple of weeks ago."

"When did Glory arrive in Sunnydale?"she rapid fired again.

"I don't know B not exactly good with the dates here. I was pretty much just trying to stay alive at the time. A few weeks ago. She was there looking for you I guess."

"She's been working with Voldemort she knows where I am. She wasn't there looking for me. She was there to recruit," Buffy figured out.

"Recruit?" Neville questioned.

"They're raising a demon army," Anya announced.

Buffy nodded her head in confirmation as everyone else froze in shock. A demon army. Vampires and demons of all shapes and sizes along with a crowd of power tripped wizards was definitely a cause of humongous worry.

"Do you know how many?" Buffy asked Severus.

"Not by the numbers, but like I said before its to the likes that have never been seen," he answered her.

"An army of demons and wizards. No kidding when you said this was gonna be a hell of a war," Faith directed at Oz, who in return only shrugged.

"Do you know when they're planning to attack?" the blonde slayer targeted the question to the professor again.

"They're waiting for the right time. Something about the Sun Moon."

"The prophecy," Wesley interposed.

"What prophecy?" Buffy asked.

"We discovered a prophecy. 'The End of Days will begin by the means of a sacrifice. The Sun Moon shall rise and the battle will wage. The Fire shall come forth aided by the Wizard guided by the Beginning. Both Worlds shall combine. And the Ending of the War shall lay upon the Vessel.' We sent the prophecy to you didn't you receive it?" the watcher questioned.

Turning to her uncle she noticed the sorrowful look in his eyes. Her own darkening in understanding.

"I guess I didn't. It must've gotten lost somewhere in my room," she lied.

Everyone but the Golden Trio, Draco, Snape and Oz questioned the exchange. They didn't miss the sadness in Buffy's eyes and tone.

"So what does it mean?" Buffy spoke again trying to avoid answering any unwanted questions.

"It means the End of Days has started," Oz announced. "Buffy's sacrifice blew the shotgun. All we need to figure out is how to win the race."

"Its obvious that Voldemort's the Wizard, and that the Fire is Glory cause you know with her being the ruler of Hell and all. But what about the Vessel?" Willow questioned.

"We're not supposed to know. It's supposed to be a surprise," Buffy answered, and at the still wondering looks she added. "PTB told me."

No one questioned it. If the Powers that Be told her then that was all there was to it. However it didn't click to the fact that only until recently had Buffy heard of the prophecy.

"Doesn't it also say something about the beginning?" Harry inquired.

"Yes I believe it said they would be guided by it," Hermione spoke.

"The beginning of what?" Xander asked.

"I think that's a part we're gonna have to figure out. Along with what a Sun Moon is," Ginny answered.

"I don't know about the Sun Moon, but what I do know is that the beginning has got to be powerful enough and feared enough to let a dark powerful wizard and hell god be guided by it," Wesley said aloud.

"Ok but what exactly is powerful enough for that?"

Her eyes widened and recognition flowed through her mind. Buffy knew exactly what would be powerful enough for that. And if she was right may someone-anyone-have mercy on them all.

* * *

"You're different."

"People change."

"You never used to."

"Neither did you."

She accepted his words. They walked silently again along the water. The meeting had finished over half an hour ago. Nothing more had been discovered. It was time for them to talk. He had to heal and this was the only way to do it. So he led her outside amongst the brisk air and finely snow covered ground.

"You guys have become really close. You and Buffy," Willow said.

"Yeah. She's been through a lot."

"I know," she said sadly.

"No you don't. You only know what Dumbledore knows but everything that happened to Buffy you have no idea."

"S-she told you?" she asked hurt by Buffy's lack of confidence in her.

"I didn't bring you out here to talk about me and Buffy. I brought you here to talk about us," he told her.

"I know I'm sorry. It just it seems like I don't know her anymore. Like she isn't the same Buffy," she vented.

"She isn't. And she never will be," he said.

He was right. Buffy would never be the same, and it hurt. It was like she was losing her best friend and in a way she had. She didn't know her anymore. Willow didn't know what the slayer had been through, and only a few days ago had she discovered that Buffy was a witch with those whole other world in her life. Her best friend was gone and stranger had taken her face. It was a devastating blow she hadn't expected.

"What about us? Will we ever be the same again?" Willow asked.

"No. We wont. I'll always love you Willow you're a part of me that can never be taken. But we're different now. Strangers almost," he responded solemnly.

"I don't want us to be strangers," her voice spoke shakily. "I know I have someone else now but I'll always love you. You were my first...everything. You're my Oz and I'm your Willow. You know that right?"

He could only nod the tears thick in his throat made him unable to speak. Bringing her close he wrapped his arms tightly around her. No one would ever feel like this. The connection was unbreakable no matter who tried to sever it. It was unexplainable but there. She was his Willow and he was her Oz. And they both hold each other until the silent drops stopped falling from their eyes.

* * *

"Are you going to explain?"

Stroking her cat gently she stayed silent.

"Buffy," he warned.

"I apparated into the room uncle its not like I made it rain fire," she said finally giving him her attention.

"You might as well have. Apparating in disapparating within Hogwarts is impossible Buffy."

"I know. You told me, but I did it."

"Yes you did and I would like to know how."

The cat stared up at her with its bright eyes. Seeming to wait for an explanation as well. Buffy didn't know what to say. The PTB never said she wasn't allowed to tell anybody, but she wasn't sure if she would let herself. It was bad enough as it is with Buffy being a witch and a slayer and the daughter of crazy psycho trying to kill everyone and being the Key. Now here she was with added on freakage. How was she going to be able to explain that.

The Headmaster awaited worriedly. Buffy was more distant than usual and there was something about her that he couldn't place. Her magical core was gone but she was still able to do magic, and that was positively unusual. Something had happened to Buffy while she was elsewhere. They had changed her, and that left him with one very curious question.

"Buffy what exactly happened to you up there?"

* * *

Days after the private revelation to Dumbledore they had dragged her out. It was cold and she wanted to stay in, and she was worried about what would happen if she were to be around so many wizards. She could feel their magic taste it on her tongue. The crawling sensation on her skin intense from all the power. Stuffing her shaking hands into her pockets she watched the brooms fly across the field. What kind of crazy idiot decided to have a Quidditch Match in the freezing February day. If she were ever to discover who that person was she was going to knock them down and kick their sports happy ass.

Everyone cheered as Gryffindor scored another goal against Slytherin. Even the Scoobies had decided to join in on the whoop whoop. Cheering for Harry, Ron and Ginny. She had to admit at least one thing. Harry definitely looked hot in his uniform especially the way he was riding a broom...bad Buffy no more dirty thoughts for you, on the plus side at least they were keeping her warm.

"This game rules. Why don't we ever play this?" Xander asked in awe.

"Because muggles can't ride on brooms honey," Anya said cuddling close for warmth.

"I-it looks like fun," Tara added.

"Dangerous too," Willow responded.

"It is," Hermione interjected, and just then a bludger flew over head the group barely dodging it. "Told you so," the brunette sixth year added.

Smiling at Hermione Buffy's eyes caught the emerald around her neck. The trance evident in her eyes.

"Buffy?" the bushy brunette asked looking worriedly to the others.

"Buff?"

"Hey B you ok?"

The screams. The pain. The faces. The blood. It was all there. Shutting her eyes she could still see them. Smell them. No not again.

"No," she whispered.

Oz who was on the other side of Faith moved quickly to Buffy.

"Buffy look at me," he ordered, but she didn't listen as she feverishly shook her head. "Buffy look at me."

"What is it? What's wrong her?" Xander questioned.

"Oh no not again," Hermione said.

"Buffy open your eyes and look at me," Oz repeated.

Finally the green orbs were revealed to him. They weren't unfocused but they weren't clear either.

"Get me out of here," she pleaded.

Nodding his head he led her out of the stands.

"Tell Dumbledore," he said to Hermione.

Giving a curt nod she made her way to the Headmaster as Oz led Buffy to her room the others trailing not too far behind.

"What is it Oz? Is she ok?" Willow asked.

"I don't know we'll have to wait and see."

"What happened?" Faith questioned.

He didn't say anything. This wasn't supposed to happen. Buffy had been fine. Her mind was healed. A little bruised but healed. How did this happen?

He watched as they took her away. His silver eyes noticing the worried glances, flicking from them to Dumbledore he knew something was wrong. The Headmaster had rushed out of his seat with Granger and McGonagall on his tail. The game was no longer important. Flying over to Potter he nodded to the spot where Buffy was being led away by her friends.

Harry's eyes were glued to the slayer. It couldn't be not again, but Hermione's face told him otherwise. Buffy was lost to them once more. A silent agreement fell upon the Slytherin and the Gryffindor. Harry caught the snitch without any interruptions. The game was over, and that meant they could be where they needed to and wanted to be the most. Rushing to the ground Harry didn't wait for Ron or Draco or Ginny to follow. He knew they would be coming up right behind.

Running to the Astronomy Tower Harry felt the group gather behind him. Performing the appropriate ritual they rushed in and made their way the bedroom stopping just before they opened the door.

As they heard Buffy's blood curdling scream echo within the walls.

* * *

Note: Sorry about the late update. Inspiration seemed to be hiding from me. Along with its best friend Time. 


	26. Chapter Twenty Five

**Rebuilding Shadows**

by Amerie

* * *

Her hands were red, dripping with blood that was not her own. The whispers of those she had let die floating around her. The magic hit her and hit her again. This was different--it was stronger. More painful. The spell coursed through every nerve ending within her. Exploding within the veins. Boiling the blood and burning her. She did the only thing she could, she screamed.

They jumped back when her tortured voice traveled through the room. Buffy's back bowed off the bed and her face twisted in anguish. The door burst open and the quartet of Hogwarts students rushed in.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"We don't know she just started screaming," Hermione told him.

Falling back onto the bed Buffy began to thrash back and forth. Harry, Xander, Oz and Draco moved to restrain her, but they were soon thrown against the walls. She bit down on her lip to keep from screaming again and that had caused a trail of blood to trickle down her chin.

"We have to do something," Ginny pleaded.

"What can we do? It wasn't like this before," Ron said.

"What do you mean it wasn't like this before?" Faith questioned.

Everyone in the know turned to each other questioningly, but soon Dumbledore stepped forward.

"This isn't the first time Buffy has acted...differently. I'm afraid her mind isn't as stable as she has led you to believe."

"And in English that means?" Xander questioned.

"It means she's crazy," Anya responded.

"ANYA!" her boyfriend cried.

"What? That's what it means," she defended.

"She's right," Oz said. "In a way."

Anya smiled smugly, that'll teach 'em.

"What do you mean she's right? Buffy's fine. I mean sure she's hasn't been little miss sunshine but she's not crazy," Willow said.

"A lot has happened Ms. Rosenberg that you and your friends are unaware of. Her experiences with Voldemort have left her far more scarred then she has led you to believe. She was never one to let others worry over her," he told her.

He glanced to Buffy and noticed her thrashing and cries had ceased, only to be replaced by trembles and casual whimpers.

"So Buffy's really..." Xander started not bringing himself to finish the sentence.

"Not really. She gets...lost--for a while. She tunes in and out, but I don't know how this could've happened. She's been fine. Something must've triggered it," he said.

"Like what?" questioned Neville.

"Don't know. Did you guys notice anything?" asked Oz.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. She was looking at me then she just–well you know," Hermione said.

Harry got a sudden sense of deja vu. Why did this all seem so familiar. Buffy's sudden mentality after looking at Hermione, and the way the Gryffindor kept fiddling with her necklace. Had this happened before?

Harry wasn't the only one to notice Hermione's non stop playing with the stone hanging around her neck.

"Granger where'd you get that?" Draco asked striding to her side.

"Get what?" Hermione questioned, sensing the all too familiar deja vu.

"That emerald," the Slytherin pointed out stepping closer to her and wrapping his hand around the stone.

"I don't know. It was in a pile of Christmas presents I received. I think," she said.

Before she realized what he was doing Draco yanked the chain off of her.

"Oi what the hell are you doing?" Ron demanded stepping forward, but Draco only ignored him and studied the emerald quickly.

"Ok buddy you're acting really weird about the necklace. Are you planning to sell it for scrap metal or something?" Xander asked.

"This," he said holding up his fist. "Is what's affecting Buffy."

"How would an emerald affect Buffy?" Xander questioned. "Unless...is it like slayer kryptonite?"

"Slayer kryp-" he started looking at the boy questioningly before muttering 'idiot muggles' under his breath. "No its not whatever you just said. Its enchanted. And it isn't the first time they've used this on her. Its probably the same one."

"The same one what? What are you talking about? And what do you mean its enchanted?" Xander rapidly fired.

Tara stepped away from Willow and walked toward Draco. She had a pretty good idea of what the platinum haired boy was talking about.

"M-may I?" she asked holding out her hand.

Critically analyzing her Draco wasn't too sure why he handed the item over. She took a quick peak into the stone then quickly clamped her hand shut.

"Emeralds can be used in spells to bring out traumatic memories and sometimes even painful illusions. There's usually a charm on the stone if you stare at it too long. It makes you forget why its there," Tara explained.

"That's what caused the girl interrupted scene," Faith said, and the Wiccan nodded.

"But you said this wasn't the first time," Ginny asked Draco. "When was the first time?"

"The Christmas Ball," Hermione answered.

Eyes narrowed at Draco knowing he knew more about that day then he was letting on.

"You were the ones who invited the vampires onto school grounds weren't you?" Hermione pressed.

"Yes," he answered in shame.

"You let a bunch of vampires into the school so they could kill Buffy? See I knew it, I knew we shouldn't trust you," Xander spoke.

"How could you? She was your friend," Ginny told him.

"I didn't have a choice!"

"Everyone has a choice! What were they holding a gun to your head?" Xander asked in anger.

Draco quickly glanced away.

"Draco?" Tara asked in concern noticing the look on his face. "They threatened to kill you didn't they?"

He gave a slow nod but still refused to look at any of them. The feeling of remorse spreading across the room. Draco Malfoy had led a very sheltered life. He was taught that the Malfoys' came before anything else, and everyone else. It was a hard habit to break.

"They weren't sent to kill her. They were supposed to bring her to the Dark Lord, and if all else failed they were to use the stone on her," he told them.

"That's still no excuse. Buffy would've never done that to you," Xander told him.

He was right. Buffy would've never done what he had done. She would've put her life ahead of his own. Without looking at any of them Draco quietly walked out of the room.

"Xander. You shouldn't have said that," Willow spoke softly.

"What? I'm not wrong. Buffy never did have the best judgement in guys. Always trusting the ones she shouldn't," he said.

"And I supposed you do. Face it Xand when it comes to B any guy that she gets close to that's not you, you think shouldn't be trusted," said Faith.

"That's not true."

"Oh no what about Angel?"

"Hey Angel was a homicidal maniac. He killed Ms. Calendar. Not to mention he tortured Buffy for months."

"No he didn't. Angelus did, and even before all that stuff happened Angel was on your 'people to hate for no reason' list. And why? Because Buffy was in love with him."

"You weren't there ok, so you don't know what happened."

"I didn't need to be there to know that you were wrong."

"And you just know everything don't you Faith."

The shouting match was like a ping pong game. Everyone looking back and forth between the two. It was getting more vicious by the second, and it needed to be stopped before things would be said that could never be taken back.

"Guys!" Willow shouted. "Stop it! Whatever issues you guys have can be dealt with later right now we gotta help Buffy."

Burning brown eyes looked into burning brown eyes. Faith's softened once she realized Willow was right.

"Truce?" she asked.

"Truce," he agreed.

Though the rage of emotions were far from over. There was too much history that had been buried and any given opportunity they were bound to resurface again.

"Ok. Now what are we gonna do about the necklace?" Willow asked.

"Destroying it seems like the obvious choice," Oz answered.

"How?" Ron wondered.

"Well we just..." Tara trailed off putting the emerald on the ground and smashing it with a stone statue of a phoenix. "There."

Everyone looked at her in surprise.

"W-what?" she asked nervously.

"Nothing. Its just after all the damage its done it's hard to believe it was so easy to destroy it," Faith said.

"Oh. Well I-it may have been ch-charmed but it's still breakable," she explained.

"I guess that solves that problem," said Ron.

"Yeah but what about our other one?" Harry asked turning to Buffy.

"Is there anything we can do for her?" Neville wondered.

"We can reverse it. Now that we know that her state was caused by a magical means it can be fixed," Dumbledore told them.

"Ok lets get to it. Come on Gandalf do that voodoo you do," Faith said.

Dumbledore smiled at her statement, while the non-muggle raised looked completely out of the loop.

* * *

The splash of water got louder as she walked closer. Sometimes the slayer skills came in handy. Making her presence known she walked next to him, picking up some pebbles she joined in.

"How is she?" he asked not tearing his eyes away from the lake.

"Better. Big D reversed whatever the shiny did to her."

"So she's ok?"

"Yeah. She's ok."

He nodded and threw another rock into the water. "Its my fault."

"Yeah it is," she said and his face fell in guilt. "But you did what you thought you needed to. Don't expect me to feel sorry for you cause it ain't gonna happen. I've done things I'm not proud of that at the time seemed like a good idea and trust me when I say I've got a lot to make up for. The world ain't black and white kid. Gotta take the good with the bad. You've caused some serious damage and if you want forgiveness you gotta earn it."

"Yeah I know. Buffy told me the same thing. Is it like in a slayer handbook or something?" he asked jokingly as he finally turned to face her.

"Ha. Yeah like I would read a handbook. Don't even glance at the warning label."

He chuckled and threw the rest of the rocks into the water.

"Come on. We should head back. They probably think I killed you," she said making her way up the path.

"Why would they think that?" he asked trailing behind her.

"Trust me when I say this dragon boy. You don't wanna know."

* * *

The door softly squeaked open and everyone turned to watch as Faith and Draco re-entered the room. Buffy breaking into a wide smile at seeing the Slytherin, and glad when she received one in return.

"How are you?" he asked stepping closer to her.

"Sane."

"That's good to hear," he smiled.

Xander's childish huff made Buffy look in his direction. Staring at him for moment she realized what had caused the noise, and rolled her eyes at the immature behavior. Choosing to ignore the subject she turned back to Draco.

"They didn't scare you off did they?"

"No I'm afraid you're stuck with me."

"Good," she smiled.

"Good?! Buff do you know what he's done?" Xander questioned.

"I don't care. Draco's staying. So you're just gonna have to deal," she told him.

Willow and Xander looked at her in shock. Buffy had never acted this hard toward them before, and to add insult to injury she just shrugged it off.

"She really is a spit fire isn't she," a feminine voice spoke, no one hearing it but Harry.

His green eyes widened when he saw his mother standing at the foot of Buffy's bed. Her beautiful red hair flowing to her back accentuating her vibrant emerald eyes.

"Yes son its really me," she smiled. "I've come to warn you. You have to stay away from Buffy. She'll cause nothing but heartache. Look around her she brings nothing but death. Her mother, her watcher and not to mention the only man she'll ever love."

Harry's jaw tightened trying not to let the jealousy take over.

"Its ok son. You didn't really think she loved you did you. You've only known her for a short time. Can't you see she's just using you. What else can you expect from a daughter of pure evil."

Buffy felt it. It was dark and it was powerful. Scanning the room she saw Harry staring at an empty spot. Letting the magic wash over her she jumped out of the bed and moved in front of Harry.

"Get away from him," she threatened through gritted teeth.

"Uh Buffy...who you talking to?" Oz questioned.

"They think you've gone crazy. Of course that's not a surprise given your recent history," Lily told her.

"You're not her," Buffy said.

"Are you sure about that. You know its your mother's fault I'm dead. If it wasn't for her I'd still be here."

"Nice try, but you're dealing with a whole different slayer now."

She chuckled and slowly made herself visible to the rest of the room. Those who knew who the beautiful woman was gasped.

"You're not a slayer," she said before directing herself to the rest of the room. "You really shouldn't trust her you know. She'll get you all killed. Its what she's good at."

"Buffy," Harry whispered still in shock. He didn't know why he had said it, but at the moment she was the only thing that made sense.

"Aw isn't that sweet my little boys all grown up and in love no less," she sugared.

"Get out," Buffy ordered.

"Nice try darling but you don't give the orders. You just follow the plan the Powers that are Weak put you on. I'm pretty sure you've figured it out by now. My army's coming. You can't stop me. Got a god and a wizard on my side. And you? All you've got is a death sentence."

Buffy stared murderously at the woman who only smiled sweetly. The others in fear of the unknown presence that was disguising itself as Lily Potter. The message laying heavy on their minds.

"Well kids its been fun but I really must be going. Got a war to win you know how it goes. Oh and Harry don't worry I won't tell your father about what a great disappointment you've turned out to be. Wouldn't want to break his heart now would we. See you around."

Giving a cheerful wave goodbye the image disappeared in a flash of light, leaving the room in cold silence. Ron and Hermione turning to Harry in concern, the sadness in his eyes clearly evident.

"W-who was that?" Tara asked the much wondered question.

"That was Lily Potter Harry's mum," Ginny answered her.

"No it wasn't," Buffy told them tearing her eyes away from the now empty spot. Her eyes grave and her voice deathly serious.

"It's the First."


	27. Chapter Twenty Six

**Rebuilding Shadows**

by Amerie

* * *

She found him sitting in the middle of the Quidditch Pitch staring at nothing. Taking a seat beside him she knew he was somewhat expecting her. He didn't even flinch when he heard her speak.

"That wasn't really her you know," she said.

"I know," he replied sadly.

"But it doesn't hurt any less does it."

He shook his and continued to stare at the horizon. Bringing her knees to her chest she hugged her arms around them.

"Your mother loves you Harry, and she and your father are very proud of the person you've become," Buffy told him.

"No offense Buffy, I know you're just trying to make me feel better, but you don't know that," he said.

"Yes I do," she said squeezing her arms tighter. "They told me."

Snapping his eyes to her he noticed that now it was she looking far off into the sun setting sky.

"What?"

She sighed deeply to help overcome the emotional boundary. "Before I came back I was in a very peaceful place. I saw your parents there. They were really nice. They told me how proud they were of the person you've become. Of all the things you've accomplished. They love you more than you'll ever know."

She didn't like to remember the time she had spent there. It was hard knowing she wouldn't be able to feel that kind of peace until she died–again. Feeling the joy and purity then having it be stripped away to return to a world that loved to cause her pain was not something she liked to think about. But she didn't have the luxury to breakdown over the loss. She had a war to prepare for.

"The First only took on the visage of your mother because It knew it would hurt you. You're a threat to it Harry. That's why it chose you," she said.

"Why me? Before today I didn't even know it existed," he asked.

"Because you can hurt it. You're the only one who can kill one of its most powerful weapons. You have a power over the First and believe me when I say it doesn't take kindly to that. You can make it weak. And evil fears being vulnerable."

"And the good guys fear over letting the bad guys win," he said.

"That's why they call us heroes."

He gave a short chuckle and nodded his head.

"I miss them," he confessed after a stint of comfortable silence.

"And they miss you. So does Sirius," she told him.

"You saw Sirius?" he asked the guilt immediate.

"You need to let it go Harry. He doesn't blame you."

"He should. Its my stupid fault for letting Voldemort trick me into the Department of Mysteries."

"You thought he was in trouble and did the only thing that came naturally. You wanted to save him."

"I don't wanna talk about this anymore," he said rising to his feet.

"You can't keep ignoring the fact the Sirius is gone," she told him following his actions.

"I said I don't wanna talk about it."

"Yeah that's the problem. You can't bury it until you hope it goes away. Sirius is dead and he's never coming back."

The way his eyes reddened made her regret her words. His mouth set itself into a grim line and with one cold look he stormed off.

"Dammit," she whispered. "Good job Buff maybe next time you can call his father a douche bag."

Stuffing her hands into her coat she walked back to the castle. Stepping inside the empty hallway of the stone building she was greeted by an out of breath Hermione.

"Buffy Dumbledore's looking for you...something's happened...Draco's hurt," she huffed out.

Taking off with the girl trailing behind her Buffy made it to the Headmasters office. The gargoyle had already been pried open awaiting her arrival. Storming in through the door she found Draco slumped in a chair looking worse for the wear.

"Oh my god," she said softly rushing to his side and analyzing his injuries. "What happened?"

"The Dark Lord knows the truth about our remaining presence here," Severus told her.

"What did they do?" Buffy asked her eyes still on Draco.

"They tried to take me back, but as you can see it didn't go so well," he said hissing at the pain from a bruise ribbed.

"Come on lets get you cleaned up. Somewhere safe, I don't think going back to your room is a good idea so we can go to mine," she told him as she helped him out of his chair.

"I don't believe that to be a problem. Most of the Slytherin students have already left Hogwarts," Dumbledore told her.

"Why?" she asked.

"Voldemort has ordered them to leave the school at once. It seems he's recruiting students as well, and since most of them have been raised in Death Eater footsteps they had no choice but to follow."

Shaking her head at the many young lives she knew would end all too soon, they reminded her so much of Draco. But he got out and thankfully just in time.

"Whatever, I still don't want him there just yet. They may still come back. So until I say its ok I want everyone on high alert. Who knows how many others they'll try to influence," she ordered taking Draco with her as she left the room with Hermione behind her.

"Get some bandages and whatever you can get your hands on, and meet me in my room as soon as you can," she told Hermione, and just as the words left her mouth the girl ran off at the order.

"You don't have to do this," Draco said.

"Yeah ok. Lets just let you bleed to death that'll help."

"Buffy-"

"Draco I get it ok, your sorry, you feel bad, blah blah blah, but I'm not gonna let you just stay this way. I'm going to help you so just...deal ok."

He nodded as best he could and kept his mouth shut. Making their way through the staircase from the Headmaster's Tower Buffy spotted Harry and Ron. Her eyes lingering on the raven haired boy even though he was trying his best to avoid looking at her. Swallowing the small lump of hurt and guilt in her throat she kept walking.

"Did you see him? Malfoy looked like he got into it with a dragon or something," said Ron.

"Yeah," Harry replied distractedly.

Taking note of the tone in his voice Ron faced him. "You ok mate?"

"Huh?" Shaking his head gently to remove the daze he answered his friend. "Yeah I'm fine. Come on lets go find Hermione she probably knows what's going on."

And of course she did. Accompanying her to Buffy's room she filled them on the current situation. Walking through the bedroom door they stopped in surprise when they saw Buffy kneeling in front of a shirtless and bruised covered Draco.

"Oh hey guys," she said when she noticed them in the room. "Did you get it?"

Breaking out of her shock Hermione stuttered a yes as she handed the supplies over to Buffy.

"Great. So what's going on?" Buffy asked as she expertly began to clean Draco's wounds, apologizing every time he hissed.

"W-well we just I-I mean they were wondering about Draco's injuries a-and they wanted to see it for themselves s-so they followed me here," Hermione stuttered out finding it hard to speak when there was a half naked boy in the room.

Smirking at the girl Buffy couldn't help but feel bad for her. She kept forgetting that Hermione had yet to experience half monties when it came to boys, and Draco didn't help any when he gave that bad boy smirk he knew how to do all too well. Adding more pressure than she should when putting on the bandage he cried in pain. Glaring at her she only smiled sweetly.

Ron noticing Hermione's flustering and Malfoy's enjoyment of it made the green eyed monster rear its ugly head, and he wasn't the only one feeling it. Harry watched as Buffy touched and caressed Malfoy, sure he knew she was just treating his injuries but did she have to be so...so _gentle_ about it.

"So are you perverts just gonna stand there and watch me all night?" Draco asked.

"Draco," Buffy warned. "Behave."

"W-well seeing as you don't need us I think it would be best to just leave you two alone to you know get patched up and all that. Right? Right," Hermione said as she embarrassedly walked out of the room.

"Don't worry about me boys I'm pretty sure I'll be fine by tomorrow. Buffy's an excellent nurse she'll watch over me. While I stay here. All night," Draco couldn't help but rub in, and by the look on Potter's face it hit the right cord.

"All night?" Harry directed at Buffy.

"Yeah. I need to make sure he'll be ok and if he goes back to his room who knows if those jerks are gonna return," she answered trying to ignore the feeling of odd guilt from her chest.

"Why can't he stay with Oz or-or someone else? Anybody else?" asked Harry while Ron slowly backed away out of the room not wanting to get caught up in the cross fire.

"Because-look I don't need to give a reason. Draco's hurt and I need to make sure he's gonna be ok and that's all there is to it."

She didn't even turn to look at him and he unconsciously crossed his arms over his chest to keep from adding more bruises to Malfoy's already covered skin.

"Fine do whatever you like," he told her before leaving the room.

She sighed heavily and continued with her work. Her gaze didn't even meet Draco's and as much as he enjoyed the look on Potter's face it wasn't worth Buffy's distress.

"Just drop it Draco. I don't wanna hear it," she told him before he even had a chance to apologize.

The rest of the night was spent in silence. Draco had taken Buffy's bed after many promised threats if he didn't and Buffy left him alone to rest.

Closing the door behind her Buffy walked out of her room. She patrolled the halls with her new and improved senses stretched out. Not feeling anything out of the ordinary Buffy went outside to test the wards around the place. Not feeling they were strong enough she added more to the voltage. Knowing her job was done, for now, she took a look around to make sure she was alone. Satisfied with the lack of vibes Buffy had decided to test one of the new powers she was dying to try.

* * *

"There's no reason to keep it open. We need to close down the school."

Buffy had arrived at Dumbledore's office early the next day. Not surprised to see him already sitting in his chair.

"Buffy Hogwarts must remain open. The children need a safe place especially now," he argued.

"I know uncle I'm not saying to close off the building I'm saying to close down the school. Look around half the students are gone and the other half won't even come out of their rooms. They're not blind they know what's going on. People are dying, and those who are living outside these walls have nowhere to go. We can offer them protection. Here."

The deaths were piling up quickly. Many families had decided to go into hiding and those who couldn't remained sitting ducks. Each tragedy made his heart heavy. He felt as though he were letting them down. They looked to him for advice and guidance but he could offer none. He had already fought his war. The very least he could do was offer them safety, and what Buffy was suggesting gave him the perfect opportunity.

"Alright Buffy. We'll do it your way," he agreed and she smiled in victory.

Later that morning Dumbledore called a mandatory breakfast meeting. He announced the temporary ending of classes and had ordered the students to get in contact with their families and friends and anyone else who may need assistance to come to Hogwarts at once. A flurry of bodies ran out of the Hall as soon as they were able and an almost unending line was formed in the Owlery Tower. While some were elated to be reunited with their families others were reminded that they had none. And fortunately for them that fueled a gnawing need to win this war at all costs.

"I can't wait until they get here," Ginny squealed.

Her and Buffy had taken refuge from the excitement and noise by going outside and enjoying the bleak and cold afternoon. Buffy sitting beneath the Whomping Willow and Ginny pacing a few feet away. The redhead had warned her that the tree was unpredictable and dangerous, but for some reason it didn't harm or even bother the blond. In fact it seemed to enjoy her presence.

"I can see that," Buffy grinned.

"I know I'm always complaining about my brothers and their unbelievably annoying presences-s-s," she said her face twisting in confusion but she quickly regained her giddiness. "But with everything that's been going on it would be so great to have them around. I've just missed them so much. Especially my mum."

At Buffy's sudden downcast eyes Ginny realized what she had said and was quick to apologize.

"Oh Buffy I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

"Its ok Ginny you don't need to be sorry. I mean you miss your mom and you should. I can't wait to meet her or those brothers you keep mentioning, especially the twins."

"You'll regret that," Ron's voice carried as he walked toward them.

"Hey you. What are you doing out here with us lonely folk," Buffy told him.

"I came to tell Ginny that we can expect everyone to be arriving tonight. Mum's having a hard time convincing Charlie to come along. He says its better he stay where he's at. Dragons make pretty good watch dogs."

"I'll say, nothing like a giant fire breathing lizard to watch your back," the blonde commented. "So you were saying something about me regretting meeting your family?"

"Not my family just Fred and George," Ron told her, and finally realizing where Buffy was currently sitting he moved farther away from her, having already had a run in with the demented tree. "Aren't you afraid of that thing? Its completely violent."

"I know Ginny told me but I haven't gotten a splinter yet so, so far so good," she said. "You still haven't told me why I've been cautioned to beware."

"You'll see," he said taking a seat along with Ginny on the grass far, far away from the unpredictable tree. After all it was called the Whomping Willow for a reason.

"Well to begin with they're the most incurable pranksters you have ever met-"

"Who believe they're God's gift to women-"

"And will no doubt try their charms on you-"

"And whatever you do don't take ANYTHING from them and we mean ANYTHING."

Ron and Ginny traded lines for the rest of the afternoon as they talked about their family and also warning her along the way. These two may have bickered–as all siblings do–but by the way they spoke of their family she could tell they had grown up in a loving household. It was evident in their grins and warm eyes. The secret soft smiles when a memory would arise. They were lucky having a big family filled with love and joy. It was rare. And Buffy was happy for them, even though every word they spoke caused a pain in her heart.

* * *

Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed you guys are coolness personified. And for everyone who's stuck with the story, I really appreciate it. I know its getting kinda long and it really means a lot that you keep reading. Thank you. 


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven

**Rebuilding Shadows**

by Amerie

* * *

The warm cup felt good in her hands, just like the liquid that soothed her throat. Sitting back in the largely overstuffed chair she stared at the flames. His voice oddly soothing seeing as she had grown accustomed to it. The good thing about Hogwarts, she realized, was that she had many places to hide, and many people who would voluntarily hide her.

The dog's large head lay at her lap, on top of an equally large blanket. She petted it gently as she relaxed. The families had arrived at the castle a little over an hour ago, and there was too much for Buffy to handle. The noise, the emotions and more importantly the magic. The place was flooding with it and she thought she was gonna suffocate. The trembles and dizziness overwhelmed her. Excusing herself to Dumbledore, the only person who would understand, she went to seek refuge. And she found it at the familiar cottage.

"...so I told him yeh can' put a Polypahmer in water, cause they'll burn yeh know."

Buffy smiled along to Hagrid's story. He knew her mind was somewhere else, as it usually was, but he didn't mind. He kept right on talking knowing it provided the girl with some sort of comfort.

Setting her cup down she rested her head against the back of the chair.

"It's gonna be bad isn't Hagrid?"

No one liked to talk about what was coming. It was as feared as saying Voldemort's name, but Buffy couldn't pretend. She was the one that had to lead these people into a war that may cost them their lives. She couldn't hide under the covers and wait for the boogeyman to disappear. She had to be the grown up. Protecting them was what mattered now.

"I'm afraid so," he grimly told her.

She nodded her head and fidgeted in the chair. Settling down she asked Hagrid about any other cuddlies he had seen, and soon Buffy's thoughts disappeared as she escaped into the mental visions of Hagrid's creatures.

* * *

"How are you doing Harry?" the motherly voice of Molly Weasley worried.

"I'm fine Mrs. Weasley," Harry answered politely.

It had started again. While Harry had visited the Burrow during the summer Mrs. Weasley was constantly-overly mothering him. It was nice and at times appreciated, but Harry didn't want to be fussed over. He knew it was in large part do to Sirius's death, and of course he didn't want to talk about it. That worried Mrs. Weasley even more, but she respected the decision. That however didn't stop her from saying the inevitable...

"Well if you ever need to talk," she smiled.

He nodded and smiled, as he always did. Mrs. Weasley went back to fussing over her children and Harry saw that as his moment to escape. As much as he loved the Weasley family, they weren't his family. They could never fill the hole that had been left behind by his mother and father. Glancing around the Hall he realized that he wasn't the only one anymore. That kind of feeling was one he never wished upon anybody, but now the disease had spread. Voldemort had made sure of that.

Slipping through the door Harry made the trek to Hagrid's hut. It seemed like the only quiet place on the grounds. Every room was flooded with guests. It was a good thing they were all staying in a large castle, who knows how maddening it would be to have a bunch of frightened people living under one household.

Opening the door he was surprised to discover that Hagrid was not alone.

"Hello Harry. Escapin' the large crowd o' people too are yeh?" Hagrid asked preparing another cup of tea.

"Yeah," he said.

Buffy smiled at him as he took a seat and he returned it half heartedly. Accepting the cup that was offered he took a sip to warm up the coldness.

"So how's it goin' up there. Did everyone one make it here ok?" the half giant asked him.

"Yeah everyone's fine. They're just settling in," he answered.

"Tha''s good to hear."

Rubeus Hagrid was good at reading people at times, and right know he felt the strong tension between his guests. He wasn't good at dealing with tension, but he was good at telling stories. People liked stories and they always made them feel better. So to provide easiness he went into another tale.

Every few seconds Harry would sneak a peek at Buffy. He wasn't upset with her, he was more upset with himself. He was used to burying it all and not talking about Sirius made it easier for him to forget. But it had changed him. He wasn't as open with his friends as he used to be. He didn't see the world with the same innocence as he used to. The vision was murkier now, and for the most part he just wanted to be left alone.

The night ran on with only Hagrid filling the silence. Hours later Buffy and Harry had decided to call it a night and head back inside. But before they could exit the hut Hagrid stopped them at the door.

"Now I know I'm not the smartest person alive, an' there's a lot I don' know, but I what I do know is tha' a single person can' do everythin'. Yeh two are special but yeh already know tha'. It's not wise to lose yerselves especially now. Yeh've got more on yer side than yeh realize," he said.

A philosophical Hagrid was an odd sight to see, but his words had rang heavy. Bidding another goodbye they left the half giant and walked in silence up the path.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you earlier. I didn't know you were visiting Hagrid," Harry apologized breaking the quiet.

"Its ok. Seemed like you needed an escape to."

Getting closer to the castle they spotted a group of people sitting near the courtyard.

"What are you guys doing out here?" Buffy questioned as they reached the bunch.

"Taking a break from the noise," Xander told her.

"Hermione what are you doing here? I thought you'd be happy to spend time with your parents," Harry wondered.

"They're not here," the brunette told him.

"Why not?"

"Because I need them to be safe. So I modified their memories. They don't know I exist," she replied sadly. Although she did it for their protection, it was hard knowing that her parents had no idea who she was.

Buffy took a seat next to the Gryffindor and silently offered solace. Giving her a short hug Buffy quickly drew back. The magical tingles were beginning to crawl along her skin. Breathing deeply she pushed them aside.

"So where were you two coming from?" Faith asked the innuendo heavy in her tone.

"From visiting Hagrid you dirty girl," Buffy answered.

"Sure uh huh. Whatever you want us to believe," she teased.

Throwing a hand full of grass at her the brunette slayer laughed as she dodged out of the way from the green flakes.

"Where's Wesley?" the blonde asked noticing his absence.

"Still inside. Discussing muggles and wizards with Mr. Weasley," Willow answered.

"Sounds like fun," Buffy sarcastically dripped.

"Oh yeah loads," the redhead said.

"You know who I haven't seen is Draco. How's he doing?" Faith questioned.

"Good. He's getting better but he refuses to the leave the room until his looks improve. I'm telling ya sometimes the guy can be such a girl," Buffy told her.

"I'm still not liking the idea of him staying in your room," Xander said.

"Here, here," Harry enthusiastically agreed.

"Why can't he stay somewhere else? He could bunk with the Oz man here or with that Dracula look alike professor," Xander suggested.

"Guys its not like we're sleeping in the same bed or even the same room. He's only gonna stay until he gets better."

"He's probably faking it you know. 'Ooh I'm hurt. Look at me I got all beat up. Let me whine and complain and maybe Buffy will help me and let me sleep in her bed. Then I can seduce her in my big strong arms'," Xander said in a horrible imitation of an English accent.

"Big strong arms?" Buffy teased.

Before the brunette could defend himself an all too familiar voice broke through their fun.

"Another man in your bed Buff? Didn't take you long did it," Angel's smooth voice spoke.

Everyone rose to their feet in readiness. Buffy stepping forward to the ghostly apparition.

"Your not Angel."

"You'd like to believe that wouldn't you. You think I wouldn't want revenge after what you did to me? I can still remember the burns. Wanna see the scars?" he smirked.

She knew it wasn't him but It certainly knew the right buttons to push. Reveling in the small victory 'Angel' made his way over to the Boy Who Lived.

"So this is the famous Harry Potter. Gotta say I've heard a lot about you kid. Also heard you got a thing for my girl here, and let me just say you ain't got a chance in hell. You can never replace what she and I had. Our love is eternal. No way a sniveling teenager can compete with that."

"Big talk coming from a ghost," Harry told him.

"Well, well, well looks like this kittens' got claws."

"We know you're not him. So why don't you just take your non-corporeal ass and get out of here," Faith ordered.

"Are you gonna let her talk to me that way. After all I've done for you," 'Angel's voice spoke as It morphed itself into Giles.

"This isn't gonna work. We know who, or should I say what, you really are. So you can just leave," Buffy told It.

"I should've known better than to expect an ounce of respect from a brat like you. You were such a great disappointment. I had so many expectations and you pissed them all away. I tried to save you and you let them kill me."

She tried to remind herself that this wasn't Giles, but it didn't work. The memories of that night still haunted her. Her irrational mind not letting her believe that this wasn't her watcher. To her he was just as real as the one she had loved and watched get killed.

"No that's no-"

"They beat me and all you did was stand by and watch."

"No I-I tried b-but-"

"And your mother. Your poor mother can't even stand the sight of you. That's why she didn't come. The things they did to her. And you let it happen."

"No! I tried I really did but they were too strong and I couldn't-"

"You never tried. You could've saved us if you had cared but you didn't did you? You're just as heartless and evil as your father."

The screams and blood passed before her eyes. They were all looking at her and all she could see was death. They blamed her just like she blamed herself. Her frightened eyes looked back to 'Giles' and she could see the blood pouring from his mouth and open head wound. She screwed her eyes shut and tried to will the images away but they wouldn't leave. She wasn't going crazy-she knew what crazy felt like-this was her drowning in her guilt and memories.

Opening her eyes again the images of a wounded Giles were still staring at her. His eyes pleading but she felt as helpless as she did that night. She looked to her friends but their worried eyes made her even more nervous. She slowly backed up her steps. 'Giles' was too close and she could almost smell the copper from his blood. Her head was beginning to spin and she slightly faltered. 'Giles' was coming closer now, new wounds appearing by the second. She couldn't take it. The smell, the magic, the memories were consuming her.

'Giles' smiled as he watched Buffy run inside. That was easy. The rest of the group ignoring It as they took off after their friend. Maybe It should visit more often, but the barriers were harder to get through this time than they were before. Something had strengthen them with a magic that no being should be capable of. That was not a good sign. Disappearing in a flash of light the First decided to make pit stop to a certain wizard in hopes of finding an answer.

She blindly ran through the halls bumping into a few people along the way. Including the Weasleys. She ignored Ginny and Ron's calling of her name. She just wanted to be alone.

"Is she alright?" Molly asked.

"I-I don't know," her daughter replied.

Just then a multitude of footsteps came running through the same door Buffy had just stepped through.

"Where is she? Did you see her?" Harry asked the clan in worry.

"What happened?" Ginny worriedly questioned.

"She got a visit from a not so friendly ghost," Oz answered her.

"The First," Ginny deduced.

"Yeah, now where could she have gone?" Harry asked his eyes scanning the crowds.

"I think she was heading to her room," guessed Ron.

"Get Dumbledore and tell him what happened," his friend ordered, and with that the rest of the group took off toward the Astronomy Tower.

The door slammed behind her and Buffy sank into the sofa. Resting her head in her hands she willed the tears not to come. She couldn't afford a breakdown not now, but her emotions didn't seem to agree.

"Buffy?"

Draco softly walked to her side. The fact that she didn't look up caused him to worry. He watched as Sweetheart sprinted to her side and curled itself up next to Buffy, but the blonde still refused to acknowledge them.

The door slammed open again and Draco looked to see the rest of Buffy's friends rush in.

"What happened?" he asked to no one in particular.

"Buffy got a visit from the First. In the visage of her watcher and her vampire ex-boyfriend named Angel," Anya told him.

"What did It say to her?"

"Some very not nice things," Oz responded.

Everyone turned to watch Dumbledore, Wesley and Ron enter the room when the door was heard squeaking open again. The Headmaster rushed to Buffy and knelt before her. Only then did she look up. Her eyes were red and her face slightly splotchy, but there was not a tear in sight. She wouldn't let herself spill them.

"Buffy what happened?" his fatherly voice asked her.

"Its all my fault. I let them die."

"Buffy there was nothing you could've done. There were too many of them."

"No. I could've saved them but I was too selfish. He would've let them go if I had just..."

"If you had just what?"

"If I had just done what he said."

Voldemort's voice rang in her ears. He gave her an option but she was too proud to take it, and because of that they were all dead.

"It's all my fault."

"Buffy, no matter what you could've done Voldemort would've still killed them," Oz told her kneeling next to Dumbledore.

"But I still could've-"

"No you couldn't have Buffy."

Why couldn't she convince herself of that? Because they weren't there. They didn't know what happened that night. The torture and pain that had been inflicted on her.

"Buffy," Dumbledore began gently. "I think maybe its time you share the details of that night. It may help to ease some of your troubles."

Glancing around the room she knew she was surrounded by people who cared for her. They loved her and only wanted to help. But could she really dot it? Relive the most painful moment in her life. Memories and nightmares were one thing, but to speak about the horrors would make them real and vivid. It would open a door she wasn't too sure would close. Was she really ready for that?


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight

**Rebuilding Shadows**

by Amerie

* * *

"Giles had disappeared two weeks after graduation. There was no note or sign. His apartment didn't look ambushed and everything was just as he left it. It was as if he had just disappeared. We looked for him night and day but came up empty. That night we were out patrolling for him again. The gang had decided to reconvene at Willow's cause her parents were out of town, and I had stopped by the house to get some supplies. As soon as I got there I knew something was up. It was too quiet and there were some majorly bad vibes. I was about to open the door when it slowly swung open. Reaching for the stake I had tucked into my pants I walked inside. Once I got in someone grabbed me from behind...

* * *

Buffy struggled against her captor but it was useless. The person's arms were wrapped tightly around her as they dragged her into the living room. The place was filled with people in robes and masks. Wizards. She could sense their magic and the upheld wands were a dead give away. She made a move to reach for the one she always kept with her when a high pitched voice stopped her.

"I wouldn't do that Elizabeth."

A tall thin man stepped away from the protectiveness of the rest. His hood covered most of his face but the features were still visible. His face pale and ghostly mirrored that of a snake's with its slit nostrils. His wide eyes holding slanted pupils that seemed to float within buckets of blood.

"What do you want?" she demanded.

"I want for nothing, and accept no less. I take what is mine and that is you Elizabeth."

"Name's Buffy Gandalf and if you're gonna threaten me at least get the name right."

"Yes I know. 'Buffy' such a horrid name. Your mother has robbed me of the right to name you properly as she has robbed me of so many things. Speaking of which-" he began as he made a motion to one of the evil looking monks.

Buffy's struggling increased when she saw them drag her mother into the room.

"Mom!"

Dropping her to her knees Joyce looked up to her daughter. Her mother's face was bloodied and bruised, and her hands looked they had been burned.

"Mom what have they done to you?"

"Don't worry about me Buffy you need to get out of here," her hoarse voice pleaded.

"No not without you."

"As touching as this really is I'm afraid neither of you will be leaving," Voldemort interrupted.

"You bastard who they hell are you and what the hell do you want?" she demanded.

Taking his eyes from Buffy he turned them to the woman on the floor. His face twisted in mocked surprise.

"Joyce I'm surprised you haven't already told her," he slithered.

"You son of a--you leave her alone!" Joyce shouted.

"Such a passion and strength, I remember it well," he said as he gently caressed her cheek.

"Don't touch me," she threatened through clenched teeth as she snapped her head away from his touch.

He coldly chuckled and redirected his attention back to Buffy.

"I am Lord Voldemort. And you my darling girl are my daughter," he announced.

Buffy's eyes widened as the name rang familiar. Her uncle used tell her about him. The evil wizard who had murdered dozens maybe hundreds of people. A vessel of pure evil that had no taste but that for power, and using any means to get it. This was the most feared wizard in recent history. People feared to say his name because of all the horrible things he had done and was capable of doing. Her mother rarely spoke of him choosing to leave the room when he was being mentioned. Now she knew why.

"No! That's not true. You can't be," she argued.

"But I am."

"No!" she repeated turning her pleading eyes to her mother. "Tell me it isn't true. Tell me he's lying."

"Buffy..." she started.

She wanted to lie. To tell her that the evil bastard wasn't her father but she couldn't, and all she could do was solemnly nod her head.

"Oh my god," Buffy whispered defeated.

"Don't look so upset my Elizabeth. This is a glorious moment. You have finally been returned to me and together we will be magnificent," Voldemort told her.

"I will never join you. You hear me. Never," she spat.

"Don't be so quick to decide. I have ways of persuading you," he warned.

"Do your worst Moldywart. There's nothing you can dish that I can't take," she promised.

"This is your last chance Elizabeth. Join me or face the consequences," he threatened.

She smirked dangerously. "Try me."

Raising his wand Buffy prepared herself as the tip was pointed in her direction.

"Crucio," he commanded.

But the spell never reached her, at the last second the wand was turned on her mother. Buffy watched helplessly as her mother screamed in pain, convulsing on the ground.

"No!" the slayers tortured scream traveled.

Taking her captor by surprise she head butted him and sent him to ground. Making a dash for her mother she was suddenly stopped. Her legs couldn't move. Looking around she noticed a masked man was pointing his wand in her direction.

"Well done Lucius," Voldemort commented.

She narrowed her eyes at the person and a second later the mask flew from his face. Angry silver eyes glared in her direction.

"Well, well, well isn't this a surprise. You're more powerful than I was lead to believe," the Dark Lord spoke.

"Let her go," she demanded.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. Your mother owes me a great debt. She took your life away from me. Now I must take hers," he said his mouth twisting in an evil smirk.

"Take me. Leave her alone and I'll join you," she told him.

"It's too late you've made your decision. Let this be a lesson to you. Never try to be the hero because there will always be sacrifices along the way."

Reaching behind her Buffy pulled the wand from its hiding place. Purple flames shot from the tip and Voldemort doubled over in pain.

"Crucio." Was the last thing Buffy heard before an exploding pain traveled within her.

Willing away the pain Buffy's eyes directed themselves to the wand pointing Lucius. Pointing her own she returned the favor. Soon another wave of pain repeated itself.

"I don't take kindly to insolence Elizabeth," the rough voice of her 'father' threatened.

"Yeah well I don't take kindly to threats _dad_."

"But will you take kindly to blood on your hands."

Buffy's heart sank again when a bloodied Giles stumbled weakly into the room followed by two other masked wizards.

"Giles," she painfully whispered.

"Yes your watcher. Your father figure I believe."

Giles screamed when Voldemort's spell reached him. There were no visible wounds but she knew the internal pain the Dark Lord was causing.

"I don't like being replaced," he hissed.

"Let them go!" she demanded.

"You don't give orders Elizabeth," he told her as he shot purple flames toward her. "I do."

The burning sensations felt like they were melting her from the inside. She was ready to give up the pain was too intense, but she couldn't. Her mother and Giles needed her. She needed to be strong. Breaking through the torture and the spell on her legs she lunged toward Voldemort. She caught him by surprise and with one powerful punch she sent him to the ground.

The Death Eaters began attacking her. Wave after wave of Crucios reached her.

"Enough!" Voldemort's voice demanded.

Buffy lay twitching on the floor unable to move.

"That was not a very smart move."

The slayer could only watch with fearful eyes as Voldemort reached her mother. Smiling slyly in her direction Buffy could do nothing but watch as he caused painful slashing wounds over her body. Joyce's tortured screams bounced off the walls. Cruelly the Dark Lord healed the wounds only to make them reappear over again. Buffy couldn't remember how long the tormenting ritual had lasted but by the end of it her mother could only lay on the ground whimpering.

"I've been watching you a long time Elizabeth. I know your friends," he started but coldly chuckled when her eyes widened. "Don't worry my dear your friends are completely unaware of my presence. Except one."

From the shadows of the kitchen entrance a gagged and bound Angel was dragged into the room. His face just as bloody as Giles's.

"A vampire," Voldemort spat. "An insult."

When Angel's brown eyes noticed Buffy's body on the floor he struggled against his bindings.

"A vampire in love a with slayer I don't believe I've ever heard of anything so disgusting," Voldemort stated. "Lucius," he called forward. "If you would."

The platinum haired man stepped forward. Taking hold of Angel he forced him to sit in the chair that had been conjured. As soon as Angel had touched the wood he felt his limbs being bound.

"Let...him...go," Buffy forced out from her dry throat.

"Shhh. Just enjoy the show," replied the Dark Lord.

Her green eyes connected with soulful brown ones. The intimate messages conveying love and forgiveness. She watched as Lucius Malfoy ripped the black silk shirt open from Angel's body. Grabbing a vessel of Holy Water he poured the liquid over Angel's smooth alabaster skin leaving a trail of red welts behind. The vampire screamed through the cloth over his mouth and his eyes shut tightly. Not satisfied with the pain Lucius dipped the water again.

"Please, please stop," Buffy pleaded.

Her cries were unheard as the platinum haired wizard retrieved a silver cross from his robe and placed it on Angel. A sizzling noise was heard and wisps of smoke rose from his chest. The metal burning through his skin.

"How interesting. A simple object can cause so much pain," the Dark Lord mused.

Conjuring a metal dagger Lucius slowly made slashes over the vampires skin. The blood slowly pooling from the openings. Raising the dagger high he plunged it into Angel's heart, and the vampire screamed in torture.

"Angel!" Buffy screamed.

His body twitched and his head had lulled back. Slowly Buffy began to regain her strength and gently she began to raise herself from the ground. Standing on wobbly legs she raised her wand aiming purple streaks from the wood. However the intending target moved out if its way and the silver eyed man sent another in her direction. Slashes appeared on her arms and face, but Buffy was used to physical pain. Aiming her wand again she had finally hit her mark.

"Expelliarmus."

The wand flew from her hand and landed in the long fingered palm of Voldemort.

"Such great power this holds," he commented admiring the wood. "Lets see what it can do."

Buffy watched in horror as he pointed the wand at Giles and muttered a curse, but nothing happened. The Dark Lord tried again but only achieved the same results. Smirking in victory Buffy called for her wand and it flew out of Voldemort's grasp into her own. The wizard glared violently at the girl muttering another painful curse that sent her to her knees. Turning his blood eyes to the watcher Buffy watched as painful boils covered Giles's body. Quickly he turned his wand to Joyce and sent streams of purple at her body. Finally reaching the vampire he stopped with his arm raised.

"You see my dear in my learning of you I have discovered a great weakness. You love. A foolish mistake. One another has made. Isn't that right Joyce," he said glancing quickly to the fallen woman. "Lily Potter loved you dearly and because of that love she is now dead."

Joyce tried to respond. To call the evil bastard any nasty name she could think of, and to curse him with as many spells as she could. But her body was too weak and her wand had been destroyed. She couldn't seek the revenge she so greatly desired for the murder of her best friend and her husband. For leaving poor Harry an orphan and in the hands of Lily's dreadful sister. For Sirius.

"And now because of your love my Elizabeth you will have killed them."

Flames erupted from the tip and streamed toward Angel. The fire engulfed him as though he were kindling. His screams broke through the its covering and the flames slowly began to melt him away. Buffy screamed his name but she was frozen. Her eyes widened and teary. Through the fire she could make out loving brown eyes. Holding on to them she sent as much love as she could and soon they were the last thing she saw before the flames consumed her love. She fell back on her knees her eyes unable to move from the spot where her Angel had been. A pile of ash in his place.

"Do you see what you have forced me to do Elizabeth. You have brought me to this. To kill those you hold most dear."

Giles's screams rang within the room. Buffy made a move to save him but the Dark Lord was quick to stop her. The unforgivable curse washed over her and once again Buffy fell to the ground in pain. Forcing her eyes open she watched as her watcher was soon surrounded by two bulky wizards. With sorrow filled eyes she saw them beat him mercilessly. Each thud and crack causing her to flinch. The two goons stepped back and a beaten pulp of flesh that used to be her watcher, her father, lay unmoving.

"Love. The most weakest of emotions. Yet the most passionate. Many do foolish things for it. They die for it. They suffer for it. They lose themselves in it. It brings nothing but sorrow to those who willed it yet they still yearn for it. Perplexing isn't it."

Voldemort walked toward Joyce and knelt down beside to her. Gently he stroked her hair before grabbing it roughly and tilting her head back to face him.

"You've taken a lot from me Joyce and I don't forgive. Ever."

He backhanded her, whipping her head to the side. A large burning red mark forming on her cheek. The slashing marks on her skin appeared more prominently and soon they were covered with burning boils. She tried to scream but her throat could no longer take the force of it. Like before Voldemort healed them until her skin lay smooth, however this time instead of returning the wounds, he created new ones. The edge of his wand lay flaming like a match and slowly he burned the Dark Mark into her flesh. Bringing out a silver blade he careful began to slice through her skin. Watching in fascination as the blood began to drip out. Finishing his work he rose to his feet and backed away.

"Avada Kedavra."

The green light streamed toward the body absorbing itself within her. Beautiful light brown eyes flickered to Buffy and with one last loving look Joyce Summers was gone.

A single tear rolled down Buffy's cheek. It was all her fault. She was the slayer damn it. She could've stopped this. They were nothing but humans with sticks and they had beaten her. She had failed. There was no more fight left within her and she awaited the death she knew was to come.

"You could have joined me and all of this could've been prevented. The death of your lover. Your watcher. Your mother. Their blood is on your hands now. It is your fault they are dead," he taunted her making his way to her side. "Maybe you just didn't love them enough."

If she had looked up Buffy would've seen the slight tinge of sadness in his eyes. The tiny lump in his throat, but she didn't. She couldn't look at anything. The screams and blood of those she had loved haunting her. Their pleading eyes looking into hers. Voldemort was right–it was all her fault. She had killed those she had loved the most. What was there to live for now when all she caused was death.

The group gathered around her all wands pointed at the ready. If Buffy wouldn't join them willingly then it would have to be forcefully, but first she had to be weakened. Her mind had to be broken so he could rebuilt it in his own glorious vision.

The last thing Buffy remembered was a chorus of raging crucios and a pain unlike she had ever felt before.

* * *

"...and the next thing I remember was waking up here."

* * *

Note: Thanks for the reading and reviews. I hope that encourages you to review more. :) 


	30. Chapter Twenty Nine

**Rebuilding Shadows**

by Amerie

* * *

The wind brushed softly through her hair. Caressing her. Hearing a low trebled hoot she turned to see Cecil landing beside her. Smiling softly to the animal she conjured up a few treats and giggled slightly from the gentle tickling in her hand. Once the animal had its fill it hooted and snuggled closer. The blonde tossed the treats up in the air and watched as the birds flew to catch them. Stroking Cecil's soft brown feathers absently she thought back to the evening before.

She had finally told them. All the memories that she had buried were now in the open. It wasn't easy. It wasn't damn near close to it. Reopening a wound before it was completely healed only caused it to mend slower. But she needed to say it. The relieve some of the crushing weight.

They had been sweet and apologetic, but they would never understand. No one would. The only other person who would be close to it was her uncle. He had led such a sorrowful life that no one knew. The murder of his mother by the hand of his sister. His father's sentence to Azkaban for defending his family. The accidental murder of his sister, in which to this day he carries the guilt of not knowing if it was his own wand that had taken her life. Plus many more disappointments and let downs that he refused to talk about but she knew were there. He understood how crushing it was to lose family and that in some way it was your fault. What he couldn't understand however was watching them suffer a slow death as you stood by helplessly. That special privilege was reserved for her alone.

Rolling the wood in between her fingers she looked at her wand. Her uncle had given it to her as a birthday present when she turned eleven. He told her that was the age when most young wizards and witches received theirs. Feeling the smooth wood against her hand now felt strange, very unlike the first time. Back then the wand felt right, perfect. Like it was another part of her that had been missing, but now it felt different. It was a like a security blanket you carried around as a child but eventually gave up on once you got older and you realized you didn't need it anymore. Except wizards aren't supposed to grow out of their wands.

The last time she had wielded a spell through it had been in Sunnydale. After that it was tucked away in a corner underneath her mattress. This was the first time she had held it since. Would she even be able to use it anymore? Her magical core was gone and the power that radiated through her was different now. She didn't need a wand, but then again she couldn't remember a time when she did.

Tucking the wand away she looked down making sure there was no one around. Standing on top of ledge of the tower she spread her arms beside her and with one deep breath she jumped.

* * *

"I still can't believe it," said Hermione.

Scattered throughout, the group had somehow managed to gather in Oz's sitting room. After Buffy's recount of Sunnydale everyone had retired to their bedrooms, most of them unable to sleep from the mental images that passed through their eyes. The next morning during breakfast they were silent and one by one they left their tables and wandered into the werewolf's quarters.

"Its surreal," Faith commented.

"I knew Voldemort was evil but that was just..." Ron trailed off.

"It wasn't just Voldemort that night," Oz told them. "The First had influenced them all. It wanted Buffy to suffer as much as possible, and It guided the Death Eaters and Voldemort to do some of the cruelest things possible."

"Inhuman is more like it," Ginny commented.

"We have to do something. We have to help her," Willow said.

"We really can't do anything. I've inflicted a lot of torture and pain working as a vengeance demon and from first hand experience there are just certain things a person can't recover from. Buffy sustained some unbearable tortures both physically and mentally, there's nothing we can do to erase that," Anya told her.

"But there has to be something. We can't just let her continue feeling this way," Willow argued.

"Anya's right Willow. We can't do anything for her. This is something that can only be healed with time," Tara explained placing her hand over the Wiccan's for comfort.

"Its just not fair," the redhead spoke, her eyes slightly tearing over. "Buffy's done so much for everyone. She saved the world. A lot, and now that she needs help we can't do anything. She doesn't deserve it."

"We know that Wills. Buffy means a lot, to all of us, but this is just something that she has to do alone," Xander told her.

Nodding her head she sniffed to keep the tears from spilling.

"Has anyone seen her yet?" Neville asked.

Neville hadn't been there when Buffy had told them about Sunnydale. He was spending time with his grandmother needing to be close to the family he had left, that and the fact that no one told him about what was going on. It wasn't until the next day that Ginny filled him on everything, and now he was sitting with the rest of the group going over what they had been told.

"No. She wasn't at breakfast and I stopped by her room but she wasn't there," Harry answered.

"She probably needed to be alone. I mean I would want some space after that," Faith said.

"Yeah probably," Harry said in distracted worry.

Everyone else not faring much better.

* * *

The slight change of wind caused the Headmaster to look up from his work.

"You know if I didn't know any better I would assume you were glued to that chair," Buffy told him taking a seat in front of him.

"A wizards work is never done, and what better way to do it than in ones office," he said putting the papers away to give her his undivided attention.

"It case you didn't get the memo school's out for Apocalypse uncle. What possible work could you have that would require immediate attention."

"It wasn't school business I was looking over. It was your prophecy," he said pulling out an old weathered piece of paper that looked to be torn at the edges.

Buffy leaned forward taking the parchment from his hand. Looking over the words her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Sorry uncle but the only Latin I know is of the pop culture variety," she said placing the prophecy on the desk.

He smiled warmly and picked up the parchment.

"There's nothing here that I haven't told you," he explained.

"Well if there's nothing new why are you reading it again?"

"I was trying to find any indication to your current status that we might have looked over," he told her putting the paper away again.

"And?" she asked hoping he had found something.

"I'm afraid there isn't anything it can tell me that I don't already know."

She leaned back in her chair disappointed. Dumbledore watched her with questioning eyes. Buffy had never wanted to know about the prophecy before.

"Not that I don't mind the company but is there something you needed?" Dumbledore prodded.

Running her hand through her golden hair Buffy readjusted herself in her seat. Resting her hands on the arms of the chair the blonde turned serious eyes to her uncle.

"I need to know more. About who I am. My powers, my life, everything," Buffy told him.

"Is there are particular reason?" he wondered.

"No not really. Its just after the whole power upgrade it led me to think about how I was before the PTB got their hands on me. I was powerful before they did what they did, and I was thinking it could help me to deal with what I'm going through," she said.

Clasping his hands together Dumbledore mentally began to recount his memories of Buffy. All of his memories concerning the girl were kept in his mind and had not once been released into the pensive. She was too special to him and sometimes just having a reminder of her kept his hope from slipping.

"Do you remember when you were a young girl and I used to visit you?" he asked.

"Yeah you were there to teach me how to do magic," she said.

"I wasn't there to teach you how to use magic Buffy. I was there to teach how not to use it."

She was taken back at his statement. Why would he teach her to not use her magic? Doesn't that go against the whole Headmaster of a wizarding school code of honor thing.

"I don't understand. Why would you do that?" she asked curiously.

"When you were a child Buffy you had an enormous amount of power that no average wizard should have. Your mother was quite terrified for a while," he said over a smile remembering when Joyce had sent a howler to him telling of how Buffy had almost burnt the house down after she realized fire was pretty.

"She was?" Buffy asked saddened at the thought of her mother being afraid of her and her freakishness.

"She wasn't afraid of you Buffy. She was actually very proud of having such a powerful daughter, but you did have a knack for getting yourself into trouble when you used your powers," he assured her.

Buffy smiled softly as a form of thank you when she realized he was trying to make her feel better.

"Young wizards are prone to accidental magic," he continued. "But you my dear used your powers for everything. When you were hungry a bottle would magically appear full of milk, when you were tired you would silence the household to get some sleep, and when you needed to be entertained you would make your stuff animals dance and come to life. I don't need to tell you that kind of behavior wasn't typical nor healthy for you."

"Why not? Wouldn't it be a good thing for me to use magic?" she wondered.

"Not to the level you were using it. You used magic for everything, not once relying on any other means. Your mother was firm in her belief of raising you muggle, until your acceptance into Hogwarts that is but it seemed like you had other plans."

"Why did she want to raise me muggle?"

"Because she knew how powerful you would be, and she wanted to make sure you would have as normal a life as possible," he answered.

"Well I think its safe to say the bird flew the coop on that one," she joked half heartedly.

"Yes well you were never expected to be a normal child," he told her warmly.

"No kidding," she mumbled. "Is that why you started visiting me?"

He nodded. "I was there to train you to control your magic. To show you to rely on yourself to get what you want. When ever you conjured something I would take it away just as quickly. If you wanted something you were taught to ask for it, and as you got older to get it yourself."

"Why didn't mom just teach me?"

"She tried. Merlin did she try, but you just didn't seem to want to cooperate. She had written me and asked for my help not knowing where else to turn, and of course I had accepted. It was an arduous road. I had to watch you carefully, you were a tricky one, but in the end you got the hang of it. You would rarely use magic anymore, and you learned that magic wasn't always the answer."

She brought her legs onto the chair and wrapped her arms around them. She thought back as far as her memories would carry her. The one that seemed to stick out had been when Dumbledore had shown her Hogwarts for the very first time. How could you forget a thing like that. She was maybe three or four years old, and she remembered being captivated by the magical castle.

"Uncle why didn't I ever attend Hogwarts?" she asked.

"When you become of age there were underground rumblings of Voldemort's return. Though they were only rumors and had been going on for years your mother still feared them. She knew what kind of man the Dark Lord was, and knew that eventually he would find his way back. She feared for your lives and tried to keep you as far away from here as possible," he explained.

"Yeah well a lot of good that did," she said bitterly.

"Buffy," her uncle tried to soothe.

"I know. I'm just...letting off steam," she assured him.

They sat silently the memories washing over them.

"Remember the first time I took you to Hogsmeade?" he asked her trying to lighten the mood.

Buffy smiled at the memory. "Yeah you let me go crazy. I went home with bags and bags of candy and socks and some many other things I can't even remember. Mom went absolutely ballistic when she discovered the candy I had hidden in my dresser."

"I believe that was do to the fact that the candy was jinxed so she wouldn't find your real treasures," he said.

"Hey you're the one who taught me that spell," she said starting to laugh. "Her tongue was polka dotted green for months. She refused to speak until it cleared up."

"I also remember the many pranks you pulled on her as well," he began to chuckle.

"That's not my fault you dared me to."

"I did no such thing," he teased.

"Yes you did. Oh my god remember that one time when she opened her closest and a Phester jumped out at her. She almost jinxed the poor creature to death."

"If I remember correctly the Phester didn't leave the closet for a week because he was so terrified. We had to coax him out of there with sugar, and then finally we were able to send him back."

"I was grounded for a month after that thanks to you," she glared in good humor.

"Yes well your mother wasn't exactly a good sport when it came to pranks," he said.

"I remember," she smiled.

"I believe it was in large part do to the jokes Sirius and James would play on her and Lily," he explained.

"She used to tell me about it. They would put toy spiders that actually moved on their desks or animated joke worms in their food," she said. "She always said they were the most horrid boys she had ever met, but I knew she loved them. They way she would talk about her time with the Marauder's and Lily it was some of the best times of her life. They meant the world to her."

"And she meant the world to them," he said.

"And now they're all gone," she replied sadly.

"Not all of them," he told her.

Looking at him sharply she tried to remember who was left from the group, smiling softly when the answer dawned on her.

"Remus."

"I believe professor Lupin would be more than happy to receive a visit from you. He considered Joyce a great friend and confidant. He could answer any questions you might have concerning your mother," he told her.

"I'll keep that in mind," she said.

"Be sure that you do," he encouraged. "Now are there-"

Dumbledore stopped when he got interrupted by the sound of Buffy's rumbling stomach. Grinning sheepishly Buffy put her hand over her belly.

"You haven't eaten a thing have you?" he asked disapprovingly.

"Does tea count?"

"Buffy you have to eat something," he admonished.

"I know its just been a stressful morning, but I'll get on that," she told him rising from her chair. "See this is me leaving to go and get some good hearted nourishness."

"I'll be checking on that," he promised.

She turned back as she reached the door.

"Uncle. Thanks, for you know. It means a lot."

"Anytime," he smiled. "And remember Buffy nothing can define who you are except for you."

"I know."

Buffy smiled at him one last time and left the room. Making sure the door closed behind her and that no one was around she apparated out of there. Food was gonna have to wait. Right now Buffy had to concentrate on stopping the shakes and dizziness that had been coming non stop. Whatever the PTB's had done to her had come with some serious side effects. It was coming to the point that just being at Hogwarts was causing her major jitters. No one knew that while Buffy was no where to be found she would apparate as far away from Hogwarts or any to other magical things as possible. Because at the moment that was the only thing that was keeping her from collapsing.

* * *

Note: Thanks to everyone who has stuck by me for this story. I've been trying to update quicker but a new job has caused the majority of my brain to shut down quicker, but don't worry I'm gonna stick to this story until its finished. 


	31. Chapter Thirty

**Rebuilding Shadows**

by Amerie

* * *

"So I'm guessing my invitation got lost in mail."

Everyone turned in the direction of Buffy's voice as she entered the room the group had yet to vacate.

"Buffy," Harry greeted rising to his seat and walking over to her side. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good," she answered.

His eyes mirrored those of everyone in the room. They were filled with concern and uncertainty.

"Guys I'm fine. Really," she assured them. "A little left out from the party maybe but hey I haven't exactly been the life of one lately."

"No Buffy that's not-" Hermione was quick to apologize.

"I was kidding 'mione," the blonde smiled.

The brunette's cheeks tinged slightly from embarrassment before mumbling an oh.

"You guys pulled a disappearing act on me. Any reason I should be worried?" she asked them.

They stood silent not wanting Buffy to know that she was the topic of conversation, and quote-end-quote secret meeting. Staring at them quizzically she delved deeper and with a mental smirk she knew that yet again they had been talking about her.

"Forget it that's not why I'm here anyway. I actually came looking for..." she trailed off searching around the room.

Without knowing it the Scooby's and the Hogwarts' students had put themselves into direct competition with each other. They each wanted to be Buffy's support system, to be the shoulder she leaned on. So they held their breath when, smiling brightly, her gaze finally landed on the person she had wanted to see the most.

"Neville."

The young man's eyes widened at the call of his name. He expected her to say, well anybody else's name but his. Rising from his seat next to Ginny he walked over to her.

"You feel like going for a walk?" she asked him.

He nodded quickly and threw in a smile for good measure.

"I'll see you guys later," she called out leaving the room with the boy, and everyone else in a semi stunned state.

The Scoobies were hurt over Buffy choosing a 'stranger' over them, people she had known for years, and Draco and Harry were left looking through the eyes of the green eyed monster. As for the rest of the group their shock had pretty much worn off. Ron, Ginny, Oz and Hermione knew how close Neville and Buffy had become, and Tara and Anya had no real opinion since they barely knew the twosome at all. The only one who looked amused at the situation had been Faith. She was always a supporter of the shocking and this was definitely one she enjoyed.

* * *

"Sorry I haven't been the best of friends lately," she apologized as they walked through the school grounds.

"Its ok. You've been kind of busy with all of your friends coming, and you know dying," he told her.

"Yeah the whole dying thing can be a real downer," she joked.

They smirked at her attempt and continued on their trek.

"How are things between you and Ginny?"

"Good. Fantastic actually, which makes me feel kind of ashamed for it," he said.

"Why?" Buffy asked looking at him curiously.

"Well with everything that's happened to you, and all the wonderful things that have been happening to me it makes me feel like a bad friend," he confessed.

"No Neville you shouldn't feel like that. I'm happy for you and for Ginny. Really. You guys deserve this, especially now. Don't worry about me I've been dealing with the hell I call life for a long time. I'm ok as long as your ok. Ok?"

"Ok," he smiled.

The tingle on her skin alerted her that someone or something was close by. Something extremely powerful. Narrowing her eyes at the forest she made her way over to the dense trees with a confused Neville trailing behind her. Reaching a clearing she smiled in delight.

"Hey handsome what are you doing here?" she asked.

The majestic white horse neighed in response. The pair walked closer to the animal though Neville did it with more wariness. Noticing the boy hanging back Buffy tried to coax him closer.

"Its ok Neville he's not gonna hurt you."

Taking it on faith, considering the last time he had seen the horse was when it went ballistic, he edged nearer. The horse seemed to take the matter into his own hands and walked closer the frightened boy, who in return took a few steps back. Neighing in frustration the Unicorn stepped closer again and finally making contact he gently nudged the boy's chest. Neville froze immediately at the touch but loosened up once he realized the animal was only trying to get him to relax. With a shaky hand he slowly began to pet its soft pelt.

"See. He's nothing but a big softy," Buffy commented as they petted the horse in silence.

This was the reason Buffy had wanted Neville's company. He always listened to her and never asked questions. If she wanted to talk he was all for it but if all she wanted was some company he was all for that too. She had really missed him these past couple of days. So in comforting silence they lavished all of their attention on Anjo, who didn't seem to mind it one bit. However it wasn't long before Buffy felt the tingle on her skin, but unlike Anjo's this one was tinged in darkness.

"Neville get out of here," Buffy ordered.

"Is something wrong?" he asked in surprise.

"Go back inside and tell Dumbledore to lock all the doors. Tell him that no one is allowed in or out got it," she told him her eyes scanning the area.

Neville nodded and ran back to the castle faster than he ever remembered running.

"I need you to leave too. Don't argue with me, I'll be ok, but you know its not safe for you. So please just do this for me," she said.

Nuzzling her one last time Anjo flew away as far as his wings would take him.

The sound of crunching leaves didn't stir her. Neither did the presence of the person who had made them.

"You have excellent timing," she said.

"I have my moments."

"A sixth sense for ruining happy times. Must be real proud of yourself."

He stepped out of the tree's shadow and faced her.

"Its been a long time Elizabeth," he said drinking her presence in.

"Is that your way of saying you missed me," she instigated.

He didn't responded only he glared his answer. She was pushing him. Trying to get him to reveal whatever emotion he had left, if any. He tried to prod her mind again but like before he wasn't able. He was a master of Legilimency and Occlumency, and to say it was frustrating not being able to read his own daughter's mind was an understatement. And by the knowing look in her eyes he guessed she was well aware of that.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded, wanting to get this little meeting over with as soon as possible.

"Can't a father come visit his daughter," his high pitched voice slithered.

"Not if he wants to get killed," she threatened.

His taunting chuckle didn't irrate her like it used to. She was tired of being frightened. She was sick of being angry. He had done his damage, and he wasn't dealing with a child anymore. He wasn't dealing with a slayer, or a witch. What stood before him was a powerful being, and the funny part was that he didn't even know it.

"Disrespectful as always I see," he said.

"Yes well what can I say, its part of my charm," she replied.

He walked closer to her and smiled when she stood her ground. Raising a ghostly hand to her face he stroked her cheek lovingly.

"Like father like daughter," he told her.

"I'm nothing like you," she denied him.

"We were both raised from the dead Elizabeth. How much more proof do you need?"

"I've killed a lot of things raised from the dead. That doesn't prove anything," she told him.

"Yes but we are not vampires. We are wizards and together we can be the most powerful ones ever in existence," he said.

"You killed my mother. My watcher. My lover. There is nothing you can say or do that will make me join you. Now I suggest you leave before I start getting testy," she gritted through her teeth.

"There is nothing you can do to me Elizabeth. I will have you ruling by my side one way or another. You don't actually believe I came alone do you?"

As if on cue a succession of pops surrounded them. Taking in their mask-less faces she noticed the pitch black eyes, ones she barely realized mirrored Voldemort's. That was how they were able to get past the barriers.

"The First can be very giving when it needs to be," the Dark Lord told her when he noticed her brow furrowing in thought. "Now you were saying something about us leaving?"

"It won't help you. You don't think I saw this coming. That I wasn't aware you would pull a stunt like this. That the First would try something like this," she told him.

"You can't defeat us. You couldn't before. You couldn't help your mother, or your watcher, or your vampire. Now you won't be able to help your friends. Once I'm through with you they'll be next," Voldemort warned.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that if I were you," she smirked.

For once Buffy didn't stop the tingles and sparks that crawled along her skin. In fact she embraced them. And the last thing Voldemort could remember clearly was Buffy's green eyes turning silver.

* * *

The Headmaster sat deceptively calm in his chair. He was having what was believed to be a peaceful lunch when Neville Longbottom rushed into the Hall. That was a cause for alarm in itself, but when he relayed Buffy's message the alert was raised higher. As instructed Dumbledore locked all doors and made sure everyone stayed within the castle. Gathering everyone within the Hall to keep an eye on them he waited at the table in worry. Wasn't it just months ago that he was in this very same position. Waiting to find out if Buffy would make it through the doors after facing off an unseen danger. The only difference this time however was the danger itself. The last time it had been a hoard of vampires and Buffy had only been a slayer. This time Buffy was more than that and the impending peril was completely unknown. All sorts of scenarios ran through his mind, and as Buffy would put it, it was starting to freak him out.

The large group of teenagers tables away were not doing much better. Gathered around the Gryffindor table, one in which Draco had to force himself to sit in, they were grilling Neville about Buffy.

"I already told you guys I don't know what happened. One minute she was smiling and the next she told me to leave and come here," he repeated for what seemed the umpteenth time.

"Something really bad must have been out there," Hermione commented.

"Enough so that we were forced to be on lock down," Oz added.

"Yeah but the question is what?" Faith asked.

"Well personally I can think of only two things that would cause Buffy to lock us in," Draco said.

"The First?" Ginny asked.

"No although it's up there on the scare factor, it can't touch us and we can't exactly lock it out," Oz answered.

"So that leaves daddy dearest and Ms. Hell God 2000," Xander pointed out.

"And each scenario is as bad as the last," said Oz grimly.

"There has to be something we can do," Harry told them.

"Like what? We either have to face Voldemort or Glory and I don't exactly see us surviving either one," said Ron.

"And in case you've forgotten we're locked in remember," Faith reminded him.

"Face it Harry even if there was a chance we could help Buffy there's no way we can get out of here," said Hermione.

"So we're just going to let her face Voldemort or Glory, maybe even both, by herself," the raven haired boy outraged.

"I'm starting to agree with the boy wizard here. B's a tough chick but even this may be too much for her," the slayer agreed.

"Guys I don't mean to poop on the party here but how are we supposed to sneak out and fight something we didn't even know that has the potential to beat us to a bloody pulp," Willow wondered.

Mouths opened before they were quickly shut again. That was the million dollar question at the moment.

"Back to sitting ducks then," Ron commented.

"'fraid so," Faith added.

The screeching of a chair against the floor caused them to jump. And everyone watched as very angry Harry Potter left the room.

* * *

Dropping to her knees Buffy tried to stop the tremors. Now that was a rush. Taking in ragged breaths she was finding it hard to relax. Her muscles were clenched and the blood pounded within her ears. Rolling onto her back she lay flat against the grass. Closing her eyes she counted her breathing. One, two, three, four, five. The energy didn't dissipate, in fact it only seemed to increase.

Turning to her side she gently began to stand. Big mistake. As soon as she stood on her feet the dizziness took over. Leaning on a nearby tree she squeezed her silver eyes shut again to try and regain her steadiness. With her back against the bark she allowed her body to relax and reopen her eyes. Looking down at her hands she noticed the shaking had been growing stronger. There was too much. It was everywhere. Pushing herself off the wood she forced herself to remain still. Bracing herself and concentrating as much as her body allowed Buffy apparated out of Hogwarts, and to any place that offered her some relief.


	32. Chapter Thirty One

**Rebuilding Shadows**

by Amerie

* * *

Buffy had been gone for over a day and a half, making all those closest to her worry in wait. Hours after Buffy's instructions of locking everyone up within the castle members of the Order had decided to check the grounds themselves stating it had been taking too long. After thoroughly inspecting every inch they had concluded that any threat to Hogwarts was long gone by now and that it was safe to reopen the doors. Finding no sign of Buffy anywhere Dumbledore directed her friends to search the castle in hopes of finding her in any way shape or form.

Stepping into his office to check if she was hopefully waiting for him his eyes caught sight of a note on his desk. Picking up the paper he breathed a sigh of relief when he realized it was a sign that she was still alive. In small cursive writing she informed him that everything had been taken care of and to not worry. She also cryptically included that she needed some 'space' knowing he would understand, and that as soon as she was able she would return. Sinking into his chair in relief the worry was quick to return when he realized that she hadn't mentioned where she was or how she was doing. After Buffy informed him of her new powers he began to fret over her well being. Magic affected her differently now and if she needed to get away to calm herself than whatever magic had been used must've been too much. Tucking the note away he went in search of Buffy's friends to inform them that she was indeed alright and would come back as soon as possible, but by the looks on their faces when he delivered the news he knew they were wondering the same thing he had been. What had Buffy done to cause her to leave?

* * *

Hunched over books the group was in full research mode. It provided the only distraction from Buffy's disappearance, and it was the only option left for finding out more about the upcoming war. Although Wesley had been locked up in the library for days he was no closer in finding out when the Sun Moon would arise or what Glory was planning to do with Buffy once she got her hands on her.

"My eyes are gonna pop out of their sockets," Ron commented closing yet another book filled with nothingness that seemed to spread out to the never ending pile of books on the table.

"I'll top that with a brain explosion," Draco spoke reaching for another tome from the pile.

"I think this is the most I have ever read in my entire life. Which is rather ironic considering school is out," Ginny said rubbing the soreness from her eyes.

"Yeah and we're not even getting graded on it," Neville said running his hands through his girlfriends hair to try and relax her.

"It takes some getting used to," Xander added in. "Trust me we Scoobies have spent many a nights in our library."

"I think that's a sign of insanity," Ron told him.

"I think everything we do is a sign of insanity," the brunettes boy responded.

"Got me there."

"I can't believe we've looked through all these books and still haven't found a single thing," Hermione complained.

"Well I don't know about you but I've found some very interesting things about toads," said Oz. "I consider that useful."

"You're an odd man," Draco commented looking at him curiously.

"I've been told that."

The exchange had made everyone smile and helped to ease the overworked tension. Shaking her head at Oz Hermione turned to Harry who seemed oblivious to everything around him. He hadn't spoken a word since the little study session had started, and if it wasn't for the fact that she could see his chest moving from his breathing she wouldn't be too sure he was still alive.

"Harry?" she asked in concern.

But Harry didn't hear her because he was in fact in his own little world at the moment. Whatever book he had picked up earlier had remained open in his lap for hours and virtually untouched. His dazed eyes trained on the pages with their yellowing hue and jumbled words while his mind had drifted off. Back to Sirius, which happened often. More than he liked to admit actually. Then those thoughts led to the others, to Cedric-to his parents. The sadness and guilt coloring his heart again and the huge lump in his throat returning, but like every other time before he pushed it aside. Pushed it so far down that if he tried hard enough he could imagine none of it had ever happened.

"What?" he responded at the calling of his name, completely lost as to what was going on.

"Are you ok?" Hermione asked him.

"Yeah I'm fine," he told her, his tone betraying every word. "Have we found anything yet?"

His two best friends looked at him unsurely, but they knew asking the young wizard anything right now would only earn them a brush off they were well acquainted with.

"No not a thing. Seems like the only thing these books are good for is putting us to sleep," Faith answered him tossing another book into the pile.

"Yeah even with Wesley's notes it feels like we're going in circles," Willow added in.

"Where is Wesley anyway? I thought he was chained to this place," Xander wondered.

"I dunno he said he was gonna talk to Big D about somethin' I usually tune out when he words starting coming out of his mouth," the brunette slayer responded.

"I think that applies to everyone not just Wesley."

All eyes turned to the doorway when Buffy's voice penetrated through he room.

"Buffy!" Ginny's voice announced, completely covering Faith's exclaimed 'Hey!'.

Bolting from her seat the redheaded witch sped over to the blonde and embraced her in a fierce hug.

"What happened? Are you ok?" she rushed out extending Buffy out at arms length.

"Yeah I'm fine just had to take care of a few things but it's all good now," she said.

"Where'd you go?"

"Just somewhere," she cryptically responded.

Taking the hint Ginny smiled shortly and led the girl over to the table.

"So what's going on?" Buffy asked looking at all the books.

"We were trying to see how long it would take before our brains started exploding," Draco responded.

"I've played that game. You wouldn't like it. Brains everywhere. Its hell on the apparel," she joked.

The ease in Buffy's voice helped to relax some of the tension they had been feeling since she entered the room, though not entirely.

"So are you gonna tell us what happened out there Buff?" Xander asked her, a tone of demand in his voice one in which Buffy didn't miss.

Counting to ten Buffy relaxed trying her very best not to knock that superior tone off of her friend. Stretching her senses Buffy tried to see if they were alone, and thankfully they were. Not many people entered the Restricted Section, and the only reason the group was allowed to was because Dumbledore had given them an all access pass.

"Voldemort paid a little visit," she announced.

The gasps and wide eyes spread through the face of everyone around the table.

"Oh my god," mumbled Anya.

"How did he get through?" Willow questioned.

"The First gave him a helping hand. He wasn't alone either. He brought a few friends to party."

"Are you ok?" Harry asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine. Got a little rough and tumble but I got 'em to leave," she answered.

"How?" Draco asked.

"Had to do what a girl had to do and that's all I'm gonna say on the subject," she told them.

Their suspicious eyes bore into her but Buffy wasn't gonna budge. She wasn't going to bring them into her mess. It was better that they didn't know how just being around them was torturing her.

"Where'd you go?" Ron questioned.

"Listen I know you guys wanna know what's going on and everything but I really gotta find Dumbledore he doesn't know I'm back yet and he needs to know what happened too so I'll just see you guys later," she said completely ignoring the redheaded boy's question.

Giving them a not so reassuring smile she left the room. She didn't have time for this, and more importantly she didn't want to make any. She knew they were just concerned and her brushing them off wasn't helping her case but she had to protect them. The faster this was over the sooner she could leave and never come back.

"Something is definitely up with her," Faith commented.

"Gee you think," Xander responded a mixture of hurt and betrayal in his voice.

"You don't think she's keeping something do you?" Willow asked of him.

"As much as I love the Buffster she does have a tendency to keep secrets from us," her best friend answered.

"And they usually don't turn out well," the Wiccan added.

Slamming his book closed Xander leaned back in his chair and tapped shortly on the hardcover of the pages.

"I can't believe she's doing this to us again. After all we've done for her she pulls something like this," he scoffed.

"Well maybe its good news," Willow hoped.

"Not when it comes to Buffy."

"Xander we don't know that."

"Don't we? How about everything that happened with Angel. And her running away, and with her being a witch and never once telling us. I'm telling you Willow the only time Buffy wants to share is when she feels we deserve it. Only she when she wants to and by the time we find out its too late and hello another apocalypse is the result because of it."

"Xander-" his best friend said softly to try and calm him down.

"Whatever, I'm getting out of here. If you need me I'll be in my room," Xander told her and stormed out of the library.

The others only stood back and watched the entire exchange between the two old friends. Looking sightly embarrassed for her friends behavior Willow smiled curtly and left the room. Anya and Tara following short after.

"That was heavy," the slayer commented.

"Yeah," Ron mumbled.

"I can't believe what he just said about Buffy," Ginny said in a disapproving tone.

"They have history red. There's a lot of baggage there," Faith told her.

"It doesn't matter. By the sound of it, it seems Xander blames Buffy for everything that goes wrong, and that doesn't sound like a very good friend to me," she said.

"Ginny, Faith's right they've known each other for long time and have been through a lot together. We have no right to judge," Hermione pointed out.

"Well you and Ron have been through the same with Harry. Would you say the same thing about him?" she asked.

"Ginny it's not-" her brother began before he was interrupted.

"Would you?" she demanded.

The Trio looked to each other and knew deep down that no blame would be placed for anything they had been through. Hermione and Ron had plenty of chances to walk away but they didn't, they couldn't. No matter what danger lurked beyond the shadows they would stand beside Harry until their last breath. That's what friends were for.

Ginny watched them and noticed the underlying loyalty that lay between the three. She saw how they smiled at each other in a secret way only friends were capable of. Turning to Ginny silently the redhead got her answer.

"I didn't think so."

* * *

Buffy roamed around for a while. Her search for Dumbledore completely forgotten when all she could do was feel the echo of the hurt and betrayal that lay within her friends. She noticed that the halls were bare which was strange considering it was the middle of the day. When Buffy had popped into her room a little while ago she went in direct search for her friends-she didn't get the chance to look around the castle for anyone else, nor did she want to for that matter. This was a place for family. For reunions and the having of happy times, not for people who didn't have much left. For someone who couldn't be around people of the magic variety anymore. The PTB sure did have a sense of humor on that one. Choosing her to defend the magic when she could barely tolerate the magic, those Pain-In-The-Ass-Be's and their wacky sense of funny.

"Buffy."

Turning behind her the blonde watched as he came closer.

"They're not too happy with me are they?" she asked him.

"Does it matter?" he asked her honestly.

"No. I guess it doesn't," she replied sadly.

He looked into her eyes and saw the overwhelming sorrow they held.

"Are you sure your ok?"

Now there was a doubled edge sword question if there ever was one. She was damned if she did, and damned if she didn't. No one would be able to understand her and most would give up trying, but he didn't. There was something about him that just made sense. There was no perfect time or perfect quality it was all of him. Why hadn't she noticed that before? He accepted her as she was and the least she could do was repay him with honesty.

"Wanna know the real truth Harry?"

The young wizard nodded emphatically.

"I don't think I'll ever be ok."

He didn't know why he did it but one things for sure, he didn't regret it.

Her rare vulnerability made her even more beautiful at that moment. The way her eyes lay open and unsure made him realize that there was a piece of Buffy he never knew. A piece that ached to be loved and protected. To be held and cherished within another's arms and be told that everything was going to be ok--even if they were just words. Buffy needed to feel that she wasn't alone in this world and Harry was more than willing to share it with her.

Bringing his hand up he stroked her cheek lovingly before resting it on her small chin. Her wide green eyes flickering from his own beautiful emerald ones to his soft lips, while his soft breath sweetly caressed her skin as he leaned closer. If Buffy had wanted to pull away now was the perfect chance, but she didn't. She wanted to know what it was like to kiss him. To feel his soft lips pressed against her own and disappear within the beautiful oblivion they offered. She had been separated for so long. Feeling as though she was part of the world but never laying within it, and now Harry was offering that to her. With open arms and an honest heart he was offering her another chance to feel connected to someone else and make this world a little less harder. He was offering himself and Buffy would be a fool not to take it.

Stepping closer with closed eyes and breath held two pairs of yearning lips met, and what greeted them was the sweetest feeling they could have ever imagined.

* * *

Note: Thanks to everyone for the R&R, and I just wanted to apologize for taking so long with the updates but I'm still trying my best to make them as soon as possible. 


	33. Chapter Thirty Two

**Rebuilding Shadows**

by Amerie

* * *

Sparks. Powerful, beautiful, intense and very much real. So much that they began to burn.

"I'm sorry," she gasped out of breath pulling away from him.

Kissing Harry intensified every power she held within her. The simple touch of his lips caused her world to spin and bring back the uneasiness she had spent the last day and a half trying to calm down.

"I-I'm sorry I shouldn't-" Harry sputtered in apology.

"No Harry it's not..." she started to say but couldn't concentrate from the overwhelming emotions that were running through her.

Keeping her eyes tightly closed she breathed deeply but like all other times it didn't seem to be helping. She stepped back and if it weren't for Harry grabbing her waist at the last second she might have fallen.

"Buffy what's wrong?" he asked his green eyes filled with concern.

"Nothing I just..."

Her tremors started building again and Harry could feel her shaking beneath his fingers. Her eyes had yet to open and that caused the young wizard to worry even more about her well being.

"Buffy?"

"I gotta get outta here," she told him stepping away from his touch. "Please don't tell anybody."

Those were the last words he heard before she disapparated right in front of his eyes. Something he knew to be impossible, but when it came to Buffy he knew to expect no less. There was something definitely wrong with that girl and he had every intention on finding out what. Setting his mind he began to make his way toward the direction of the only person who would know exactly what was going on; all the while trying to stop the twitch of a smile forming on his lips from the left over tingle that still remained.

"Damn it!"

Sinking down beside her bed Buffy ignored the many objects flying around her room and the fearful cat that took refuge beneath her bed. Bringing her knees up to her chest she wrapped her arms tightly around them and rested her forehead on her knees. Taking in deep ragged breaths she tried tuning out the outside world until her power settled, but like before she was finding it difficult. She can do this, she had to do this. She can't go running off and disappearing for a few days with no explanation, if she was going to win this war she had to learn to control her magic.

Counting every deep breath she blocked the magical hum that swept through the air and slowly the objects settled themselves. Her shaking had ceased and Buffy felt slightly better, however the true test lay within her reflection. Standing to her feet she walked over to her mirror and looked at her eyes. They were still silver. Only recently, during her short hiatus, had she discovered their change when she would fully unleash her magic, and would return to their normal color when she felt at ease. Now staring at their iridescent hue she realized it would be harder to hide it from her friends when everything became too much.

Gasping lightly to herself it had suddenly occurred to Buffy what she had done in front of Harry. Turning and leaning her back against the vanity she knew she would have to explain everything to him, and that was not something she was looking forward to. Smiling softly Buffy could still feel the tingle on her lips. She had to give it to him, that boy definitely knew how to kiss. Lost in the sweet memory Buffy turned back around and was happy to find that her eyes had reverted back to their natural greenness. Both her sickness and her cure, she sure did know how to pick 'em. She should've known better than to fall for anyone again. Buffy and love did not mix, it was just hard convincing her heart of that. Though one thing was for sure if Buffy wanted to keep herself calm and everything hidden she had to avoid kissing Harry at all costs. Which should be easy...right?

* * *

The low mumbling of an argument reached her ears before she was even close to the door. Getting nearer Buffy could make out a pair of bright red heads coming to into her view.

"You move. I'm older than you."

"Yeah only by two minutes."

"Still older."

"But still my idea."

"Was not."

"Was too."

Hearing a throat clear loudly they turned in surprise to see a very amused blonde watching them.

"Having trouble?" she asked.

"No no trouble."

"Just admiring the wood."

"Great handy work they did here."

"What are you two idiots up to?" Ginny asked her twin brothers expectantly.

The three of them turned at the sound of her voice and watched as the rest of the group gathered. Xander's cold eyes staring at the blonde while Willow did her best to avoid looking at her. Buffy's back went slightly rigid from the very obvious not so friendly behavior coming from her friends. She only wished that once, just once, they would be able to understand and have some faith in her.

"I believe they were eavesdropping and by the looks of it not very well," Buffy answered for them ignoring the tension.

"Well we would've been if Dumbledore hadn't-"

"Put a spell on them."

"Why were you listening anyway?" Hermione asked them.

"Dumbledore gathered the members of the Order-"

"And the rest of the adults-"

"To have a secret meeting of some sorts."

"And I'm guessing no kids allowed?" Buffy asked, and the twins shook their heads in unison. "Well I guess we're gonna have to crash."

"But what about the doors?" Ron pointed out.

The only answer Buffy gave them was a very confident smirk.

"What are we going to do Albus?"

The legendary Wizard sat at the head of the table. The Hall had been cleared out needing the vast space to gather all of those present. The adults. The grown ups. The only ones who are able to fight off Voldemort and his army. They were looking to Dumbledore to lead them the only trouble was the wizard didn't feel in the right to do so. This wasn't his war and to be honest he had no clue how to fight against a hell god and an evil wizard who had the First Evil on their side. He may have been old but Dumbledore was no fool.

The doors slammed open, relieving Dumbledore from an answer he didn't know how to give, and in walked in the blonde and her brigade.

"We train. We fight. We win," she told the room.

"You can't be in here," one voice exclaimed.

"This meeting is to discuss He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named," said another.

"Than I guess we came to the right place," Buffy said.

"Albus do something. They're just children," pleaded Molly Weasley.

"No we're not."

Harry's voice spoke as he walked into the room. He had been in Dumbledore's office looking for the Headmaster to discuss Buffy, but when he discovered it empty he went looking around. Hearing voices he followed them to the Hall.

Catching his eye as he came closer Buffy smiled warmly to assure him that she was ok and when he smiled back she knew that the urge to kiss him was not gonna be an easy one to quell.

"Voldemort is coming and with him an evil that you can't even imagine, and an army of things you never thought possible. We can't pretend that magic and barriers are enough anymore. He will walk through those obstacles and kill every man woman and child he and his army come across and you're fools in thinking that you can protect us all. The only way to win this is to stand up and fight. And that goes for everyone," Buffy stated.

"She's right."

All the adults turned to the Headmaster as though he had gone insane.

"Albus you can't be serious," McGonagall exclaimed.

"I'm afraid I have never been more serious in my life Minerva. The time for hiding and protecting them is over. Buffy, Harry and their friends know more than anyone what it's like to look evil in the eye and live to tell about it. The Dark Lord has proven more than once that he gives no mercy to man or child and we will be damning them if we don't do something about it and I'm afraid that time is now."

"No I don't accept this. There has to be something else we can do," Mrs. Weasley argued.

"I'm afraid there isn't. I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley but this is how it is. This is how war works. There's no time for growing up. Evil doesn't wait by the side lines until it feels you're old enough. I should know that better than anybody," Harry told her.

"But you're still so young," Mother Weasley said, more to herself, in defeat.

"So were all of you. Once upon a time," Buffy commented.

"I still don't accept this," a man Buffy had learned was named Mr. Creevey spoke.

"You don't have to. Because it doesn't matter. This is how it is and how its gonna be because lets face it we have no other choice."

No one dared to speak against her then, because they knew she was right. Buffy Summers may appear to be a tiny blonde but when she spoke you listened.

"What do you propose we do?" Dumbledore asked her.

"Impose a new curriculum," she answered.

* * *

Fresh air does a body good. Well in her case it does a magic good. Making it up to Sweetheart Buffy decided to take her outside so she could prance around. The cat nearly had a heart attack from the whirlwind of flying objects in her bedroom. Coaxing the cat to come out from hiding with promises of fresh cold air and more cream than she can handle the feline finally scooted out, but not before biting Buffy on the finger to show how much distress the blonde had caused her.

"Thought I'd find you here."

Harry's soft voice interrupted her well practiced moping as he walked closer to her.

"Guess I've become pretty predictable huh?"

"Not really actually," he disagreed taking a seat beside her.

"Well a girl's gotta try."

The soft tingles ran up her arms but they weren't as strong as before. They felt different--nice, warm.

"Why do like coming here so much?" he wondered.

"Aside from the scenery I guess it just makes sense," she answered.

"Water makes sense?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"The only kind."

Keeping her vision on the calm blue Buffy leaned back on her arms, while Harry could only look at her and try to decrypt her answer.

"Pocahontas was right. You never step in the same river twice. Its always moving, always changing. Just like life. You can never go back, no matter how much you try. And believe me I've tried. But I understand now. If you don't keep moving than you're not really living at all, you're not making room for the next wave that's bound to come along. Then everything just stops, and things go wrong. I heard this saying once 'nothing is a soft or as hard as water.' We need to drink it to survive however if you take too much you could drown. You have to learn where to draw the line." She tore her eyes away from the water and looked into Harry's. "I'm older than you."

"Its alright. Sometimes I feel a lot older than I really should," he said understanding her meaning.

"I know what that's like," she smiled. "But there's more. When I get around magic–people, places, things or otherwise–it affects me differently."

"How so?"

"Its like being stuck in an electrical socket. I'm more sensitive to it and if there's too much I have a tendency to go haywire. Believe me when I say its not exactly fun, especially trying to come down from it. That's why I left a after the showdown with Voldemort. I unleashed too much and just being here drove me crazy, I had to leave."

"But you came back."

"I felt better, but that doesn't mean I stopped feeling it. It's hard. Being around everyone's painful. Even muggles like Xander and Wesley. They have left over magical residue that I can still pick up. That's why I had to leave after we kissed," she told him.

"I'm sorry if I would've know-" he sadly apologized.

"Don't be sorry Harry. I'm not," she told him and her heart swelled when he smiled. "When you kissed me it woke up everything inside of me. In a good way but also in the bad. I felt almost as uncontrollable after the whole Death Eater thing, and that's why I had to bail. You understand right?"

"Yeah I understand, but that also means we can't..." he trailed off.

"Pretty much," she answered mirroring his disappointment.

They both lowered their eyes to the ground. The sorrow and irony of the situation running through them.

"I have an idea," Harry suggested.

"What?" she asked in hope, snapping her head to meet his gaze.

"We can start off small. You know baby steps," he told her.

"What do you have in mind?"

Slowly reaching out his hand he gently took her small warm one in his own.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

The tingles were stronger now, but Harry's warm hand helped to ease the sparks. The sensation of ants crawling on her skin weren't as itchy or bothersome as they used to be. Instead it felt more like flutter. Like butterflies.

"I feel good," she smiled.

Keeping her hand tightly in his they both turned to the water and enjoyed the moment. If this was all he could have with Buffy, having the feel of her skin against his own, than that was alright with Harry. In fact it was more than enough.

* * *

That evening the Hall was filled with every person that resided within the castle, that was deemed old enough of course. The subject matter was obvious. Many still feared the thought of the Dark Lord but they couldn't deny that no matter how much they wished it, he was coming and something needed to be done. Sitting at the Head Table was not the sight they expected to see however. Its usual occupants of professors was replaced by a vision of the newcomers and some of the students that many knew of all too well. Though what had yet to change was Dumbledore residing in his usual chair, bringing peace from the familiarity. But at the moment he was blocked from their view, because standing in front of them was the girl that unknowing to them held their fate in her hands.

Buffy stood before the crowd. This was it. Each face was filled fear and uncertainty, and it was up to her to guide them into a war that they were not prepared for. One way or another they had to learn to fight, and more importantly to win. And who else knew more about battle plans than an ex-vampire slayer.

So standing before them dressed in red leather pants and a long sleeved black sweater Buffy verbally fired the proverbial shotgun.

"I hate this. I hate being here. I hate that you have to be here. I know your scared. You should be. This isn't like anything any of us have ever faced. Evil's coming. We don't know how to fight it. We don't know when it'll come. We can't run, can't hide, can't pretend it's not the end, 'cause it is. We're not ready? They're not ready. They think we're gonna wait for the end to come, like we always do. I'm done waiting. They want an apocalypse? Oh, we'll give 'em one. Anyone else who wants to run, do it now. 'Cause we just became an army. We just declared war. From now on, we won't just face our worst fears, we will seek them out. We will find them, and cut out their hearts one by one. There is only one thing on this earth more powerful than evil, and that's us. Any questions?"

* * *

Note: Thanks to everyone for your continuing support. Sorry for the late update but I've been fighting off the flu bug, and well to put it nicely it kicked my ass. But I'm still keeping my promise of finishing the story I hope you still enjoy. 


	34. Chapter Thirty Three

**Rebuilding Shadows**

by Amerie

* * *

The moon lay high and bright alighting the dark and deserted grounds. Snuggled into layers of clothing and a woolen overcoat Buffy stared off into the scenery. Breathing deeply she let the cold air wash over her to help calm her down.

"You're hiding again."

Smiling softly Buffy turned to watch Oz as he made his way toward her.

"Hey stranger," she greeted.

"That was some speech in there," he commented taking a seat beside her.

"Yeah, well, I try."

"If I didn't know any better I would've guessed someone wrote it for you."

"Oh yeah. I got someone writing what I do what I say what I'm thinking."

"Never know. Could happen," he shrugged before giving an amused smirk.

"What are you doing out here?" Buffy asked.

"Night time can get pretty addicting when you used to be a werewolf. You?"

Sighing deeply she wrapped her arms tightly around herself.

"Needed some space."

"It can get overwhelming. All those people," Oz commented.

"No kidding," she mumbled.

Oz looked at her critically. Ever since her return Buffy had been acting differently. More distant, physically. It was as though she couldn't stand to be around other people. He had been watching her carefully ever since he noticed the changes. They were subtle but they were definitely there. She would stuff her hands into her pockets often, and if someone tried to hug her she would only allow it a short amount of time. If anyone ever asked a question about her time way from them she would make an excuse to leave. Dumbledore had also been dodgy when it came to Buffy, proving that he knew something the others didn't. Her scent had also changed. Not in the basic way. Buffy still smelled like Buffy, but there was something there he still couldn't pick out. He, like all the others, was filled with questions, but he respected Buffy enough to know that if she wanted to keep things to herself than it was her every right to do so. She'd already been through so much. Keeping a few secrets was a luxury she deserved. After all, she's earned it.

She knew he was worried about her. They all were. The sideways glances and friendly smiles. They were trying their best to be there for her, so why did it all seem so fake? Most of them were hiding the underlying betrayal and the rest didn't know how to feel at all. She was slipping away from them, and she had to. They couldn't get too close, and even Harry was a risk she shouldn't have taken. She'd only end up hurting him in the end. One day she'll lose control and do to him what she had done to those Death Eaters. She couldn't do that to him, to any of them. But she couldn't leave them either. They were her friends, her family, they loved her, and she needed that right now. The only problem was trying to figure out a way to balance it out. Unfortunately there was only answer, it wasn't possible.

Thinking back Buffy remembered the effect her speech had gotten. Wave after wave of enthusiasm rose from the crowd. So many were ready and willing to join the fight. To lay down their lives for the survival of others. Buffy couldn't have been prouder, or more afraid. It was then that she realized what she was getting herself into. She was put in charge of an army. To lead them into the darkness not knowing if their was a light at the other end. To band them together and train them for what was to come. She had been through apocalypse after apocalypse but no to this magnitude and she found herself asking, could she do it?

"It used to be so easy Oz. Wave a wand cast a spell. Then plunge a stake kill the bad guy. But now everything's just so...complicated. I have to step up and be General Buffy and take them to the trenches were so many are gonna get killed. All the while pretending that everything's gonna be ok. Lie to them and say that I have everything under control when in reality I have no idea what I'm doing. It's just so hard trying to be everything to everyone especially when I'm..." Buffy turned to him her eyes deathly serious. "I can't let them down Oz. I won't."

"I know you won't," he responded sincerely.

Smiling in appreciation Buffy turned back to the view. Taking her lead Oz did the same, and for the next few hours the ex-werewolf and the ex-vampire slayer enjoyed the calm before the storm.

* * *

The next day every person who had volunteered to fight in the war was handed a piece of paper.

Schedule is as follows:

7 a.m. - 8 a.m - Breakfast to be served promptly and with no exceptions (unless not involved in the front lines)

8 a.m - 10 a.m - Basics of Magic taught by Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick. Subjects to include charms, transfigurations and any other subject matter deemed necessary.

10 a.m - 12 p.m - Wiccan Magic taught by Ms. Willow Rosenberg and Ms. Tara Maclay. Subjects to include how to draw power by surrounding elements (could prove to be very useful in a wizarding war)

12 p.m - 1 p.m - Lunch. Then clothing change if necessary.

1 p.m - 3 p.m - Muggle Self Defense with Faith and Mr. Xander Harris. Subjects to include simple teachings of Martial Arts to defend oneself and introduction to weaponry.

3 p.m - 5 p.m - Defense Against the Dark Arts taught by Professor Snape and Professor Lupin. With heavy input by the Order. Subjects are self explanatory.

Four different blocks. Four excruciating lessons.

The schedule was set and no changes were to be made unless they were cleared through Buffy or Dumbledore. Lessons ran every day of the week, no breaks, no exceptions. War didn't wait to take a breather so neither did they.

She knew she was being harsh and that the training was almost too much to ask for, but with a deadline that they were completely in the dark of knowing there was no room for mistakes. She didn't have time to worry about hurt feelings and unreasonable explanations, she had one mission. Don't let them die.

Standing by the window she watched as the very large group led by Faith and Xander began their ritual of learning punches, kicks and blocks. They had decided the Quidditch Pitch provided enough space for everyone to move around, and watching them now Buffy couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy.

"It's not fair," she admitted softly.

"No I supposed it isn't," he replied sympathetically.

"I should be out there. I should be in every one of those lessons, but I can't. And why? Because there's too many of them. And being around them too long can cause me to hurt someone," she said sadly.

Rubbing her arms up and down she turned away from the window.

"They may not be able to understand, but at least they'll know," he told her trying to convince her once again to tell her friends about her situation.

"No, its better this way. I've already put them through so much, if they were to know they wouldn't be able to concentrate and we can't afford that right now," she told him taking the seat opposite his desk.

"You've gotta have more faith in them Buffy."

Looking to him sadly Dumbledore saw a flash of insecurity pass through her eyes.

"How can I uncle, when they don't have any faith in me."

* * *

"One two three punch. One two three kick. One two three punch. One two three kick."

Getting closer Buffy could hear the forced grunts and heavy breathing. Faith was definitely giving these guys a work out.

"You're really enjoying this aren't you?" she teased.

Turning at the sound of her voice Faith smiled widely.

"I know color me surprised."

If she hadn't seen it with her own eyes she wouldn't have believed it. Faith was actually giddy.

"How are the troops?" Buffy smiled in amusement.

"Sloppy but gettin' there."

"I would imagine so. They maybe good with a wand but not so much with the scrappy."

Buffy was used to seeing wizards in robes and watching them now in sweats or shorts and sweaters was an odd sight to see. They needed some sun on the critical level.

"How's Xander working out?" she asked.

She watched as the boy in question was teaching one of the girls how to do a proper punch. Don't drop your shoulder put your weight into it but not your body.

"He's working out pretty well actually. Never thought the Xan-man had it in him," Faith responded.

"He's had a lot of practice," Buffy told her, the tone of remorse not lost on the brunette girl.

Only smiling curtly, Faith was never really good with the comforting words, she turned back to the crowd.

"So how 'bout it B feel like joining? Could be like old times?" the slayer tempted.

"Wish I could but I got stuff. Just came to check how you guys were doing."

In reality the resonating magic was already starting to make its way through her. She shouldn't have come down here but the temptation of being around familiarity was hard to resist.

"You sure? We could give these guys a little demonstration. Show 'em how its really done."

"Oh, please do," Xander said in extreme enthusiasm, making them realize that the entire group had heard Faith's request.

"I agree-"

"Please how us how-"

"Its really done," came the ping pong request of the Weasley twins.

"It could be quite beneficial," Harry added.

"We could gain some pointers," Ron commented.

"Watching you two girls fight could be very...informative," Draco suggestively spoke.

Buffy could almost feel the eye rolling and unapproving huff coming from Hermione, and the majority of the rest of the girls.

"See what you started," Buffy reprimanded Xander.

"Why me? Faith was the one with the idea," he defended.

"Don't look at me. What I wanted was to teach, you turned it into some sort of peep show."

"Even if I wanted to I can't. I need to check on some other things," she said ruining the male fantasy.

Buffy couldn't help the amused smile on her face from seeing the pouty faces of those who's dream she had smashed.

"Ok but if you ever need a good workout-" Faith began to say.

"You can come to us-"

"Anytime," the Weasley's finished adding winks for good measure.

Chuckling she waved good bye and headed back inside. Making her way through the grounds Buffy watched as those who had either chosen not to fight or were incapable of it enjoyed the day. Laughing children ran around the grass playing hide and go seek while adults carefully watched they wouldn't get too far. Waving to a little girl with dark hair she watched as she waved back shyly and ran back to her friends. Carefree, now that was a feeling she couldn't remember having.

Stepping through the entryway Buffy was back inside the stone building and made a beeline to the library.

"Any luck?" she asked the watcher when she stepped foot into the what was soon becoming Scooby Central. Another library, who knew.

"I'm afraid not," Wesley responded.

"How 'bout you guys?" she asked the three girls before taking a seat.

"Sorry Buff," Willow answered. "How are Faith and Xander doing?"

"Good. They got the guys on their toes."

"Was Xander all macho and sweaty?" Anya asked dreamily.

"Uh...sweaty maybe. Macho, didn't really check on that one," Buffy uncomfortably responded.

"H-how's everything else going?" Tara asked, thankfully changing the subject.

"Considering it's the first day there were some bumps but its slowly smoothing over," she replied.

"That's good," Willow commented.

"How 'bout you guys. Liking the teaching gig?"

"It's a little hard cause I'm still kinda new to the Wicca but Tara's been really good. She's a wonderful teacher," the red head complemented and squeezed her girlfriend's knee under the table when she noticed her pink cheeks.

"Kids aren't giving you too much trouble are they?"

"N-no they've been really great. They're really excited t-to learn another type of magic," Tara responded.

"Well I still don't see why I can't teach a class. I mean I've been around for hundreds of years. I can teach them something too you know," Anya pouted.

"Ok like what?" Buffy asked her.

"Uh...well...I can...I can teach them to..."

"I'll tell you what if its ok with Willow and Tara how 'bout you join in on their class. I'm pretty sure with your 'expertise' you can give them a heads up on what kind of demons they might face," Buffy told her, but was quick to regret it when she noticed Willow's eyes widen in what could only be construed as fear.

"Really? Can I?" Anya enthusiastically asked of the women.

"Yeah sure. I-I mean...it could be fun," Tara hesitantly answered.

Anya, oblivious to the others reactions, happily went back to reading her book, and Wesley tried his best to hide the amused chuckle from escaping his lips.

"How 'bout you Wes? I'm sure I can find a spot for you. Maybe even with Faith and Xander," Buffy threateningly asked him.

"What? No," the watcher responded clearing his throat. "I'm fine right here thank you."

"I'm sure you are."

* * *

They were completely, utterly, and excruciatingly exhausted. Body after body was slumped over tables. Almost full plates laying safely on the side, or in some cases right in their faces.

"I think you killed them," Dumbledore whispered.

"Don't blame me I wasn't the drill sergeant," Buffy responded.

"I think even they may not make it through the night."

Turning to her left Buffy noticed Xander still trying to keep his head off the table, and surprisingly even Faith was having a tough time staying awake.

"Never thought I'd see the day," Buffy mused aloud.

"And to think its only the first lesson," the Headmaster commented.

Looking around the room Buffy saw how tired they all were. Landing her gaze on Harry she watched as he sleepily rested his cheek on his open palm. His arm nearly falling off the table. Was she pushing them too hard too fast? No. She was doing the right thing. They needed to learn this to survive. It'll get better. They'll learn to cope and then it won't be as hard. It'll be alright, it just needed to take some time.

Buffy quickly snapped out of her thoughts when she heard someone calling her name.

"Huh?"

"I asked about Mr. Wyndham-Pryce and his finding? Are you alright?" her uncle asked in concern.

"Yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking about things that still needed to be done. And I spoke to Wesley, he's still not having any luck," she quickly answered.

"Maybe you should get some rest," he advised looking at her critically.

"I'm fine," she strongly replied.

"Humor me."

Sighing loudly she politely excused herself from the table and made her way around, but not before giving a very unconvincing glare on the way.

Her small footsteps echoed along the empty hallways. She absently made her way through the well known corridors, to the now familiar destination. They weren't at supper so that could only mean one thing. Sulking. They were getting very good at that. Stopping before the portrait she made her presence known to its keeper. Seconds later the portrait swung open.

"Hey," she greeted, and like every other time she received a voiceless 'come in' before stepping through.

If Buffy would've waited a little longer she would've heard the commotion echoing through the halls. Ones that originated from the Great Hall. Where Harry Potter lay twitching in unbearable pain on the floor.

* * *

Note: Please R&R


	35. Chapter Thirty Four

**Rebuilding Shadows**

by Amerie

* * *

By the look in their eyes after talking to whoever it was on the other side of the portrait she knew it was definitely not good news.

"It's Harry."

Of course it was.

Speeding through the halls she raced to the Hospital Wing. Entering the infirmary she saw Harry laid out on one of the beds surrounded by people. Stepping through the crowd she made her way by his side. Taking his hand within her own she smiled when he squeezed back.

The worry in her eyes didn't sit well with him. He was the one that was supposed to worry about her not the other way around. She already had so much on her shoulders and he wasn't too happy with himself for adding more.

"Are you ok?" her soft voice asked him.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it," he replied gently.

"That's pretty hard to do when you're laying in a hospital bed."

The other's watched as the two exchanged words with such tenderness that they felt as though they were intruding on something intimate.

"What happened?" she asked the others knowing Harry wouldn't answer her honestly.

"It seems Mr. Potter has not been entirely honest with us," Dumbledore answered.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning he's been getting visions and dreams from Voldemort and hasn't told anyone about it," Hermione answered.

"How did he end up here?"

"He got a vision during dinner, a very painful one," Ron replied.

"It was nothing," said Harry in irritation. Why couldn't they just leave him alone? Couldn't they see what he was trying to do.

"Well nothing had you writhing on the floor in pain, so I think we're going to explore it just a little bit more," Remus told him. "You should've come to one of us about this."

"I wanted to--at first, but then I just..."

"But then what?" the werewolf prompted.

"He got gun shy," Buffy stated, and Harry nodded.

"Gun shy?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"I didn't want the same thing to happen again," Harry told them avoiding eye contact.

The reason for his concealment dawned on them, Sirius. As valid as it may be it was extremely dangerous but no one had the heart to reprimand him.

"Harry," Remus began as he knelt down before the young man. "What happened with Sirius is no one's fault. He would've done the same if it had been you. As a matter of a fact he did. He went into the Department knowing you were in trouble and risked everything to save you."

"But he wouldn't have if I hadn't been dumb enough to fall for the trap. He would still be here if it wasn't for me," he argued.

Letting go if his hand Buffy stepped away from him. As much as she cared about him his inability to see that what happened with his godfather was not his fault was starting to grate on her nerves. She wanted to shake him, to yell at him for it but she wouldn't. He was still so young and this was the first death on his hands, she knew it would take time. But time meant moving on and Harry didn't seem to budging at all.

He was facing her back now. The way she suddenly released his grip and walked away from him caused a flash of hurt in his chest. He knew she was upset. He knew the reason why. But he had every right to feel the way he did and he wasn't going to apologize for it.

Stepping next to Dumbledore she placed her hands on her hips and faced away from everybody.

"Is he gonna be ok?"

The wizard could feel the waves of frustration rolling off of her.

"He'll be fine," he answered.

"Good. Let me know if anything changes."

And without looking back she left. Everybody watching her retreating form.

* * *

Two months. Almost two months in this library and not a single answer. Rubbing his eyes for the thirtieth time that day Wesley flipped the page and began reading.

"Hey Wes," Willow greeted. "Any luck?"

"I'm afraid not," he replied sullenly. "How's Harry?"

"Still in the hospital but he's doing ok."

Nodding his reply he went back to his book.

Watching, Willow sympathized with the watcher. His face looked haggard like he hadn't slept in days. Which he probably hadn't. He must've read every book in the Restricted Section, maybe even the whole library. She knew this was hard for him. How could it not be? Wesley was supposed to be the go to guy for answers when it came to his stuff. She couldn't imagine how frustrating it would be not being able to help when he was needed the most.

"Damn it," he exclaimed startling the poor wicca. "Sorry."

"'s ok," she smiled gently.

"Who am I kidding. I'm never going to figure this out," Wesley said in defeat tossing the book aside and removing his glasses.

"Hey that's not true you'll get this," she encouraged taking a seat before him.

"Its been over five weeks Willow and I'm still not close to finding an answer. If Mr. Giles were here-"

"He would be in the same place you are."

He wanted to argue but he knew the redhead wouldn't give him the chance.

"Giles made it look easy, really easy, but it wasn't. He would do the same thing you're doing now. Going through all these books to find and answer. You're not doing anything wrong. This is just different. Were facing a whole new kind of evil. And nobody knows how to stop it or when it'll be here, but we don't expect you to have the answers. We know its tough. But you can do it. Giles knows you can do it."

Her encouraging words helped to ease his frustration, and caused him to see her in a different light. Gone was the girl in overalls and in her place a very confident and powerful wiccan. One that was currently giving him a pep talk despite their ages, and he couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you," he told her sincerely placing the spectacles back on his face as he grabbed another book from the ever ending pile.

"Your welcome. Now hand me one of those books."

Placing one in her outstretched hand he went back to his reading with much more eagerness than he's had in the past few days. He could do this. For them. For Giles.

* * *

He saw them. They were everywhere. Rows after rows of creatures he didn't know could exist. Some faces familiar others terrifyingly different. He shouldn't be seeing this, but he had somehow broken through the connection they shared. He was given an advance of things to come. Now he knew what they had to fight. They weren't faceless anymore, but some part of him wished he had remained unknowing.

"Is that all you saw?" the Headmaster asked.

"Yes."

"How about the other visions?"

"They're pretty much the same. I just thought they were nightmares at first."

"I see."

Having moved from the infirmary to the privacy of the Headmaster's office Harry retold his vision. But only to Dumbledore, much to the protest of his friends. He promised tell them later but right now he needed to confide in someone he trusted indefinitely.

"Why don't you get some rest," he suggested.

"Yes professor."

He was too tired to argue, and Buffy's brush off wasn't helping him either. Bidding a good night he went to his room, needing sleep to erase the very demanding day.

"What do you think?" Dumbledore asked when he was sure Harry was past hearing distant.

"He should've told us sooner."

Buffy stepped out of the shadows and moved to stand beside his desk.

"I don't appreciate being put in the middle."

"I know, and I'm sorry but he trusts you. He wouldn't lie to you."

"He wouldn't lie to you either."

Glancing at the door Harry just past through she replied softly. "I'm not too sure about that."

"Is there something going on between the two of you I should be aware of?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Nothing that will affect the mission," she told him.

He worried over her detached tone and even more distant demeanor. He knew she had to distant herself at a certain level, but that was only physically. Buffy was detaching herself emotionally and he was not too happy of that fact, but unfortunately now was not the time. Hopefully, when this was all over, there would be.

"What do you purpose we do with this information?"

"We keep going. Keep training. We knew what was coming but now with Harry's vision it's becoming more real. Hopefully that will be enough to encourage them."

"What about you?"

"What about me?" she asked looking at him curiously.

"How will this affect you?"

She knew what he was asking. He wanted her too say she would stay closer to her friends. To forget all this foolishness about her fears. To have this big revelation about what really mattered. Friends. Family. But that wasn't what mattered. All that mattered was that they were kept safe and she was going to see to it that they survived.

"It doesn't."

And with sad eyes Dumbledore watched as Buffy disapparated from the room.

* * *

Wands were raised and a flurry of defenses fell from their lips. Spells streamed from end to end. Each one as powerful as the next. The room was alighted with color. Blues and reds flashing amidst greens and golds. It was beautiful, but meant to be deadly. To cause pain and suffering for those who were meant to receive it.

And with a bowl of popcorn situated between them Xander, Faith, Anya, Tara, Willow and Oz watched as the wizards went into yet another day of training.

"Its like the Fourth of July," Xander commented in awe stuffing another handful of popcorn into his mouth.

"I think its prettier," said Tara.

"And probably more painful," Faith added.

"But way more entertaining," stated Oz his eyes glued to scene. "Kinda like Stars Wars."

"Use the force Luke," Willow joked donning her best Obi Wan.

"Help me, Obi Wan-Kenobi; you're my only hope," Anya added causing the others to stare at her in amused surprise.

"What? I thought we were playing," she pouted.

Xander snickered before wrapping an arm around her and bringing her close. Planting a loving kiss on her forehead.

"Where's B? She don't wanna see the light sabers fly?" asked Faith dropping kernels into her mouth.

"She's in a meeting with Dumbledore. You know how longs those take," Oz answered her.

"I wonder what they're talking about," Willow commented.

"Battle plans that we're not grown up enough to input on," Xander haughtily responded.

Willow gave him one of her 'Xander' looks but he only shrugged it off and went back to the light show. The others shaking their heads at the brunette before doing the same.

* * *

She shouldn't be here at a time like this. The magic was so suffocating even he could feel it. The young wizards were being taught more arduous defenses and that required a lot of magic. Ones that traveled within the air and through stone walls to a pulling magnet that was known as Buffy.

These were the hard times. During Defense Against the Dark Arts it was unbearable for Buffy to remain at Hogwarts. The magic was calling to her, prickling her. Its needles of power poking at her skin.

"You don't need to be here," her uncle told her.

"Yes I do. I have to learn to adjust or what good am I during the War. I have to be able to stay in control or else I'm out before the first wave hits," she argued her silver eyes gleaming.

"It's hurting you."

"I've been in hurt before and I've lived through that. I can live through this."

Her determination was admirable, but one that came at a high price. Buffy was literally torturing herself with these exercises. If the people down there believed their training to be painful they had no idea of its definition.

"You should take it slowly, day by day," he tried to reason.

"We don't have time for that," her voice was hoarse from the strain. "I can do this. I have to do this."

His blue eyes watched as she clenched her face in pain.

"Here it comes again," she warned.

For whatever reason at a certain time every wizard in that lesson wielded so much power out of their wands that it caused a wave of excruciating torture through Buffy. She had no idea what they were doing but knew better than to stop it. It was strong so that meant it was powerful, and that may mean an upper hand toward the other side.

It gripped her. Calling her name as it burned through her. The needles weaving in and out of her skin lacing her with fire. While her insides boiled and bubbled. And just as suddenly it stopped.

Collapsing to her side Buffy opened bleary eyes to her uncle.

"Is everything ok?"

Knowing how uncontrollable she would become Buffy asked Dumbledore to watch over her during these times. Not willing to risk it, they would lock themselves in her room and waited it out. Dumbledore watching in pain as his Buffy put herself through these tortuous practices. Keeping a watchful eye not only on her well being but on making sure she would stay in control.

"Yes. Everything's fine," he told her warmly stroking her heated forehead.

"Good," she replied softly before closing her eyes.

Picking up her limp form Dumbledore placed her in her warm bed. Sweetheart, after coming out from hiding, curled up next to her to stand her watch. Smiling warmly the Headmaster pulled the covers over Buffy and made his way to the door.

"My darling girl, I pray that by the time this senseless war is over I haven't lost you. In every sense of the word."

Turning out the lights Dumbledore left her to rest, and made his way to the Great Hall for supper. Preparing himself to lie to her friends once again.

* * *

Note: Thanks for the wonderful reviews and for keeping hold on this story. You guys are my heroes. 


	36. Chapter Thirty Five

**Rebuilding Shadows**

by Amerie

* * *

Standing at the back of the class she watched as Willow, Tara and Anya got their teaching on. Guiding the students through the spell, it wasn't long before a tiny golden light lay before each one of them.

"Now the Light of Guidance can guide you to any place or person that you know or can describe," Willow directed.

"In case you're injured during the battle you can use it to find a safe place, or to find someone if they're lost or hurt," Tara added.

"Wicked," Ron commented, and voicing the thoughts of the majority of the class.

They were used to casting spells with wands, but doing so without one was on a whole other level of coolness.

"This is amazing," Hermione stated.

Grinning at each other with pride Willow and Tara, while Anya looked on in boredom, proceeded to teach them how to vanquish the ball, and enthusiastically went into the next lesson.

Giving them a slight nod and smile Buffy left them to their class. It was easier to be around their type of magic. They increased it gradually which gave her more time to adjust, but it still gave her the same reactions. Which meant she couldn't stay too long. Slipping through the doors and out of the castle, Buffy made her way outside. It was the only haven in this place, large as it was. The air helped to relive the tension that was now a staple of her daily life.

Looking around she noticed the crowds begin to thin out. Lunch time was coming soon, and with the abundance of people in the castle, they had to make sure those who wanted seats by each other had to find them fast.

Soon, time wore on and Buffy found herself alone. But like times before it didn't last very long. People seemed to have a knack for interrupting her me time. Seeing the sandwich waving before her, she followed the trail from the hand, to the arm and finally to the face of the person who was holding it.

"Here. I thought you might be hungry," he said.

"Thanks."

"May I?" he asked, indicating to the spot next to her.

"Be my guest."

Making himself comfortable he began to take a bite out of his own lunch.

"Why aren't you inside?" Buffy asked after swallowing her morsel.

"Because I knew you would be out here. You haven't come by to visit in a while. I was beginning to worry," he told her, his voice tinged in humor at the last phrase.

"I figured you would be pretty beat after the lesson. So I decided to give you a break."

"Buffy, when it comes to you, I am never in need of a break," he smiled.

She had been visiting him privately, and secretly, for a while. Going to his room when the others were either sleeping or eating. It was always in the evening, because that seemed to be the only free time either of them had.

"Always the sweet talker aren't you Remus," she teased.

"I try," the werewolf smiled.

"So where did we leave off the last time?" she asked her mouth around a bite of sandwich.

"Let me think . . . " he trailed off racking his memory. "Oh yes, I remember. Your mother and Lily were just coming out of Transfigurations when Sirius and James had decided to test out their new gadget appropriately called 'Bird Slime'."

"Why do I get the feeling that this doesn't end well," Buffy cringed.

"Because it doesn't," he smiled. "You see they had invented this little contraption that looked like a bird, chirped like a bird, flew like a bird, but-"

"Wasn't a bird?"

"Not in the slightest, and you would only realize it too late when the creature flew above you and exploded, covering its intended victim in slime," he grinned.

"Not good. Mom must've been beyond angry," she said from her flourish of chuckles.

"Angry doesn't even begin to describe it. But Lily and Joyce got them back."

"I'm almost afraid to ask."

"During lunch time Joyce and Lily slipped a very interesting concoction into their drinks and well . . . lets just say, you never really miss your hair until it's gone," he grinned broadly.

"Oh my god," Buffy smiled.

"And it's sufficed to say that from then on a war of tricks had been officially declared."

Bitting into his sandwich he watched as Buffy stared off with a smile on her face. No doubt trying to picture her mother as a teenager and giving the most revered pranksters of Hogwarts a run for their money.

"How come you didn't play in their reindeer games?" she asked breaking out of her reverie.

"And get caught in the crossfire? No thank you," he said.

"Oh come on I'm pretty sure you could've held your own."

"I could've, but there was no way I was going to go up against your mother."

"You and my mom were pretty close, weren't you?" she asked.

Joyce Summers had been one if his closest friends, aside from the Marauders. She was his confidant whenever he needed girl advise. The one he went to when his sensitive side became too much for the rest of the boys to handle, and also the sister he never had. After Joyce's final year at Hogwarts they had remained in touch, just like she had with Lily, and unknown too many, Sirius. It wasn't until he had stopped receiving her letters that a sinking feeling came over him, and only when she came to the Order asking for help did he realize what Voldemort had done to one of his closest friends. Upon hearing the news the wolf inside of him became enraged and threatened to be released. It had taken some very calming words and some very serious promised threats to the bastard who had done the damage to help restrain the beast. Joyce was a part of his family, and like the rest of them she had been torn away from him. He now owed it to her memory, as well as James's, Sirius's and Lily's, to make sure that Voldemort would get what he deserved.

"Yes. We were," his saddened tone replied.

Acquainting themselves with silence they went back to their lunch, and let the memory of Joyce Summers invade their minds.

* * *

Lunch time was soon over and he had locked himself away in his room while the rest ate their meals. Knowing he had to do this away from prying eyes.

"Damn it."

Waving the wand again its desired effect didn't cooperate. Concentrating once more he swished the wood but the damned feather still didn't move. Running a very frustrated hand over his face Harry stared at the insipid object. Why didn't it do what it was supposed to do? It was a very simple charm, one he had been taught his first year. He shouldn't be having trouble raising it off the table, and yet. But it wasn't just the feather. He had been having trouble with all of his magic. Making things explode when they shouldn't, making them change into one thing instead of another, and even doing the basics wasn't going well. How he had managed to hide it this long from everyone was beyond him.

The right thing to do was to tell Dumbledore. He was sure to have an answer, but that didn't mean he was eager to tell the Headmaster. He knew in doing so would lead him to do something he really didn't want to do. What that something was he wasn't quite sure, but he knew it wouldn't be good. No, he just had to figure this out on his own. Hopefully before Voldemort, Glory and their legion of demons decide to attack the castle. So, concentrating once again he stared at the feather hoping against hope that the blasted thing would move.

* * *

The day came and went and Buffy found herself in another sleepless night. There was too much to be done and she didn't have the luxury of wasting any second of it. Standing before the board, her green eyes scanned its contents. Her mind working quickly and moving expertly trying to figure out her plans. It was two o' clock in the morning and everyone was asleep in their beds after and exhausting day, so it came as surprise when a knock was heard at her door; efficiently breaking her out of her concentration. Waving her hand the board disappeared with a slight 'poof' and she went to answer the insomniatic person.

Breezing through her living room she opened the door, and what a surprise did she find.

"You've been avoiding me."

"I've been busy."

"Liar," he smirked. "Can I come in?"

Opening the door wider she let him through.

"What brings you to my neck of the woods?" she asked closing the door behind him.

"Couldn't sleep," he shrugged making himself comfortable on her sofa.

"So you've decided to interrupt my sleep?"

"You weren't sleeping," he told her a twinkle in his eye.

"And what makes you so sure? I could've been far into dreamland for all you know," she said taking a seat next to him.

"Were you?" he asked waiting expectantly.

Her rim rod back slumped when she gave up her little game.

"No," she grudgingly admitted.

"Didn't think so," he smugly replied.

"Fine you win. Now what can I do for you Mr. Malfoy?" she asked in very ladylike manner.

"Cute."

"Thank you," she grinned. "But seriously what do you want?"

"Can't a bloke just stop by for a chat?"

"Not at two o'clock in the morning he can't; unless there's something extremely important on his mind."

"Nothing important just . . . "

Looking down at his clasped hands he avoided her gaze.

"Draco?" she instigated.

Snapping his eyes to her face, he let out a deep breath.

"With everything that's happened and with everything that's going on I just wanted to take this opportunity to apologize for every bad thing I have ever caused you," he admitted softly.

"Okay. And how long have you been rehearsing that?" she inquired raising an eyebrow.

"I - " he began but huffed when he realized it was no use. "Ten minutes before you opened the door."

"I thought so," she said.

"But I still mean every word of it. After everything I've done to you Buffy I still don't understand why you haven't cursed me into the end of existence. I haven't exactly been the most gentleman of gentlemen."

"No, you haven't. But that doesn't mean you're not a good guy. And you are a good guy. One of the very few I've met that can be totally honest with themselves. That's an admirable trait I hope you never lose," she told him.

"Careful Summers flattery gets you everywhere," he winked.

"And there's the Draco I've come to know and be provoked by," she grinned.

They shared a slight chuckle before Draco became serious once again.

"Buffy I-"

"You're not going to die Draco," she firmly told him.

She knew what he was trying to do and she wasn't going to have any of it. He was behaving like a man with a death sentence.

"You don-" he tried again.

"I said no. I know what you're trying to do. Getting your affairs in order and what not. Meaning, making peace with those you've think you've wronged."

"But I-"

"You're gonna survive this. And you're gonna grow old and marry whatever woman would have you, and have lots of tiny little Malfoy's running around annoying the rest of the children. Getting visits from their Aunt Buffy and telling them what kind of a prat their father really is."

"Prat?" he asked in amusement.

"Yeah, I know. I've been here way too long."

"Obviously," he smiled.

"You're not going to die, and you're not going anywhere," she told him. "There's no way I'm going to let that happen."

He was afraid. Who wouldn't be. Some very serious nightmaric monsters were coming to devour them, and they had no way of knowing how it was going to turn out. He knew what kind of evil Voldemort was capable of, and he knew that by the end of all this some lives were gonna be lost. And like many he was afraid that one of them might be his own.

He wasn't naive into thinking he had a lead a saint filled life. He had been mean and cruel for no other reason than for the purpose of his own entertainment, and only until now did he feel the pangs of remorse. Facing death could do that to a person. But he didn't want to die. He wanted to grow old and have those bratty children Buffy teased him about. He wanted the wife and the happy marriage to accompany a happy life. Draco may have been a bastard to many but that didn't mean he didn't want the same things that many longed for themselves. The simple things. The ones' he was afraid he would never get.

"Promise?" he asked sincerely.

Taking his hands within her own Buffy looked him square in the eye.

"Promise."

Draco sighed in relief and sagged into the couch. Slipping his hand from her grasp he covered his mouth from a yawn he hadn't been expecting.

"Looks like someone's feeling better," she smiled.

"Mm-hmm," he sleepily replied.

"Get some sleep. You can crash on the couch if you want."

"Ok. Thanks Buffy," he drawled, and his mind had been so sleep infused he didn't hear her sincere 'your welcome'.

Once she left her seat Draco stretched out into what suddenly became a very comfortable couch. Snuggling deeper into the midnight blue cushions he sighed in content when a warm blanket covered him, and before he knew it he was off into dreamland.

Buffy stood over him for a few seconds. Taking in the innocence he had somehow maintained after years of having Lucius Malfoy as a father.

He was going to survive this. They all were. Because to her there was no other option.

* * *

The sun rose high signaling everyone that another day of lessons had begun. Everyone climbed out of their beds in sleep filled dazes and pulled on their clothes and tucked in their wands as they made their way to breakfast.

Harry, Ron, Fred and George, not faring better than the rest, dragged themselves out of the Gryffindor Tower. Yawns and sleepy eyes in place as they made their way to the Hall, but whatever sleepiness Harry had felt quickly dissolved when he noticed Buffy and Draco coming down the staircase from the Astronomy Tower. Where no one resided other than Oz, who was not present amongst the two. Early in the morning. Looking as though they hadn't slept a wink the previous night, and lead him to wonder why that was.

"Isn't that Malfoy with Buffy?" Ron asked noticing the couple.

"Looks like," Harry clenched.

"Isn't that the same thing he was wearing last night?" the redhead continued.

"Looks like," he repeated in annoyance.

"How very-"

"Interesting," Fred and George intertwined.

But for Harry it was far beyond interesting. It was far beyond curiosity. It was full-blown jealousy. And the others sensing his hostility stepped two steps back wishing they had stayed in bed.

* * *

Note: Thanks for the reviews and for continuing with the story. 


	37. Chapter Thirty Six

**Rebuilding Shado**ws

by Amerie

* * *

"You know you could've gone back to change your clothes," Buffy turned to face him as they reached the end of the staircase.

"Now where would the fun be in that?" he smirked noticing a group of boys standing behind Buffy, one in particular he loved to annoy.

"Meaning?" she asked him suspiciously.

Giving a curt nod to check behind her, Buffy turned to watch as Harry made a beeline in their direction. He did not look happy.

"I am so gonna get you for this," she threatened turning back to an amused looking Draco.

"I hope you do pet," he smiled.

If there was one thing Draco was good at was perfect timing. Waiting for Potter to be within close range he leaned in and gave Buffy a very lingering kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for last night Summers," he said calmly to an annoyed Buffy. "Potter," he greeted smugly as he passed by the wizard.

Leaving the two to chat Draco walked away with an extra bounce in his step and a very happy grin on his face.

"What the hell was that?" Harry demanded.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Don't give me that. You know what."

His voice had increased in volume and he was beginning to cause a scene. Buffy looked around nervously at the increasing attention they were gathering.

"Harry can you please calm down," she pleaded.

"I will not calm down. First you tell me that you can't be around mag-"

Covering his mouth with her hand the rest of Harry's words were muffled.

"Will you please be quiet," she whispered and gave all those around her sheepish smiles. "You wanna talk about his fine, but not here."

Glaring at her, Harry waited for her to remove her hand before he spoke again.

"Fine. Where?"

"My room."

Taking hold of his hand she lead him up the staircase and away from prying eyes and nosy ears. Reaching her room she pulled him inside and slammed the door behind him.

"What the hell is your problem?" Buffy exclaimed releasing his hand and placing them on her hips.

"My problem? You're the one who was with Malfoy all night. Doing Merlin knows what. And I'm the one with the problem?"

She had some nerve attacking him when she was the one in the wrong here.

"Yeah, you are," she told him stepping closer.

"Oh that's rich. Making me out to be the bad guy. You're the one who told me you can't be around magic because it makes you go crazy but I guess Malfoy doesn't fit into the category does he?" he asked meeting her step for step.

"Nothing happened last night. Draco just came in to talk and he fell sleep."

"Yeah sure," he scoffed.

"Damn it Harry, why would I lie. And I can't believe you don't trust me!"

"I trust you. I just don't trust him!"

"Meaning you don't trust me enough to be around him. I can keep myself in control thank you very much."

"Yeah but Draco can't. You think I don't notice the way he looks at you? How he feels about you?"

"That doesn't mean I'm gonna jump his bones!"

"Yeah but he'll try everything in his power to jump yours!"

Chests heaving and eyes blazing they faced off. How dare he accuse her of something she never entertained the idea of doing? Most of the time. After all she was a woman, and she did have eyes. Who the hell did he think he was? She never gave him any indication that he shouldn't trust her. As a matter of fact she gave him every indication that he should. He knew more about her than the rest of her friends. Wasn't that enough? What more did he want?

Surely she couldn't have been that blind? Didn't she notice how beautiful she was? How smart and funny and incredibly irresistible she is? How could he not let his insecurities take over when he saw her with another man. Especially one he knew for a fact was in love with her. And looking at her now with her eyes blazing in anger and her skin flushed from yelling. Her pouty lips aching to be kissed.

Before she could react Buffy felt her lips being devoured. Letting her own emotions and urges kick in she gave as good as she got. This kiss was not like the one before. The first one was sweet and tender. This one was possessive and raw. The kind that sent shivers up and down your spine and caused you to forget the world around you. The kind of kiss that took you whole and you could do nothing but let yourself be dragged down with it.

"That was . . . wow," Buffy whispered once the necessity to breathe became too much.

"Uh huh." Was the only the response his mushy brain let him say.

Swallowing harshly with their eyes closed, they took deep breaths, as their foreheads remained in heated contact.

"How do you feel?" he asked in concern.

"So far so good. But it won't last."

The rush of emotions came so fast that it didn't give her body enough time to react. However it wouldn't take long before it did. She could feel her magic begin to crawl over her. The waves slowly covering her. The prickles raining over her skin.

"Here it comes."

She unknowingly grasped tightly onto Harry's arms to use as an anchor. Opening her eyes, she tried to focus on his face.

"Buffy your eyes," he said in surprise.

"I know. It comes with the package. Kinda like a warning," she informed him.

Her body shivered and it had nothing to do with the kiss.

"You need to get out of here," he advised.

"No, just stay with me," she pleaded.

"Okay," he nodded.

Releasing herself from him, she sank to the floor. Brining her knees to her chest, she tucked herself in to ride out the wave. Harry knelt before her and watched as she shivered in pain. He didn't like this one bit. He had to force himself to not hold her, knowing it would hurt her more. He wrung his hands together as his eyes furrowed in concern. Why was she doing this to herself? It was unbearable watching her in pain and not being able to stop it.

It'll be over soon. It'll be over soon. The mantra repeated itself over and over in her mind. She could do this. She's done it before, and she could do it again. Bracing herself, the pain slowly began to recede. The world around her began to clear up and she was back to reality.

"Is everything ok?" she asked looking up.

"Yeah everything's fine," he replied slightly confused.

"Good."

And before he knew it Buffy had collapsed to her side and was now resting on the floor. Making sure she was all right he checked her breathing, and was very glad to find she was. Lifting her up into his arms, he carried her over to her bed. Laying her carefully on top the mattress he covered her with a blanket. Placing a kiss on her warm forehead, he smiled when he heard her tiny sigh of contentment. Grabbing a chair he placed it close by and waited until Buffy came out of her sleep. Lessons were just going to have to it. How was he going to concentrate when the woman he loved had just been to hell and back.

* * *

He heard about the argument and now they were both missing. Not good.

Opening the door to her bedroom he not only found a sleeping Buffy but a watchful Harry as well.

"Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said.

"Professor," he spoke in surprise.

"What happened?" he asked taking a seat beside Buffy.

"She kind of . . . "

"Collapsed," he finished.

"Yeah."

"How did it happen?"

Blushing furiously he wasn't sure wether he wanted Dumbledore to know what had caused Buffy's current unconsciousness. However, the Headmaster noticed Harry's shiftiness and the answer was clear.

"It's all right. It's not important," he said saving the young man.

"Is she going to be okay?" Harry worried.

"She'll be fine."

Gently stroking her cheek Dumbledore smiled at the sleeping Buffy. Why did everything have to be so hard? Even something as simple as a kiss was too much to ask for.

"So I'm guessing you are already aware of Buffy's infliction," Dumbledore directed at Harry.

"Yeah. She told me about it, but I would've never guessed it was this bad."

"Its awful and unfair is what it is," he said. "I'm quite sure she would appreciate it if you were to tell no one."

"I won't. I promise."

"Good."

Squeezing Buffy's hand one last time, he rose from his seat.

"Knowing it would be of no use trying to get you to leave this room, I will inform those who are wondering that you are assisting Buffy in research," Dumbledore told him.

"Thank you."

He smiled one last time before he left them. Adding another name to his list of people in which he had to lie for. The things he would do for that girl.

Glancing around the room Harry looked for something to entertain himself with. Buffy was wonderful to look at but it would only hold his attention for so long, and it was also kind of creepy. Hearing Sweetheart's meow he watched as she came out from underneath the bed, nudging a black notebook. The same one he had seen Buffy with many times. He knew it would be an invasion of her privacy, but that doesn't mean he wasn't tempted. Reaching down to pick up the book he quickly withdrew his hand when he heard Buffy begin to stir.

"Mmm," she groaned. "My head hurts."

She opened her eyes and Harry was relived to see them return to their beautiful green hue.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

"Much," she smiled. "Except for the headache."

Walking into her bathroom he returned with a wet cloth and placed it on her heated skin.

"Thanks. Way better."

"So much for baby steps," he said resuming his seat.

"Guess so," she smiled. "But it was worth it."

Grinning broadly in agreement he leaned forward and interlocked his fingers with hers. It was definitely worth it.

* * *

It was never ending, the physical and mental torture, also known as training. Boot camp was never said to be easy. The good thing however was that everyone was beginning to adjust. The rigorous, wasn't so rigorous, which boded well for enthusiasm. But it wouldn't last. Soon the weariness would give in and accompany the frustration so many were hiding.

Buffy could feel it. The eyes that would glance her way, part blame part mistrust. They were tired and scared, and they needed someone to be at fault. So the easiest outlet was the one in charge. The one that had been rarely seen in training, or making any kind of appearance. How could they trust someone they didn't know and the only time she spoke to them was to bark orders. She hadn't proven her skills as a wizard and the only kind of assurance they had was Dumbledore's word. One that was fading by the day.

Even her friends were treating her differently. Not only had they separated themselves from the people at Hogwarts but also from Buffy. She knew part of it was because of her doing, but she had her reasons. The usual fronts were there however. A smile, a hello but with every word an underlaying resentment was there. She thought about telling them so many times, but in the end she felt it best that they didn't know. She had to protect them. Even if it was from herself.

The walls were beginning to feel like they were caving in. So much for enthusiasm. They were tired. Exhausted. They had been working themselves ragged for days with no breaks in sight. The teachers could see it. Their spells were taking longer to complete, and their fighting skills were getting weaker. They needed a break. They all did.

Buffy wasn't being fair to them. She didn't see how hard this was for everyone. She didn't see how much effort and hard work they were putting into this, because she felt like she didn't need to be a part of it. High on her pedestal watching over them, and distancing herself. They were her slaves and they were getting sick of it. She needed to see that this wasn't only her war. Their lives were on the line here too and she acted like she didn't care. She didn't help during training, that's the least she could do. But did she? No. And it was high time something was done about it.

Walking along the hallways, Buffy was startled when Xander appeared beside her.

"Hey Xander," she greeted.

"Hey Buff," he replied his tone without emotion.

"What's going on?" she asked suspiciously.

"The professors and some of the members where planning on having a little meeting and we were wondering if you wanted in?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Good we're gonna have it during lunch so just meet us in Dumbledore's office okay," he told her.

"Yeah okay."

He walked away from her after giving her a not so assuring smile. There was that radar for eccentric situations again. There was something definitely off about him; about the whole situation actually. Checking the time she realized it was half an hour before lunch time rolled by. Taking precautions, Buffy strolled outside. If she was going to be locked up in a room full of people for who knows how long she needed to make sure she would be in control of her magic. Taking a deep breath she waited down the minutes, wondering what exactly the group had in store.

* * *

Note: Thanks for reading and review please. :) 


	38. Chapter Thirty Seven

**Rebuilding Shadows**

by Amerie

* * *

Ambush. That much was perfectly clear.

Stepping into the office, the group she had expected to see was not the one she had found. Xander, Willow, Tara and Anya stood to one side of the room. While Faith, Oz, and Remus stood at the other. Placed down the middle ahead of them were Dumbledore, Severus and Minerva.

"What's going on?" she asked warily.

Glaring in the other groups direction Faith waited for them to speak. After all this was their idea. Willow cast a nervous glance at Xander, and pushing aside all insecurity and doubt he stepped forward.

"There were some things we wanted to talk to you about," he said.

The tension rolled over her. She eyed them suspiciously, more so since hearing Faith's low and almost undetectable scoff.

"What's up?"

"You see, we were talking and we decided that, since everyone's been working really hard, maybe it would be a good idea to take a break. Just for a few days. To relax and stuff." He had his hands stuffed into his jeans and his voice had not come out as confident as he wished it to. "I mean everyone's been-"

"No," she stopped him firmly.

"What?" he asked in astonishment.

"I said no."

"Buffy-"

"Listen I know you guys are tired-"

"Yeah right," Xander scoffed unbelievably, shaking his head.

"But," her voice taking a stronger tone. "We can't afford that right now. We have to stick to the plan. As is."

"But Buffy," Willow stepped in gently. "Everyone's really tired."

"I know Willow but there just isn't any time," Buffy told her, her tone softening.

"Time for what Buffy? We don't even know when Voldemort and Glory's legion of antiheroes are planning to attack," Xander argued.

"That's exactly my point. We don't know when they're coming so that means we have to get them ready to expect them at any minute."

"No Buffy, not we. Us," he pointed out, spreading his arms out to make his case. "We're the ones who've been working nonstop. We're the ones that have been down in the trenches, not you."

"Xander," Willow softly pleaded knowing what her best friend was going to say.

"No Willow, she needs to hear this," he said glaring in Buffy's direction. "I don't know what's been going on with you lately but you've made perfectly clear that you don't care. About your friends, about the people at Hogwarts. About anything."

"That's not true," Buffy argued.

"Isn't it? You're up there on your high horse while everyone else does the work and you take all the credit."

"That's not what I'm doing," she clenched. "I'm looking out for everybody here. I care more about their well being than you think."

"Do you really?"

Everyone turned to Anya as she took a step beside Xander. Buffy looked at the ex-demon in surprise. Anya was new to the group and here she was questioning her.

"Of course I do," she confirmed.

"I'll admit I haven't known you that long Buffy but even I can tell you're being reckless."

What was going on? What happened to we love you Buffy. We'll always be there for you Buffy. Hadn't she proven to her friends on more than one occasion that she knew what she was doing. After all their battles and apocalypses together didn't they have the faith and knowledge that no matter what Buffy's main goal was to see to it that everyone survived. To put their well being before her own.

Dumbledore watched as Buffy's eyes shifted to both of her oldest friends. The betrayal and sadness evident. They were ambushing her and as much as he wanted to defend her honor he knew that this was something they had to do.

"I think it would be best if we all calmed down for just a bit," Minerva suggested.

They were being unfair to her and Minerva couldn't bear the sight of it. She had known Buffy since her days as a child, when Albus would bring her about the castle on rare occasions. Her life had been filled with such tragedy and the unfortunate destiny of having to put others before herself. Now her friends were attacking her, the people who were dearest to her heart and the poor girl could do nothing but suffer through it.

"I believe Professor McGonagall is right," Severus interjected.

Now that was a surprise. Professor Snape was never known to stand up for the little guy, or little woman in this case. And here he was, in his own way, coming to Buffy's defense. To give the inquisitors enough time to calm down and see how their actions were affecting their friend. He may not have known Buffy well, but he did have respect for the girl. After being through so much torture and sadness the girl was still standing. She didn't deserve this.

"I'm sorry, no offense professors but this needs to be out in the open. So you can stop your coddling and let Buffy handle the truth like a big girl," Xander cruelly dejected.

"Xander," the red head softly started again taking a step closer to her friend.

"You don't always have to stand up for her Willow," he snapped.

"I'm not," she replied sadly.

Buffy's shocked eyes turned to her. No matter what was happening or what they were going through Buffy always thought she could count on Willow. She was never judgmental and her cheerleader when she needed her the most. She was her sister by love, and now she was leaving her in the cold.

"What do you mean you're not?"

"With everything's that happened I-I'm worried about your judgement," she confessed softly.

Looking around she faced everyone in the room.

"Look I wish this could be easy. Really I do, but easy doesn't win battles. That's the hard truth. You need someone to be in charge. There has to be a single voice. You need someone to issue orders and be reckless sometimes and not take your feelings into account. You need someone to lead you."

"And that's automatically you," Anya spoke calmly.

"No, I-"

"But we don't know. We don't know if you're actually better. I mean, you came into the world with certain advantages, sure. I mean, that's the legacy."

"I-"

"But you didn't earn it. You didn't work for it. You've never had anybody come up to you and say you deserve these things more than anyone else. They were just handed to you. So that doesn't make you better than us. It makes you luckier than us."

Buffy's mind was reeling. She felt hurt, betrayed. She was being unfair to them, she knew that. She should've told them about her power, and maybe then they would be able to understand. She was ready to confess her affliction and apologize for the way she had treated them. She was going to, but that was before Anya's little so called revelation.

"Luckier," she softly repeated over a humorless chuckle. "Yeah real lucky." Her back stiffened and she was now looking at them with anger in her eyes. Her voice, however, remained calm, and that unnerved them more than they'd like. "Lucky that my friends are in danger. Lucky that people I know are going to die. Lucky that people who I love don't trust me, and people who don't know me judge me. Lucky that of all the people in this damned planet I was the one who got picked. Lucky that whatever I do and whoever I am is never good enough."

"Buffy I-" Anya began feeling remorseful about her previous words.

"No. You've said what you had to say." She looked at her friends and noticed their guilty expressions. Good. "You think this is easy for me? That I want this? You have no idea how hard and painful this is for me. To detach myself from everyone because it's the right thing to do. To have death on my mind and blood on my hands twenty-four seven. I mean what the hell do you want from me?!"

Her hands were shaking now and it had nothing to do with her magic. The others watched her in silence, Xander and Willow more intently with disgraced eyes.

"For years I have been there for you. When there was trouble you ran to me and expected me to fix it. And I did, because I had to and because I loved you. But when things went wrong you sat on your pedestals and blamed me because I'm human and I make mistakes and I fail sometimes. Well I'm sorry I'm not perfect. I'm sorry that your image of Perfect Little Buffy has its flaws and cracks. That I bleed and cry and hurt just like you do. And as of this moment, I'm done. I'm finished trying to be 'good enough'." Her eyes were slightly glistening but she refused to the let the angry tears fall. "No matter what you believe, I didn't want this. I didn't want to be put in charge of making sure everyone does what they're supposed to so they won't end up dead. I wish I could just be another face in the group, and be their best friend and make jokes and laugh and not worry about battle plans and death and making sure I don't explode. But who else is going to do it? Who else was going to step for the job? When you heard that Voldemort and Glory were planning attacks who did you expect to stop it? Me. You'll always look to me. I didn't ask for this but I knew you expected me to handle it. So I did and I'm doing what I have to do. And now that you don't agree with my decisions you attack me. You try to bully me into submission. Well if you don't like my decisions than tell me what I should do. Tell me how we're supposed to stop Voldemort. Tell me how to stop Glory. Tell me how we're supposed to prepare everyone to fight so they won't die. TELL ME!"

Her voice echoed along the walls. No one dared to speak because no one knew what to say. She was right. They expected Buffy to fix it, like she always does, and along the lines they had forgotten that Buffy may have been just as scared and unsure as everybody else. They judged her, criticized her because it was easier that way. They needed something to justify their exhaustion and Buffy was an easy out. She always had been. They knew she wouldn't talk back in her defense because she cared about their feelings, and would take the blunt of their words. For as long as they could remember they had put Buffy on a pedestal and unfortunately in their eyes they saw her as something else, something bigger, something not human.

She breathed deeply to calm her anger. She was tired, so tired of everybody and everything, and right now all she wanted to do was sleep for an eternity. Angrily she snapped her eyes to Anya.

"You were right," she spoke so softly and tiredly that it broke their hearts. "I didn't deserve any of it. I didn't ask for it. I didn't want it. And if it were up to me I'd give it away. They have taken so much for me, and it still isn't enough."

She lowered her eyes, her voice wavering. Her anger dissipated as she thought about all the sacrifices she had made. Raising her eyes again she faced everyone. Her eyes full of so many emotions that they were unrecognizable. She spoke clearly and calmly. She wanted them to understand her, because this was the only time she was going to justify herself.

"I've worked too hard get to where I am. I've paid my dues and shed the blood and tears to prove it. So don't for one second stand there and tell me that everything I have has been handed to me with no price to pay. I've given up more than any of you could ever imagine. And I know it doesn't make me better than anyone else. But that doesn't I'm going to apologize for every advantage I have. Because no matter what you think, I've earned it."

Her eyes were filled with so much pain and betrayal that they couldn't help but look away. Glancing at everyone one last time she left the room without a single word. It had all been said.

Remus had kept quiet through the ordeal. He knew saying anything would've just upset Buffy more. It wasn't that he agreed with her so called friends but they were throwing so much at her that any other input might have been misconstrued. And as he watched her he couldn't help but be reminded of Joyce. Buffy looked so much like her mother when she was younger. His heart couldn't tell the difference now that Buffy was in pain. So he did what he would've done if it had been Joyce herself, he went after her.

The room was still silent as they watched Remus go after Buffy. Minerva and Severus looking extremely disappointed at the group, also left the room to check on the inhabitants of Hogwarts. Dumbledore's face remained stoic. He was disappointed and angry but he wouldn't lecture them or voice his feelings. Although Buffy had been hurt, it was better this way. Now they understood that Buffy was just as upset about the situation as they were. Hopefully now they would leave her be.

Xander, Willow and Anya kept their vision to the floor. Their guilt was unlike anything they had felt before. The things they had said, the way they had treated her. It was unforgivable.

"I-" Xander softly began.

"Don't. I think you've said enough," Faith told him as she to exited the office.

"Congratulations," said Oz stepping closer to them. Everyone looked at him in surprise. "You accomplished your mission. You knocked Buffy off her 'high horse.' Must be real proud of yourselves."

Shaking his head in disappointment Oz left them to their guilt, and to Willow's surprise so did Tara. Without a word the trio walked out. Not being able to look at one another they made their separate ways. They had a lot to think about and a lot of atonement for what they just done to their best friend. The one that had saved their lives countless times and asked for nothing in return, except for their love and understanding. Something they failed to give her lately.

Dumbledore watched as their slumping figures exited his office. Rising from his seat he decided that the best thing to do now was to enjoy the remainder of lunch, if there was any. Remus would take care of Buffy and that eased the old man's mind. Nearing the Hall he was suddenly stopped by a scared first year.

"Is there something wrong Mr. Collins?" he asked the frightened child.

The boy didn't say anything, just nodded his head vigorously. Taking the Headmaster's hand he led him to the Great Hall. Upon reaching the open doors Dumbledore was shocked at the scene before him.

* * *

Note: Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy the chapter. 


	39. Chapter Thirty Eight

**Rebuilding Shadows**

by Amerie

* * *

Beneath the trees. Beside the lake. A girl stared off into the distance with a single tear rolling down her cheek.

He watched her from a few steps behind. The way she wrapped her arms around herself protectively, trying to shield herself from the cold her friends had sent her way.

"I'm trying so hard to understand. To make the world make sense again. But I can't. It's dark and scary and cold. And no matter what I do I always end up alone."

Her voice wavered and held the vulnerability of a child. He moved beside her and stared off into the scenery.

"You're not alone. It won't always be like this. It gets better. Warmer. Brighter. It's just hard to see that right now."

"It's hard to see anything right now. I always thought, that in the end, my friends would be always be there. That no matter what, they would always understand. But they don't, and the thing that hurts the most is that they don't even try. I know they love me. And they care about me, but what I don't know is why. Do they love me for me, or do they love me because I saved their lives so many times and it had somehow got twisted into hero worship."

She looked at him and waited for an answer. One that would help to ease the hurt from her chest. He wanted to give her that, but in reality he didn't know what to say. He hadn't known her or her friends very long and by the recent ordeal he didn't know what to think.

"To be honest here Buffy, I don't really know. But what I do know is that love doesn't have loopholes. It is what it is. It's fact. There aren't spaces or questions. It is the upmost honest feeling one could ever have. And if you know that they love you, than I believe they do. I believe they love Buffy Summers, the girl, not the hero."

They did love her. She knew that for a fact. They were her family as misshaped and mismatched as they were. They had been through a lot together. Nodding her head gently she turned back to the water. Buffy always forgave them for their mistakes, but this was different. They didn't just yell at her, they degraded her for who she was. They made her feel unworthy to be their friend and someone who they didn't feel should be trusted. They crossed a line and she wasn't sure she was going to forgive them for that.

The sound of running footsteps and hollering made them turn back.

"Professor Lupin. Buffy," Ginny huffed out from her running. "There's trouble in the Hall."

Without a word the pair ran off to the castle while Ginny rested her hands on her knees to regain her breath. Groaning at the thought of running again she stood up straight and took off in the same direction.

Dumbledore had his hands full. First Buffy's 'intervention' and now this. Chaos seemed to be catching everyone.

"What the hell is going on here?!"

The loud yell made everyone stop what they were doing. The doors had slammed open and Buffy stood there with Remus and an exhausted Ginny flanking her sides. Dumbledore watched as she made her way to front, her face twisted in anger.

Unsupervised for less than an hour and the Hall was a wreck. Chairs overturned, food splattered everywhere. People on the floor, soon to be bruises forming. Some mid fight with punches being blocked and others wrestling on the ground. Children being covered by parents and full-grown wizards acting like children.

"I said what the hell is going on?" she demanded again.

Everyone stood quiet, looking shameful. She wanted answers and she wanted them now.

"Whoa what happened here?" Xander asked.

Hearing the noises, Xander and the rest of the Scoobies ran to the Hall. Now standing in the room, it looked as though a tornado had hit.

"I believe that's what we were trying to find out," Dumbledore answered.

Buffy looked at the group and the old emotions rose up again. Anger, hurt, betrayal. But she couldn't deal with that right now, once again she had something else to deal with.

"Well?" she addressed the room again.

"Well, you see-" a nervous man began to start but was interrupted by the voice of an angry one.

"We don't have to answer to you! This is your fault!"

"My fault?" Buffy asked taken back.

Deja vu. Once again the attack on Buffy had started, but with a new and much larger cast. The Scoobies internally flinched knowing what was coming next.

"Yeah you! Bossing us around and working us to the bone. Who put you in charge anyway?!"

A chorus of angry 'yeah's' were heard. Gathering more courage from his supporters, he continued.

"We don't know you. You haven't proven yourself to lead us. So I say we take a vote."

Another wave of agreement rose up. They were calling a mutiny, and Buffy stood there calmly unafraid.

"I vote we put Dumbledore back in charge. Those who agree say 'Aye'," he directed as he rose his hand.

Ninety-five percent of the room rose their hands when they concurred. The few who didn't were the ones Buffy knew she could count on. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Draco, the Weasley's, the Scoobies, Dumbledore and the professors. The ones that mattered.

Proud of what he had accomplished, the man, Mr. Alan Speck, smiled smugly in her direction. He thought he had won, good for him.

"Nae," Dumbledore's strong voice denied them.

"What?" Mr. Speck asked in confusion.

"I stand beside Buffy one hundred percent. She has my full support."

She didn't smile, didn't gloat. Just stood there quietly, and proudly.

"But-"

"Now if you would please lead the children out of the room, I believe there are some things that need to be discussed," he ordered.

Frightened and quiet, the kids were lead out by their parents. Setting their chairs right they all took a seat. Buffy was the only one to stand before them, a sign of leadership. The doors that had been left opened slammed shut with an invisible hand and whatever confidence and self-satisfied feeling the wizards had, soon vanished.

The Scoobies had seen her like this before. She was in full leader fashion. Her face emotionless, her back stiff, and arms crossed over her chest. Buffy had switched to slayer mode.

The silence was so thick you could hear a pin drop. She eyed them strongly. Taking in every face, she cut herself off. They needed to know the truth.

"You're all going to die."

Her voice was calm but firm, and it had reset the fear that had been recently hidden.

"It's a fact. Not one of you will survive. Do you know why? Because you're not ready. You're failing. But guess what? They're not going to. They're ready. Voldemort and his legion are out there preparing to kill, and here you are trying to kill each other. Evil's going to win and you can say goodbye to your family, your friends, because this is it. Look around you. This is the army. There's no calvary to the rescue. No secret weapon. No one's coming to save you. The Ministry's been defeated and taken over. People are dead and missing. Time is against us, and we don't know when they're coming. You think you're special just because you have magic? Let me tell you something. They don't care, because they have it too and they know how to use it. It doesn't make you invincible. It makes you weak. It makes you vulnerable. It gives you a false sense of security that death can't touch you. Don't kid yourselves. War is about death. Stupid needless death. Voldemort knows that, and that's why he's going to win. He understands it. He knows what it takes, and from what you've shown, it proves that you don't care. Well its over, ride's finished. If you think you're ready than you're stupider than I thought."

"You're out of line!" someone shouted.

"Am I? Tell me, what would you have done if Voldemort had stepped through those doors while you were all having your rough and tumble. Would you have been able to stop him? Or the Death Eaters he would've brought with him? Or the demons who would have ripped out the throats of your sons and daughters while you were busy trying to kill each other? This isn't a game. And I'm having a hard time trying to figure out why you don't understand that. People are going to die! People you know and care about are going to be ripped to shreds and you're never going to be able to see them again, or hear them talk or make them laugh. Don't you see that? You're damning yourselves and those you love by not realizing it. You have to learn that to win, there has to be sacrifices. And I know it's unfair, and hard, and painful but that's just how it is, we can't change that. To win you have to be willing to risk it all."

Pausing briefly from her speech, she looked around. Noticing how her words were slowly taking effect.

"I know I haven't given you any valid reasons to trust me, or have proven myself as a leader. But I've been through more battles than you think. I know you don't know me. Some of you don't even like me, and that's fine. I'm not here to be your friend. I'm here to make sure you survive. To make sure that you grow old and get to tell your grandchildren that you fought the war against the most feared wizard of all time and lived to tell the tale. So, you can hate me. You can blame me. You can despise me as much as your heart desires because it doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is that you live. That's the only thing you should care about."

She was disappointed. They had let her down and she knew they could feel it. The ceiling above them had grown murky. The once bright sky was adorned with gray clouds. A storm in its beginning. Walking down the path she left the room. As harsh as it may sound, she couldn't bear the sight of them. They were signing their death certificates and Buffy couldn't stand by and watch it happen.

Her footsteps echoed in the somber space as she marched out. Everyone watching as she slipped through the doors. The wood resonating as it shut behind her.

In less than twenty-four hours Buffy had been chewed up and spit out. Her leadership and lack of caring questioned. And amidst through all of it, she found it in her heart to keep going. To keep her mission of keeping everyone alive. Their brutality and ignorance not deterring her from caring about them. From protecting them.

And as usual there was one voice in the crown who still questioned her.

"I still think this is a bad idea. Having us work so hard. She doesn't care about us," the ever charming Mr. Speck grumbled, earning some very serious death glares from those around him.

Standing from his seat, Xander drew deliberate attention to himself. He had forgiveness to beg for and now was just a good a time as any to show that Buffy meant the world to him. That he was still her friend and would stick by her side through any wacky adventure.

"Let me tell you something about Buffy. I've been through more battles with her than you all can ever imagine. She's stopped everything that's ever come up against her. She's laid down her life—literally—to protect the people around her. This girl has died two times, and she's still standing. You're scared? That's smart. You got questions? You should. But you doubt her motives, you think Buffy's all about the kill, then you take the little bus to battle. I've seen her heart, and this time—not literally. And I'm telling you, right now, she cares more about your lives than you will ever know. You gotta trust her." Looking at Willow and Anya briefly he then turned back. "She's earned it."

* * *

The rain was pouring down. After Xander's moving speech everyone had dispersed. The Scoobies, the Trio, Ginny, Neville, Draco, and the Twins huddled up in the library continuing research duty. Buffy hadn't been seen since leaving them, and no went to find her. She needed her space and they respected that.

"It's really pouring out there," Ginny commented.

They sat around the table huddled over books. The drops hurling against the windows. Everyone was still curious over the drastic change in weather, considering it had been sunny only hours ago. The clouds seemed to have gathered simultaneously. How very strange.

"I don't know about you all but I'm itching to take a break," Fred stated.

"Yeah me too," George agreed.

Raising from their seats, they walked out. Passing by a nearby window a shadowy figure caught their eye. Grinning to each other, they ran back to the group, surprising them with their excitement.

"Come on-"

"You've got to see this."

"See what?" Hermione asked.

"Just come on," Fred answered.

Running back out, the trail followed them to a window. Breaking off so they could each have an equal view they watched as a blurred figure stood alone.

"Buffy?" Willow questioned curiously.

"What's she doing?" Ginny wondered aloud.

"Nothing seems to be it," Xander added.

"Someone should really go out there. Make sure she's ok," Ron suggested.

He watched her rain-blurred figure, and as usual he worried. With what had occurred in the Hall, how could he not. She had been ambushed and made the enemy. He knew she must be hurting. They tried to take away everything she had worked so hard for and tried to twist it around to turn it into something bad. Making her feel as though she were punishing them instead of helping them. He knew she was upset and disappointed, he saw it on her face as she left the room. Now she was standing out there alone, at a time when she shouldn't be.

"I think someone just volunteered," George pointed out.

Quickly glancing in his direction they turned back and watched as Harry left the library.

She was soaked and drenched in rain water, and boy did it feel good. After sulking and brooding, Buffy had decided to wash it all away. Literally. Her clothes had clung to her skin and her hair was soaked in rain, and the thing was, she loved every single minute of it.

Pulling the hood over his face, he ran to her side.

"What are you doing?" he asked loudly from the noise drowning rainfall.

Her head was tilted up and her eyes were closed, and he wasn't too sure, but it looked like her lips were slightly lifted in a smile.

"Standing. In the rain," she answered cheerfully.

She didn't open her eyes and still remained in her statuesque position.

"Why?"

"It looked like fun."

His green eyes stared at her waiting for her to elaborate, but in usual Buffy fashion she didn't. Looking up to the sky he realized that the rain wasn't going to let up any time soon, and as much as he tried to deny it the water felt good. After days of working hard, just standing and doing nothing while water poured over him was relaxing. Pulling down his hood and tucking away his glasses he stood beside her and mimicked her position.

She opened her eyes and took a quick peak at him. Smiling, she turned back and resumed her pose.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Standing. In the rain."

Smiling with their eyes closed Buffy and Harry stood in the rain. The water washing away their troubles.

"I think we've lost him," Fred spoke from his position at the window.

Ginny and Hermione watched them in wonder when a sudden idea popped into their heads. Smiling widely they grabbed onto each others hands and left their window.

"Where are you two going?" Ron asked them.

"To get wet," Ginny replied cheekily, and sprinting happily they left.

The others grabbing onto the idea smiled and ran out of the room. With poor Wesley having to play the grown up and resume the research. However the sudden idea of being wet didn't seem so appealing, so he was happy to stay just as he was.

The line of excitement seemed to draw attention and before they knew it they had added more people to their conga line as they fled out. Hermione and Ginny the first to reach them stood at their sides. Hermione by Harry and Ginny by Buffy. The two noticing their presence looked to them and smiled before once again resuming their previous positions. Everyone else following their lead.

The 'grown ups' stood by the doorway and watched them in awe.

"What are they doing?" Professor McGonagall asked.

The ground was covered with so many people it was hard to distinguish one from the other. All of them standing behind Buffy. Their bodies mimicking one another, with their tilted heads and closed eyes. Letting the water wash over them. They had finally fallen in line.

"Uniting," Dumbledore smiled.

* * *

Note: Reviews pretty please 


	40. Chapter Thirty Nine

**Rebuilding Shadows**

by Amerie

* * *

Scientific fact: When you mix dirt and rain you get mud. When you mix mud with a group of excited people who are ready to let lose, you get mud fights.

Hiding behind a tree, Buffy barely managed to dodge a glob of brown aimed at her head. Her partner in crime, Ginny, stood beside her. Each one with a large lump in their hands.

"Ready?" Buffy asked and Ginny nodded emphatically before hollering. "Buffy! Please put your shirt back on!"

At that very moment Fred and George turned in happy surprise but the only thing they found were balls of mud slamming into their faces.

"Oi! That was a cheap shot!" Fred shouted mud dripping down his face.

"Hey, all's fair in love and - Ah!"

The cold brown slime hit her mid chest, and angrily narrowing her eyes she found the culprit.

"Harry Potter you are so gonna get it!"

"Try your best Summers!"

Running away with a laughing Ron by his side, they halted immediately when they were intercepted by two very amused brunettes.

"Sorry boys but girls," she smiled wickedly.

"Gotta stick together," the other finished.

And before they realized it Faith and Hermione had covered their faces with the offending earth created goo. However their victory didn't last very long when they each felt a wet smack against their backs.

"Sorry to burst your bubble girls but so do guys!" Xander shouted next to Oz.

Smiling widely in achievement the grins soon turned south when Buffy, Ginny, Hermione and Faith stood side by side each with a wad of mud in hand.

"Gulp," Xander nervously commented.

"Any ideas?" Oz asked him as they slowly backed away.

"Run like hell?" he asked casually.

"Works for me."

Running like mad, they wove in and out of groups of people to escape their muddy fate. However, their rescue came in the form of angry boys looking to seek revenge.

"Girls, I think we've been out numbered," Buffy stated looking around her.

Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Neville and Draco had encased the girls within their circle.

"Told you Summers. Shouldn't have tripped me into that puddle," Draco teasingly scorned her.

"But it was fun," she smiled.

"And this will be too!" a female voice shouted.

The boys turned around, and their eyes grew wide when they noticed Anya, Tara and Willow leading a group of five or six girls.

"Hey no fair!" Fred shouted.

"We're being outnumbered!" George added in.

While they were being distracted the girls stealthy joined the rest of their gender.

"Hey you tried to outnumber us first!" Ginny pointed out before sticking her tongue out.

It was war. The grounds had been split into two. Girls on one side boys on the other. Buffy, Faith, Ginny, Hermione, Tara, Willow and Anya headlining their group. Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Draco, Xander, Oz and Neville took to running theirs.

Their arms up high ready to attack. Glaring at each other with mud-covered faces. Each one waiting for the other to make a move.

"What's the matter Summers afraid to-" Draco didn't get to finish as a large lump of mud smacked him right in the face.

"I'm sorry, were saying something?" she asked innocently.

That had done it. Flying globs of mud made their way across the sky to land on whoever was unlucky enough to receive them. The splash of puddles and smacking of brown slime combined with the laughter so many hadn't been able to do in days was heard across the grounds.

She was holding her own. Sure she was covered in mud but hey, who wasn't. Noticing the flying brown bomb coming her way she ducked behind Ginny, and laughed when the redhead was caught in surprise when the offending material covered her head. Glaring at her, the baby Weasley began to chase Buffy to give her a taste of her own medicine. Running at full speed it wasn't long before she fully escaped her punishment, and ran right into another one.

He had that gleam in his eye and she knew it wouldn't be good. Backing away from him she suddenly realized what he had in mind.

"Don't you dare," she warned him.

"Too late," he replied as he hurled forward and flung Buffy over his shoulder caveman style.

"Draco!" she screamed in annoyance.

The others turned at her voice and watched as Draco carried Buffy over to the lake. And before she knew it, Buffy had been tossed into the water. Grinning smugly Draco watched as she resurfaced, but it didn't last long, because Buffy took that opportunity to pull him in. The words 'bloody hell' escaping his lips before he made a splash.

The word 'uh-oh' was on every girls mind when they noticed the wheels turning behind every boys eyes. And with a roaring shout of Fred's 'Everybody in the water!' the girls soon found themselves being flung over shoulders and dropped in next to Buffy. But pay back was soon given when they pulled in their surprised attackers.

Splashing around and having an actual good time, since Buffy had forgotten what those were like, she was suddenly caught off guard when she was pulled beneath the water. Regaining her senses she glared beneath the lake at a widely smiling George Weasley as he swam away. Making her way to the surface she heard a chuckle trying to repress itself.

"Oh you think that's funny do you?"

"No," Neville cleared his throat. "Not funny. Not funny at all."

"Bad liar."

Before he knew it Buffy had pushed him down beneath the lake, and before she could relish in victory he decided to pull her down with him. Once beneath a sudden idea popped into their heads and smiling wickedly they searched for victims.

"What the-" Faith began before finding herself submerged.

"What's-" Willow the next victim.

"Oh sh-" Then Anya fell.

"It's the creature from the Blue Lagoon!" Xander shouted trying to swim away.

"That's Black Lago-" And then it was Tara's turn.

Swimming away the large crowd of people tried to look beneath the ripples, while Xander decided to delight them with his version of the Jaws theme song.

"Xander that's-"

"Well there goes Oz," Harry commented his eyes still trained on the water.

"How are they able to hold their breath for so lo-"

"And Hermione," Ron added.

"This is silly why don-"

"Bye Ginny," Fred and George farewelled, trying not to meet the same fate.

"Hey, I've got a question," Draco started.

"Yeah," Harry answered.

"They've been down there a long time. And I don't exactly see them. So, it leads me to wonder. Where the bloody hell are they?"

Those who still remained above, which were beginning to thin out, looked at each other. This can't possible turn out well.

"Does anybody else have that sinking feeling?" Xander asked nervously, and everyone else nodded in the same.

Hearing a splash at a distance they snapped their attention but all they found was the remnants of ripples.

"Ok guys! Play times over! You know its all fun and games until some-! Oh fu-"

"At least he's not humming that stupid song anymore," Ron pointed out.

There were less than a handful left. Looking around nervously they waited for the next victim.

"Its quiet," Draco commented.

"Too quiet," said Harry.

There was that splash again. Giving nervous laughs at their foolishness they ignored it. Big mistake, because in the next minute, with wide eyes and curse words on their lips every single person soon found themselves beneath the murky water.

The remaining victims opened their eyes underneath the lake only to find their hunters smiling back.

"That. Was fun," Hermione grinned once she was back to breathing air.

"Tell me about it. Nothing like the hunt to get your jones going," Faith smiled joining her.

One by one everybody began to resurface.

"That was really mean you know," said Ron.

"Don't tell me Ickel Ronniekins got scared," Ginny teased from beside Neville.

"I was not scared," he adamantly denied.

While the group laughed at a very embarrassed Ron's expense, Harry searched for a particular blonde he hadn't seen for a while.

"Where's Buffy?"

The others finally noticing her lack of presence looked around the lake.

"I don't know. I lost track of her a while back," Neville replied.

"BUFFY!" Xander shouted.

No one had seen her since her very sneaky attacks, and now they were beginning to worry.

"BUFFY!" Faith tried.

Nothing. She couldn't have been under that long, no one was capable of holding their breath for that large amount of time. At the image of Buffy being trapped beneath the water with no oxygen they began to grow frantic.

"BUFFY!" They all shouted.

"What?"

Coming around from a behind a tree they watched as she began to wring the water out of her hair looking as calm as she could be.

"Jesus Buffy, trying to give us a heart attack?" Xander exclaimed.

"We thought you had drowned," Draco scorned her.

"I didn't," she told him.

"Obviously," he replied.

"How long have you been out?" Ginny asked.

"A while," she shrugged.

"And you just decided to let us go mad with worry," Ron said.

"Pretty much," she smiled, everyone watching her with narrowed sneering eyes.

"Pretty much, eh?" Harry asked her.

Buffy didn't have a chance to escape before Harry swam out of the water, picked her up and tossed her back in. And with a manly 'woo hoo' he cannon balled into the lake right after her.

"Mean," she said sticking out her tongue and splashing water in his direction, once she regained surface.

"Yes you are," he replied copying her childish gesture and splashing back.

She gave another, much larger, splash in his direction, and as they say 'monkey see, monkey do' everyone else joined in and an official splash fight had started.

* * *

Hours later, once the sun had begun to set, everyone pulled themselves out of the water. The temperature had dropped and with everyone being drenched, freezing to death was a cause of worry. Those who decided not to join in the fun and games watched in amusement as those who had, ran to their rooms shivering all the way.

Running to her room Buffy bustled in, made a beeline into her bathroom, and turned the shower knob to the hottest setting it would let her. Stepping under the sprays she sighed in contentment as the mud and dirty water slipped off her skin.

Not coming out till much later, she was brushing the tangles out of her hair when she heard a knock at her door. Removing her bathrobe and slipping on some very comfortable and warm sweats she went to answer the call. Opening the door she wasn't too thrilled at the sight of her visitors.

"Hey," she said, her tone clearly not happy.

"Can we come in?" Willow asked, Xander next to her.

She pried the door wider so they could step through and turned her back as she walked deeper into the living room. Turning back she watched as Xander closed the door behind them and went to stand beside Willow. Their expressions said it all. Buffy knew why they were here. What they were going to say, but it wasn't that easy. Everything was different now. So when Willow made the move to speak she stopped her.

"No, let me," she told them. "Today's been a really weird day. First my friends decide to gang up on me and tell me that I'm being reckless and in so many words that I'm being completely selfish. And if the wasn't enough the people I'm supposed to be leading have an upheaval and question my authority, and try to throw me off the bench. In the last twenty fours I've had people talking at me, trying to make me feel less than what they are. Telling me that I don't know what I'm doing, and that I don't care. And in a bizarre twist I end up having a mud fight and taking a splash in the lake. Laughing and having a pretty good time, something I can't remember the last time doing. But the last few hours don't change anything. I can't go back to pretending that things are okay between us. Because they're not."

They hadn't been expecting this. They believed that if they groveled and apologized she would take them back, like she always did, and everything would be like it used to be. Now they realized that this time it just wasn't enough.

"You hurt me. And I'm not going to pretend that you didn't, and that nothing's going to change. What you did to me is unforgivable. And I'm sorry if that hurts you but that doesn't even compare to what you did to me. And the truth is, I don't know if I can ever trust you again."

The pain in their chests was unbearable, but they knew it was what they deserved. Buffy watched as Willow's eyes began to tear up and Xander tried to blink away they ones that were gathering in his eyes. Seeing them that way tore at her heart and she had to refrain herself from taking it all back and running into their arms.

"Buffy, I'm so sorry," Willow sniffled.

"If I could, I wish I could take it all back," Xander softly told her.

"But you can't. And I know your sorry, but it just isn't enough this time."

"Please, just tell us what can we do to make it up to you. Just tell us and we'll do it," Willow pleaded.

"I don't know Wills, its just not that simple anymore. I wish there was any easy answer but there's not. I guess the only thing..." Her voice was beginning to clog up from the emotions she was battling. "The only thing you can give me is time."

Willow took a step forward to try and give her a hug but Buffy just stepped back. Her eyes grew wide at the rejection and she quickly looked away. Nodding her head she wiped the stray tears falling down her cheeks and without a word left the room.

Xander turned to her and was about to speak, but she already knew what he would say.

"I know, and I'm sorry but that's just how it is."

He nodded solemnly and walked out. Once she heard the door slam Buffy walked into her bedroom locking the door behind her. Sitting on her bed it wasn't long before she collapsed in tears.

* * *

Note:

Special thanks to: buffy92, Macala Armstrong, cRiMsOnGoDdEsS01, angela1830, enchantedlight, Krycek's Immortal Slayer, youn2731, Allen Pitt, Angel17, sherbertdip, Moonlit Memories, gabrieldarke, Knight Wulf, kt187, chazza, Tmctflyboy, Plato, General Mac, darkcelestial20, MisfitChick

for your beautiful reviews, sorry if i missed anyone and if i did a thank you to you too.

And for everyone person who continues to read this story.


	41. Chapter Forty

**Rebuilding Shadows**

by Amerie

* * *

Everything was different.

Walking through the halls her eyes narrowed in confusion at the person who walked by her. She could've sworn that was the fifteenth wizard to give a curt nod in her direction. Climbing up the stairs she passed by someone else, and there it was again.

"Is there something going on I should know about?"

Stepping into the office she walked over to the desk and plopped down in her usual comfy chair. The Headmaster raising his head in attention, looked at her questioningly.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, I've been getting some very weird treatment lately."

"What kind of weird treatment?" he asked his eyebrows furrowing.

"The extreme kind. People nodding at me, holding doors open, saying words like 'hello' and 'good-- whatever time of day it is', instead of their usual glares. Gotta say, kinda creepy."

"Buffy," he smiled. "I believe that is what they call respect."

"Respe-what?" she asked in her full dumb blonde routine.

"Very funny," he replied in amusement.

"And is there I reason I've been getting this so called respect?"

"Do you need one?"

"Uh yeah. Considering just the other day people seemed hell bent on throwing me to the dogs," she reminded him.

"Yes well. Maybe they've had a change of heart."

"Or a knock over the head."

He glared at her and Buffy only smiled sweetly, none of the light reaching her eyes. She had rarely been seen the past few days. If she wasn't needed or eating, which that on itself was occasional, she was holed up in her room. Tucking herself away from the rest of the world, and he couldn't help the nagging concern pecking at his mind.

"So, how are you feeling today?" he asked, his voice filled with worry.

"Peachy. Full of peachiness. That's me." Her tone slipping into sorrow she sighed loudly as she leaned back into the chair. "Full peached Buffy."

He eyed her critically, analyzing her features. Shaking his head sadly he leaned forward.

"I don't like it when you do that," he frowned.

"Do what?" she asked snapping her attention to him.

"Suppress. I've told you on more than one occasion that you don't need to put on a brave front for me, and that I don't like it."

"I'm not, I'm just . . . " Lowering her eyes in defeat she began to pick on the arm of the chair. "It's easier this way."

"It's a lie, is what it is. You're hurting, and pretending you're not will not do you any good," he advised gently.

The falling out with Willow and Xander, the tried-and-failed mutiny, the betrayal from her nearest and dearest, all of it and everything was beginning to maker her borderline catatonic. Bottling everything up was the only thing keeping it from collapsing over her.

"I know, but right now . . . right now I'm just trying to keep from falling apart." The lump in her throat once again made its presence known. "And if that means pulling a Mary Poppins than so be it. Just please don't ask me to stop, because I don't think I could handle it."

Stray drops flowed down her cheeks and she angrily swiped them away. She already cried her tears, but she knew there were a whole lot more just waiting to be spilled. But right now they would just have to wait.

"All right," he agreed softly. "But that doesn't stop me from worrying."

"I would be disappointed if it did," she smiled.

He could talk until he was blue in the face, but all he would say was what she already knew. Buffy was a big girl and knew how to take care of herself, but that was what worried him. She had gone too long without someone to bear the burdens for her. To take care of her. The walls she had built for herself were getting stronger, more so since two of the most important people in her life had given her some very good reasons to. Proving the justifications of why she had to build them in the first place, and Dumbledore worried that one day those walls would close in on her.

"How are your plans coming along?" he asked changing the subject.

"Good. I've hit a couple of road blocks but nothing I can't figure out," she answered glad for the change.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?"

"No, I'm all right," she smiled. "But thanks for the offer."

"Oh, I wasn't offering," he replied, his eyes twinkling. "Did you get that from what I said?"

The edges of his mouth twitched from the repress smile he wouldn't let out, and Buffy tried her best to do the same.

"You're nothing but a mean old man inside aren't you? And this happy-pappy exterior is just a ruse designed to trick us." Her light tone teasing.

"All right, you've caught me. I wish nothing but ill for all those around me," he answered scrunching his face into a scowl.

"I knew it. You evil man you," she reproved. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must warn all those within the castle to beware the evil Lord Dumbledore."

Bolting straight up from her seat, she marched to the door.

"Where are you really going?" he asked, the chuckles he tried to stop spilling out.

"Gotta go see about an angry puppy."

* * *

"Help us Harry!"

"Save us!"

He kept running but the tunnel was never ending. Their shadows forming at the end. His outstretched arm trying to get closer. If he could only touch them.

"We need you!"

Just a little bit more. His labored breathing echoing through the space.

"Please Harry!"

They were getting smaller. The light was shrinking.

"No! Wait!" he cried, but they were fading.

His fast steps slowed down and the tunnel melted away. He looked around in a panic. It was dark and empty. He didn't like the darkness. It always led to bad things. He moved around trying to find a window, a door, a hole, anything that would bring light.

His chest felt tighter, his breathing harsher. The world was spinning, but how could it be spinning when there was nothing there. His eyes burned and his head ached.

The ground began to shake and a rumbling was heard. His recently shut eyes snapped open. The darkness was beginning to collapse. Pieces began to fall revealing a clear sky. He smiled in relief but it wouldn't last. The bits and pieces cracked all around him, above him, dropping like a ton of bricks. Shattering like glass. He tried to run but where was there to go. Everything was caving in and he was trapped.

Looking up he watched as a large piece lay dangling from an unseen hand. Taunting him with its deadly weight. He tried to move but his body ignored the command. It held him to the spot, and Harry watched with fearful eyes as the large black piece came barreling down.

His eyes snapped open. Breathing heavily he glanced around the room. His room. The one he shared with Ron, Fred, George, and Neville, who were sound asleep. It was a dream. Only a dream.

He turned his head to the right and groaned at the glass of water floating in the air. Not even in his sleep was he able to control it. Deciding he was getting no more sleep tonight he rose out of bed. Putting on his shoes and pulling on a sweater, he left the dormitories.

The air was crisp and clean. The stars sparkling in the heavens. It was a full moon. The large glowing circle illuminating the night creatures it protected. Smiling down on them with a warmth like a mother to its darkened child.

His feet rustled along the grass and dried fallen leaves. Stealth wasn't a cause of worry for him. Why bother being quiet when there was no one around to hear you. The trek was made subconsciously. He didn't know where he was going exactly, all he knew was that he needed an escape. Minutes later he found himself in the only place that made sense. His own personal 'lake.' The Quidditch Pitch. Laying down he rested his hands behind his head, staring off into the sky.

"You're not a very smart man are you?"

Feeling the side of his mouth quirk, he looked up just in time to see a smiling Buffy hovering over him.

"Depends on the subject."

"How about young men death marked by an evil wizard who like to lay around out in the open as easy targets?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry, I think I failed that one."

"Figures. I always fall for the dumb ones."

Rising to a sitting position, he patted the spot next to him.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked, watching as she lowered herself to the ground.

"Full moon," she said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"And that's a reason because . . . "

"Because I've learned that even under lock and key, if a werewolf wants to get out he'll get out."

"Remus isn't-" His eyes widened at the thought of Remus running wild.

"No he's locked up good and tight, but it never hurts to be on the safe side, besides I couldn't let my buddy here roam all alone now could I."

The soft sounds of paws hitting ground made Harry aware of something else, or someone else, roaming around. He watched as a large grey wolf patted before them. Resting on its hind legs he looked at Harry, and gave a very disturbing wink.

"Oz?" he asked.

"Oz," she confirmed.

Now that he knew he was safe from any unnecessary wizardry Oz relaxed and stretched out on the grass.

Harry tried not be reminded of Sirius, but it was proving difficult. Having a large dog before him, who was in fact human was an all too familiar scene. It made him think of the only other person who he knew was able to do that. The same person who was now dead. No, he couldn't think about that, he wouldn't. It would be easier to forget. It was simpler that way.

"So, you do this with him every month?" he asked, trying to distract himself.

"Since he's been here."

He was avoiding again. She knew what he was thinking. She knew all about Sirius and his animagus, thanks to Harry and Remus. But she didn't want to fight, and who was she to berate someone for bottling things up.

"What do you guys do while you're out here?" he continued.

"Nothing much, we play fetch and catch the frisbee, but mostly I just watch him as he chases his tail all night. Oh, and I've taught him some tricks too," she smiled. "Like sit and shake hands."

Oz's head snapped up from his resting position, and Harry couldn't help the chuckles from escaping at the sound of the wolf's nonstop growling.

"Now don't be a spoil sport. Wouldn't want anyone to think you're a bad dog now would you?" she chastised him, and only smiled as Oz bared his teeth. "Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy?"

Her condescending tone didn't help matters as Oz was looking ready to pounce on her at any moment.

"Oh, relax. I'm only teasing," she brushed off.

Accepting her answer he led it slide, who was he kidding he knew that if it came down to it Buffy would have him whimpering in no time.

"So is there a reason you're out here in the middle of the night?" She turned to Harry.

"Couldn't sleep," he shrugged.

"A disease I know of all too well."

Standing up Oz caught Buffy's attention. Staring at him for a few seconds she nodded, and with one quick glance in Harry's direction he ran off.

"Where's he going?" He watched curiously as Oz set off into sights unknown.

"To check the grounds. Make sure there isn't anything shady going on."

"He told you that?" he asked in surprise.

"In so many words," she evasively replied.

Smiling in adoration at everything she was he grabbed her hand and lifted it to his lips, gifting her with a very soft kiss.

"You are definitely a mystery Buffy Summers," he complimented.

"It would be unnatural if I wasn't," she smiled.

Moving her until she rested her back against his chest, he held her close. Wrapping his arms tightly around her to keep her warm.

"I heard about what happened with Willow and Xander," he confessed softly in her ear, after much internal debate.

He felt it as her body sagged against him, no doubt from the weight of the reminder.

"Who told you?" Her voice just above a whisper, clogged with pain and sadness.

"Ginny accidentally overheard them talking about it."

Great, now they were involved. She didn't want them to know. It was bad enough that it happened in the first place, but having people know about it made it feel all the much real and all that much worse.

"Does everybody else know?"

"Yeah, and to put it mildly not one of us was happy about it. Ginny and Hermione were ready to give them the tongue lashing of a lifetime, and Malfoy had something a little more physical in mind."

"Well he isn't the most level headed of people," she tried to joke, but lacking the spark to give it its full effect.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

His arms squeezed her tighter, reminding her she wasn't alone. He wished he had been there. To offer her the support she needed. He couldn't imagine how she must've felt. If it had been Ron and Hermione, he wasn't so sure he would've been able to handle it. Having the people you love say such cruel words was enough to bring pain to even the strongest of people.

"I couldn't. I still can't bring myself to say it. They were my family, and they turned their back on me. It's not something I really wanna be telling people."

She may appear to be strong on the outside, but Buffy's heart was just as fragile as any other persons. It could be bruised or torn, bent or broken. It needed to be kept safe and protected, because unfortunately it had been battered once too often.

"Are you ok?"

"No," she brokenly admitted. "I'm not."

She snuggled deeper into him. Letting his warmth overpower her loneliness. Sensing her vulnerability he gave a soft kiss behind her ear and brought her closer. Resting his chin on her shoulder, he whispered gently.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could make this easier for you."

Turning her face toward him, she gave him a delicate quick kiss on the lips.

"I know," she whispered, and not being able to resist the urge she kissed him again before turning back to her previous position.

Snuggling closer until you couldn't tell one from the other they say quietly with their arms wrapped around each other starring off into the diamond filled sky for the rest of the night.

* * *

"This can't be right," he mumbled.

Grabbing the book beside him, Wesley doubled checked his calculations. The flames from the nearby lanterns making him squint his eyes even further.

"By the three-month cycle . . . moon shall be . . . from across . . . "

Flipping through the pages, he added more words to his already filled notes. Adding this, subtracting that, he stopped and looked at the equations. Working out the remaining spaces, his eyes widened at what he had found. Looking at the calendar beside him only one thought crossed his mind.

"Bloody hell."

* * *

Note: Thanks for the reviews and I'm glad you enjoyed the mud fight. I figured they could use a little break from all the angst. 


	42. Chapter Forty One

**Rebuilding Shadows**

by Amerie

* * *

The room was silent. It was past eleven and all the children had gone to bed. Everyone else gathered around the tables watching her. She stood before them, arms crossed and looking down toward the floor. Her posture mildly rigid. She hadn't said a word since calling the meeting. Many of them were still in their training clothes awaiting to hear what was so urgent.

She hadn't told anyone except for Dumbledore. For the majority of the day she was far too busy rechecking the facts with Wesley, but no matter how many times they cross referenced it the same answer would arise. The time clock had been set and now she had to tell them when the timer was set to go off.

Waiting for a war with no distinctive date made things somewhat easier. It made you believe that you had all the time in the world, but that was about to change, and she couldn't put it off any longer. Her grave eyes faced them, and her voice shattered the quiet.

"I know many of you have been wondering why you've been working nonstop the last few weeks. Running yourselves ragged night and day for a battle we had no date for. Wondering when the unavoidable would finally come. And I admit that with all the books and knowledge we had combined we still didn't know. But thanks to a very smart and persistent man we now do."

Wesley felt his cheeks get slightly warmer from the unexpected compliment, and even more so from Willow's friendly pat on the back.

She didn't quite know why she paused, dramatic effect maybe, but looking around the room she tried to gage their reactions. Eagerness, seemed to be the theme. Waiting at the edge of their seats with bated breath. And with a deep breath of her own Buffy took the plunge.

"In exactly six days the barriers will come down and Voldemort and his army will attack the castle."

A pair of green and two pairs of blue eyes watched them. Waiting for the outbursts and chaos they expected; the ones that never came. That was so not what she had anticipated. Slowly turning back Buffy watched those at the Head Table, and noticed that their reactions mirrored those of everyone else. Glancing at Wesley and Dumbledore, who seemed to be the only people with motor functions, she was hoping for an explanation but their immediate shrugs confirmed they were just as lost as she was.

Trying to convince them to do a little work that will undoubtedly save their lives and they go bananas. Telling them that an evil wizard was coming to kill them in less than a week and they stay quiet. Figures.

Six days. Six sunrises and six sunsets. Six twenty four hours'. Six lunches and dinners. Six starry filled nights. No matter how they put it or how they said it one thing was for sure. It wasn't enough time. Many families looked at each other, and many decided they couldn't. It was really happening. Sure they knew that Voldemort was coming, but now it was set in stone. He was coming to rip their families apart. To kill people they loved and cared for. How were they able to survive six days, maybe their last six days, knowing what they might lose.

It had suddenly occurred to her. They weren't in shock of what was to come. They were in shock of what they were about to lose. Time. There was never enough of it when you needed it the most. When you spent it with family and friends–laughing, playing, talking. And it's never enough, when you realize that its being pulled out right from under you.

The sadness in the room enveloped her, overpowering their fear, overpowering the majority of everything else. She could sense their wishes and the pleading for more time. To make more memories that they hoped wouldn't be used as comfort later. For more . . . just more.

"It's different now, isn't it? More real." The saddened eyes looked to Buffy as she addressed them. Her voice softer, not like that of a leader's. But that of a person who knew exactly what they were going through. Of one who knew what it was like not to have enough time. "It makes you realize what's really happening. What you're about to face. What you might lose. And well . . . it bites. It sucks beyond the telling of it. It's unfair and stupid, and it makes you wanna cry and scream from the insanity of it but you just don't know which one to pick. And despite what you might think, I hate it. I hate that in six days people that I know, that you know, wether they're good/bad/lost/confused or whatever, people whose names you know and faces you remember, are going to die. No matter what side they're on, people you went to school with, people you saw on the street almost every day, people you grew up with, their families, their children, all of them might be offered up as sacrifices for a cause that shouldn't have existed in the first place. And that the moment the first defense is thrown you don't know if the person whose wand you're going to be pointing at was your best friend when you were seven, or a part of your family you haven't seen in years, and you have no choice but to stop them any way you can. And you're not sure if your friends are gonna make it, or if you'll ever see them again. You don't know if you'll ever get the chance to share battle scars, or tell stories of what really happened that night. And it sucks. It sucks! That this is happening. That we feel like we have to cram a lifetime's worth of memories into six short days because we don't know if there'll be a chance to do it later. Its stupid and dumb and it's just . . . it's . . . " Everyone watched as tears began to well up in her eyes and she blinked them away. "It's not enough time."

Her emotions reflected those of their own. She understood what it was like. Through all their time with her they never realized that she had a lot to lose as well. That she had family and friends that she might never see again. Now here she was voicing their inner thoughts because she felt the same. The worry and more importantly the fear.

It was unbelievable, and many still refused to believe it.

"A-a re you sure?" The silence was broken by the pleading of Mrs. Cook. "I mean there has to be more time."

Once her voice penetrated their thoughts, it seemed like they had finally woken up.

"I'm sorry but there isn't. We've looked the information over repeatedly, and our findings have concluded the same answer," Dumbledore answered.

"But what if you're wrong? I mean Buffy said it herself, this was found by only one man. No offense to whomever he is, but what if he didn't calculate it right," Mr. Parson argued.

Wesley couldn't help but feel the sting of the words. What if he was wrong? The patting on his arms broke him out of his pity. Willow was trying to tell him that she had faith in him, and so did Buffy. No, he wasn't wrong. The dates were correct, and he was sure of it. If they didn't want to believe it than-than, tough cookies . . . tough cookies?

"I assure you that-"

"He's right. Maybe he missed something!"

"How can we account for his credibility anyway!"

"Maybe someone else should take a look!"

There they were. The outbursts they had expected. The hall had soon exploded with arguments and questions. Each one challenging Wesley's findings.

You have got to be kidding me. These people go from hot to cold in a second. They were in some serious need of some therapy.

"STOP IT! JUST STOP!"

Buffy's shouting always seemed to do the trick, and to prove the point they had each stopped what they were doing. Her eyes had turned from compassionate to cold. She wasn't relating to them anymore. She switched back to leading them. She'd had enough. For once she just wished that they would not question every little thing. When will they get it through their thick skulls that everything they were doing was for them.

"But-"

"No. No more questions. In six days we go to war." The embers of protest died down when they felt like they were being scolded like schoolchildren. "So suck it up. And deal."

So much for the mushy stuff.

* * *

The squeaking of the iron doors roused him out of his barely awake mind. He heard the soft thud of clothing falling next to him, and then the slamming of the bars.

"He awake yet?"

Oz's question was slightly muffled by the Clash shirt he was pulling over his head.

"Getting there," she answered. "When did you get in? Didn't see you all night."

"Figured you were to busy dropping the bomb to go for a midnight stroll."

"You're right about that." Crossing her arms over her chest, her eyes suddenly turned mischievous. "I saw you sneaking off during the yell-o-thon by the way," she told him sounding like a teacher who had caught him creeping out of detention.

Stuffing his hands into his pocket he stared at her blankly.

"Sensitive ears."

He was part wolf and they had good hearing, so it was a perfectly valid excuse . . . hopefully.

"Liar," she glared.

"No he's right. Werewolves' have extremely sensitive ears. I heard the lot of you all the way down here last night," Remus spoke mid yawn.

"See," Oz smugly told her.

Sticking her tongue out at him, he glared back. The professor rolling his eyes as he exited the cage.

"Oh how I just love it when mature and respectable people act like children," Remus dramatically spoke aloud.

"What makes you so sure we're any of those things?" Buffy cheekily asked.

"Got me there," he smiled.

Shaking her head, she waited until he pulled on his battered old brown coat.

"So ready for the monthly werewolf breakfast?"

"I was never one to break tradition."

"What's it gonna be today?" Oz asked as the three of them made it out of the dungeons.

"Don't know, but I was hoping for mouth watering honey biscuit goodness," she practically drooled.

"That's all you ever hope for, and all you've been having. Glad you don't know about chocolate biscuits."

As soon as the words left his mouth Remus smacked himself on the forehead. Bad werewolf. If there was one thing Remus knew was that Buffy and chocolate were soul mates. Nothing could keep them apart. Sneaking a wary glance in her direction he cringed at her brightened wide eyes and mile wide grin.

"There's chocolate biscuits?" her excited voice asked.

"You had to go and say chocolate," Oz disapproved, shaking his head.

"Sorry, didn't know what I was thinking."

The two wolves watched as the girl with a mission rushed them to the hall. Nothing was getting in the way of Buffy and her chocolate.

Anyone in their right minds would still be asleep at the ungodly morning hours, but Remus, Oz and Buffy were never in their right minds. The 'Werewolf Breakfast' was soon becoming tradition. The mornings after Buffy let an un-werewolf Remus out his cage and Oz was back to normal they would head to the halls to have a breakfast. It was quiet and peaceful, something Hogwarts hadn't been in quite some time. They enjoyed their little get togethers, reveling in the knowledge and comfort that all three of them at some point had become creatures of the night. Something very few people understood.

So now they sat at the Gryffindor table, at Remus's persistence, watching Buffy eat her weight in biscuits.

"For someone so little you sure do know how to pack them in," Remus pointed out, his lips hovering over his cup of coffee.

"That's nothing. You should see her with Mochas," said Oz.

"Mochas?"

"Fancy schmancy coffee that gives a very pleasant sugar high," Buffy answered.

"And of course it has what else? Chocolate," Oz added.

Remus looked at her in disbelief and she only smiled sweetly.

"Chocolate comatose, that's where you're headed," he warned her.

"And that's a bad thing because . . . "

They shared a small laugh before Oz rose from his seat and began to stretch out his limbs.

"Well I'm done. Gonna go catch some z's. It's been a long night," he told them before he left with a trail of 'goodnights/good mornings.'

"So, care to discuss last night's latest upheaval?" he questioned.

Putting down the biscuit that was midway into her mouth she crossed her arms over the table.

"You're really into ruining my chocolate buzz aren't you?" she glared.

"Yes. Yes I am," he answered seriously, before joining Buffy in her smile.

"Just the usual chapter in 'As Hogwarts Turns.'" The look he was giving reminded her of Giles whenever she gave one of her pop culture references he didn't understand, and for the first time in a long time his reminder didn't hurt. Well not a lot, anyway. "Forget it. Doesn't matter," she waved it off. "But I think it's better that you hear it from me. We finally figured out when Voldemort's coming."

His face twisted in slight rage before he calmed himself again.

"And I'm guessing it didn't take too well?"

"Understatement."

Resting her elbow on the table she rested her head on her open palm.

"We only have six days Remus before the world goes to hell," she told him.

He managed to remember some tidbits of the late night shouting match. He remembered hearing the number six many times.

"There's nothing more you could've done. We knew what was coming," he said.

Her slouching form and sorrow eyes told him all he needed to know. She was afraid she was going to fail them.

"I know, but it wasn't-isn't enough. If they . . . any of them . . . it'll be my fault."

"Now you listen to me." His voice soft yet firm. "None of this, I repeat none of this, is your fault. If it weren't for you half of the people in this castle would've been dead ages ago. You did good Buffy. And you're going to do good. That's just the kind of person you are."

Reaching over he gently grabbed her hand in his own and gave it a loving squeeze.

"Thanks," she smiled.

"Any time. That's what I'm here for. I mean I am your godfather for a reason," he smiled.

Word-arrhea, yep that had to be the only explanation for it. First the chocolate, and now this. Why people bothered telling him to keep anything a secret was beyond him.

His head drooped suddenly and Buffy knew he hadn't meant to say what he did. And if she was right she wasn't to hear it either. Nonetheless . . .

"My what?"


	43. Chapter Forty Two

**Rebuilding Shadows**

by Amerie

* * *

The low squeak of the door didn't deter her focus. Neither did the feeling of a body brushing to stand next to her.

"Just gonna lock yourself away until this is over?" Neville asked her.

"That was the plan."

She finally faced him and gave a short smile.

"You've been different the last few days," he said.

"You mean grouchy?"

"I was going to say bothered, but your word works too," he smirked.

Sighing loudly she walked away from the window and to the couch, lowering herself onto the soft cushions.

"I know, but it hasn't exactly been a party lately." Sweeping her hair with her hands before burying her face in them, she continued. "Everything just feels so . . . ugh! You know?"

Nodding in agreement, he took a seat beside her.

"With everything that's been going on I just feel messed sometimes. Like my body's being pulled in so many different directions and my mind doesn't have enough time to catch up," she complained.

"Kind of like you're being scattered all over the place," he tried to understand.

"Yeah, like that. Hence the scatterbrained bitca attitude."

"The what?"

The word came out before she could catch herself, and she couldn't help the smile from the reminder of Xander's silliness. Even if she was angry with them at the moment, they were both still very integrated into her.

"Never mind. Scooby reference," she said, and knowing what that meant Neville shrugged it off. "But it does explain me right now. Kinda like I'm not really me. It feels like I'm everywhere. Little Buffy pieces strewed about hoping they won't get stepped on."

"That's a nice mental image," he commented, his face pulled into an odd expression.

"Sorry," she sheepishly grinned.

"It's all right I'm used to you saying strange things," he grinned, then regretting it when Buffy gave him a not so gentle hit on the arm.

"Sorry must not know my own strength," she smiled noticing that Neville was rubbing his sore arm and giving her death glares. "At least there's one good thing about having scatters for brains though, it gives me a much needed break. Can't really think when everything's everywhere now can you."

"No you can't, but knowing you you'd probably manage it somehow. Especially when you had nothing in there to begin with."

She un-menacingly glowered before dropping her head in a short snicker. "Guess I deserve that, but remember I have a tendency to get violent when provoked."

Before he had a chance to reply he was interrupted by a soft knocking at her door. He looked at her strangely when he saw her rolling her eyes and slumming back into the couch, like she knew who was on the other side.

"Would you mind?" she asked him, her implication obvious.

"You lay about," he grinned but still went to do her bidding.

"Professor Lupin," he announced when he pried open the wood.

"Hello Neville," he greeted.

Walking into the room, he looked at Buffy who was obviously not too happy to see him.

"Hello Buffy."

"Remus."

Sensing the tension Neville took this as his cue to leave.

"Ok . . . I'll, um, I'll talk to you later Buffy. Professor," he said before gladly leaving them be.

"Sure know how to clear a room don't you?"

"I don't think one person leaving counts as clearing a room," he said making himself comfortable next to her. "Now I know you can't possibly still be mad about this morning."

"Why not? I have every reason to be. I know all about the implications of what being a godparent are Remus, just because I've been away from it doesn't mean I don't remember this world. And I'm sick of people keeping secrets from me."

"We were only trying to protect you. Any minor information that might have fallen onto Voldemort's hands would've been another step into finding you. We took all measures to make sure that you would've stayed safe. No one even knew except for your mother and I."

That surprised her. "Not even Lily?"

She was her mother's best friend, and Buffy knew they had been close.

"No. Not even Lily. She had already risked too much being her Secret Keeper and Joyce didn't want to put her at any more risk."

She got that. Harry's mother had already taken a great danger for what she had done. Proving the undeterred love and devotion the two women shared. But there were still more questions she needed answered.

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

Her eyes looked so lonely and vulnerable, and Remus had almost forgotten how young she really was. How much she had already lost.

"I was. But not until this was all over. There was no immediate reason for you to know."

"Except for the fact that I would've liked to," she said.

"I know and I apologize for that, but you were already of age after what happened with your mother. You didn't need a guardian and-" He tried to make her understand.

"And I still needed to be protected."

He nodded and looked down at his clasped hands. Although she was relatively new in his life, she was still his responsibility. To care for her, and make sure she lived a happy life. He had promised Joyce, and well its fair to say he hadn't exactly lived up to the promise so far.

"She was a wonderful woman," he said, grabbing a photograph that sat beside him on the end table next to the couch. He watched as a laughing Joyce wrestled with a tiny blonde girl in her arms, trying to keep her from running off. "A better friend than I could've asked for. The day she asked me to be your godfather was one of the proudest days of my life. The fact that she intrusted me with such a gift was something I had never expected. I'm only sorry I never saw you grow up."

He turned to her shortly before looking back down at the picture again. His lips slightly lifting at the edges. Putting it back, he walked over the chimney. Laying across the mantle were many more pictures of Buffy and her mother, and one or two of her friends.

After everything he told her she began to understand his reasons, but that doesn't mean she had to be happy about them. When her mother abruptly moved them to Sunnydale she knew something was up, more than the fact that she got expelled from Hemery because her unpredictable magic had burned down the gym. The moment she stepped foot in the deceptive little town she could feel the mystical and she would've asked her mother about it if they had been speaking at the time. That's when everything began to change.

She had been cut off from the Magical World, her uncle wasn't visiting her any more or taking her on trips to Hogwarts or the little wizarding villages, and her mother rarely used her magic unless it was an emergency. She began to feel restrained and trapped. Her mother had even told her not to use her own magic anymore, saying something about keeping up normalities around muggles, and she listened for a while. Then her life as a slayer caught up with her after believing she had left it behind, and some spells proved very useful when dealing with demons who were problematic. And then came the day when she finally told her mother about her slayerness and everything went to hell.

She thought she would've understood, given the secret life they led but she didn't. When she kicked her out Buffy believed it was because she was disappointed and angry, but in reality it was because she was afraid. Her life was already at risk and now finding out her only daughter was a slayer, it was more than she could handle and Joyce reacted without thinking. The months after Buffy disappeared were the most frightening she had ever experienced. She kept waiting for Dumbledore to show up at her door and tell her the news that her daughter had been kidnaped by Voldemort, or killed. The remaining members of the Order began looking for her in any place they could, but Buffy was good at hiding. Her mother had unknowingly taught her well. But Buffy knew she was being followed, by who was the question.

Finally missing home and her mother became too much and she headed back to Sunnydale, and again everything changed. Her mother was a little more lenient, or so she thought. She later found out she was being traced the entire time she was out of the house. The barriers for some reason became stronger and she could've sworn she saw a big black dog roaming around the property several times. The feeling of being kept under lock and key returned, and Buffy knew that the only thing that had changed was the increase of being hovered over.

"Why was I given the glass treatment? Everyone was always treating my like I was locked up in Gringotts or something. I mean Harry was in danger too. Voldemort wanted him dead," she said, drawing his attention.

"There are worst things than death Buffy." He gave her a look that spoke volumes. "He had plans for you. And I'm sure you're well aware of his methods and implications."

Her eyes scattered away. It may not have been as heavy as before but the memory was still far from being past.

"You were there that night weren't you? The night when the Order came to clean up the pieces," she asked still not daring to look at him.

"Yes. For about five minutes." He rested his hand on the mantle as the images of that night flashed in his mind. "I never thought it would've been that bad. I figured by the time we got there I would've still been able to save you both but when I saw her lying there unmoving, blood coming out of her open wounds . . . and then I saw you . . . it became too much. Dumbledore must've known because he sent me back, and I would've argued except for the fact that I was trying to keep myself from going after Voldemort myself. And let me tell you that was no easy task."

The anger and pain in his voice pained her chest. He sounded so disappointed, and he was–in himself. He should've gotten there sooner, he should've known. But with Harry and the dealing with Voldemort and his Death Eaters everything just became too complicated. He had gotten distracted and it had cost him the life of his friend, and the almost loss of his goddaughter. He should've known Voldemort would've been going after them, but he believed they would be safe. No one knew where they were except for Dumbledore, Sirius and himself. But then again he never counted into the fact that there were worst things watching Buffy as well.

When Joyce had informed him of Buffy being the slayer, he went into a state of fear just like she did, and so did the other two men in her life. Sirius was understandably angry, and Dumbledore was worried. So the barriers around their home became stronger, but there was one thing that those barriers wouldn't be keep out. The First. They had been given a crash course into the mystical world where they had their very own real demons to face. The kind that Buffy not only faced every day but was destined to kill as well. And the more they learned about that world, the greater the fear grew that one of those demons would recognize her as the Dark Lord's daughter and hand her over to him on a silver platter.

But they were kept informed about her to ease some of the tension. Letter by letter Joyce was giving them more information about Buffy, some good, some not so good. Sirius began to grow overly overprotective of the girl, just like he had been with Harry. And it amused Remus to see the man grow positively red when Joyce had told him about a young man she had been dating, who was in fact a vampire. And to put it mildly Kreature was never the same after that. He saw Buffy as his daughter. It didn't matter that it wasn't by blood, and that the only time he saw her was at a distance. He loved her dearly, and it was such a shame that any possibility of them meeting was torn away from them.

Remus was broken out of his memories and reflecting when he heard rustling behind him. He turned to watch as Buffy walked into her bedroom, and minutes later returning with a thick book in her hands.

"Here." Her arms were outstretched with the book pointing toward him. "We only have five days and I really don't know what the outcomes going to be. Now this doesn't mean you can keep it because I do want it back, but I figured you could use it a little more than I could right now. I've already looked through it so many times I probably have it memorized."

Taking the maroon book in his hands he opened it. The very first picture that greeted him was one he had not seen in years. There they all were. It was Joyce's last day at Hogwarts and the group had gathered for the photograph. Joyce and Lily in the middle between James and Sirius, while Peter and Remus stood behind them. He grinned as he watched the group wave excitedly at him. Turning the page there was one of Lily and Joyce in the Three Broomsticks with a butterbeer in each hand making faces at however was holding the camera, either Sirius or James no doubt. Farther down he spotted one of Buffy taking her first steps and a random one of her with what looked like paint on her tiny hands and face.

She watched his reactions and felt moved by the emotions in his eyes. The way they seemed to light up with every new picture. Remus, like many of them, had lost so much. The deaths of his friends and the betrayal of one. He always looked so calm and put together that she had wondered if he had been given some sort of closure, but looking at him now she knew that he had only been hiding it away. And hopefully with what she was sharing with him would offer him some kind of release that he rightly deserved.

"It's been so long," he said, his eyes not wavering from the photos, his voice thick of emotion. "Not that I don't appreciate this but what brought it on?" he asked finally tearing his eyes away.

"It was something you said. Something that you wanted to see, but never got the chance to. So I figured this was the best way to do it."

"What was that?"

She smiled and stepped next to him. Flipping through the pages a little more, she turned to the one she looked at most often. It was her mother with a baby in her arms.

"Starting here and on," she softly directed. "You get to see me grow up."

* * *

Note: Happy Holidays! And if anyone's feeling very giving I would love a Christmas present wrapped around a review :) 


	44. Chapter Forty Three

**Rebuilding Shadows**

by Amerie

* * *

It had been weeks and he was still no closer in finding out an answer of what happened. What she had done to them.

The last thing he could recall was Buffy standing before them, and then--after an extended blackout--they found themselves waking up on the floor at Malfoy Manor–weak and disoriented.

"You know Tommy, I would've thought that with your so-called _brilliance _you would've really figured it out by now," her sugary voice annoyed.

"Well if you have any suggestions Glorificus I am more than willing to hear them. After all it isn't only my life that hangs on the balance here," he replied tersely.

Her Jimmy Choo's clacked along the wooden floors as she walked closer to him.

"Uh oh looks like someone's gettin' cran-ky," she sing songed, making herself comfortable on the arm of his chair. "Now don't get your panties in a twist. That's if you wear panties under those things. You know what never mind. Gross mental image."

"Was there something you needed?" Voldemort bit out, why couldn't she just leave him alone.

"Well to see you lover boy. You know how much I just adore our time together." Her arm slithered around him and Glory comfortably rested her head on his shoulder, much to his irritation. He had tried getting her to stop that, but of course nothing ever actually worked. At least she didn't do it around other people. "You know I never really thought this partnership would've worked out. You know with you being so icky and me being so fabulous, but I guess opposites really do attract. We actually have a lot in common you know. I mean we're both uber powerful and have people who love to tremble at our feet. We can command armies with the snap of a finger and our names are so feared that many refuse to speak it. We're both go getters, never letting the little things like a 'conscience' or 'humanity' get in the way of our oh so deserved success. Killing and aiming to our hearts desire, bathing in the blood of the innocent as we watch those they love dearly cry out. I mean isn't that just fab?"

He was almost positive of it. There was very little doubt in his mind. Glory was in fact only here to pester him to the point of torture, and if it weren't for the fact that he needed her and her legions he would've cursed her back to the hell where she came from.

Glory on the other hand seemed to be having a great old time. She was Ms. Optimistic. Her and Tommy were like two peas in a pod. With their combined powers they were capable of doing so much. Unleash unspeakable damage and fear, make the entire world fall trembling to their knees in mercy. It was all so deliciously evil, she couldn't help the ripple of tingles running up and down her arms.

"I hope you two are getting along."

The sweet feminine voice made him cringe. He really hated it when It did that. It knew how much it bothered him when It turned into her.

"Of course we are. Aren't we Tommy," Glory answered still snuggled up to Voldemort. Watching as the First appeared before them.

"Good. Because a family who sticks together wins together," she smiled. "What's the matter Tom you look uneasy?" Her smirk not helping to ease the matter, as she watched him clench. "Don't tell me this bothers you? After all the things you've done to her, tsk tsk Tom. That wouldn't be guilt your feeling now would it?"

She stood there looking exactly like she did the first day he had met her. So young and innocent. He had one goal in mind when he realized who she was, but after they had captured her and he was introduced to her fire and passion he became fascinated. She defied him at every turn and the spark in her eyes haunted him. He never regretted what he had done to her, he did what had to do. No one was going to step in his way. Power was his mistress and he aimed to please. Nonetheless, she flickered something him that he still didn't quite fully understand. Captivating a part of him he refused to admit and spent a great deal of time hiding away.

The day she escaped he reeked havoc and misery on whomever he could find. He was his and he was damned if he was going to lose something that belonged to him. Then he saw her again that one faithful night, and he was pleased in finding out she hadn't lost her passion. But she had taken something from him and she had to pay a price. Her life for the one he had been ripped away from. Buffy was his by blood and unfortunately for her that meant more than his obsession. She forced him to do it, as much as it pained him. It was her fault he had to kill her.

"It is of no importance to me of who you chose to turn yourself into," he answered, forcing his tone to remain indifferent.

"Of course it doesn't," 'Joyce' mocked him. "Do you have everything ready?" she turned to Glory.

"Ready and waiting," she smiled.

"Good." 'Joyce' fuzzed out of focus before turning into 'Buffy.' "Silly little girl won't know what hit her."

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Glory asked rising to her feet, still unsure of what the First had manipulated.

"You dare question me, after what I've done for you. Getting rid of those pesky little problems of yours, making you the only one on your throne." Her eyes glittered angrily as they turned black.

"N-no of course not. I just wasn't thinking, being cooped up and all. Gettin' all stir crazy, losing my mind and what not. You're numero uno. You're the man. No one can do what you do chief. You're like . . . like Yoda," she stuttered in fear.

Rolling her eyes 'Buffy' ignored her ramblings. If it weren't for the fact that she needed the idiot little hell god she would've never pulled her out of her dimension in the first place. Same went for that egotistical Voldemort, but at least he kept quiet. He knew his place.

The First had been very giving to him in the past, but of course there was always a price to pay. And to his great displeasure that price had to be his only daughter.

"Silly little rabbits. They have no idea of what's to come. What Little Miss Muffet has in store." Slowly walking from one end of the room to the other she morphed into 'Angelus.' "Of course she won't understand of what her plan is in all this. I'm beyond her understanding. She's a girl with sugar and spice and everything that's useless, unless you're baking. I'm more than that. More than flesh . . . " Pausing shortly it changed into 'Darla.' "More than blood. I'm–you know, I honestly don't think there's a human word fabulous enough for me. Oh, my name will be on everyone's lips. Assuming their lips haven't been torn off. But not just yet. That's all right, though. I can be patient." Stopping before them the First transformed into 'the Master.' His words and tone pulling them in. "Cause we're going to the beginning. Right back to the beginning. Not the bang, not the word, the true beginning. The next few days are going to be quite a ride. And I think we're going to learn something about ourselves in the process. And teach those do gooders a few lessons in return. Always trying to do right. Just like her. But they don't get it. It's not about right. Not about wrong."

A cloud of smoke gathered over him. Voldemort and Glory entranced at the sight. Then slowly it began to vanish. Dressed all in black 'Buffy' stood with her arms crossed and her eyes pitched in darkness.

"It's about power."

* * *

Crunch time.

Everybody was feeling the pressure, but what was most impressive about the situation was that it made them more determined. Their training was kept longer, per their requests, and much more toiling, something they didn't seem mind at all. Except for the whining, but that was becoming daily speech by now.

However, they weren't the only ones who were hard at work Buffy had also given orders to those who chose to or couldn't go into the front lines. Everybody was going to be put to use no matter how small the task. The remaining non fighters were instructed by Professor Snape on how to make healing potions that were going to be severely needed, and were also taught by Madam Pomfrey on how to do simple curing spells. All in all it was coming together, building themselves up for what was to come.

It was getting better. The side effects less common and she was getting used to the slight humming and mild tingles. This was good. She could be around them more and actually get to be hands on with the training instead of just being with the verbal, but she still had a lot she needed to get done. The battle plans weren't going to figure themselves out. Everywhere she turned there was a hole that needed to be filled, and not to mention that Wesley was still trying to figure out her part in all this.

She may not have been the slayer anymore but she was still the Key. Leaving a whole bunch of unanswered questions. What exactly was she supposed to open? And what would that door lead to? Or let out? In all the recent madness she had almost forgotten about her role in this. She was the reason Glory was here. She wanted something Buffy had, more specifically something she was. Now that was a whole other danger they weren't aware of. Buffy kept Glory's knowledge on a need to know basis. So those who were in the know were the ones who've been there from the beginning. The rest of wizards didn't need to worry about her. Glory was Buffy's problem. And when the time came she'd deal with her on her own.

Walking into the Pitch she noticed everyone was paired up. Boys against girls, odds may not be even but it was a good strategy. In the thick of things a demon could care less if you were five inches shorter and weighed eighty pounds. Faith was a damned good teacher, even if she didn't realize it herself. She knew just what to do to get them to learn the basics, and by the looks of it she really enjoyed it. People looked up to her and not just because she was a slayer. It was because of who she was. Determined, strong, brave, smart. A leader.

"How's it going Sensei?"

She was in the middle of teaching two kids how to block before she turned around and grinned. Giving them one more piece of advice, she walked away from them.

"Hey B. What's up?" she cheerily chirped. Which was something Buffy was still getting used to.

"Nothing much just doing my usual check up. How are they doing?"

Crossing her arms over her chest, she glanced at the large crowd.

"Way better. They've actually managed to knock out Xander once or twice. But I don't think that's actually saying much," she smiled.

"Hey! I heard that." The man in question exclaimed as he moved to stand beside them.

The two girls grinned at each other, and then went back to surveying the class. Taking in every face Buffy recognized some of the pairings all too well. Ron against Hermione, not the brightest idea. Ron had a tendency to go easy on the brunette girl and Hermione would most likely do the same.

"You need to switch them," Buffy advised, discreetly pointing to the pair.

"Who? Hermione and Ron?" Faith asked, looking at the two.

"Yeah." Flitting through the group again, she noticed Ginny with Neville. "And them too."

"Ok I get them two, but why the first ones?" the slayer questioned.

"For the same reasons as the second ones," she answered slyly.

"You mean," Faith smiled.

"Not official, but the feelings are there. Which means they'll most likely-"

"Go easy on each other," Xander finished.

"Exactly. But I just don't want them to switch partners. Ron and Ginny will do the same thing cause they're family, and Hermione and Neville because they've known each other too long. See how Harry and Draco have paired off with girls from other houses. Most likely cause the little chippies grabbed them before anyone else could," she semi bitterly bit out.

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy," Xander teased.

"Shut up," she playfully bit out. "Anyway, I think it works better that way."

"So what just break 'em up and move 'em around," Faith inquired.

"We could do that or . . . " Before she knew it Faith found herself on the floor looking at up at a smiling Buffy. "Distract them and rearrange them later."

The sudden movement caught the eye of some of the students, who in turn told everyone else.

Faith flipped to her feet and gave the blonde a look of confusion, but as soon as she noticed the look in her eye and the playful smirk on her lips she caught onto what she was doing.

"You really need to work on your reflexes," Buffy antagonized preparing herself in a fighting stance.

"Well I wasn't expecting a cheap shot," she responded mirroring her actions.

They began to circle each other like two lionesses preparing to mark their territory.

"Sorry about that. I have no idea where I got that from," she said, her tone sweet.

"Probably from the same person who taught you how to take out the stick up your ass," Faith grinned.

Giving a wink, Faith went in with the first punch, and the smile on her face widened when Buffy's arm stopped it from making contact.

"Time to dance," the slayer commented.

Everyone stopped what they were doing as they closely watched the girls. And as soon as they saw Faith sending the first hit Fred and George couldn't help it . . .

"GIRL FIGHT!" They announced in absolute happiness.

It was like riding a bike, you never forget. The last time they fought was in Faith's old apartment, of course back then the intention was to kill. Now with each blow and kick it seemed like they were having the time of their lives.

Crouching down Buffy managed to avoid a nasty looking hit to the head, and taking the opportunity she made a blow to Faith's mid section sending the slayer stumbling back. Using the disorientation as an advantage Buffy threw her right, only to earn a block and a hit in the face as a reward. Faith wasted no time and went in for another attack.

The others watched in fascination at the speed and grace the two possessed. The movements so fluid and synchronized like a ballet. A very violent ballet. The pair made their way across the grass, oblivious to anything else. Everybody moving out of their way as they carried the dance across the field.

Bets were being taken of course, the Twins were never ones to miss an opportunity. And since many have never seen Buffy fight, and they were well aware of Faith's techniques, the brunette had the majority. Xander and the Trio however stayed out of the betting game. Both parties having witnessed both women in action, and knowing what the turn out would be.

Her head snapped back and soon her body folded over. Now that was a bi–oof. Buffy was giving her the ass kicking of a lifetime, and Faith was giving as good as she got. Punching the blonde in the face, she then connected her other fist in the opposite direction. Grabbing the arm intended for her, she kneed Buffy in the stomach and then kicked her in the head. Stumbling back Buffy grinned and went in with a flourish of kicks and punches.

With every back flip and high kick the large group began to wonder how much flexibility the girls actually possess. With the way their bodies twisted and turned, the boys hoped that it was limitless. The hearing of bone crunching and skin smacking made them cringe. How was it possible that the girls were still standing? They've must've broken every bone and bruised every part of their bodies by now, and they were still going at it.

She saw her coming at full speed and using her momentum against her Buffy flipped Faith onto her back. Readying herself when the brunette sprinted to her feet. Buffy blocked the slayer with her left arm and went to punch her with her right. Not giving her a chance to recover Buffy swept her leg through the air successfully hitting her mark, and Faith staggered to the side to try and regain her balance. Once she found her footing she stared back to the blonde.

Their faces were slightly bleeding in certain places and they were both struggling to breathe. For seconds they stood unmoving, both fists raised. The students looked at one before quickly snapping to the other, waiting for what was to come next.

Twin smiles graced their faces and a silent conversation passed between them. And much to the disappointment of many, especially the twins who were faced with losses, they lowered their fists and walked to each other, meeting in the middle in a warrior's handshake.

"And that kids is how it's done," Xander announced.

* * *

Note: Thank you for the reviews, best Christmas present ever. 


	45. Chapter Forty Four

**Rebuilding Shadows**

by Amerie

* * *

"So all of this was done on purpose?" 

Faith and Buffy were now sitting in the infirmary getting their cuts and scrapes cleaned up–much to the annoyance of one blonde walking bruise. She hated hospitals, of any kind–muggle or wizard, but rather than divulge that tiny bit of information she let herself, and Faith, be dragged to the Wing by a doting Hermione and Ginny. Leaving Xander to finish teaching the rest of the class, who were left discussing exciting recent events.

"You act like that's a surprise," Buffy grinned.

Dumbledore rolled his eyes and shook his head in amusement, while he watched Remus and Poppy attend to the girls.

"It was brilliant. I've never seen anything like it," Ginny commented. Her eyes and smile still wide in continued excitation.

"And informative. It was amazing the way you two moved with such expertise and grace. I guess that's what years of fighting can do . . . and also the kind of thing we should be expecting," Hermione's dropped voice spoke.

"'fraid so. I can only teach you guys so much about how to do the right moves, but seeing how it's actually done . . . kinda makes you realize what you're in for," advised Faith.

"Yeah," Hermione mumbled softly, before turning to the door when she heard a rushing of footsteps.

"There you two are."

"We were beginning to get worried."

"Thought you might've killed each other by now."

"And that we might've missed it."

George and Fred grinned as they made their way over to the girls and hopped onto each bed. Harry, Draco, Neville, Ron, and Xander walking into the room not to far behind them.

"Wouldn't be the first time," Buffy slipped out, earning some very curious looks.

"How was the rest of the class?" Faith asked, saving them from answering any uncomfortable questions.

"Boring," Ron answered. "We were kinda hoping you'd come back for round two."

Hermione glared at him, and he stepped away knowing the girl could get violent if she wanted to.

"So I'm guessing the show was a success?" Buffy smiled.

"Box office smash," Xander grinned.

"We should probably sell tickets," Faith suggested, turning to the blonde.

"Or take it on the road," Buffy added.

"Maybe even have some costume changes," the brunette commented.

"Add some new choreography."

"Get some more players."

"Add a mud puddle and two-piece bathing suits," George cut in.

"And you've got yourself some investors," Fred volunteered.

The rest of the males in the room grinned in approval–mentally picturing the scene. Except for two who looked very uneasy.

"And I'll pretend I never heard any of that," Remus spoke, continuing his first aid on Buffy.

"Nor did I," Dumbledore replied.

Smiling, Buffy watched as her godfather finished up his work.

"There you go all set," he beamed clearing up the mess around her, just as Poppy was finishing up with Faith.

"Hey since I behaved don't I get a lollipop?" she asked.

"Of course you do."

"It would only seem fair."

Whipping out two identical lollipops--from what seemed to be thin air--Fred and George presented each one to Faith and Buffy.

"I don't think so," the blonde said, pushing Faith's hand away before she could reach it.

"Smart move," Ron congratulated her.

"I don't get it." Faith looked around completely lost.

"And unless you want some kind of deformity, be happy that you didn't," she answered, her face mirroring those of the rest, looking amused in knowing.

Looking at the twins Faith saw that mischievous twinkle in their eyes. Her memory finally catching up with her. The Scoobies had been warned not to take anything from them, unless they wanted pink hair or purple skin, and if it weren't for B she might've walked out of the infirmary with something more than just bandages.

"So how are you two ladies feeling?" Draco asked.

"Not too sore we hope," said Harry.

"Cause that would be a shame," George imparted.

"With you being injured and all," Fred tacked on.

"We might have to cancel lessons," added Ron.

"You know, just until you get better," Neville commented.

The boys looked at them with eager smiles on their faces, which of course was of no use.

"Nice try," Buffy told them, as she hopped off the bed. Grinning at their disappointed groans.

"At least you tried," Ginny uttered.

Faith jumped to her feet, stretching out her muscles from sitting still too long. The adrenaline still pumping in her veins from the fight, left her a little antsy. Buffy may not have been a slayer anymore but she still held some of the same qualities as before, which meant she was in no better state than the brunette. They were both feeling restless and unfortunately there was nothing they could do about it. So that only left them with the other alternative.

"Hungry?" Faith asked.

"Starved."

They had an odd expression in their eyes and a certain tone in their voices, giving the boys a certain tingle that made them shift uneasily. Their eyes completely transfixed on the two girls as they exited the room. Leaving Hermione and Ginny confused, and Dumbledore, Remus and Xander smirking at the hormonal boys.

* * *

They surrounded the area blending into the shadows keeping their watch. They were mildly surprised that they hadn't been captured yet. The blonde girl was said to have some sort of extrasensory power. Sensing if someone was near. Maybe the barriers around the castle jumbled her signal, or their own concealment spells did the trick--maybe it was both. For whatever reason she had no clue that they had been there for weeks, watching over them and learning of their training. 

It was a good plan, if it had been kept hidden. They watched as the wizards were taught how to fight, but unfortunately that's all they knew. Whatever else was being learned within the protection of the stone walls was a mystery. They had tried sneaking in but the barriers proved to be an obstacle they couldn't overcome. Not only did it block their patch but if one tried to break through they were sent several feet back by an electrical current. Something they learned the hard way.

Their keen vision wasted no time in picking up and memorizing whatever tidbit they could find. Hoping all the stored information could be used in whatever way possible. They had taken vows to do whatever is necessary to ensure victory. It was they lived and breathed. For those reasons they stood guard and reported. Waiting for the time to strike.

* * *

There was something out there–she could feel it. She wasn't blind to them, though she figured that's what they believed. The barriers would hold and they wouldn't be able to step onto the grounds, but they could watch. Learn of their not so guarded secrets. The fighting was only one part of the plan, a last resort in some cases. The other factors were far more important—far more lethal. Those were the ones that mattered. The training done behind the castle walls was what was going to save their lives. Still, they were a threat. Ones she didn't know how long had been watching them. With so much magic buzzing around the place, certain things tended to throw her off. 

It wasn't Voldemort or his Death Eaters, but whoever they were they were powerful. Lackeys most likely. They had tried going through the barriers at least once. She had felt the echo, but only slightly. Like a soft snap inside of her, but again with all the power floating it got hidden underneath the vibrations. Days past and it kept tugging at her. Calling her name, telling her that not everything was ok. The feeling of something watching them from a distance burning at the back of her head. With everything that had been going on the unknown trouble got ignored, buried under all the mess that had to be dealt with inside the circle. So the pestering feeling was brushed away, but any free moment she got it pecked at her. And now it became too much.

It was nightfall and everyone was inside–safe. She should've patrolled the grounds more often. Magical barriers don't automatically mean safety. The other side had got through them once, and even after what she had done, it was possible for them to do it again. She left the building without a word–not like it was the first time. They didn't need to know, because it wasn't exactly sure what she was looking for. She would send a warning if need be, but first she had to find out if it was necessary.

Blending into the darkness, she made her way around. Her eyes peeled open for any clues that might give her some insight. Closing in on the invisible wall that separated the haven from the outside world she felt the slight tingle of power. Stepping through the barrier was like stepping through a waterfall. Letting it wash away all sense of refuge. The world felt different on the other side. Darker, colder . . . free.

Her quiet footsteps carried her through the forest. It was always the forest. The dense landscape providing everything a creature needed to hunt and not be spotted, unless they were being looked for. Which in most recent times was a guarantee.

Everything was quiet. No rustling or sound of the tiniest kind was heard. That was definitely odd. The tugging had grown stronger since her entrance–a good sign. That meant that whatever it was she was looking for was still here. Now all she had to do was find them.

Something else was out place as well. Her new perceptions alerting her to a change that was made out of force. A sudden sadness sweeping through her. Shaking it off she kept on.

Her eyes widened once she found the source of disturbance. Her vision sweeping from the ground to the trees–deja vu. The feeling of sorrow now making sense. Now she knew what had been watching, and she was surprised that she hadn't realized it sooner. Marching forward she didn't care that the dead leaves crunched beneath her feet, making her presence known.

The group turned to her in immediate attention. They had been caught. They had failed in their duty, and all that was left now was to redeem themselves by capturing the very thing that had destroyed their planning.

Only this time they were not going to fail.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Buffy?" Wesley asked the small group that was gathered at the Gryffindor table. 

The bunch was set around what looked like a chess board. Enjoying the free time between now and lights out.

"No, but she's probably around somewhere. You know how she is," Faith answered turning to him.

"What's up Wes? You seem kinda antsy," Willow asked him.

Turning away from the game, the newly collective D.A. Scoobies glanced at him after Willow's observation.

"Nothing, there was just something I needed to discuss with her. Her help on some research I was doing. Nothing to worry about," he responded looking around the Hall.

"Are you sure? Maybe there's something we could help you with," Hermione offered.

"Thank you Ms. Granger but its all right. Now if you'll excuse me," he hurriedly told her, leaving the room.

"That was odd," Ginny muttered, her eyebrows furrowing

"I don't care what you guys say there is something definitely weird going on with that guy," Xander commented, earning some serious eye rolling.

"Why do I get that feeling that whatever he has to say is not good news?" Harry rhetorically asked.

"Because life experience has taught us well," Oz responded.

"I saw we just chalk it up to pre-Apocalypse information and wait for the ball to drop," Draco suggested. "Because unless it meant Voldemort and Glory were outside those doors right now with a large group of demons it's probably nothing that would cause imminent death."

Through his little explanation Draco had calmly went back to the game and moved another piece on the board. Ron having noticed the motion brushed away the conversation and went back to deciding his strategy. There was no way he was going to let Malfoy beat him–again.

The others seemed to agree and watched as the two continued with the match. The Scoobies of course found the idea of the game entertaining. Letting out small yelps of surprise whenever a chess piece got destroyed. Everyone waiting to see if Draco would beat Ron in round two.

Everyone except for Hermione that is, who found the whole idea of Wizard Chess barbaric. Ignoring the smashing noises and minor cheering she silently continued in her research on the First and Glory. More to the fact that she found them incredibly fascinating, and if it could help Buffy and their side in the war than that was an added bonus. Actually any information found at this point was considered an added bonus.

It had taken her a second but she finally found the place she had left off, and silently she began to read.

'_. . .for they are the Harbingers of death. Nothing shall grow above or below them. No need shall flower, neither in man nor in dwelling . . . '

* * *

_

Sweeping through the halls, Wesley was determined in finding her. He asked every person he ran into, hoping they had seen some sight of her–but it seemed that for the time being Buffy had disappeared. Not giving up his search he went to any place he could think of, even if it was to places he'd never been, making him somewhat lost.

"I hear you're looking for Miss Summers," a voice drawled behind him.

Turning around Wesley came to face with Severus Snape.

"Yes I am. Have you seen her?"

The professor eyed him momentarily before answering.

"Follow me."

His long robes swept behind him in an overly dramatic fashion, reminding Wesley of Spike and his leather duster. He noticed that they were going deep into the dungeons, somewhere he never thought to look. Even if he wanted to ask questions Wesley was sure that Snape would just glare and continue on in their direction, so the Watcher kept quiet.

Finally they arrived at a steel door deep within the chambers, which looked as though it hadn't been used in years. Pulling open the mass entry the metal squeaked and groaned from non-use. Gesturing him to move forward Severus waited until they were both inside the room before letting the heavy door shut with a resounding bang.

Wesley squinted in the minor glow of the space. His eyes searching for the girl that was hard to track down.

"I'm over here Wes."

Buffy's soft voice gently bounced off the walls creating a minor echo. She stepped into the very mild light to reveal her presence.

"Buffy I've been everywhere looking for you," he said.

"I'm guessing I know why," she told him. Her voice deep in sadness and acceptance.

"Is everything ok?" he asked, worry overtaking him.

He glanced around the room again. Why was Buffy down here? And how did Severus know where she was?

"It will be," Buffy answered him.

She seemed different. Her posture and tone filled with such sorrow and regret. Her arms crossed protectively around her–and that's when it him.

"You know don't you?" his gentle tone asked.

She nodded her head, and quickly glanced away from him.

"How did you find out?"

Buffy looked to Severus, and the professor knew what she wanted. He was nearest to the torch and with a flick of his wrist he alighted it. Like dominoes one fell to the other, and soon the entire room was aglow with light.

He had to wait until his eyes adjusted from the quick change before he could search the room again. Finally after they had refocused he was able to take in the scene before him.

Sitting in a chair wrapped in chains was a man dressed in a black robe. His head lulled down in exhaustion. Somewhat knowing that the new man in his presence wanted to see him for who he was he raised it again.

Wesley's eyes widened. His mouth dropping slightly.

The man's eyes had been scarred shut.


	46. Chapter Forty Five

**Rebuilding Shadows**

by Amerie

* * *

The two watched him as he stood before the now broken man. His face dark and silent. The torches around the room had been extinguished, save for two. Any more was unnecessary. Concentrating he began once again, even though the man in the chair resisted he was able to break through.

When the girl had brought the robed man to his attention, he thought nothing of it. Of course that was until its hidden face was revealed and he was aware of what he was in the presence of. An expert in the Dark Arts made him aware of creatures who encompassed themselves in evil, wether it be in the magical or mystical realms. None more immersed in the darkness than the creature who now sat before him.

"I'm finished with him," Severus spoke stepping away from the crumpled body.

"Did you find anything else?" Buffy asked him.

"I'm afraid not. We've already found everything he knows." Turning back he scrunched his face in disgust. "He's useless now."

She walked over to the chair and knelt down to eye level–figuratively speaking. Severus was excellent at Legilimency. That's why she came to him. He also knew every part of the dungeons and Buffy needed to keep the Bringer a secret. She had destroyed the rest of them, but knew she needed to keep one. To discover everything they knew.

"No one must know about this. Everything we've learned stays within these walls–even the Bringer. Am I making myself clear?" Buffy's hard tone ordered.

"What about Professor Dumbledore?" Severus inquired. He didn't like to keep things from the Headmaster, his respect for the man too great. He also knew that Albus would want to know about this. Considering it involved Buffy in the gravest of ways.

"No. Not even him," she answered. She didn't want him to know any of it. He would ask something of her that she wouldn't be able to give. The chamber they stood in now was off the radar. It lay deep within the castle where it would not be detected–not even by Dumbledore himself. Making the secret easier to keep.

"What are we going to do about him?" Wesley asked of her.

Her green eyes narrowed at the amount of darkness that radiated off the man sitting before her.

"I'll take care of it. Both of you can go back upstairs."

"Buffy-" The Watcher tried to protest.

"I said go," she snapped without facing them.

Silently they left at the order, understanding her sudden cold tone, letting the heavy metal door bang loudly once again behind them.

The man waited for her. Her power was not what he was lead to believe it to be. It wasn't even near to it.

"You're keeping something from me," she gently spoke. "And I'm not even close to being done with you."

Hours later Severus was beginning to worry. Buffy hadn't come out of the chamber, nor did her 'guest.' His quarters lay close to the room, and he would've been able to hear the banging of the door–if there was one. His patience had finally gotten the best of him, and he quickly made his way down the corridor. Arriving at the heavy metal door he swiftly swung it open. His face crumbling in confusion when he found it completely empty.

* * *

He wasn't getting any better. Sure he laughed and joked when the occasion called for it, but other than that his eyes revealed it all. Hermione should've never let it get as far as it did.

He thought he was being clever, but she knew better. His minor disappearances, and brooding demeanor. Even as she watched him now–with his face forward and arms sagged on the desk–she could tell he wasn't paying any attention to what Professor Flitwick was teaching them. Instead his mind was off to places unknown.

He hadn't moved an inch the past few minutes. Out of the corner of his eye, Ron had been watching him. Trying his best to figure out the look on his face. Everyone else was in the middle of a charm–except Harry. His best friend's wand lay within his hand unmoving on the table.

"Harry," Ron whispered discreetly. No answer. "Harry," he tried again.

Blinking rapidly Harry turned to his left. "What?" he asked, his voice slightly disoriented

"You all right?"

"Yeah. I'm fine," he automatically replied.

Harry looked around momentarily trying to figure out what he was supposed to be doing. Mentally he cringed at the fact that he was supposed to be in the middle of learning a defensive spell, and prayed that it wouldn't somehow blowup in his face. Clearing his throat he adjusted himself in his seat and concentrated.

Glancing away from him, Ron turned to Hermione and saw the frown marring her pretty face as she looked at their best friend, and the helpless look in her eye as she turned to him.

He wasn't getting any better, and they didn't know what to do about it. A part of them had let themselves believe that he was. Especially when Buffy was around. She made him smile again, but what about the other times?

He closed himself off to the two of them. He didn't share his feelings or his fears. They had even given up on asking him about it. What was the use when all he would do is brush them aside and leave the room. He was slowly but surely separating himself from them, and they feared that it would stay that way.

How much more could he take? The secrets he kept. The headaches that were constantly plaguing his head. The nightmares–the loss of control where his magic was concerned. Harry was falling apart on the inside, and yet he still refused to confide in anyone. Even Buffy.

She shared so much of herself with him and part of him felt guilty for not doing the same. Why couldn't he just let it go? He'd done it before. Ron and Hermione were there with him through all his messes and crosses and they would be there until the very end. Listen to him as he ranted and raved and complained about everything. Refusing to leave his side even if it meant risking their own lives. He loved them more than he could possibly explain. But they wouldn't understand. That's what it all came down to. No one would be able to understand and that left him to handle everything on his own. Causing a slight break in his magic that would unknowingly cause some nearly unrepairable damage later.

* * *

The rules had changed, and her role was perfectly clear. But it was her problem to face alone. Severus and Wesley had promised not to say a word. No one else could know. Not Dumbledore. Not Harry. Not Remus. Not anyone. They wouldn't understand, and they would only ask her to do something that would destroy them all. But she couldn't get distracted. She'd cross that bridge when she came to it. Right now she had other things to figure out. She couldn't dwell on it too much, because doing so might make her changer her mind. And that just wasn't allowed.

Making her way through the corridors, Buffy was startled out of her thoughts when a glower in a black cape blocked her path.

"Ms. Summers," he drawled.

"Severus," she replied evenly.

Not too many teenagers could get away with calling the moody professor by his first name, but Buffy was in a class all her own.

"I was going over last nights' events."

She unconsciously stiffened, as she kept her gaze firm.

"And?" she asked.

"As noble as the idea of it is Ms. Summers, I'm afraid I don't particularly agree with your decision. I'm sure there are many who would like to know about the situation, especially those close to heart," Severus imparted on her.

Severus Snape respected few people in his life–and liked even less. Buffy Summers however managed to wheedle her way into his concerned mind. Not that he would ever admit to it of course. The girl was unlike anyone he had ever met. Except for one, but that was along time ago. The girl before him held so much love in her heart that it made her blind to her own well being. And an admirable strength to keep going when the world was hellbent on breaking her at any opportunity. It was impossible not to care for her. That and the fact that she was Joyce Summers's only daughter.

"You can disagree all you want but I'm not changing my mind, and I would appreciate it if you kept your promise," Buffy responded.

"I never go back on my word, but I will not lie either," he said.

"I'm not asking you too. All I'm asking is that you don't volunteer any information."

She turned her hard eyes away from him. Severus watching as her stiff posture sagged gently, and her arms crossed over her chest.

"You know what they would ask me to do, and I can't let that happen," her soft voice spoke. "The only way for it to work is if it doesn't get stopped. And you know perfectly well as I do that if they were to know that's exactly what they would try to do."

Looking at the child before him he knew she was right. Her loved ones–especially Dumbledore–would do everything in their power to stop what was already in motion. To do something that would undoubtedly make all of their current efforts useless.

"I have a lot on my plate right now, especially with the new added on portion. I don't want to keep worrying wether or not those nearest and dearest to me find out something they shouldn't. And I'm really hoping that they wont," she said.

"I gave you my word Ms. Summers, and as I have stated before I am a man of my word," he answered.

That was as close to a 'you're right' as she was ever going to get.

"Thank you," she smiled.

"But I do have one more question," he said.

"Yes?"

"What happened to the Bringer?"

* * *

"Hey Buffy."

Bright cheery smile in place Buffy took a very cramped seat in between Ginny and Hermione.

"Haven't seen you the whole day. Where've you been?" the redhead asked her, a fork full of salad half way to her mouth.

"Oh you know me. Just been gettin' myself into trouble," she answered.

"There's a shocker," Ron grinned.

Reaching around Hermione, Buffy gave the smart aleck boy a smack on the arm.

"Serves you right," the brunette girl smiled as Ron rubbed the sore spot.

"So how's your end of the spectrum coming along?" Draco asked.

"Good. Things are starting to fall in to place actually," she answered.

Leaning over she grabbed a roll off of his plate, snapping it back quickly before the Slytherin could stop her.

"You know there's a whole basket right in front of you," he said.

"I know, but yours tastes better," she smiled, before taking a bite out her victory bread.

Shaking his head Draco grabbed another roll from the basket, slapping Buffy's hand away when she made a reach for that one as well.

"Have you gotten a chance to talk to Mr. Wyndham-Pryce?" Hermione asked her.

"No, I haven't seen him all day. Why?"

"Well I was looking through some research about the First and I ran into some very interesting information that I've shared with him," she answered. Ignoring the eye rolling that went around the little crowd. It seemed this wasn't the first time Hermione brought up the subject. "It seems that there are these beings called Bringers, or Harbingers of Death, that act as foot soldiers for the First. They're considered high-"

"High priests of evil, yeah I know," Buffy finished off.

"You've read about them?"

"Somewhat, but I . . . um . . . I've actually had the pleasure of meeting a few of them," she answered.

"You meant they're . . . " Ron trailed off, gesturing the word 'here.'

"I met them in Sunnydale. They were haunting a–a friend of mine," she admitted. Harry not missing the sadness in her tone. "They're real beauty queens. Eyes all scarred, tongues pulled out. Very attractive."

"Tongues pulled out?" Neville gulped.

"Mm-hmm," she answered.

"Voluntarily?" Harry asked her, his face twisted in disgust.

"And what do you mean their eyes were scarred?" Ron wondered in the same reaction.

"They had their eyelids scarred shut in this rune-like designs. But they were some fast movers. Got that whole sixth sense down to a T. They were sure some nasty looking beasties though," she told them. Grabbing an apple from a nearby bowl and bitting into it.

"And why would they do this?" Ginny asked.

"Low self-esteem?" Hermione gave her a 'that' look, and Buffy grinned. "I don't know really. Does evil ever need a reason to do the things it does?"

"Guess not, but . . . " Ron finished off with a very manly shudder.

"That's nothing. There was this one time at my old high school. We had this school project to take care of these eggs. They were supposed to teach us about responsibility, and parenting-"

"For an egg?" Draco interrupted in skepticism.

"We had to pretend they were babies. Make sure they wouldn't get scrambled or fried-"

"Just like a real baby," the Slytherin boy interrupted again. Earning a soft roll to hit his face, one in which he chewed on as Buffy continued.

"Anyway. Like I was saying we had to take care of these eggs, but of course in Sunnydale nothing is ever what it seems. And it turns out inside these little innocent looking eggs were actually small squid like demons that attach themselves to a host. Making them do pretty much whatever they wanted, which means gathering more eggs from the momma host to take over the world I guess. Not really clear on that part."

"Momma host?" Hermione asked her.

"A super-sized version of her babies, and let me tell you she had definitely let herself go. She was huge. She had this brown scaly puss filled skin. A snake eye rolling around. Not pretty, but I had to slay it so grabbing a pickaxe I got dragged down the rabbit hole."

"And then what happened?" Ginny pushed on.

"Chopped momma's inside into chowder. Turns out she wasn't just made of pus, but out of a black sticky pus that my clothes never recovered from."

"Buffy," Professor McGonagall gently interrupted.

"Yes?" she asked turning to face the Headmistress, missing some very green face disgusted looks.

"May a see you for a moment?"

"Yeah sure."

Getting up from her seat Buffy grabbed another roll from the table.

"That's gonna give me nightmares," Ron commented.

"That thing's not even close to some of the things I've had to stomach. Remind me to tell you about Der Kindestod. He was this demon who sucked the life out of children through little suctions that crawled out of its eyes. Have a nice lunch," she smiled following Minerva out of the room.

"I don't think I'm hungry anymore," Ron spoke pushing the nearly full plate away from him.

The other four nauseatingly doing the same.

* * *

Note: Thanks for reading, and again reviews are greatly appreciated. 


	47. Chapter Forty Six

**Rebuilding Shadows**

by Amerie

* * *

"So they're all done?" Buffy asked.

"Every single one," Minerva answered.

"Good," she nodded in relief. "That's one item off the checklist."

"May I ask why you chose such an odd word?" she asked over an amused smile.

"Cause it's funny and completely unexpected," she answered in the same. "It won't be easily known, which means it'll be safer."

"That's almost a guarantee. I can imagine the kind of reaction it'll receive," she said.

"Yeah well no one can say I wasn't creative," Buffy spoke. "You're keeping them safe, and well-hidden right?"

"Of course. No one is even aware of their existence save for you and I. They're locked away in-"

Buffy stopped her before she could finish, raising her hand and shaking her head. "Don't wanna know. As long as they're safe that's all that matters."

Minerva nodded and stood silently. Running a hand through her hair Buffy looked around shortly trying to gather her bearings.

"Okay so that's taken care of, now I all I have to do is figure out the rest . . . so if you'll excuse me," Buffy parted kindly.

"Of course," Professor McGonagall accepted.

Buffy made her way to the door before swiftly turning around.

"Thanks by the way. For doing this . . . it's a big help," she smiled.

"There is no need to thank me Ms. Summers. Remember you don't stand alone in this," Minerva smiled gently.

Nodding Buffy made her way back around and exited the Headmistress's office. Wrapped up in her planning as she walked down the hall she was surprised when she felt a brush against her leg. Looking at the spot where she had felt it she smiled.

"Hey you, how'd you get out?" Bending down she tried to scoop Sweetheart into her arms, but the cat seemed to have other ideas.

Before Buffy could reach her, the feline sprinted down the halls, with Buffy chasing after her– calling her name now and then. The blonde tried her best to reach her but the little thing seemed to be on a mission. Following her through the twists and turns she finally managed to catch up to the possessed cat. Who after running around like a mad feline, was sitting perfectly still staring at a wall.

"A little warning would've been nice," Buffy scorned her, but Sweetheart continued with her staring. "What are you looking at anyway?"

Coming to stand beside her Buffy looked at the wall, and her eyes widened when a door suddenly appeared. Looking down she watched as Sweetheart made her way through a little kitty door, making Buffy's next move obvious. So grabbing the handle she pulled it open.

The room was smaller than she had anticipated. There was a bed sitting against the wall at her left and a small table beneath a window in front of her. It looked like a bedroom. Analyzing the area her eye caught sight of two people moving in a picture frame. Walking toward it she picked it up delicately, smiling as the man and woman danced around.

"Those are my parents."

Turning around in surprise she almost dropped the object in her hands.

"Harry, you startled me," she gasped.

"Sorry," he smiled sheepishly.

"Where are we?"

"It's called the Room of-"

"Requirement. Yeah I know," she finished. "But what I mean is _where_ exactly are we?"

Taking the picture from her hand he walked around her and sat on the bed.

"It's my room back in Little Whinging," he answered.

Walking over to the mattress, she sat beside him. Picking Sweetheart up off the floor along the way.

"What's going on Harry?" she asked, noticing his sullen look.

What's going on? That was the question with too many hard answers that he didn't feel like answering. Everything was going on, and Harry was having a hard time trying to deal.

"I just wanted sometime alone. With everybody being here, and everyone asking me if I'm ok, I just wanted some space," he answered.

"Oh. Do you want me to . . . " she asked him gesturing to the door.

"I really wish you wouldn't," he answered her.

Sighing deeply Harry looked down at the picture in his hands. Smiling at his parents.

"I really wish they were here right now. Even if it's just for a minute," he confessed. "I still remember some things about them. Small stuff really. Like how my mother always smelled of flowers and shampoo, and how my father smelled like aftershave and soap. Some silly lullaby my mother used to sing to me before I went to sleep. The way my father laughed."

His vision was getting blurry and squeezing his eyes tightly he refrained the tears from falling. "Useless things like that," he whispered.

Setting Sweetheart beside her Buffy took hold of Harry's hand.

"They're not useless. Everything you know and remember about your parents is important. You'd be surprised how many people don't remember the kind of things that you do. I honestly bet if you walked up to one your friends and asked them what kind of perfume their mother wore they'd tell you that they didn't have a clue. Of course that's after they call you a nutter and look at you funny," she smiled, causing Harry to chuckle shortly.

"It's the little things that matter Harry. Those are the kind of things that make loss a little more bearable. It's not the clothes or toys they give you for Christmas or your birthday. It's the times when they hold you in their arms when your feeling sad or when they laugh at your joke when it's not even funny. That's what makes it a little easier to swallow."

Her voice had faltered slightly over her words, and a stray tear had run down her cheek.

"You miss her don't you?" he asked, wiping the droplet away from her face.

"Every day," she answered softly. "Every night I wish that I would wake up the next morning to the smell of her making pancakes. Trying to drag me out of bed before school starts so I won't late. It's hard . . . and it doesn't get easier. But I know she's watching over me. Frowning at me for getting into so much trouble. Shaking her finger at the fact that I'm sitting in a room alone with a boy," she smiled. "And even though I won't get to see her every day, that one moment when I close my eyes right before I go to bed at night and I remember as much as I can, makes me forget the pain and loneliness for a little while. And for that second the world doesn't feel so bad."

He looked at the picture again, and sighed heavily. It was the little things that mattered.

"Buffy I . . . "

He wanted to tell her. He really did, but the words got stuck in his throat. It felt like they were under lock and key and he couldn't find a way to open it up. Out of everyone he knew she would be the one to understand the most. To know what it felt like to lose so much and the fates cruelly not wanting it to be enough.

"Yes?" she encouraged when he seemed at a loss for words.

"I was just . . . " Just say it Harry. Tell her about what you've been going through. "I was wondering . . . " It'll make it easier and you won't have to share the burden alone anymore. "I was wondering if . . . you'd like to stay here with me for a while." Wuss.

"Yeah, sure," she answered. Her face pulled in confusion.

That wasn't what he wanted to tell her and Buffy knew it. He was struggling with something. If she really wanted to know she was more than able to find out, but she couldn't do that. Harry would tell her when he was ready. She just had to be patient.

* * *

It was time for D.A.D.A by the time the pair left the sanctuary. Buffy telling him that although he had missed Self Defense she wasn't going to allow him to miss his next lesson. Walking him to the classroom she quickly left before they started and Harry had been understanding as to why, but made her promise to come back as soon as it was over so they could have dinner together.

Leaving the teachers to their teaching and the students to their learning, Buffy and Sweetheart wandered back to her room and back to the board. The board that was causing her eyes to go crazy. There were so many things on that panel that it made her mind reel from time to time. Shaking her head to get everything oriented she tried to figure out a way to clean it up. Erasing this and moving that, pretty soon everything started to sort itself out. Stepping back she smiled proudly at the fact that for the time being, the thing didn't make her dizzy.

"Knock, knock," Dumbledore introduced before stepping through the doorway.

"Hey Uncle," she greeted before going back to her previous task.

Walking around the Headmaster stood beside her and looked at her work.

"So this is it," he said.

"Yep. This is the master plan."

"Impressive. How long did it take for you to figure it out?"

"I'm still trying to figure it out. As soon as I think I'm finished I look at it and I see another plot hole," she answered.

"Maybe you're just a perfectionist," he teased.

"When it comes to saving lives I can be funny that way," she side smiled.

Stepping closer he raked his eyes over the board more critically. Taking in all the details to see if he could help in any way.

"Hmm," he mused aloud.

"What?" she asked wanting to see if he had found something.

"Right here," he pointed at a spot. "There's an open space."

"Where?"

In immediate alert she stepped closer to look at what he had found.

"Right there," he instructed.

Sure enough he was right. There was an unmarked space.

Sighing loudly she put her mind to work. "See this is why I'm up here so much."

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll figure it out," he told her confidently. "I am more than willing to offer you my services but-"

"No its okay, I'll figure something out," she said absently.

"You'll only end up rejecting it," he finished in a smile. "You've got to learn to let people help you Buffy. You can't do everything all the time."

"I'm not. Everyone else is being taught by people who aren't me because of my 'condition.' This is the least I can do," she confided.

Placing her hands on her hips she stared at the spot as though it were going to give her the answer she was looking for. Her back was so stiff that he could almost see the tension.

"Buffy," he called gently.

"Hmm," she acknowledged without turning around.

"Buffy," he repeated and placed a hand on her shoulder so she would face him.

Snapping her gaze away from the panel, she turned around to face her uncle. Her eyes tired and strained.

"Working yourself ragged and stressing over every little detail will do you no good. You have to learn to relax. Not everything that goes wrong is your fault," he said. Watching her as her once stiff figure slouched wearily.

"But it feels like it does," she confessed softly. Walking over to her bed she dropped down tiredly and waited for her uncle to sit beside her. "Even though I was never raised by him, he's still a part of me. I'm still his daughter and sometimes I just feel like I have to balance what he did."

"You are not responsible for your father's mistakes Buffy, and you don't have to take it upon yourself to amend his wrongs," he replied.

"I know I shouldn't, but I can't help it. After all the damage he's caused some part of thinks that if I don't do everything in my power to stop him than it's like . . . like I'm no better than he is."

She hung her head and Dumbledore wouldn't have any of it. Taking her face in his hands he gently pulled it up so she could meet his eyes.

"You listen to me. You are nothing like your father. You are a beautiful, warm, and loving person. You have more light in you than anyone I have ever met. And no matter what you believe or where your lineage lies that will never change. You, my darling girl, are the most loving and giving person I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. And I'm so proud of not only the woman, but also of the kind of person you've become. You're so much more than what you give yourself credit for, and I love you just the way you are."

Dumbledore leaned over and gave her a loving kiss on the forehead. Smiling at her all the way as he pulled back.

"You really know how to make a girl feel special," she smiled, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Only to the ones I care about," he winked.

Wiping at her eyes with the sleeve of her sweater Buffy composed herself. He was right, but after having a father complex for such a long time it was going to take a little while longer to fully repress her beliefs.

"Okay. Now that we got the warm fuzzies out of the way, I think I should go back to work," she sniffled.

"All right, but remember if you ever need any help don't hesitate to ask," he advised, padding her knee in comfort.

She nodded her head as he rose from his seat and made his way to the door.

"Uncle," she called out to stop him.

Before he had the chance to speak, Buffy had flung herself into his arms.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"As always, my girl, anytime," he responded, returning the hug just as fiercely.

Pulling away he planted one last kiss at the crown of her head then he left her to her work.

She watched as he left and waited until the door shut firmly behind him before turning back to the board. Sniffling and wiping away the remaining tears she smiled as she remembered his words. He always knew what to say to make the sun shine even on the darkest days, and for the millionth time she was grateful that she had him in her life.

* * *

Note: Reviews pretty please :) They're getting rarer and I'm starting to feel unloved :(


	48. Chapter Forty Seven

**Rebuilding Shadows**

by Amerie

* * *

The students streamed out of the classroom and Buffy had to fumble her way through to get in. Bracing herself against the after wash of having so much power flowing through the room just hours ago, she took a deep breath and took the plunge.

Looking around she noticed that not everyone had emptied out the space. The Scoobies sat on one side of the room with Ginny, Neville and the Twins. Being properly entertained by the former. Hermione and Ron were off 'fighting' over the proper elocution of an incantation, and Harry and Draco were with Remus and Snape going over who knows what.

No one had yet to notice her presence and she smiled, taking in the sight. Dumbledore's words ringing in her memory. She was nothing like her father. Her father would never know what it's like to have people who love you, not fear you. To have them stick by your side through the ups and downs because their hearts couldn't bare the sight of you going at it alone. To have family and friends, instead of possessions and followers. To have them love you for who you are and that was all that mattered. She had more on her side than what she gave herself credit for, and for a moment that gave her a sudden feeling of empowerment.

On the other side of the room Harry tried his best to concentrate on what Remus and Snape were saying. Something about focus and control, something– that unbeknownst to them-- Harry had been lacking. He tried his best to not let the signs of his distress become obvious. He stuffed his trembling hands into his pockets and shifted only slightly. He disciplined his mind as best he could. Not wanting an unwanted magical reaction to appear before everyone. Spacing off for a minute, he tried to focus on happy things, things that would calm him down.

The smile that graced Buffy's face began to fall. Something wasn't right here. She could feel it in her senses, the trouble echoing in her mind. There was a crack in power.

He pictured the first time he learned to fly, his first Quidditch match. The tiny fragments from his childhood with his parents. Slowly the relief began to flow throughout his body and he was beginning to feel better, unfortunately causing something Harry had been trying to avoid.

"What's that?" Willow asked loud enough to get the attention of everyone in the niche.

In the middle of the room a cloud of smoke began to gather. Moving around like mist trapped in a bottle. The white fog began to take shape, molding itself into an animal. An animal that Harry recognized all to well, as he stared at it in shock.

The wizards caught onto what exactly it was they were staring at, and those who have seen Harry use it knew exactly who was causing the magic.

"What is it?" Anya curiously inquired.

"It's a Patronus," Ginny distractedly answered.

"A what?" Faith continued in questioning.

"It's a charm that's conjured by happy thoughts, and can be used as protection against Dementors," Neville relayed.

"So what's it doing here?" Xander wondered aloud.

"I don't know," the redhead witch honestly responded.

The lighted stag was now fully formed. It shook his head as though it were neighing and stopped one hoof. It moved around trying to figure out what exactly was calling to him. Coming to face the doorway he found the pull that had been dragging him.

Buffy's eyes widened when the Patronus noticed her presence and was now making its way to her at full speed. She didn't have enough time to move or apparate before it finally reached her.

Harry watched in fright as the stag made its way to Buffy. The others slightly confused as to why the horse raced so determinedly to the girl. Looking almost as though it were being pulled by a magnet. Then their eyes widened in shock at what it did next.

Jumping across the air, the Patronus dove into Buffy Summers. Being swallowed deep within her like she were the sea.

She couldn't breathe, couldn't think, couldn't scream. The pain was everywhere. Her blood didn't burn it tortured like burning lava. Her skin rained with acid and sulfur. She couldn't feel anything but the agony over her senses. Her brain pounding against her skull aching to explode. Her eyes burning as though fire had encased them. She was teetering on the edge, but Buffy refused to fall over the rail.

The others watched in horror as Buffy collapsed to the floor. Convulsing heavily as she curled herself up into a ball.

"What happened to her? What's going on?" Xander demanded as he raced to her side, everyone else following his example. The only one staying as far away as possible was the one who had caused it.

There was too much. There was more power in the air begging at her. She curled herself tighter and prayed for the ache to stop.

Oz watched as Buffy took a turn for the worse. His eyebrows furring as he tried to figure it out. Looking at the crowd gathered around her he took notice how every time one of them got close she would flinch and clench her body closer. Acting as though they were hurting her in some way. That's when the light bulb turned on.

"Get away from her!" he ordered.

"What?" Willow asked confused by his tone. The others mirroring her reaction–except for Harry, who could only stare at the crumpled girl in guilt.

"Get away from her!" he repeated, using himself as the example.

"Oz what's-"

"If you wanna help her just do it."

Confused and frightened the large group spread out, and were surprised in finding that in doing so Buffy had started convulsing a little less.

"Buffy," Dumbledore's exasperated voice spread as he entered the room. The second he was aware of her condition he ran to her. Needing to know exactly what it was that had caused her the pain.

His instincts told him to rush to her side but the rational part of his mind knew to go against it. He got as close to the girl as he was allowed. Kneeling to his knees, he called to her.

"Buffy." She made no move in showing him that she was aware of his presence, so he tried again. "Buffy."

Still nothing. Her uncle tried to reach her, but as soon as he passed the line limit she began to clench even tighter. Sadly he drew his hand back.

"What happened to her?" he asked his sight not tearing away from the girl.

"Well . . . " Hermione began unsure of how to explain it.

"It's my fault," Harry admitted.

He walked as close as possible without harming Buffy any further. His eyes had been glued to her since he was aware of her presence.

"My . . . my Patronus blended into her," he finished softly.

Dumbledore widened his eyes. No wonder she was trembling. If what had occurred was true than Buffy was in blinding torment.

"I-I don't understand. Did it do something to her?" Tara asked.

"Not intentionally," the Headmaster answered absently, in a voice so low it was barely detectable.

"Can someone please tell us what's going on?" Faith requested.

He didn't want to tell them. He had given Buffy his word, but Dumbledore knew there was no way out of this.

"Magic," Oz answered her, gathering everyone's attention.

"You knew?" Harry asked him in surprise.

"Not until now," he replied.

"What about magic?" Willow piped up.

"Ever since Buffy's return, magic and power tend to cause her a great deal of pain. Being around it, near it, more importantly surrounded by it, torments her to the point of insanity. She loses control of herself. Even being near those she love's causes her agony," Dumbledore sadly informed them. "That is why Buffy has been so distant, and cut off from everyone. She didn't wish to risk hurting an innocent if she was unable to control her magic. Knowing how strong the possibility was."

Willow and Xander felt the world spin. Buffy was torturing herself just to be around them. Going to hell on back because she cared about them. The large lump in their throats was one they felt difficult to swallow. The guilt over how they treated Buffy even greater. Quickly glancing around they noticed how everyone was looking at the pair in disgust. The things they had said to her, the way they turned their backs on her. They believed she was acting superior, but the truth was she was protecting them.

"She's coughing up blood," Draco pointed out in urgency.

Everyone turned back and saw as spats of blood few from her mouth.

"She's getting worse. We need to get her out of here," Remus implored.

"How? No one can even get near enough to her to carry her out?" Ron pointed out.

"W-what about a-a stretcher?" Neville stuttered, his worry and fear overtaking his speech.

"That won't work I'm afraid. The stretcher will be encased in magic. Causing Ms. Summers even more distress," Severus's calm voice informed them, betraying his own concern.

"There has to be something," Fred beseeched.

"We can just leave her like this," George appealed.

"Professor there has to be something we can do," Ginny's teary eyes begged.

He was just as frightened and worried as the rest, perhaps even more so, but what can he do. Severus was right, and that was their last option. He looked at Buffy, her skin losing color and her lips turning color. She was getting worse by the minute. Being at Hogwarts and surrounded by so much magic was hurting her.

"What about me?" Xander volunteered. "I don't have any mystical or magical essence in me. I can carry her out."

"No, you can't," Harry told him. "Living on the Hellmouth and being surrounded by mystical power for so long has left you with some kind of residue. Like a sunburn."

"How do you know that?" he asked him warily.

"Because she told me," he confidently responded.

He was taken back for a second. Buffy had told a guy she'd known for less than a year about this and not her friends who she has known for more than three. He was close to voice his feelings on the matter, but then realized with the way he had treated Buffy lately there was no way he could blame her. Firmly shutting him up.

"Well there goes our last option," Faith spoke in defeat.

"I wish there was a way she could just pop out of here," Hermione unknowingly, brilliantly suggested.

"Ms. Granger that is a brilliant idea," Dumbledore perked up.

"Thank you," Hermione blushed, but quickly turned to confused. "What did I say?"

Harry caught onto the Headmaster's thinking, and grinned.

"She can pop out of here," he told her, and received a look like he had gone nuts in response. "Disapparation," he added.

"Harry no one can do that while in Hogwarts," she reminded him.

"Buffy can," Dumbledore shockingly told them.

"But . . . but how?"

"That doesn't matter right now Granger. What matters is that she can, and that she has to," Draco responded.

The girl huffed slightly at being brushed off, but then realized there were important matters at hand.

"But how is she gonna manage that," George wondered.

"She isn't exactly in the best state," Fred continued.

"And it's dangerous to disapparate if it isn't done right," Ginny added.

"She might end up hurting herself even more," Ron finished.

Dumbledore smiled at the dizzying words. The Weasley's sure did have their own way of speaking.

"All she needs to do is concentrate," he said. "We need to her to focus on the task alone."

Giving his attention back to the girl Dumbledore inched a little closer. "Buffy. Buffy can you hear me?"

She didn't make a single notion that she had. She needed someone to talk her through it. To tell her what she needed to do.

"Remus?" he implied.

Lowering himself, Remus gently called to her. "Buffy. Buffy it's your godfather. Buffy you need to listen to me."

Ignoring the surprise at what he had just said they waited to see if that caused some kind of reaction. It didn't. Shaking his head Remus stood up and walked away.

He knew it was a long shot but tried anyway. He moved close to her, crouching down he leaned forward.

"Buffy can you hear me?" he asked. "It's Draco. The idiot who loves annoying you to death. I need you to listen to me." All eyes were on them, waiting to see what she would do. "If you can understand me, I need you to say something . . . anything."

Why won't it stop? Everything felt so numb and far away. Her mind was hanging on by a thread. It would be so easy if she just . . . No! She wasn't going to let that happen. She'd rather risk insanity than to cause them any pain. But it hurts, its hurts so . . . what was that? Someone was calling her name. Male . . . deep . . . strong . . . familiar . . . friends . . . Draco? Draco . . . boy . . . wizard . . . love . . . friendship . . . trust . . .

She hadn't said a word. He lowered his head in disappointment. Their hopes had been dashed.

"Pratt," Buffy's soft and tiny voice spoke, and everyone had heard it.

"Buffy can you hear me?" Draco's overjoyed voice asked.

They waited for another sign, and sure enough she nodded– but only barely.

"Draco I need you to tell Buffy exactly what I'm going to tell you," Dumbledore told him.

"Ok," he nodded.

"I need you tell Buffy to go to her safe place."

"Buffy," he directed at the girl. "I need you to listen to me carefully ok. I need you to go to your safe place."

"Tell her to concentrate on where that is so she can apparate there."

"I need you to concentrate as hard as you can on where that is, you need to get to your safe place Buffy. Focus all of your energy on getting there," he slowly instructed.

Home. Buffy needed to get home. Away from the fire and burning. She ignored the torture that surrounded her and focused her mind. Slowly the picture began to form. It was so close, she just needed to get there and everything will be better.

Everyone held their breath waiting to see if Buffy could manage it. Seconds were ticking by and it seemed like Buffy wasn't planning on going anywhere.

Draco was about to repeat himself when, in a sudden flash of light, Buffy was gone. The entire room breathing a sigh of relief.

"Where did she go?" Tara questioned Dumbledore.

"I'm not really sure. She's never told me where her safe place was, just that she used it on occasions such as these," he answered rising to his feet.

"So this isn't the first time this has happened?" Faith asked.

"No, I'm afraid not, but she has told me the trips were getting rarer."

"So now what? We just wait until Buffy comes back? Whenever that may be," Xander sincerely wondered.

"I'm afraid so. Buffy needs time to heal and there's nothing we can do until then," Dumbledore answered him. "By the way, well-done Mr. Malfoy. You handled the situation admirably."

"It was nothing. I just wanted to help Buffy," Draco responded, with a rare blush that no one was used to seeing.

"What do you mean it was nothing?"

"It was fantastic."

"Really handled yourself under pressure Malfoy."

"Never thought you had it in you."

The Twins ping ponged so fast that it made Draco a little dizzy.

"What do you say George, shall we treat him to a dinner he'll never forget?"

"You know what Fred, I was thinking the exact same thing."

With each of them wrapping an arm around the boy, they dragged the suddenly apprehensive Draco out of the classroom.

"Come we better save him before they do something they won't regret," Ginny said leading Neville out by the hand. The group filing out after them.

"Harry," Dumbledore spoke, stopping the boy dead in his tracks. "Isn't there something you'd like to tell me?"

Not everyone had left the room. Slowly turning around Harry faced the tribunal. Dumbledore, Remus, Ron and Hermione had stayed behind. Harry shrinking under their stares, there was no way this was going to turn out well . . . for him.

* * *

Note: Thanks for the reviews, officially done pouting now :) And I know the story's getting long. I never thought it was going to get this long, but not to worry the countdown has already been started. 


	49. Chapter Forty Eight

**Rebuilding Shadows**

by Amerie

There, he had said it. Spilled the beans, opened the can, let the cat out. In whatever way you want to describe it, Harry had finally admitted to the fact that his magic had not been up to par lately. One would assume that once he confessed his troubles he would get some sort of relief, like some large weight had been lifted, but its safe to say that wasn't the case.

"You should've informed us sooner Mr. Potter. As soon as you noticed your magic had taken an unpredictable turn. There is an unlimited amount of danger if you are not able to control your abilities, as has been proven today."

Harry had seen Dumbledore upset, maybe even a little mad, but not furious. There was no warmth in his eyes at the moment. His voice was hard and detached. The Headmaster had always treated Harry like a surrogate child, but Dumbledore had placed Buffy in his heart like she were his daughter. The risk the boy had put her in, made Dumbledore angrier than he can remember being. All because Harry was afraid of what the repercussions might be. Knowing for a fact how magic affected Buffy and still not seeking help.

"I know, I just . . . I'm sorry," he apologized.

"We don't need you to be sorry Harry. We need you to be careful. Now is not the time to be keeping secrets," Remus explained.

"I know," Harry solemnly spoke.

"You were never going to tell us, were you?" Hermione asked, but he didn't answer as he avoided their accusing stares.

"What were you planning to do? Just let yourself explode leaving us to find your pieces," Ron said.

"What were you thinking Harry?" Hermione admonished.

"This should be served as a wake up call Mr. Potter," Dumbledore began. "I must say I'm extremely disappointed."

The words stung and he couldn't help but physically flinch momentarily.

"I'm . . . I'm sorry. I-I never meant for any of this to happen," he severely apologized.

The anger left his body at the boy's stuttering words, and Dumbledore gazed at him with warmth once again. He knew how deeply Harry felt about Buffy, and no doubt was putting himself through the ringer for what he had unconsciously done. Harry was a well-seasoned player in the guilt department, and being reminded of that fact Dumbledore didn't have to heart to remain angry, for the most part anyway.

"Harry, we cannot help you if you don't tell us when something is wrong," he gently imparted.

"I wanted to, but everyone was just so busy with what was coming I didn't want to bother anybody with what was happening to me," he admitted . . . partly.

"What's happening to you Harry, is very important. How were you going to fight in a Wizarding War if you are unable to control your magic? Do you know how dangerous that it is for you?" Remus tried to make him understand.

"I know. I'm sorry," Harry said, again.

The day had been exhausting at best and it wasn't shaping out to be any better. Dumbledore noticed the tired and sloping figures of everyone in the room. Their faces' haggard and worry mixed, looking as though they were going to drop any minute.

"As severe as the situation is," Dumbledore began pointedly. "I'm afraid there is nothing that can be done at the moment, except some good solid rest."

They looked at him quizzically, but the idea of laying down on a soft warm bed was not one they were willing to pass up.

"We will continue with this tomorrow. Now, I suggest we all get some sleep," he advised.

Harry didn't have to be told twice and he hurriedly left the room without a glance backward. He didn't want to see their disappointment and hurt. He just wanted to be alone. Quickly making his way through the halls, he made it up to the Astronomy Tower, not realizing he was being followed along the way.

Closing the bedroom door firmly behind him, he sagged down onto the mattress. Burying his head in his hands. He was getting ready to start a long round of pitying, when the idea of it soon disappeared when a soft meow drew his attention to the floor. Sweetheart was sitting there with that black notebook she kept trying to push on him. She lowered her head and gave the thing a nudge closer to his feet. His curiosity over the book never got filled and before second guessing himself, because looking into it would be invading Buffy's privacy, he lifted it off the ground.

Should he really be doing this? Going through her personal, and most likely private, belongings. He shouldn't even be up here, but he had to make sure she was okay. Waiting it out, no matter how long it took. He closed his eyes remembering how weak and small she looked, twitching in pain on the floor. All because of him. Dumbledore was right, how could he not have realized what kind of danger he was to her. He knew what magic did to her, but he foolishly took the risk anyway. Now, here he was in her room, holding her private property, sulking over the entire situation. Wondering if he should take the plunge and pry the cover open, adding onto the list of guilt. Deciding to might as well take the dive, since his feet were already in the water, and the fact that Sweetheart had been pushing him to do it, he slowly pried the book open.

The first page was full of pictures that had been cut out and pasted together randomly. He noticed Willow and Xander, and he recognized her mother from the pictures on the chimney mantle. An older man with glasses that Buffy had pointed out was Giles, and a tall pretty brunette named Cordelia, both of which had been in the pictures around her sitting room. Oz in what looked like a band, and in loving embraces with Willow in some. A man with spiky brown hair, and a pale complexion, that he had seen in other pictures as well and Buffy quickly explained was named Angel, and that was that. Some were taking outside, others at school. There were even a few in what he assumed was a club of some sort.

As he went deeper into the pages, he saw a few more photographs here and there. The majority of the book however held rough sketches, and written passages. He passed and ignored all of her writing, coming to the conclusion that this must've been Buffy's diary. The only times he stopped was when he found the drawings. They were quite good, but still held the edges of an amateur. The sketches switched from dark to light from page to page. The ones that pulled at him though, were the ones that seemed to come out of her dreams and nightmares, maybe even memories.

There were a couple of them that involved cemeteries. No doubt the ones she had patrolled, the majority of those were labeled Restfield along with the date she had most likely sketched them. A library he had seen in her pictures with what appeared to be tentacles coming out from below. A large snake ascending over overturned chairs and buildings. An underground cave with many tall standing candelabras and a small pool of water. Then demons, vampires, werewolves, a mummy, and many other nasty looking creatures. He shivered mildly thinking that these were no doubt the creatures Buffy had to face on a nightly basis.

The lighter ones were mostly of her mother, Giles, and the man Angel. Doing normal non-out of the ordinary things. Giles with a book in his hand, Joyce sitting on a couch, Angel frozen in some sort of position. There were more like these, and Harry figured that's how Buffy had imprinted them in her mind. Not how they died, or how she last saw them, but how she will forever see them. As the people she loved and would continue to keep in her heart no matter what separated them.

Sometimes smaller doodles covered the pages, a pair of eyes, symbols he didn't recognize. Small, little things that must've meant something her. Things she found important enough to remember. The one thing that he had been startled in finding was the Dark Mark, large and precise. Sketched and staring him in the face. He gently ran his fingers over the page trying to figure out why Buffy had done it. Why had she chosen to put such a thing of evil in her book of memories? The evil symbol that had brutally torn everything away from her. The skull and snake that embodied everything she should be against. He tried to find a valid reason, but the more he thought about it the more it didn't make any sense.

They had been watching him for the past five minutes. They were surprised that he had yet to realize they were there. He was engrossed in some book, which they were too far away from to see inside. His face a maraud of emotions, fleeting from one to the next. Every page bringing out some kind of reaction. They weren't sure how long they were going to let it stay this way, but were saved from making that decision when Harry suddenly snapped his head up. The feeling of someone watching him burning his mind.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked, his voice sounding displeased.

"We just wanted to make sure you were okay," Hermione answered.

"I'm fine," he said quickly in a low tone, his eyes going back to the book.

They looked at each other unsurely. Hermione wringing her hands and Ron stuffing his into his pockets.

"No one blames you Harry. What happened with Buffy wasn't your fault," she said. Believing that was the source of his mood. The reason he was up here sulking in her bedroom alone.

"I know," he casually replied while turning another page.

"That's good . . . cause it really isn't you know. You couldn't 've known that magic would've affected Buffy that way," Ron said.

"I know it's not my fault," he repeated again. The pair smiled when he had assured them that he really didn't believe he was to blame.

Closing the book and tossing it aside he faced them with a casual expression that matched his voice perfectly. "Its Sirius's."

"Sirius?" Hermione questioned in shock.

"Yeah," he answered confidently.

"But Harry, Sirius wasn't even there," she said.

"He didn't have to be," he stated.

"Harry-" she started again.

"No Hermione," he interrupted firmly. "All of this happened because he– he didn't have to be there! It's his fault my magic's the way it is! It's his fault for getting himself . . . "

"Its no ones fault for what happened. There was nothing anybody could've done. Sirius being ki-"

"He should've known!" he angrily exclaimed as he shot up from the bed. "He should've moved out of the way! He was always going on about how sly he was, how much more prepared he was than the last time! And all that did was get him . . . "

He couldn't bring himself to say, though it lay at the tip of his tongue. His eyes saw nothing but red and the anger was boiling inside him. He didn't know why he was so angry with Sirius, but he just couldn't help himself.

"Harry, Bellatrix caught him off guard. Got him by a cheap shot," Ron stated, trying to get him to see things rationally.

"That's not the point! Why are you defending him in the first place?! It's not like you really knew him!" he spat.

"We cared about him too, Harry," Hermione said, hurt that he acted like they didn't. "He was our friend."

"But he wasn't your godfather. The last remaining family you have left. You've still got your parents, even if they don't remember you right now. When this is all over, all you have to do is give them back their memories and you've got your family back. I can't do that Hermione. I can't say a few words, and wave a wand and have them magically reappear. All that I had left is gone! Everything was taken away the moment Sirius died!"

The minute the word left his mouth he felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. Hermione and Ron watching as his face crumpled in disbelief and sadness. His body sagging down to the floor, his back against the bed. The anger faded away and Harry was left with a hole in his chest.

"Harry," Hermione said softly as she lowered herself to her knees.

"He's gone Hermione." His voice sounded so heartbroken and lost. "He's gone and he's never coming back." The pain of it punching him in the stomach. All those months of not letting himself face the loss now rushing toward him at once. Everything he hid away coming to the forefront. "He's gone," he whispered again.

Before a tear had escaped his eyes, he found himself in Hermione's embrace. Comforting him in a motherly manner.

"Not everything's gone Harry," she said softly, reminded him of his aforementioned words. She pulled away from him, keeping him at arms length. "You've still got us."

"She's right, mate. And we're not going anywhere," Ron added crouching down.

Hermione turned to smile at Ron before turning back to Harry and nodding. He still had them, and will no matter what happens. Harry looked at his best friends, thinking they were both crazy for sticking around, and thanking whatever power made them that way.

"I'm afraid Hermione. What if everything gets taken away. All because of me."

She placed a hand on his arm and began to speak softly. "Things happen that are out of our control, as unfortunate as that is. What's happened to you is unfair but completely not your fault Harry. You have to understand that. No one blames you for anything, so there is no reason for you to blame yourself. We need you Harry. We can't lose you now, not after everything we've been through."

Her voice wavered from the clog in her throat, and her eyes were verging on tears. He knew what she meant. He had slipped away from them, even from himself, wether he knew it or not. Selfishly detaching himself from the people he cared for the most because he couldn't handle his distress. And he was sorry for every bit of it. He lifted his hand to cover hers warmly and smiled reassuringly.

"I'm not going anywhere Hermione," he said.

"Promise?" she pleaded

"Promise."

"Good, because if you did, I'd have to send George and Fred after you."

Harry's eyes slightly went wide knowing what the twins were capable of when they were sent on hellbent missions. The look on his face was classic and Ron was the first to break. Then Hermione tagged along. It was too infectious and Harry couldn't help himself. Soon they were all bubbling in laughter, something that been missing among the three of them for so long, and enjoyed it for as long as it would last.

* * *

The moment the electricity slipped off her skin she knew she was home, safe. The undercurrents of acid stopping, and the fire in her lungs disappearing. She had come to the surface and greedily took the deep gulping breaths she had been deprived from. Her mind was beginning to clear and her body no longer trembled from pain. Her crumpled form stretched out languidly letting the exhaustion seep in, sending her mind into normal unconsciousness.

The lines blurred and she was back into the darkness she had visited months ago. Only this time there was no beautiful woman with red hair and emerald eyes, instead what greeted her was the last thing she wanted to see.

"What are you doing here?"

He was bathed in shadow, only his body was visible. A stream of light cutting across his throat like a marker, separating his hidden face from the rest of him.

"I came here for you."

His voice wasn't like the one she remembered. It wasn't high or slithered. It was deep and rumbly. Almost comforting.

"Why? Want another go at killing me again?"

He chuckled. "I never wanted to kill you."

"Sure could've fooled me."

Her eyes were blazing with anger. How dare he come here. This was her mind he had no right to trespass unwanted.

"Why are you here?" she demanded.

"I wanted to see you," he softly confessed.

This wasn't like him. He wasn't acting all demanding and cruel. He wasn't trying to break her, using all necessities to do so. His voice wasn't taunting or self righteous. It was almost kind and soothing. This wasn't like she remembered him at all.

"Before you were born, I wanted to name you Elizabeth. Did you know that? It was after a girl I had met in the orphanage I had lived in. She was the only person I cared for in that dreadful place. The only friend I knew, but then of course she was taken from me. Adopted by some family. I never heard from her again after that." His voice had wisped as he trailed his memories, but just as quickly it had returned to its normal tone. "But your mother took you away before I had the chance to gift you with it, and she gave you your name. A nickname to the original, to taunt me no less. She was a memorable woman."

"If I didn't know any better I would think those would be considered feelings in your hollowed tin chest."

He laughed again, but not to taunt her. It was an honest laugh. A good-hearted rumble that pulled at Buffy's heart.

"You more than anyone should know, there is more than one side to a man. Magic corrupts and takes a part of you that can never be returned. That part gets broken once the magic takes control over you. It tries, but it doesn't get your soul. That's gone."

His words sounded familiar. She had known a man like that once. 'The demon takes your body. But it doesn't get your soul. That's gone.' Is that what happened to him? The man standing in front of her wasn't the one she had met. This one was different-- kinder, sincere.

"Is it the same?" she asked knowing he would understand what she meant. He had once told her he knew every intimate detail of her life. She had been watched for a very long time.

"No, it's not. The soul doesn't get stripped away it gets buried so much that eventually it disappears. But even the most corrupt still have a lingering effect."

He stepped out of the shadows and stood before her in his full presence. His appearance no longer distorted by his sacrifices of power, made him a completely different person. His face held dark-penetrating eyes, and handsome features. Jet black hair smoothed along the top of his head styled short and proper. And some part of her melted. The coldness she had reserved just for him.

"You're not him. Are you?"

He smiled warmly. "No, I'm the part that got buried."

Her throat was beginning to constrict and her heart was rapidly beating. It wasn't supposed to be this way. She was supposed to stay mad and hate every part of his being, but she couldn't. Not this part. He wasn't to blame for what had been done to her. He was the other half of the coin, the better half in her opinion. He was only here because he wanted to see her. Not through the veil of another's eyes, but through his own.

"Will he remember this?"

He smiled again. "Weakness never did bode well within him. He won't admit to caring for you as much as he does. He'll repress anything that might consider him vulnerable, so he'll make himself forget. He is a bastard of a man."

She couldn't help the grin spreading across her lips, and he couldn't help but be closer to her. He lifted his hand and cupped her cheek lovingly.

"You are beautiful, my Elizabeth. I only regret not being there when you needed me the most."

She smiled teary eyed as he laid a loving kiss on her forehead.

"Stay well," he said as he slowly began to disappear.

"Wait!" she pleaded, and was thankful when his form began to corporealize again.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"There is no need, my Elizabeth. I will always be there, even if you cannot see me." He swept a stray hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. "Remember even the strongest have their weakness."

"Will I see you again?"

He smiled softly. "Be strong."

He slowly faded away, and then he was gone. The darkness disappearing with him. Her eyes fluttered open and Buffy glanced out the window next to her. Tall, dark and handsome, and two different personalities within the same man. Her daddy issues seemed to have stretched farther than she thought, and that was even before she knew about her father's other half. She chuckled softly to herself, she was definitely more screwed up than she thought.

* * *

Note: Yay! I updated :) Sorry it took me so long. I just couldn't seem to get my thoughts together, but here it is. I hope you enjoy it. 


	50. Chapter Forty Nine

**Rebuilding Shadows**

by Amerie

In the blink of an eye it went from two days to one. To today, more specifically. No one had seen or heard from Buffy, and the worry that was constant with that girl rose up again. She was in an overly bad state when she left to who knows where, and they didn't know if she was going to pull through. Then there was the other worry of what they were going to do without her. She was the Head in Charge, and without her leading them, they were like chickens with theirs cut off. She had set the plan in motion leaving the others in the dark as to what that was. They had no idea what her battle plans were, only Dumbledore had been privileged enough to see them, and if Buffy didn't return soon it was going to fall to him to see her mission was followed through. Something he wasn't sure he was prepared to do.

His magic was becoming more stable, but it wasn't completely without kinks. They trained him hard the past two days. Remus, Dumbledore and even Snape giving him extra private lessons. He was improving greatly, which was a blessing. Ever since he had let go of the guilt he had been carrying around for so long, his magic had been running smoother. Things moved when they were supposed to move. Things didn't explode when they weren't supposed to explode, but then they sometimes had the nasty habit of going wonky. Which was being taken care of, with extra safety measures from his tutors. He soon realized that in order to regain his control over his abilities, he had to concentrate even harder than ever before, and it was frustrating to say the least. He watched as everyone else just simply waved their wands and the expected happened. Only now did he realize how much he had been taking for granted. But he was doing better. Ron and Hermione were also helping when they could, which also helped to start the healing of their strained relationship. But like his magic he knew it was going to take some work, but he what was he to expect after the way he had treated them. But at least it was getting better.

The Great Hall was filled with the usual occupants in the early morning hours. The once rowdy gathering had mutated into a silent affair. No one was able to speak for what they knew was coming just over the horizon. Breakfast food lay untouched, and growing colder by the second. All eyes glued to the plates before them but not really seeing what was there. Their fears and horrors running across their foggy eyes, as though they each held their own personal boggart before them. This was the last day before it all went to hell, and everybody knew it.

She peaked through the barely cracked door and a wave of sadness washed over her. They looked so . . . lost. No one was looking at each other, not even the closest of families. No matter how old they were, they were innocents in her eyes. People that needed to be protected, and shielded from the darkness she knew of all to well. It pained her to know of what they were going to have to face, and do nothing but let them. Her eyes slowly wandered over to Harry. He looked just as bad as the rest of them, if not worse. She remembered it had been his Patronus that had sent her into the torture she was all too familiar with. It had been his crack in power that she had sensed. Magic didn't disrupt on its own, it needed a fault line, and she hoped Harry had discovered his and fixed it. She didn't blame him for what happened, but knowing him, he no doubt blamed himself. He really needed to stop doing that.

She had only arrived a second ago. Checking the time she knew this was the place they were all most likely to be. Prying the door open even wider she made enough space for her to fit through. She'd had enough of making big bang entrances. Doors slamming open when she entered, her body literally falling from the sky, even if it was an internal one. Right now they didn't need showy, or pompousness. They needed comfort.

No one saw her, not even the professors, as she snuck out of the back room. She walked away from the now closed door and went before them. Her heels clicking on the floor echoing loudly, as it was the only sound being made. One by one their heads shot up, and those who knew where she had been the past two days breathed a sigh of relief. Her hands were clamped together before her. Her blonde hair laying softly on her shoulders. Her primary black clothes were gone to be replaced with a white sleeveless top and light beige pants. There was no stiffness in her posture, or hard air surrounding her. She looked soft, and delicate. Not like a leader, but like one of them. Something she needed them to believe.

"We know what's coming, what we have to face. But tomorrow is like all the others, unsure and unpredictable. We don't know how its gonna turn out, no one can. But what we do know is that no matter what happens, everything we did was because we believed in it. Believed in ourselves. Had the courage to stand up for what was right, something all of you should be proud of. I know I am." She smiled softly but returned to her previous tone. "Tomorrow is going to be hard. You'll be pushed to limits you never thought possible. See things, and do things, you wished was never an option. But that's war. Painful, uncertain, and unfair. And like I said, we don't know how its going to turn out." She crossed her arms over her chest and looked around the room. "Lessons will be cancelled for the rest of the day."

They did a double take. Did she really just say that? Many blinked rapidly and shook their heads, but no, she had really said it. There were a few whispers here and there, but the majority were dumbstruck.

"Spend the day with your family, your friends. Enjoy it as much as you possibly can. Live it to the fullest. Laugh, talk, hug whatever, just do it. Enjoy it. Because it doesn't matter what's coming, what matters is now. Being with the people you love, and care about. Spending time with them and not worrying about tomorrow. Because in the end . . . " she trailed, making eye contact with Harry. "It's the little things, that matter the most."

He smiled at her and she warmly returned it. She was waiting for the expected shuffling of people and unabashed noise, but didn't hear any of it. They were all still stuck, looking a little unsure.

"Seriously. Go," Buffy urged.

Two brave souls got up from their table and timidly walked out of the room. Then three, and when everyone else realized that Buffy wasn't going to stop them, the noise she had been expecting arrived. The Hall was clearing out rapidly with excitement.

"Buffy, you're okay," Neville rushed to her, and was about to embrace her when he suddenly remembered what Dumbledore had told them.

"What?" she asked, noticing his hesitation.

"Dumbledore told us about . . . you know. The reason why you had to leave," he answered solemnly.

"Spreading stories about me are you?" Buffy accused mockingly at the Headmaster.

The group began gathering around her, only Severus kept his distance away as usual.

"Well I am getting old. There's not really much I can do to entertain myself these days," he winked.

"How can you guys be so calm about this?" Xander asked in astonishment.

"Yeah, I mean Buffy you almost, you know," Willow reminded her.

"Yeah, I know but-"

"You gave us a right scare," Fred parted in.

"Didn't know if you were going to be okay or not," George added.

"You had us pretty worried there, B."

"You should've told us," Hermione imparted in concern.

"Yeah, if we would've known. We would've made things easier for you," said Ginny.

"Actually listened when you told us to go away," Ron mildly joked.

"Understand what you were going through," Harry said.

"You've got too much pride Summers. You know that?" Draco shook his finger at her. She raised a delicate eyebrow at him. Now, isn't that the pot calling the kettle black.

She placed her hands firmly on her hips and looked at Oz. "It's your turn."

"Are you okay?" he side-smirked.

"I'm fine," she smiled.

"Are you sure?" Remus asked.

"Positively, absolutely," she answered. "You guys don't need to worry, and you can stop treating me like I'll break."

They were circled around her, but in–according to them–a safe distance. Which was close to five feet away.

She walked up to Dumbledore and took a hold of his hand for everyone to see, and he squeezed it firmly. "See. I'm fine. I can be around magic folk and not go all crazy."

Remus carefully stepped forward, before quickly pulling her into his arms. "If your mother were here she would've killed me."

She giggled against him. "If my mother was here, she would've killed _me_."

He smiled as he stretched her out at arms length. "Next time, a little warning would've been nice."

"Now where's the fun in that," she grinned.

He kissed the crown of her head before releasing her.

"See, totally cool."

As soon as she said it, she knew it was a big mistake, because once the words left her mouth she found herself being crushed in between all of them.

"Guys . . . need . . . to . . . breathe . . . " Buffy managed to squeeze out.

They all began to spread out, except for Fred and George who looked like they weren't going anywhere.

"Honestly, Fred, George. I think that's enough," Ginny told them.

The pair of redheads shook their heads vigorously from side to side, a grinning Buffy in the middle.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Draco teased her.

"Well, a girl could never have too much attention."

"Well said," Fred spoke.

"Couldn't agree more," George imparted.

"Best tell that to her glowering godfather, who also happens to be a werewolf," Ron advised.

They released her like she had burnt them. Comically wiping their hands on their clothes as to get rid of the Buffyness from their hands.

"Remus, my good man. Have you been to our shop yet?"

"Anything you want, no cost. Everything on the house."

"I'll keep that in mind," he said sternly. His arms crossed over his chest, wand in hand, and an amused look on his face.

"So what do you guys wanna do now? Gotta a whole day ahead of us," Faith asked of the group.

"Actually can I meet up with you guys later, I wanna talk to Dumbledore first," Buffy said.

"No problem Buff. All right you maggots out we go, to enjoy the rarity of a free day," Xander ordered, and rolling their eyes they headed outside. Harry, giving her hand a squeeze before he left with the rest.

"I guess I'll leave you to it," Remus said.

"Don't stray too far, I'm coming for you next," Buffy pointed. He smiled and went to parts unknown.

"Privacy would be a needed factor here," she told Dumbledore.

"Isn't it always?" he asked grinning, as they made their way to his office.

Fawkes was perched beautifully on his stand. Watching over the office like a guard, barely making any indication that he noticed Dumbledore and Buffy entering. The pair took their usual seats, and–as usual–he waited for her to begin.

"I saw Tom Riddle."

"You mean Voldemort," he contradicted.

"No, I mean Tom Riddle," she said, looking down at her hands. "In my dream. Before I came back. He kinda popped in. We talked for a bit." She glanced up to him. "Is there any chance that Tom Riddle and Voldemort could be two separate beings, you know like yin and yang? I mean, I know it's possible for vampires to regain their souls, but could wizards lose theirs?"

She had believed him when he said he was Voldemort's other half, but she was still skeptic. What if it he had some sort of trick up his sleeve?

"What did he say to you?" he asked in engulfed interest.

"He said that magic corrupts, that it takes a part of you. That when magic starts taking control, your soul gets buried to the point where it might not even exist. But that there's still a lingering effect," she answered. "That he was the part that got buried."

"Did he tell you anything else?"

"Nothing important." She wanted to keep all the other stuff to herself, it wasn't as if he needed to know.

"There have been instances when dark magic has taken control of a person. The body becoming almost like a shell to the power. No one really knows what happens in the transformation. Those who have tried to figure it out have come to the conclusion that the soul is corrupted as well, which is not the case if what you told me is correct," he said.

"So, is it possible to just re-ensoul him?"

The thought had crossed her mind ever since she figured out what her father had told her. If he had somehow been separated from his body couldn't they just do the Wicca whammy, like what Willow had done for Angel.

"Is it something you're interested in doing?" he asked cautiously.

"No-yes-I don't know," she said, burying her head in her hands before leaning back in her chair and resting them on her lap. "I just . . . if it is like Angel and Angelus, you know, one paying the price of another. Being robbed of a life that should've been rightfully his. It just seems that if there was an opportunity to right the wrong. Why not take it."

"Buffy," Dumbledore began gently as he leaned forward. "Magic isn't a demon. It can control you but it can't become you. Some part of Tom Riddle's personality wanted that power, but he just didn't realize how much he would have to lose. Then it became too late. He was corrupted, but he wasn't torn out. His soul was buried, as you said. You can only put a soul back when it's been missing. Tom is still in there, layers beneath the surface. The only way for him to return is if Voldemort allows it."

"And he won't," Buffy sadly spoke.

She didn't know why it made her sad to know that her unknown secret hope had been dashed. It's not like she had known Tom Riddle all that well, only met in him dream. But she wanted to get to know him. To see what kind of man he was . . . what kind of father he could've been. He was so close but she would never be able to reach him. Losing before she had the chance to gain.

Dumbledore saw her crestfallen face, and realized how much it had meant to her to hear a different answer. She wasn't born out of love, much like Tom himself. She was born out of greed and pain. But Joyce loved her no less. She used to refer to her daughter as her only true love, no matter how she was conceived. Not letting the night of her conception taint the magnitude of her devotion toward Buffy.

Buffy who had grown up without a father, not knowing his name or who he was. Then finding out that he was the Dark Lord himself. A man of pure evil who only lived for power. Who killed her mother, her friends. Tortured her for hours unknown. Now she was given a glimpse at the kind of father she could've had. A man only Buffy knows, and seemed to have affected her deeply. She had been given a hope, but once again–like so much in her life–she was let down. Voldemort had taken something from her again, even if he didn't know it.

"Are you going to be all-right?" he softly asked.

"Aren't I always," she shrugged in disappointment.

"Buffy." He stretched his arms across the desk toward her. She sniffled a little before placing her hands in his. "I love you. I will always love you. Your friends will always love you."

"I know. I love you too, Uncle. Always have, always will."

She loved Remus, and her friends. Loved them with all her heart, but it would never be enough to fill that small hole that refused to close. Buffy realizing that the only person who could fill it was the one person she hated most in the world.

* * *

Note: Okay I've figured out why my story's been getting longer. I've been adding too many unplanned segments. Like this one, but I felt that it had to be written, so again sorry for making the story sooooooo long :) Thanks for the reviews, I really enjoy them. 


	51. Chapter Fifty

**Rebuilding Shadows**

by Amerie

She found Remus near the Whomping Willow, looking as though he had been expecting her for quite some time. Without turning to face her he began to explain how there was a secret passage within the tree that would lead into the Shrieking Shack, and having to use it whenever the full moon would arise while he was a student. She kept silent through his explanation, not revealing that she had known all of this. In fact she knew a lot more than people would be lead to believe. They both stayed silent after his account, and only when he surprised her with a small wrapped package in his outstretched hand did she speak.

"What's this?"

"Think of it as a belated birthday present," he answered.

She smiled at him, taking the object into her hands. Admiring the baby blue wrapping paper and silver ribbon.

"You didn't have to."

"It's nothing really," he blushed.

She shook her head mildly at his embarrassment, and began to unwrap the package. Removing the ribbon and undoing the paper gently, revealed a small black velvet box within her hand. She gave Remus one quick look before prying it open, but he wasn't looking to give anything away. Laying amidst a small cushy white pillow was an antique diamond ring with a platinum band.

"Are you asking me to marry you?" she teased.

"That's . . . disturbing," he said, uncomfortable at the idea. "It was your mother's."

"M-my mother's?" she stuttered out.

"Well it was supposed to be. Sirius was saving it . . . he was going to-"

"Ask her to marry him," she said lowly, her throat constricting.

"Yeah," he whispered. "Unfortunately he never got the chance."

She picked up the ring and eyed it sadly. Her eyes watering over slightly but she blinked the unshed tears away.

"How did you get it?" Her voice was so low he barely heard the question.

"Sirius had told me where he had hidden it way. Waiting for the day when he could give it to Joyce," he said, his own words clogging. "I thought you should have it."

She nodded as a stray tear fell down her cheek. She placed the ring back into its casing and closed it.

"At least they're together now," she said.

"Where else would they want to be," he smiled warmly.

She wrapped her arms around him and leaned into his consoling embrace.

"Thank you," she whispered.

He didn't say anything, but kissed her on top of her head, rubbing her back in comfort. Stepping away from him, she sniffled and wiped the tear stain away from her face.

"So you and Tonks huh?"

Remus groaned and hung his head, knowing for a fact that Buffy was smiling at him like a cat who had just eaten the canary. He hoped she would let him off easy, but as he raised his eyes to her and noticed her mischievous smile, he knew his wishful thinking was about to get squashed.

* * *

They sat in a circle beneath the shade of a tree. Ginny in Neville's arms, her back leaning against his chest. Faith next to Willow and Tara, the two Wiccans side by side holding hands. Anya leaning her head into Xander's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her. Hermione beside Ron, who was in some discussion with Harry, Oz and Draco. She watched them, not willing to break out of her admiration. They looked so carefree at the moment. Doing absolutely nothing, and worrying even less. Taking the free time to enjoy the sun on their skin and friends by their sides. 

Oz was the first to spot her, no doubt his werewolf senses giving him a helping hand. She had been unconsciously walking toward them. Her legs moving out of their own accord.

"Well, if it isn't the lady of the hour," Draco commented.

She shook her head as she finally arrived at their circle, and before she knew what was going on Draco had grabbed her hand and pulled her down next to him. Situating her in between himself and Oz, and Harry, who was on the other side of the platinum haired nuisance, acted as though he wasn't bothered by it at all. Though his clenched fists spoke differently.

"So, what's going on?" Buffy asked casually.

"Nothing much, just reminiscing about the innocent days we can't remember having," Xander answered her.

"Those were the good old days weren't they?" Ron said dreamily.

"Almost unreal," she responded, and then quickly turned to Hermione. "What?"

She flicked her attention to her so quickly as she asked her question that it made Hermione's mind stop working for a second.

"Sorry?" she nervously asked.

"You've been staring at me since I sat down. It's kinda wigging me out."

"Maybe she's switching over to the other team," Xander said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"W-what?" Hermione stuttered out, blushing fiercely.

"Switching over to the other team?" Ron asked.

"How 'bout it Wills? Gettin' any vibes?" Xander asked.

"Do lesbians actually give vibes?" Anya _'tactfully'_ wondered aloud.

The rest of the group seemed to have caught onto Xander's implications, now that his girlfriend had pointed it out so eloquently. While most mouths dropped, there were the few that enjoyed the moment too much to pass it up.

"So bookworms not into driving stick. Can't say I'm surprised, Red was all into the studying thing too," Faith winked.

"You know, that would make a lot of sense Granger," Draco said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"No, it doesn't," Buffy warningly countered him.

"You better stop 'em before they keep going . . . which could last a while," Willow advised Hermione.

"I'm not '_switching_ over to the other team,' as Xander so loquaciously put it. It's just . . . " Hermione turned to Buffy and looked at her curiously. "I've noticed that you've called Dumbledore uncles on more than one occasion. Usually when you don't realize it, and I guess I was just trying to see the resemblance."

The spark of memory hit everyone else and they turned to Buffy in the same peculiar expression. They've heard her call the Headmaster uncle too, but they just brushed it off. However, that doesn't mean they weren't curious about it.

"Is he your uncle?" Neville asked her.

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat from all the stares, don't know why, seems like that was the only way people looked at her now a days.

"Yes," she answered honestly. Taking in their shocked expressions, she began to explain. "But not by blood. I've known Dumbledore my whole life. I owe him everything. It doesn't matter that we're not related. He's family. The very few that I've got left. I'd do anything for him."

"Guess we can understand that," Ron spoke up. "'Mean look at us. The only ones related here are me and Ginny. Still, doesn't mean we won't protect each other. Well, 'cept maybe Malfoy."

"Like I'd want to be part of your family Weasel," Draco shot back.

"You know you're just dying to be a Weasley," Ron jabbed him.

"Oh yeah, it's been my life long ambition," came the sarcastic drawl.

"You know, you two should kiss and get it over with," Faith grinned, looking at the two.

"What?!" Draco and Ron exclaimed in disgust.

"And here I thought it was Hermione. Glad I'm not a lesbian, I'd be terrible at it," Xander said.

The group burst into giggles and chuckles, growing even louder when the two boys in question blushed in embarrassment.

"Speaking of being terrible, where are Fred and George?" Buffy asked after calming down.

"They're with Lee Jordan and some of their old classmates. Stirring up some last minute trouble I imagine," Ginny answered.

"Probably pranking some poor sap as we speak," Willow added.

A silent light bulb when off in Buffy's head as she heard the words. Quickly analyzing the idea to see if it would work, she hid it away.

"And Wesley?" she asked.

"Off with Mr. Weasley," Harry responded. "Seems like they've gotten along quite well the last few months."

"Yeah, bugging each other with questions no one else wants to answer. I'm telling ya, those two are a match made in heaven," Faith quickly put in.

"As long as they leave the rest of us alone, I say here, here," Xander said, earning some very agreeing nods.

They stayed silent for a while, which was until Ron's stomach began to growl. Rather loudly actually.

"What? I'm hungry," he said, defending himself from all the raised eyebrow looks.

Hermione rolled her eyes in exasperation, but then blushed when her stomach began to play the same tune.

"Looks like you're not the only one," Oz pointed out.

"I barely had any breakfast myself," Neville imputed, feeling his own rumbles.

"I don't think any of us did," Tara said.

"Well its too bright and sunny to be inside, why don't we just eat out here," Ginny suggested.

"Good plan. Dobby!" Buffy called out.

A second later the popping of a house elf startled those who weren't use to it.

"Mistress Buffy called for Dobby," he said.

"Yeah, could you bring us some sandwiches and some drinks please," she asked.

"Of course, Dobby will do anything Mistress Buffy asks of him."

"Thanks," she smiled. "Oh, could you also put this in my room. In the secret place."

She handed him the small black box and with one last bow the house elf popped away.

"Mistress Buffy, I like that sound of that," Draco said, his eyes twinkling.

"Ew, gross. Stop it," she pointed at him.

"What? I didn't say anything," he said lifting his hands in surrender.

"You didn't have to, I know how your twisted little mind works," she narrowed her eyes.

Another pop was heard and in the middle of the circle was a blanket covered with trays of sandwiches, napkins, cups, butterbeers, and pitchers of pumpkin juice and water.

"It's so much easier when you have house elves. We should get one," Anya told Xander as she reached for her food.

"House elves are not to be treated like property. They're sweet and wonderful creatures who deserve our respect," Hermione said strictly.

"Great, now she's gonna go on about SPEW," Ron exasperated.

"It's not SPEW. It's the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare. How many times must I explain it to you Ron," she exclaimed.

"Its SPEW," he whispered to Harry, and they managed to share a chuckle even with Hermione's death glare.

"Whatever, I still want one," Anya said flippantly.

The common eye rolling when Anya was around didn't fail to make its presence. A short while later the trays and pitchers had been emptied, and now they were leaning back, too stuffed to move.

"What do we do now?" Ginny asked.

"Don't know 'bout the rest of you, but I don't plan on doing anything," Ron answered, his body splayed on the ground.

"I know something we could do," Harry said.

Minutes later they arrived. It wasn't full but it wasn't empty either. The group had paired off and where now taking turns. Well, except for three.

"She's gonna have a heart attack," Buffy muttered as she looked up at the broom that currently held Draco and what looked like a very terrified Anya.

"She'll be fine," Oz said beside her.

"He should be more careful, and stop trying to scare her to death," Hermione added.

"Lets just hope he won't 'accidentally' drop her mid air," Buffy winced as Draco took another daring plunge.

The trio were currently sitting in the stands of the Quidditch Pitch watching as the wizards and witch took the muggles flying. They weren't the only ones there either. The place held a few bodies, some in the seats and others in the air.

"How's Neville doing?" Buffy asked switching her vision to the boy.

"Surprisingly well. Tara seems to be enjoying it," Oz answered.

"That's because he's not being a daredevil and showing off," the brunette girl spoke.

Buffy grinned and glanced to Ginny and Xander. "They seem to be having the time of their lives," she said, pointing in their direction.

Oz followed lead and grinned when he noticed the pairs begin to gather by the hoops. Lining up beside each other.

"They're gonna race."

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Cause Neville and Tara are counting them off," he said.

Hovering side by side where the teams of Ron/Faith, Harry/Willow, Ginny/Xander, and Draco/Anya.

"They wouldn't," Hermione said.

With the whip of Neville's wand and a spark in the air they were off.

"They did," Buffy cringed.

"Oh, I can't watch this." Hermione covered her face but sneakily looked through her fingers at the competitors.

The rest of the flyers moved out of the way when they noticed the teams, and down below in the stands a crowd began to cheer them on.

Harry was gaining the lead, but Ginny wasn't too far behind. Draco was nipping right at her heels, while Ron was pushing close to cutting Draco off.

"Seems like a close one kids. Harry better watch his back, cause Ginny's looking to take the prize. And if anyone knows the fiery redhead, they know she won't let anything get in her way." The loud voice boomed over the stadium.

"Who's that?" Buffy asked looking above her to the highest benches, and noticing a boy with what looked a megaphone.

"That's Lee Jordan. He used to do the commentary for Quidditch," George informed her, appearing right beside her.

"Saw what they were doing, and said he couldn't help himself," Fred added, as he appeared on the other side.

The now quintet watched the race, with Lee's colorful announcements adding to the entertainment. All of them wondering how exactly they were flying this competition. They twisted and turned, dove and circled, making it seem like they weren't racing at all. The only tiny problem was, that it looked like they seemed to have forgotten that they had muggles on board.

"And Ron's taking the lead, good for you Ron. Show 'em that Weasley is the King!"

What in the hell were they doing? Buffy tried to figure out their pattern. Races usually go from point A to point B. This race however, seemed to go from point A to point W to point D to point R.

"I honestly don't think they know what they're doing," Fred suggested.

"Probably just trying to figure out who could get dizziest the fastest," Oz imputed.

Buffy's eyes widened when she caught sight of something that she hadn't noticed before.

"Guys, I'm not really much of a Quidditch geek so I don't know all the details and what not, but aren't snitches usually the main goal?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?" George asked her.

"Well I think that's been replaced." She pointed to Ginny, who had taken the lead, and right in front of her face was the small red spark that Neville had let out at the beginning of the competition.

"So that's what they're after," Hermione distractedly said.

Now that they knew they're objective, the excitement in them rose up even higher. Watching in fascination as each of the pairs took the lead at some point. Holding their breaths when it looked like someone was about to catch the spark.

Finally after much head snapping from side to side and up and down, a winner was announced. Ron Weasley stood in the center of the field, his hand enclosed over the red spark and waving it wildly in the air.

While many were surprised at the outcome, in reality he had it in the bag from the start. Harry was being cautious because he held Willow, meaning he wasn't going to try for anything too drastic. Xander was heavy in Ginny's broom, though she flew like he weighed less than a feather. Anya was pestering Draco with her insistent nagging of being careful, which bothered his concentration. And Ron held Faith, a risk taker if there ever was one. The only nagging she did, was that he go faster.

The spectators raced to the field as the teams began to make ground. Hermione seemed to have in extra burst in her steps because she was the first one to reach them, or Ron more specifically.

"You were amazing Ron," she said, as she flung her arms around him.

For the moment Ron seemed to have forgotten why Hermione was hugging him so fiercely. All that he seemed to notice was how wonderful she smelled. How amazing she felt. Unfortunately, their moment was broken by Anya's ranting, and blushing shyly they stepped away from each other.

"You could've killed me! I could've fallen and broken a leg! You're so lucky I'm not the vengeance thing anymore!"

She sped toward Xander and embraced him like a dying woman. Draco, who was more than happy to be rid of her, made his way toward Buffy.

"She should be lucky I didn't 'accidentally' drop her," he murmured.

"Yeah, cause that would be a shame," Buffy smiled.

"Willow, are you okay?" Hermione asked in concern, noticing her pale face.

"Y-yeah I'm fine, just waiting for the ground to stop spinning," she nodded.

"Sorry Willow. Guess I got caught up," Harry apologized.

"Don't worry about it. It was fun. Kinda like a roller coaster. Except I'm not a really big fan of roller coasters, cause you know with the speed and the near death feeling and the whiplash. But it was fun. I'm just gonna sit down for a minute," she rambled.

Tara helped her to take a seat on the grass and smoothed her hair as Willow regained her breathing.

"I really am sorry," Harry repeated, this time to Buffy.

"She'll be fine," she assured him. "She's a trooper."

"Don't know what she's complaining about, I had a blast," Faith grinned.

"You would," Buffy grinned back.

Faith only shrugged and kept shifting from one foot to the other, and swinging her arms back and forth. Looks like someone didn't burn off their adrenaline.

"Come on lets head inside. I think dinners about to start," Buffy told them.

Leading the way, they filed back to the castle, some with a little more trouble than others, and headed to the Hall. Laughing the entire way to the large room, they continued to talk about the race before separating and walking to their respective tables.

"Are you sure you won't sit with us?" Harry asked her. They had separated from the group and were now closer to the Head Table.

"Us? Or you?" she teased.

"Depends, which one would you say yes to?"

"To you," she smiled. She leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Always to you."

"So is that a yes?" he grinned.

"No," she smiled.

"Tease."

She chuckled and shook her head playfully. "I spent the entire day with you guys. I want to spend at least some time with Dumbledore."

"Okay, I guess I can 'try' to understand that," he mockingly begrudged.

"See, that's why I like you the best," she said.

"The best? How many do you have?" he asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she winked, walking away before he had a chance to say anything.

Smirking he walked to his table taking his spot next to Hermione and Ron.

"So, how was your day?" Dumbledore asked when she took her seat beside him.

"Good," she said evasively.

"Good," he smiled.

Slowly the Hall began to fill up. The entire group still in good spirits, that the day had given them. There was no talk of battles and loss, or tactics and disagreements. Buffy didn't give any speeches or updates. For the most part, it was a relaxing and joyful evening. Everyone refusing to let it slip by, put all other ideas away. This was the time for family, for friends. They would worry about everything tomorrow, when it mattered. The whole of today was about love, and they weren't going to forget that.

* * *

Note: Thanks for reviewing, you have no idea how much I love getting them hint, hint :) Just a quick inset, I know I haven't written dialogue or introductions for some characters but they are there, like the Order members. 


	52. Chapter Fifty One

**Rebuilding Shadows**

by Amerie

He shuffled the cards again and was about to pass them out when a knock interrupted him. All heads turned to the doorway as a bushy brown head poked through.

"Sorry, I don't mean to disturb you but I didn't really have anywhere else to go. I was thinking about your offer, and I was sort of wondering if . . . maybe . . . I could join you?" she asked.

Faith looked around the table, and when no one objected she nodded.

"Sure, come on in."

Smiling, Hermione pulled her body through the doorway. Shutting the wood firmly behind her, she took a seat in between the Slayer and Malfoy.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Teaching Dragon Boy here how to play poker."

She turned to Draco and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Don't ask," he brushed off. "Why aren't you in your room?"

"The Weasleys are all up there. They told me I could stay, but I just didn't feel right being with them while they were extricating some last minute family time," she answered a bit sadly.

"Don't worry Ms. Granger, you can stay with us," Wesley offered.

"Thank you," she smiled gratefully.

"Neville's with his family too?" Oz asked her.

"Yes, it seems like all the families have decided to spend their last night together. What about Xander and everyone else?"

"Well, Xander and Anya have decided not to waste a single minute unglued from each others hormones, and Willow and Tara . . . " Faith took a quick peak at Oz in guilt and apology, but he just gave a curt nod meaning he was okay. "They're off doing the same," she finished.

"And Buffy?"

Draco smacked the cards on the table with more force than he meant to. Thus revealing how he felt about Buffy's whereabouts.

"With Harry," Faith answered softly.

Oz patted Draco on the back in understanding, and Draco could only give a nod stating he was fine.

"All right, now that everyone's whereabouts have been accounted for why don't we get started," Wesley suggested.

"I didn't know you played poker Mr. Pryce," said Hermione.

"Oh, yea. Wes here is a real card shark. Don't let the prissiness fool you." Wesley glared at her, and in usual Faith fashion she shrugged it off. "Here 'Mione why don't you shuffle," Faith said handing her the cards. "After that we can-"

Her words were stopped cold when Hermione's hands moved faster than the human eye. She shuffled the cards backwards, forwards, upside down, inside out, and every other way possible.

"All right," she said causally patting the edge of the cards on the table. "What are we playing for?"

Overcome with shock, the group could only stare at her wide eyed and jaw dropped.

"How . . . how . . . " Was all Faith could sputter out.

"My Aunt Sophie's a professional poker player. Taught me everything she knows," she replied casually. "Without my parents' knowledge that is. Or anyone else's." Hinting that this tiny bit of information didn't leave the room.

"You. Me. Vegas," Oz told her.

"So, what are the stakes?" she grinned at his response.

"Well, it was going to be strip, but someone got a little shy," Faith said, jerking her head to the man next to her.

"I'm not going to spend what could be my last evening alive, naked with my charge and two other men," he clarified.

"I was all up for it. Course that was until I realized Wesley and Oz would be stripping too, and my defensive plan doesn't involve going blind the night before a war," Draco explained.

"What about you Oz man?" Faith asked.

"Too cold."

Faith shook her head, giving a short snort and turned her attention to Hermione. "We're bettin' favors."

"What kind of favors?" she asked warily.

"Don't worry, nothin' sick and twisted. Safe ones, like washing clothes or cleaning rooms, break only in case of emergency kinda things. You know stuff like that."

"Oh, that's all right then," she nodded in approval.

"All right," Faith clapped, rubbing her hands together. "Now that 'Mione's on board lets get the party started."

Giving the card one last shuffle, Hermione began to pass them out. The bookish features disappearing from her face, and replaced by masked ones that could give Oz's stoic look a run for its money.

Meanwhile across a short distance away, a girl and a boy stood in a room. Their recently healed hearts knowing that the only place they would want to be on what could be their last night alive was with each other. Corny? Yes, but definitely true.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked.

"Never been so sure of anything in my life."

They were standing face to face. Their bodies so close they could feel the sweet caresses of their breaths against each other.

"This is a big deal, I don't know if--"

"Harry," she shushed him by placing her fingers over his lips. "I'm sure."

She lowered her hand and waited for him to speak.

"Ok," he smiled. He sat down at the foot of the bed, the now open box she had given him, resting on his lap. "I just feel like I should've gotten you something."

"That's sweet, but we both know that there's more to this present than what it seems. You need this."

"Are you sure it'll even work?"

"It'll work. Trust me."

She sat down beside him, watching as he lay the box aside and looked down toward his gripped hands.

"How do you do it?" he asked meeting her eyes.

"Do what?"

"Not . . . be afraid."

She gave a saddened smile and asked. "Who says I'm not afraid?"

"It doesn't seem like you are."

Buffy sighed, as she ran a hand through her silky strands and lowered her own eyes to her clasped hands. Admitting weakness to anything was never easy for her.

"I'm terrified. I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow, and only the worse case scenarios come to mind. I don't know if everything I've done is enough. I don't know if the people I love are going to survive. And I'm scared to death that they won't," she confessed, then turned to face him. "But this is how it works, it's just the way it is. I can't change it. The only thing I can do is hope for the best, and have faith in the fact that I've done everything that I can. Have faith in everyone else."

"That's a lot of faith to have," he chortled humorlessly.

"Well, over the years I've learned that it's the only thing _to_ have when you lead the kind of lives we do."

"Guess so," he nodded.

She reached her hand over to his and held it within her own

"Its okay to be afraid Harry, you'd have to be crazy not to. You saw what kind of things are coming after us, and there'll be more. Hell's coming our way tomorrow, and it ain't gonna be pretty. Everyone's terrified, and it doesn't make you weak to feel the same."

"It feels like it does. I feel like I shouldn't have to be afraid. That I'm supposed to be this strong person everyone's relying me to be," he said, disappointed in himself.

"Hey, listen to me," she told him, raising her hand and placing it on his face lovingly. "You don't have to be anything to anybody. Just being you makes you pretty damn special. You have more courage and strength in your heart, more love in your soul than most people could ever dream of. You're one hell of a person Harry. You take any risk to save the people that mean the world to you. Putting others before yourself, not because it's the right thing to do, but because that's what your heart tells you. It's who you are. And its okay to not have all the answers, and to fall and make mistakes sometimes. Life hasn't been easy to you, but you try anyway. And that doesn't make you weak, or vulnerable. That makes you a hero, Harry."

Smiling he raised his hand to her cheek and leaned in. Kissing her softly with all the gratitude he could muster. Pulling away he buried his hand within her hair, and kept his forehead in touch with hers.

"Definitely know what to say to make a guy's ego soar," he grinned.

"It's a gift," she smiled.

"So are you. You have no idea how happy I am to know that you're going to be with me through this. I don't think I could've gone through all this without you," he said.

"Yeah, you could've," she smiled, pecking him on the lips one more time before pulling away. "Feeling better?"

"Much," he grinned.

"Good, because lets face it. Tomorrow is gonna be one hell of a day for you. I mean the world depends on you defeating Voldemort . . . but you know, no pressure."

"No pressure, eh?"

Taking her by the waist, he threw her into the bed. Tickling her mercilessly, while she giggled for him to stop. Deciding to give her some pity, he ceased his tickle assault. His eyes resting on her flushed, and glowing face. Removing a stray hair from her cheek, and tucking it behind her ear he suddenly realized the intimate position they were in.

Her back resting comfortably on the bed, as her legs cradled him. His body stretched over her, as her bright beautiful eyes gazed up at him. He wanted to tell her. To reveal every single thing his heart felt for her. But he couldn't. At the moment he could barely breathe. So, he did the only thing his mind was capable of. Leaning down slowly he kissed her, like she were the only thing keeping him alive. Keeping her in his arms as the night wore on.

* * *

It was a beautiful morning. The sky was shining, the birds were singing, and within a very large castle a group of people waited anxiously for the Apocalypse, to come knocking on their doors.

It was seven a.m. and a mass of bodies littered the Hall. Breakfast was served but again no one ate. How could they even think about food, when if felt like knots of nerves had decided to permanently rest in their stomachs. The fear freezing them to only think about what was ahead and the unknown at the end of the day.

She was whispering to Dumbledore. Nothing important, just the usual encouragement she needed before addressing them. She was as unsure as everyone else, but without the luxury of expressing it. They were looking to her to lead them, and within a few hours she would be put to the test.

Buffy rose from her seat, in calm and underlying anxiousness. All eyes immediately snapping in her direction. There was no point in extending the inevitable. The minutes were counting down and the sooner she got things under way the better. She wanted to be the fearless and courageous leader. To show the confidence that she wasn't feeling at the moment. But looking at them now, with their frightened and lost faces, she knew that the only thing, the rightful thing, was to give them her honesty.

"I can't begin to tell you how there's not a day that goes by that I wish that this wasn't happening. That there was no evil and that I was chosen to fight it. I wish a whole lot of the time that I hadn't been. I know a lot of you wish I hadn't been either. But this isn't about wishes. This is about what is. In a few hours an army of evil will come into Hogwarts, and they will try to kill every single person here." Her voice had strengthened and she regained the confidence she thought she had lost. "And they're going to lose. They think they know what's to come, who we are. They have no idea. We're stronger. Better. We're not like them. We hold something that Voldemort will never understand. Love. Family. And that's why we're going to win. We're going to beat them back and show them who we really are. Because we're not just some faceless people in a crowd. We're not the ones who stay silent. We have a voice. A purpose. A reason to be here. To show them that there are people willing to stand up for what's right. To prove that those who can stand up, will stand up. Because that's who we are. Heroes . . . every one of us."

The inspiration of her words wafted through the room, inhaled by all those who needed it. Their backs became straighter, and their minds stronger. She had called them heroes, even after all the things they had accused her of. All the things they had said to her. Everything they had tried to take away from her. If they were heroes than Buffy was everything beyond the measure of the word, and they knew she wouldn't fail them.

She noticed the reaction of her words and pride filled her. They had turned from frightened wizards to ready to call for soldiers, and she couldn't help but smile. Everything they had learned, all those days they had spent training were going to be put to test. They were going to prove once and for all that they were not to be underestimated. That Voldemort didn't control them anymore, and it was going to be one hell of a good time proving that to him.

Giving a brief shake of her mind, she looked out to the crown in the same hard eyes they had come to know. And they definitely what that meant, Buffy Summers was now in full leader mode.

"All right. That being said, its time we got started."

* * *

Note: Sorry it took me so long, but I did it. I was writing this out when I realized it would be much longer than I had anticipated so I had to cut it in two, but I'm still working on the second one. Hope you enjoy this one, and I hope I'll finish the other one sooner. 


	53. Chapter Fifty Two

**Rebuilding Shadows**

by Amerie

The troops were ready and called for. All of them waiting for orders.

"Ok, all non-fighters with Professor Snape and Madame Pomfrey, gather all the potions and necessary items from the infirmary and bring them here." That group stood and marched out.

"The rest of you, I need you to gather anything you think you might need. Weapons, shields, armor, whatever you can think of." The second wave stood and followed.

"Mini, if you could . . . "

Professor McGonagall gave a curt nod and left the Hall to get the unmentioned items.

"And I need you to do me a favor," she said turning to Dumbledore.

"Anything."

"I need you to be with the non-fighters during the battle."

Dumbledore was taken aback. She was taking him out of the fight. Putting him to pasture. Did she think he was useless? Some feeble old man who couldn't pick up a wand.

"I know what you're thinking."

"Do you?" he asked mildly upset.

"Yes and that's not it. You're the strongest person here. The reason we've made it this far, and I can't risk you."

"Buffy. I am not incapable. You need me," he pushed.

"What I need is to make sure that we don't fail." She noticed her tone was rising and that her fists were clenching. She took a minute and calmed the angry beast, looking into her Uncle's eyes in pleading. "If Voldemort and Glory get past us than its days, maybe hours before the rest of the whole world goes. I need a second front, and I need you to run it. I need to know that if we fail, you'll be there to stop them."

He mentally took a step back and weighed her words. He had even said it before, this wasn't his war. He had fought his battles, and now it was time to pass the torch. But that doesn't mean he didn't see himself fighting till the very end. Risking his life for the cause.

"I won't be able to change your mind, will I?" he resigned.

"No. I need you to do this for me."

It takes a strong man to fight, but it takes a bigger man to step aside when he knows it's the right thing to do. No matter how much his pride had been bruised.

"All right," he nodded.

She let the shield drop for a second, and looked at him like a pouting teenager.

"You're not mad at me are you?"

"No," he smiled warmly. "A little resentful maybe."

She was about to open her mouth to apologize profusely, when that all too familiar twinkle appeared in his eyes.

"Now if you will excuse me, I must do my part, as per your instructions," he bid off.

He walked away and headed toward the Hufflepuff table. Leaving her second guessing her decision, but ultimately deciding that it was the right one.

Everyone was beginning to stream in again. Arms loaded with supplies and waiting for what came next. And the shield was placed back over her eyes.

"Ok, all concoctions and first aid junk over to the Hufflepuff table. And chill until I say when," she ordered.

Walking over to the Gryffindor table she interrupted whatever discussion they were having and turned to the two people who were only one of the many tricks she had up her sleeve.

"Fred, George. I have a special mission for you."

Those around them snapped their full attention to Buffy and the Twins. Wondering what exactly she had in mind for the two people who were known to have ADD.

"A special mission?"

"For us?"

"You guys know every in and out of this school. Doorways, passageways, windows and all. And I'm going to put your genius minds to use."

The twins were on the verge of asking on what exactly, when the compliment pushed all their questions aside and rose their egos.

"Did you hear that?" Fred said standing taller.

"We got genius minds," George added.

"Always knew you were good for something," Ginny commented, making all those around her chuckle.

"Excuse us, but the General here has a mission for us."

"A very important mission."

"Actually it's not just you," she told them, then looked next her. "Xander you're going to be in on this too."

Stepping up to the plate he turned to her. "What'd you have in mind Buff?"

"Best defense is the unexpected. You're going to help these two wizards block off our loopholes."

"And how exactly am I going to that?" Xander asked, wondering how a muggle with no magic whatsoever was going to help two incurable magical pranksters.

"Think Kevin McCallister," she slyly replied.

A wide grin spread across his face, as did those who knew what she was talking about. The magical folk however were completely in the confusion zone.

"Use anything you need. Go, we don't have much time," she ordered.

Xander walked over to Fred and George and lay an arm over each of them, leading them out of the Hall.

"You see boys there was once this little movie called Home Alone . . . "

The rest waited for an explanation as to what in the hell was going on, but Buffy had no time. She had to move on to the next task.

"I need you guys to do something for me too," she requested, turning to Willow and Tara.

"Sure Buffy, anything," Willow answered her.

"I need to know if you guys can work this." She lifted up a book, that they weren't sure she had a minute ago, and handed them a spell. A very difficult, and dangerous spell.

"Oh Buffy . . . I don't know," the redheaded Wiccan said unsurely, looking over the passages. "This is some heavy Wicca stuff here. I've never done anything this advance, except for the whole Angel thing, but . . . "

"We can do this," Tara meekly spoke up. She looked over the spell silently. It was definitely on the 'do not try unless it's an emergency' list, but how much more of an emergency could they get in. "I-It's a little risky but we can pull it off."

"Baby are you sure? I mean, this is some pretty heavy power calling," Willow whispered.

"I know, b-but we need to do this. We have to help," she urged.

Willow watched her, noticing how her girlfriend's eyes were firm and confident. Tara had been her strength through all of this, and if she believed they could do it, than so be it.

"All right, we're in," Willow confirmed to Buffy. "But we need to call on the elements for this, so that means we need two more people."

"Okay, Anya you're up," Buffy stated.

"What?" the ex-demon asked in surprise.

"Said you wanted to help, here's your chance."

"Really?" she giddied.

"Yep, pretty sure this isn't the first time you've messed with the mojo," Buffy told her.

"Oh no, I've done the whole Wicca thing. Called forward the elements and goddesses. You know girl power. Make love not war . . . Grrr."

No one really knew what to say to that, especially the grrrring thing. Chalking it up to Anyaness they shook their heads and waited for Buffy.

"Ok, so now we have three down just need one more to go."

"What about me?" Ginny spoke up. "I mean I'm not really an advanced Wicca, but I'm pretty sure I can help."

"I don't know Ginny," Buffy wavered. "Guys?"

"We'll we've been watching her in class and she does seem to have a good sense for it," Tara answered.

"See, I have good sense," Ginny said proudly.

"Don't," Buffy interrupted, pointing a finger at a half open mouthed Draco.

"Besides, Willow and Tara will be there," Ginny started again, before noticing Anya's disgruntled face. "A-and Anya." She covered, cheering up the woman. "I'll be fine."

"Well . . . I guess, I mean you do need one more. And if all of you are sure-- than I guess its all right," Buffy grudgingly okayed.

"Wonderful. At least Ginny will be out of the fighting. I mean how dangerous can one spell be," Mrs. Weasley voiced, not noticing the knowing looks everyone else shared.

"Right, okay get all the supplies you need and bring 'em back here. I'll tell you when to set up."

The quartet of girls did as they were told, and rushed out.

"Buffy!" Professor McGonagall called out from the Head Table, and excusing herself Buffy made her way over.

"You got 'em?"

"Every single one," Mini answered, laying a heavy wooden box on the table.

"Good. It won't be long now."

The minutes and hour ticked by. Fred, George and Xander had come back, with large mischievous smiles that made everyone else wary. Tara, Willow, Anya and Ginny had also returned arms loaded. Everyone waiting patiently, for her next step.

It was getting closer. Buffy sat alone in the corner of a table, mentally going over everything again. Her friends didn't interrupt, thankfully. They knew she needed her time alone to gather her thoughts for what was to come. She glanced at her watch again, better do it now.

"Can I have everyone's attention!" Which she did, immediately. "I'm afraid it's almost time, and I . . . all the non-fighters will be transported to a safer location. If you have anything to say . . . I suggest you do it now."

They had to say their goodbyes, and they froze. How were they going to do that? How could they bring themselves to let go? They had to walk away from the people they loved in fear that they might never see them again. Shock swallowed them, before sadness crept in. Soon many were crying and hugging those they were leaving behind. Fearful for their unknown destinies.

"I'm not saying goodbye."

Buffy had felt him as came to stand beside her, and she couldn't bare saying those words.

"Neither am I," Dumbledore agreed.

Gathering up all her strength, she turned to him. Her arms crossed protectively over her, and her eyes glossy.

"So what do we do now?"

"Well, I hug you." And he did. "I kiss her forehead." And he did. "And I tell you how proud I am of you. How proud your mother is of you. I tell you how extremely gratefully I am for having the pleasure of knowing you your whole life. And that no matter what happens, you will always know that I love you."

Buffy sniffled and wrapped her Uncle in her arms again. "I love you," she whispered. She didn't want to let him go. God, if she could only keep him this way forever. If only she knew for a fact that she would seem him again. He had done so much for her. His love supporting her when she was down. Saving her from herself when everything became too much. Caring for her when he knew how dangerous she was to be around. She would've never survived the drowning sadness that losing so much, had put her in without this man. He had saved her life. He was her everything, and words would never be enough.

Tears gathered in her eyes, as they finally pulled away. Neither speaking another word, and sharing only secret smiles. He gave her hair a loving sweep, and Buffy watched him as he made his way over to Harry. Buffy then turning away from them, not wanting to intrude on their private moment.

Dumbledore moved to the young man that he had seen grow before his very eyes. The brave soul who survived everything that had been thrown his way, and his love only growing stronger for it. Harry was finally going up against his destiny, and Dumbledore couldn't deny he was scared for him. Because for Dumbledore, Harry's was the closest thing he would ever have to a son.

"Harry," he said warmly.

"Sir," he greeted in the same manner.

"Well, this is it isn't it."

"Yeah," Harry breathed out nervously.

"You know I remember it as clearly as though it were yesterday. That fait-filled night I had dropped you off on your uncle's doorstep, not quite sure of what the world held for you. My worry for you having started since that moment." His eyes had taken on a faraway look. "Then came your arrival at Hogwarts, and I've watched you grow before my eyes. Change from an unsure boy who had lost so much, to a confident young man who had gained a lot in return." A warm and loving look now etching his face. "It has been a real honor to have bared witness to your transformation Harry. I know your parents are watching over you. Proud of the person you've become." He reached out his arm and gave the young man a warm squeeze on the shoulder. "As am I."

"Thank you, sir," Harry managed to croak out. The gratitude from hearing Dumbledore's words clogging his throat.

Giving him one last pat on the arm, and warm smile, the Headmaster walked away. There was no more he needed to say. Harry watched as his mentor moved throughout the crowds, noticing that neither one of them had said goodbye. Something he was glad for, because in the end, he didn't even know if he would've been able to.

Buffy ran her eyes over the Hall, the sorrow echoing within her. None more than the Weasleys. Molly was the only one to leave, knowing that her maternal caring would help with the injured. She could do more in treating their wounds than she could in the front lines. Buffy watched the clan, and saw nothing but red hair as they all hugged each other.

Harry's moment with Dumbledore must've ended, because she soon saw him and Hermione getting pulled into the circle. Completing the family. The ones who have seen each other through the storm Voldemort had rained on them. Glued by together by the love that was unbreakable. The bravest family she had ever known.

"Its sickening isn't it, all that mushy stuff. Disgusting," Draco commented, popping up beside her.

"Feeling lonely?" she grinned.

"Kinda," he nodded thoroughly unashamed.

The Scoobies came to stand beside them as well, the outsiders watching everyone else say goodbye. Neville with his grandmother and the rest of his family. Dumbledore making the rounds with all the students– past, present and hopefully future. Buffy checked her watch again and regrettably decided to separate them. The hour was wearing thin.

"Okay, um . . . all of those who are leaving to the Hufflepuff table," Buffy loudly instructed stepping a little forward from the bunch. "Make sure you have everything you need."

Families and loved ones broke apart and did as they were told. Wiping away watery eyes along the way.

"Dobby," she called out in a normal tone.

A sudden pop appeared beside her and the reliant house elf waited.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"Yes Dobby has given all the house elves their orders just like Mistress Buffy said. All the house elves are ready," he replied.

"Good, tell all the ones that are leaving to come here, they'll be leaving with the rest. And the other half to take their places."

And with another pop he was gone, soon followed by a series of more popping noises. The house elves moving to the nearly full table, they had been instructed to sit in.

"Okay, in a few minutes you'll be portkeyed to a safe location. Set up everything as soon as possible when you get there, and be prepared . . . for anything."

Dumbledore passed her, and gave her a hand a quick squeeze. "Be careful," he whispered.

And to many's surprise he joined the group that was leaving, but no explanations were given as he took a seat. All those nearest to the table stepped away, looking sadly. Many waving one last time, and with a loud pop the large table disappeared. Leaving a large space in its wake.

"All right troops this is how its gonna go down!" Buffy was now standing in the middle, at the front of the room. "Voldemort's main objective will be Hogwarts. His main goal will be to enter the castle and our main goal is to see that, that doesn't happen. They'll most likely enter through the Forbidden Forest, but they will surround the area. A total eclipse will be our starting signal, that's when they'll attack. Remember, you're going to be facing a large number of demons and wizards. Expect the unexpected."

There was a pinging noise, and soon a very large board appeared behind her. How did she do that without a wand? But again she didn't explain, and they had to settle for not getting one seeing as an army was coming for them. The group was now ready and alert. Their minds focused on Buffy, and every word she had to say.

"This is our battle plan," she announced, pointing to the board where a large scale blueprint of Hogwarts lay. "We will be divided into four teams. Each team will take a side and the rest I think is fairly obvious. Plans are as follows." With every team she called a light would appear on the exact spot she wanted them in. "Tonks, Moody you take point A. Professor Snape, Kingsley your point B. Mr. Weasley and Professor McGonagall your point C, and Remus you're with me. We head up the Forest. As for the rest of you I suggest you choose what team you wish to be on quickly, and please, evenly."

Everyone scrambled around. Grouping with friends and familiar faces.

"Harry, Faith, Oz you're with me," Buffy told them, and with a curt nod they went to her side, as did Remus.

They gathered a few more bodies in their team, and watched as everyone else separated. Hermione and Ron were with Mr. Weasley, Draco with Professor Snape, and Neville with Moody. She waited a few more minutes, until they were sorted and called for their attention again.

"All-right team captains, gather your soldiers and talk strategy," Buffy ordered then turned to Faith, Remus, Oz and Harry. "Leave that part in your hands guys," she told them and walked off. She had other orders to give.

"All right girls, your time to shine," Buffy instructed.

"Where do you want us to set up?" Willow asked.

"Somewhere far from the doors," she replied and moved on. Finding Xander and Wesley, and pulling them aside. "I need you guys to stay with the girls."

"But I thought-" Wesley began.

"They need protection in case Death Eaters or demons break through. They can't be interrupted, no matter what," Buffy explained.

"It's because we're muggles, isn't it?" Xander pouted.

"Yes," she flatly told him, before breaking out into a smile. "I need people I can rely on. No matter what happens– Willow, Tara, Ginny and Anya cannot be broken out of their concentration. Their arsenal is crucial for us to win."

"All right Buff. You can count on us."

"We won't let you down."

"Thanks guys," she smiled in gratitude. "Now if you'll excuse me, I got some Weasleys to check up on."

Walking across the room, she found the terrible two, chatting it up with their brothers. "Sorry to interrupt, but I need to go over a few things with you guys."

"No problem."

"None at all."

"Always willing to make time for a beautiful lady."

"Especially one who appreciates our genius minds."

"They'll be going on about that till the end of time, you do realize that," Ron admonished her.

"Now, now, leave the lady who knows genius minds when she sees them, alone."

"It's not her fault that her genius mind, spotted our genius minds."

Buffy was beginning to think, that saying those words . . . not such a good idea. "Anyway, I just need you guys to know, that although I have complete blind of faith on whatever you have done to the castle." George and Fred's smiles having turned devilish at this point. "There is one thing you need to know, or actually two things you need to know. One, the house elves are at your total beck and call on this. You need hands, and they've got 'em. And two, not under any circumstances must you let anybody come into the Hall. This is a no trespassing zone. Got it?"

"Got it," they saluted in unison.

Buffy grinned. "Good."

Everything had been taken care of. They all had their missions. Now it was only a matter of time. She wasn't exactly sure how it happened, but she soon found herself standing beside them. The Sunnydale champions, all gathered in a circle. The family they had created out of battles, and victories, friendships and acceptance. All of the storms and Apocalypses that had brought them closer, about to face the biggest battle of their lives.

"So, what do you guys wanna do tomorrow?" Faith casually asked.

"Nothing strenuous," Willow answered.

"Well mini-golf is always the first thing that comes to mind," Xander suggested.

"I think we can do better than that," said Oz.

"I was thinking about shopping. As per usual," Buffy pitched in.

"Oh, there's an Arden B. in the new mall," Willow pointed out.

"Oh good, I could use a few items," Xander spoke.

"Well, now aren't we going to discuss this? Save the world or go to the mall?" Wesley questioned.

"I'm having a wicked shoe craving," Buffy told them.

"Aren't you on the patch?" Xander asked her.

"Those never work," Faith responded.

"Never," Oz stoically agreed.

"And here I am, invisible to the eye, not having any vote," Wesley complained.

"Never," The group replied at once, in mocking.

Smiling warmly at each other one last time, they began to drift away. Having consumed their last witty banter for the road. All except for three. The core of the Scooby Gang. The ones that had started it all.

"Do you think he's with us?" Willow asked.

"Yeah, I think he is," Xander told her.

"Probably polishing his glasses," Buffy said.

"Making that clucking sound," Willow smiled.

"Being uncomfortable with all this mushy stuff," Xander grinned.

They looked at each other, one friendly face at a time. Their smiles growing in comfort, as a sudden feeling of warmth, and the musky sent of books enveloped them. And they knew that Giles was with them, just like he always had been. Like he always will be.

The minutes were lowering themselves rapidly. Xander was now standing by the window. Taking it upon himself to keep track of the Sun. The Hall had become quiet. Every nerve standing on end, as they continued to wait.

"Buffy," Xander's normal tone called out, serious and grim. "It's time."

Everyone turned to her. This was it. Taking a deep gulp of breath, she nodded and headed out without a word. She had told them all they needed to know, said everything she needed to say.

Passing by Harry, she gave him a fleeting touch to his handsome face. A warm touch that told him all he needed to know. All pairs of eyes watched her, as she reached the doors. Turning back one last time Buffy gave them an encouraging smile. "Remember. In five," she told them, and with that she slipped through the doors, letting them close soundly behind her.

The heels of her boots echoed along the empty walls. She held no weapons with her, no wand, no armor. It was all just her, and that was all she needed.

"Buffy!"

Surprised at hearing her name, she quickly turned back around, watching as he came toward her.

"Draco, what are you doing here?" But he didn't answer.

Once he finally stood before her, he buried his hand in her hair and brought her face up toward his soundlessly. Leaning down gently he kissed her softly. The kiss so sweet and innocent that it made Buffy's heart ache from the tenderness.

Draco had never known such a wonderful feeling in his life. His own eyes beginning to gloss from the beautiful sorrow her kiss brought. He could kiss her for eternity, but he knew that this was the one and only chance he had to feel her rosy lips against his longing ones. And it broke his heart.

With great regret he stepped away from her. His hand still lingering on her chin. His gray eyes looking into hers, hoping to convey everything he couldn't say.

She knew it was wrong to think it, but for a split second Buffy wished that Draco was the one who held her heart. It was wrong and a betrayal to Harry, but at this very moment she knew that no one in the world would ever love her as much as Draco did. And she wanted to be able to return that love with her every being, but she couldn't. And she felt part of her heart breaking because of it.

"Good luck," he thickly whispered, kissing her on her forehead before turning away and heading back to the Hall. Not once looking back. Buffy giving a heartbroken sigh, stared at the doors for a second longer, before turning around and heading for the quickly darkening grounds.

The Moon was nearing the Sun's edge. The Eclipse nearly complete. Voldemort and Glory stood before the Darkened Army that would lead to their victory. Remaining in the Forest's shadows for the time being, waiting for the final ray of light to vanquish. For the grounds to be spilled with blood, and the air to thicken with screams. Waiting for the End of the World, and the beginning of theirs.

Darkness had finally fallen across the land. Seeping through the windows, the only light in the room emitting from the candles surrounding the four girls.

"Get ready Willow," Xander spoke, over their growing chanting. His eyes looking through the glass and peering to the nearly invisible grounds. "Good luck guys," he whispered.

It was time. The world will soon tremble on its knees before them. The Sun had been swallowed by the dark, a sign of things to come. Pushing through shrubbery and branches Voldemort lead his army through the forest. His every being focused on the battle that lay before him.

Coming to the clearing, he raised his wand in readiness, and his eyes soon narrowed in surprise at what he found.

She was standing there, arms crossed over her chest, all in black. A dark smile on her lips, and completely alone.

"Hello Daddy."

* * *

Note: Update! Update! I'm sorry it took me forever, but I made up for it by making it extra long. Hope you like it, and if you do please review. 


	54. Chapter Fifty Three

**Rebuilding Shadows**

by Amerie

They were everywhere. Death Eaters, demons, vampires, every dark creature they had ever feared came before them. Melting out of every shadow, sneaking out of every corner. And they all came for their blood.

He couldn't help the amused expression from forming on his features. Was this all that stood before them? As powerful as she may be, she alone couldn't stand against his army.

Buffy saw the smug look on his face, his red eyes shining in mocking. She knew exactly what he was thinking, and her own green ones lighted up in mischief.

Ron and Hermione lay waiting closer to the castle. Both a jumble of nerves and fright.

"There are sure a lot of them, aren't there?" Hermione asked.

"Uh-huh," he croaked. "We'll be lucky if none us end up dead."

Hermione's wand immediately stopped the nervous tapping on her palm, and she took a sharp look in Ron's direction. His words ringing in her ears. This could actually be it, there was a very strong possibility that, after this, she may never see him alive again. Her heart clenched at the very idea, and her mind froze in fear. Reacting only on instinct, Hermione Jean Granger grasped Ronald Bilius Weasley by his shirt, and pulled his lips down to her long awaiting ones.

Several seconds later, she finally pulled away, and looked him square in the eye. "Please don't die," she pleaded.

Coming out of his momentary shock Ron pulled her into his craving lips again. Both of them sighing, as this kiss had grown deeper. Slowly prying himself away from her warm touch, he ran a hand through her hair and softly looked into her eyes. "Only if you promise not to die either," he smiled. She was ready to make that promise when something caught their eyes, something bright that caused a knowing fear in their skins.

A sudden vivid golden light flared in the sky. That was the signal, and Xander quickly turned to the girls. "Willow. NOW!"

"You didn't actually think I came alone did you?" Buffy's voice taunted him.

The sky had suddenly filled with a soft glow, as though it were being lit by candlelight. And out of the darkened grounds a barrage of bodies suddenly came into their views. Wielding wands, and weapons of lethal proportions.

"KILL THEM ALL!!" Voldemort screamed.

Growls and battle cries erupted through the air. The war had begun.

Faith ducked out of the way as a stream of magic jetted toward her. Stupid wizards. Sidestepping another blast, Faith twirled the sword in her hand and with one sharp swoop, she split the wizard's wand in half.

"See what happens when you start waving your stick around," she smirked.

His weapon now lay broken in the grass, and with an angry cry he went in fists a flailing. Idiot. Before he even had a chance, he found himself on the floor looking up at one very amused slayer.

"Whatcha you gonna do now big guy?"

But the wizard on the ground had a smirk of his own, and a sharp whistle later Faith found herself flying through the air.

"What the . . . " Looking up from being a heap in the grass Faith's eyes grew wide when a large scaly red demon came stomping toward her. "Now that's more like it," she grinned, rising from the ground and charging in.

"SEAMUS! LOOK OUT!"

The boy in question had barely enough time to react as he flew out of the way from a very nasty claw-thing coming toward his head.

"EXPULSO!" Neville shouted, but the demon didn't explode like it was supposed to. Only stumbled backward slightly from the blast.

"This is going to be a lot harder than I thought," he gulped.

"NEVILLE!"

Turning back at Seamus's voice, he only had a second to move out of the way before red light streamed past him. Barely missing his ear.

"Thanks," he mumbled.

"Anytime," Seamus nodded.

Inside the castle Xander kept his eyes on the grounds, while Wesley paced back and forth. Both of them twirling the swords in their hands.

"Come on girls, times a-wastin'," Xander mumbled.

Draco was unsurprisingly having the time of his life. Who knew a war could take out all your aggression, and pent up tension.

"Come on vampire. Is that all you got?" he instigated.

Ducking the heavy fist, Draco took the opportunity to pull out the vampires legs right out from under him. Letting out a mocking chuckle as it tumbled down. But all his laughter quickly died away, when Draco found himself meeting ground and wrestling with the fanged creature.

"Draco! Stop playing and be done with it!" Snape spat battling his own demon.

Good plan, only problem was that Draco's wand lay just out of reach, and the vampire was rapidly getting the upper hand. Struggling away he managed to escape the foul-smelling demon, but was quickly pulled back by its grip.

Thinking quickly Draco threw his fate to chance, and waved his hand. "Comburo!" His silvery eyes watching in fascination as the vampire began to burn from the inside out.

"Huh," he muttered in impressiveness. "Guess all that junk really does work."

"DRACO!" Blaise, the only other Slytherin who stayed behind, shouted urgently.

Quickly grabbing his wayward wand, Draco turned to Blaise, and ran forward to help the boy with the three wizards he was currently occupied with.

Hermione dashed away from another green light, thanking Merlin for those hand to hand combat lessons that were coming in quite handy. If it wasn't for Faith and Xander teaching them to punch and kick, bob and weave, she would've been dead a long time ago. Turning to her left, she did a quick check on Ron. Admiring him as he fought a purple looking lizard thing, then coming back to reality when red lighting passed just over her head. Concentrate Hermione, concentrate. You can look at him after . . . for as long as you want. Those anticipating tingles gave Hermione the amp she needed to see that she made it out alive.

They were getting closer now. They could feel it. The quartet mumbled unintelligibly under their breaths. Their power growing with each word. Willow, felt the richness of Earth filling her. Tara, felt the cold rush of Water flowing through her veins. Anya, sensed the weightlessness and coolness of Air wafting within her. Ginny, felt the heat of Fire warmly burning through her soul. It was getting closer.

Harry kept his eyes out for Voldemort, who had yet to make a move. His frail white form standing feet away from the battle. Waiting.

Sending one Death Eater a wave of purple light, Harry pulled double duty. "Dissolvo!" A bolt of light flew from his other hand to hit a nasty looking hairy thing heading toward him. Blasting the creature several feet away. Looking back to the wizard he flickered his wand again and the Death Eater soon fell to the floor unconscious. But before he could take a breather another threat came his way. Wasn't War fun?

Bending backward Buffy narrowly missed a punch in the face from a very cranky vampire. Righting herself she used the things momentary stumble of balance by showing him how much she enjoyed getting attacked. Giving it all she had it wasn't long before the vampire was nothing but ashes floating through the air. Another growl erupted beside her and before she had a chance to charge a soaring arrow flew right by her head, and imbedded itself into the creature. Leaving dust in its wake. Snapping her eyes to find the savior she was mildly surprised when she found one of the centaurs holding a bow and arrow. He gave her a curt nod and continued with his flying fatalities. Buffy took a quick sweep around and found more centaurs joined in the fight, which was unusual considering Hagrid had told her that they didn't want to be involved. Looks like they changed their mind, thank goodness. A sudden flash of light caught her attention, breaking her out of her battle gazing. Reacting quickly Buffy cupped her hands before her, like she were catching a ball. The blue light trapped itself within the space, forming into a tight blue swirl. The Death Eater faulted in shock, blinking his eyes in disbelief.

"Neat huh?" she said, her eyes melting to bright silver. Rolling one hand over the other the blue lighted ball quickly changed color to one of yellow. "Batter's up!" And with a forced push Buffy sent the golden light back to where it came from.

They should be terrified. Who wouldn't be? They were both being chased down corridors by a pair of very angry Death Eaters. Curses and spells flying above them. And if it weren't for the fact that one of those Death Eaters was tarred and feathered with only one shoe on, and the other covered in white powder with his hair nearly singed off and wearing only his underwear, they would be. Fred and George swooped and served along the halls, their mischievous grins not once leaving their faces since the war had started. They were having too much fun. Halting abruptly they casually put a finger to their chins and looked around thoughtfully. Not paying attention to the colors zooming by them.

"Now where did we . . . "

"I think it was around here . . . "

The pair of Death Eaters came closer, confused as to why the two little bastards had stopped.

"Sorry but could you hold this?" George politely asked, handing over a small box to a now very confused wizard who had stopped next to them.

"Oh and this too," Fred said, handing over a bottle to the other man who was trying to kill them. "Let's see," he mumbled.

The Twins fished around their pockets, pulling out things that should've never been able to fit in there in the first place. The two Death Eaters growing increasingly dumbfounded, and a little more than curious. Which was not very smart.

"Oh I remember!" Fred exclaimed cheerily. "We put 'em in those," he said pointing to the two dangerous objects being held by the enemy.

"Oh that's right," George grinned. "Glad I'm not holding 'em now."

A sudden popping noise was heard, and a thick cloud of blue smoke soon covered the two idiots who were dumb enough to take anything from Fred and George.

"What does the smoke do again?"

"Don't know. Guess we're about to find out," George answered eagerly.

The final wisps faded away and the Twins were greeted with two purple spotted faces who had now collapsed to the ground.

"Would you look at that," Fred said, cocking his head to the side, studying the fallen figures.

"So that's what it does. Huh, good to know."

A flash of light whizzed between them, and snapping their heads up they found a large figure covered in whipped cream advancing toward them.

"I guess we're it," Fred told his brother casually. And after receiving a nonchalant nod in response, they quickly high tailed it out of there. Dropping dungbombs all the way behind them.

Oz wasn't really much of a fighter, unless provoked. And seeing as the people who were coming after him were hell bent on killing him, why not let the wolf come out to play. He had just finished beheading a putrid looking demon, when he noticed a wizard heading his direction. The man's wand lowered beside him, and his steps careless.

"I sense you. I know what you are," he grinned mockingly.

"I know what you are too," Oz responded evenly.

The man gave a feigning chuckle. "And you think you can take me. I've got a lot of years on you boy. More than that pup Remus."

It suddenly came to Oz who this person was, but he let his face remain blank, despite his surprise. "So. You must be Fenrir Greyback. Heard about you."

"I'm flattered."

"Don't be."

Fenrir let out another hearted chuckle. "You've got a lot of nerve. I like that. As a matter of fact I could use someone like you."

"Never gonna happen," Oz flatly responded. "Cause no matter what you think. I'm not one of you."

"Is that right," Fenrir rasped. "You're a werewolf kid. You got a taste for blood just like the rest of us. Nothing can change that."

Now it was Oz's turn to chuckle. Stepping closer to Greyback he met his inhuman eyes and spoke each word strongly. "You need a full moon to change . . . I don't."

Slowly gray fur began to sprout around Oz's face, outlining the shape. His nails growing long and sharp, almost gleaming in the light. His brow smoothing and blending downward, casting shadows on his bright green eyes. Pulling back his lips he bared sharp pointed teeth as he emitted low growls.

Fenrir took a step back. How was he able to do this? Half-man, half-wolf. It was . . . unfathomable to the werewolf community.

"Tell me. Can you do that?" Oz mockingly asked, and with a loud piercing growl he jumped on the attack.

Ron stumbled back from the hit, that was gonna leave a bruise. How many demons were there? Giving another quick glance at Hermione, to make sure she was okay, he blasted another curse out of his wand. Relieved as the gooey thing exploded into chunks, then mildly grossed out when a few pieces fell over him. Wiping off pink goo-- who bleeds pink? -- from his sleeve he ducked when a curse flew above him. Hitting a vampire who was behind him.

"There you go you mangy berk!"

"Professor," Ron said in amused surprise, at the excited tone in the woman's voice.

"Come on Mr. Weasley, this is no time to hold back. Get in there and charge," McGonagall excitedly ordered as she cast spells around.

Grinning widely at the sight, Ron turned back to his own attacks. Reveling in McGonagall's giddiness and deciding to have some fun of his own. A sudden flash of green light zoomed right by his ear and he gulped, okay maybe not so much.

"FAITH!" Remus shouted in worry. Quickly finishing up his attack, he ran over to the slayer. "Are you okay?"

"Five by five," she croaked out, her hand covering her bleeding side. "Just a scratch."

"Let me see," he insisted. Moving her hand aside, he frowned when he saw the deep gash on her skin. "Just a scratch huh?"

"I'll be fine." Holding onto Remus's arm she pushed herself up. "I've had worse."

"Faith, this is bad. Maybe you should--"

"Uh-uh. I'm not done with this fight. You guys need me." Picking up her fallen sword, she twirled it once. "It's just an incentive for the blood lust," she muttered.

Sighing heavily in resignation, Remus ran a hand through his peppered brown hair. "Are you sure?"

"Oh yea," she smirked confidently. "I'm sure."

Pushing Remus a side she swooped down her deadly steel, beheading the demon behind him.

"See," she said, as she turned to him. "Five by five."

"Traitor!" Lucius spat.

"Coward!" Severus smirked.

The two of them had been against each other for some time now. Each one seeking the other out. Their battle had more to do with personal vengeance than anything else.

"You turned my son against me." Another wave of magic flew out of Lucius's wand in anger.

"You turned that boy against yourself. The way you treated him."

Severus blocked another spell. Lucius was sloppy with his aims, a dangerous thing in a war. But a full advantage to Snape. Pointing his wand he let out his own curse to the platinum haired man.

"You don't deserve him," Severus darkly told him. "That boy will be much better off without you."

He let out another curse. Watching in satisfaction as Lucius dropped to the ground.

"So that's what this is," Lucius chuckled. "You want my shameful son as your own. Him and that cow of a Summer's girl. I've seen the way your eyes flicker to her in worry. It's pathetic." A sudden flash of pain traveled through his body, stopping any further words from spilling out.

"Not a very smart man are you Lucius." Severus calmly walked over to the crumpled body. "A smart man would know when to keep his mouth shut." Looking down at the man in disgust he gave him a hard kick to the side. "You're a despicable man, and a despicable father. And deserving of whatever's coming to you." Giving him another swift kick to the gut Severus turned away from the moaning Lucius. There was still a war that had to be fought. A vampire heading toward him was a quick reminder of that. And giving a speedy glance to Buffy, Draco and Harry, he charged back into the fight.

Gripping the axe firmly in his hand Neville took another swing. His face scratched in a few places and his leg limping from fighting off a nasty vampire. Raising the weapon again he finally made contact with the demon's shoulder. Cutting deeply into the skin. Which only angered the creature even more, something Neville began to notice each time he hurt one of them. Raising his wand, he was about to send a spell when the demon quickly wrapped its fingers around his throat lifting him up in the air. Scratching at the hand, Neville was beginning to see stars. His oxygen supply waning, and soon the darkness was setting in. The world was fading away from him, and his final thoughts were of Ginny. Her beautiful red hair and sweet kisses coming to his mind. He only wished he had enough time to tell her good bye. To see her again. His beautiful Ginny. His heart. His love. His– the air came rushing back to him suddenly as he felt himself falling to the ground. His vision clearing up as he coughed for oxygen.

"Neville. You okay?" Dean asked him holding out his hand.

"Yeah," he coughed taking the offer and lifting himself up. "Thanks."

"No problem," he nodded. "Come on Cho and Ernie have their hands full over by the lake."

Nodding and coughing at the same time Neville followed him, wand and axe at the ready. The vision of Ginny in his head giving him strength.

"Come on. You can do better than that," Tonks instigated.

Bellatrix Lestrange snarled as she whipped her wand again at the annoying girl. Growling in frustration as she bypassed it. Flicking her wand again she grinned in triumph when Tonks finally fell to the floor in anguish. Ready to send another shot of pain she was taken by surprise when she felt herself being thrown back. Landing in a confused heap on the floor.

"Tonks. Are you all right?" Moody asked, continuing in sending his spells. Taking a quick peak at her, he watched as she nodded and began to rise slowly off the ground. "See what happens when you play with fire," he growled.

"Thanks for your concern," she mumbled rubbing her head, then rapidly sent out curses to a demon heading her way. "Never a moments a rest," she spoke heading back into the heat of the battle.

Mr. Weasley quickly ran over to the girl, the moment he saw her drop in anguish. Fending off attacks along the way. His gashed arm and bruised face not slowing his speed.

"Parvati are you all right?"

"It's–it's my leg. I can't move it," she winced in pain.

"You better get out of here," he told her noticing the odd way her leg was twisted. "Head toward the Safe Place, all right?"

Parvati quickly nodded, taking a last concerning look to her sister, and in a flash she was gone. Mr. Weasley rose from his crouched position and went over to Angelina Johnson who was busy dealing with a bushel of vampires. Pointing his wand all the way there.

That's it. They were done for. Fred and George were pinned to the wall by some very angry wizards. Their wands threateningly pointed at their throats. One of the Death Eaters was missing an eyebrow on his red and swollen face, the other missing his two front teeth and sizzling from something the Twins don't remember setting up. But by the looks of it, it worked.

"Lovely while it lasted wasn't it," Fred said closing his eyes.

"Been a hell of a ride," George replied, doing the same.

The Death Eaters laughed in triumph ready to send them to the afterlife, when a sudden pain shot down the arm of one of them making him cry out in surprise. Snapping their eyes open, Fred and George grinned as they watched the skinny wizard twirl around with a black and white cat firmly attached to his shoulder. The other one trying to blast it away without hitting his companion.

Letting go, Sweetheart hissed and jumped onto the next wizard. Biting him firmly on the arm. The angry Death Eater jiggled his arm roughly, trying to get the mangy thing away from him. Swinging his arm sharply he finally managed to release the cat's grip. Laughing as it flew through the air to land hard on the floor.

"Now that wasn't nice."

"Nope. Not nice at all."

"And guess what we do to people who aren't nice."

Two strong fists pulled back before plunging into the faces of some very deserving people. The sound of bone cracking and flesh smacking echoing along the empty corridor. Fred and George's angry eyes watching as the Death Eaters stumbled back and fell many floors down.

"Gits."

Running over to Sweetheart George picked her up and checked for signs of life.

"How is she?" Fred asked in concern.

"She's breathing, and she doesn't look hurt. Just knocked out. Dobby!"

A pop later. "You asked for Dobby."

"Yeah take her to Buffy's room, and put her on her bed," he ordered. "And keep up the good work. The house-elves are doing great."

"Better than we expected."

"Thank you Sirs. Dobby will tell all the house elves," Dobby's teary voice spoke, before popping away with the frail cat in his arms.

"Come on, we gotta get down to the Hall. Make sure no one gets through." Sprinting down the corridor and down the stairs Fred and George went back to their posts. Anxiously waiting for one of their victims to come running through.

Bill Weasley was fending off a Death Eater when he heard Fleur Delacour's cry of pain. Quickly disposing of his opponent, he ran over to her side.

"Fleur what is it? What's wrong?" His eyes roaming her figure in panic.

"Iz my stomach," she croaked. Moving her arm aside, Bill's eyes widened when he saw a deep bleeding cut across her abdomen.

"You gotta get outta here. Go to the Safe Place. My mum will help you okay?" he told her stroking her in comfort.

"Okay," she nodded. "Be careful."

"I will."

"I love you."

"I love you too," he smiled, kissing her softly. Moving away as she took a hold of her amulet and popped away.

Going back to the fight in full force Bill attacked mercilessly. Sending spells and throwing punches to anything that came his way. Facing off against a sword wielding vampire, he managed to dodge out of the way from the deadly steel. Blasting the weapon away from his attacker, they came face to face. The vampire punching him as Bill through a punch of his own. Aiming for the creature again Bill cried out in agony as the vampire grabbed his arm and twisted it, the sickening sound of bone breaking reaching his ears. Taking the advantage, the vampire gave a swift kick to his leg, breaking the bone there as well. Falling to the floor in pain Bill pointed out his wand and sent the vampire back to the hell it came from with the little energy he had left. He tried to rise to his feet but the pain was too intense and crippling. He had to keep fighting, he had to keep– the burning agony of his broken limbs shot through him. Dropping back down he felt the weight of the amulet bounce against his chest. Pulling it out from beneath his jumper, he gazed at the black crystal. Flashing back to Buffy's words.

'She opened the large wooden box McGonagall had brought. Lifting each crystal with its leather cord, and handing one to every single person in the hall.

"These are portkeys. Specially designed password and all, they'll send you to the Safe Place when you need it. Wear it around your necks and use it when you've become too injured to fight." Shutting the lid firmly she walked back up to the Head Table, placing the box down. "We have a lot of advantages on our side. Magic is a weapon we can use, so lets not waste it. Don't play the martyr. No one gains from a senseless sacrifice. If you can escape, do it!"'

Clutching the crystal firmly Bill closed his eyes and muttered the password. "Glockenspiel." The familiar sensation behind his navel rose up, and the next thing he knew he was in a room filled with people.

"Bill!" Mrs. Weasley shouted. "What is it? What's wrong?" Over the past hour Molly was getting used to the fact that when a person popped in it only meant one thing, they were hurt.

"Where's Fleur?" he groaned looking around.

"She's with Percy. She'll be fine. The injury wasn't too serious, thank goodness," she told him. "Now, tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing much. Broken arm and leg," he cringed as his mother moved him to a nearby bed. "Where are we?" The place didn't look familiar and he was getting a funny feeling from the place.

"Sunnydale," Dumbledore answered, appearing beside him. "A mansion more precise."

"A mansion?"

"It used to belong to a friend of Buffy's. She considers it her Safe Place."

Looking around, as his mother lay busy with his well fare, he saw bodies strewed over the room. Bleeding, broken and badly hurt. House-elves and wizards moving from person to person, trying to heal the battle wounds.

"How are things at the front?" Dumbledore asked in concern.

"It's hard to tell. There's so much going on. Don't really have a chance to look around when someone keeps trying to kill you," he smirked.

"How's Ron? A-and your father? Are they all right? How about Hermione and Harry? What about Fred and– "

"Mum," he interrupted, gently putting his good hand on her shoulder. "I don't know," he admitted sadly.

Keeping her tears at bay Molly nodded and went back to her work. The trio falling into worried quiet, wondering what was going on at the front lines, and who would be the next injured soul to pop in.

She heard the clash of swords and saw the flashes of light. The bodies littered the grass and Buffy hoped none of them belonged to their side. Ducking away from the green light, she didn't have time to react as a red one came at her. Hitting her mid chest. The power flowed through her. Pumping through her veins. The ripples of delight traveled across her skin. This wasn't like before. She wasn't trying to hold back. She embraced the magic and let its essence fill her.

"Big mistake," she smirked as her eyes flashed again. Pulling at the magic around her she centered it within her hands, the Death Eater watching in fear. And with a powerful blast Buffy did to him what she did to the Bringer, to Voldemort and his wizards. She blasted him with more magic than he could handle and sent him back to the middle of next week.

A sudden loud noise caught Buffy's attention. Looking around she found the source zooming through the sky. A large grin forming at her lips from the sight.

"There yeh go yeh mangy varmints," Hagrid boomed out. His umbrella striking down demons and wizards alike. His large body flying around on the back of Anjo, his loud heaps of laughter carrying across the grounds. Someone was enjoying themselves. Passing a group of Death Eaters Anjo barely managed to fly out off the way as a jet of light barely missed his wing. Huffing in neighing in anger the unicorn dove down to the offender. Chasing after the scampering coward, Anjo went full speed, and with his silvery hoof he gave the wizard a swift kick in the head before he flew back up. "Ha, ha. Blasted Death Eaters never should've messed with a unicorn," Hagrid chuckled. Anjo nodded and neighed in agreement as he continued to carry the half-giant across the sky.

The magic was in them now. The gates were in their control. Willow, Tara, Anya and Ginny chanted louder. A mist of light swirled around them, the ground rumbling.

"I think they did it," Xander said in awe.

"So do I," Wesley agreed. Both men not tearing their eyes away from the glowing girls.

Their numbers were dwindling. There were too many of them, and they were ruthless. Voldemort and his army were gaining the upper hand. Come on Willow, Buffy urged, we're losing too much here. No sooner had the thoughts pierced her mind had the ground begun rumble. Everyone halting as they felt the Earth shake beneath their feet. A sudden white mist filled the grounds. Thick swirls of silver and blue encompassing everything around them. The fog glowing brighter and brighter before their eyes.

Then, suddenly, the mist vanished, and everyone stood quiet.

"Mum. Dad," Harry breathed out in surprise.

"Sirius," Remus said in bewilderment.

A slew of bodies stood over the land. People, who many believed to be long dead, standing before their very eyes. Looking strong and solid as though they had never passed. It was . . .

A sudden light flashed through the sky, breaking everyone out of their unbelieving minds. Metal clashed and spells flew across the air again. The time for curious wonderment was over, they had a war to fight.

"Nice trick. Super impressive."

Buffy turned to the sound of the voice, watching as a tall bleached blonde Barbie came strutting toward her. Wearing red and looking like a whole lot of annoying.

"Thanks. It's just a little something I do," Buffy quipped.

The woman began to circle her like a predator, while Buffy remained unmoving and unimpressed. "So. You must be Glory."

Finishing up her stalking, Glory stood before Buffy in all her self-righteousness. "You've heard of me. I'm flattered."

"Oh, yeah. You know those books don't do you justice."

Putting a dainty hand on her chest, Glory smiled blandishingly. "Really?"

"Uh-huh," Buffy nodded. "You're a whole lot trashier than I expected."

The smile slipped off her face and she fisted her hands angrily. Then composing herself, Glory let an evil grin appear upon her lips. "You got guts Twiggy. Not too many people would go up against someone like me. I mean. You do know what I am right? Read all about me in your silly little books."

"Oh, I know what you are. You're a god," she said, stepping into Barbie's personal bubble. "But guess what?" Buffy pulled back her hand, a red ball of light spinning in her grasp. "So am I," she smiled, heaving the ball in Glory's direction, sending the hell goddess flying across the grounds.

"Well, well Mr. Potter looks like the time has come," Voldemort slithered.

He had watched long enough, and with this new surprise he decided to make his move. Harry had become battle weary, and it was his chance to destroy the boy once and for all.

"Voldemort," Harry spat. "Decided to come out of your hiding after all of your sheep have done the work for you?"

"It takes a great wizard to use all of his means to defeat his opponent, Potter," he said, beginning to raise his wand.

"You mean underhandedness," Harry replied, raising his own wand.

Voldemort chuckled in mocking. "I don't expect someone like you to understand the finesse it takes to accomplish what is necessary."

"You're a coward. You've never been anything else."

"Crucio!"

Harry's body fell to the floor in pain, but he still held tightly to his wand.

"I maybe a lot of things Mr. Potter. Ruthless, cruel, conniving . . . but I am NOT a coward."

Making their way through the crowds of battle, Lily, James, Sirius and Joyce headed toward Harry. They only had a short amount of time before the gate between worlds closed and they would be forced to go with it.

The majority of those who had returned to the land of the living had been wizards, however there was the very little exception of two. The ones who couldn't pass it up, and who came to defend those they cared for. With a sword in their hands, Giles and Angel through themselves into the war.

Heading off against a pair of very large demons, Angel suddenly felt a jolt of electricity go through his body. Impaling one, and punching the other, he quickly turned around to the Death Eater who had struck him. Receiving yet another green shock to his body. Turning back around he disposed of the two demons and marched right up to the wizard.

"Hello. Dead," he said, pointing to himself than knocking the wizard out. "Moron."

Glory was going crazy with frustration. The little blonde girl seemed to be having the upper hand. Throwing magic and punches with an expertise that had Glory fumbling through their fight.

"Come on Barbie. I thought you were supposed to be this big bad hell god," Buffy taunted.

"No fair. I didn't know you were a god. You cheated," Glory whined.

"All's fair in love and--" Buffy pulled back her fist and gave another hit to the idiotic blonde. "War."

Finding herself on her back again, Glory wiped the blood from her lip. That's it. She'd had enough. No more play time. Pulling out a knife from, who knows where, Glory stood and headed toward Buffy. Ready to finish it.

The doors slammed open, and shut harshly. Xander and Wesley raising their weapons at the noise, then lowering them when they saw that it was only Fred and George.

"Guys? A little quiet please. Girls are messing with some major power play here," Xander scorned them.

Several loud pounds echoed throughout the Hall. Fred and George feeling their backs vibrating from their strong positions against the doors.

"Sorry no ones home!"

"Come back never!"

"What's going on?" Wesley asked, stepping closer to them.

"Well you see--"

"As it turns out--"

"Death Eaters--"

"Lack a sense of humor."

Quiet flowed through the Hall again, as the pounding stopped. Looking to each other briefly, Fred and George stepped away from the suspiciously motionless wooden frames.

"Do you think they've gone?"

"Don't know, gues--"

A blasting noise erupted and the doors of the room blew apart. The quartet of males immediately placing themselves between the girls and the very angry, and multicolored, wizards who were beginning to stream through.

"Guess not," George gulped.

"Saddle up boys. It's our turn now," Xander ordered. He and Wesley positioning their swords, Fred and George raising their wands.

"Here's to not dying," Fred said, lifting his wand in the air.

"To not dying!" They chorused loudly charging in.

Harry was on his feet again. Slightly shaking up, but as determined as ever.

"You're a fool, Potter. All this, all you have done, all that you tried to do, the blood that has been shed this day will be for naught," Voldemort told him. "You will lose."

"You don't get it do you?" Harry smirked. "It wasn't about winning. It wasn't about being the victor. There's more to it than that."

"There is nothing more that comes above the power, above the title."

"There's always more. Don't you understand? If we fail tonight there will be more of us waiting for you, and if you kill them, more will take their place. The war doesn't end beyond this field. You will never be free of us. Not you or your demons and Death Eaters. The fight will continue in the hearts of all those who know that what you're doing is wrong. You can't escape them. They're everywhere, we're everywhere."

Voldemort wafted his eyes across the ground, and as he looked at the violent battle he couldn't help but notice the determined faces of all those he fought against. Bleeding and hurting, yet they still pushed onward. No! He wasn't going to be intimidated by it. They were weak, crumbs to be tossed. He wasn't going to lose.

"And I will be there to stop them. It is you who does not understand, Potter. Power is all I need. All that matters. It is everything. And I will destroy all those that step in my way to achieving my right."

Harry could see the hatred burning through his red eyes. The inhuman characteristics forming his face, and he felt pity. "You're a fool, Tom."

Voldemort sneered at the muggle name, and in pure hatred he raised his wand again.

Snapping up his own wand, Harry felt a soft breeze around him. Looking to his right, he found his mother and father standing beside him. Smiling proudly and lovingly. Turning to his left he saw Sirius and Joyce looking at him encouragingly. And Harry didn't feel afraid anymore.

"This ends now," he spoke.

"Must I remind you, Potter. That your wand will not work on me," Voldemort smirked confidently.

"You're right," Harry shrugged. "But this isn't my wand. It's a present from your daughter."

Voldemort's eyes widened in what could only be construed as fear, but he refused to admit to the frail emotion. "How are you so sure it will work for you?"

"Because they love me," he replied. Gesturing to the people around him. "And only strong old magic can activate the core."

One by one, Lily, James, Sirius and Joyce, placed their hands over Harry's. A deep and warm sensation filling him. Steadying his wand, he aimed it at the very center of where Voldemort's heart should've been, if he had one.

"Oh, and I got a message from Buffy," Harry said calmly. "Ain't love a bitch."

Harry spoke no other word as a light of green streamed out of the tip of his wand. Flowing through the air like a calm river.

And then it was over. Lord Voldemort was dead. His frail white form collapsing to the ground motionlessly.

There was relief and satisfaction. Then came exhaustion, and Harry collapsed to ground.

"RON!" Hermione screamed.

Ron turned at the sound of his name worried that Hermione had somehow been injured. But he sighed in relief when all he found her doing was pointing to a spot near the Forbidden Forest. His blue eyes widening in fear when he found Harry's collapsed body on the ground. Running over to Hermione he grasped her hand and they both began running toward their friend.

Draco had just punched out a Death Eater when he felt someone bumping into him. He raised his wand in readiness, but lowered it once he realized it was only Ron and Hermione.

"What's going on?" he asked, noticing their worried faces.

"Harry," Ron told him pointing to the Forest.

He didn't know why he joined them exactly. It's not like he was concerned or anything, he was just curious. Right, that was it. They were making their way through the crowds, when Draco suddenly fell a pulling at his leg.

"Draco," his father groaned. "You wouldn't let your dear old dad just rot out here would you?"

"Sorry dad, but I'm just finding it hard to care," Draco said coldly. Squatting down Draco did something he had been wanting to do for a long time. He punched his father, knocking him out cold.

Ron and Hermione blinked in surprise at what they had just seen. That was just, wow.

"Soulda told me Granger," Draco said, facing her.

"Told you what?" she asked in confusion.

"How good it feels to hit a Malfoy," he smirked.

The trio gave a short laugh, before realizing that Harry was lying on the ground somewhere. Running back on track, they headed toward him, wondering if he was still alive.

"Don't know why you're fighting it, darlin'. You know what's going to happen," Glory said. Sashaying toward Buffy with a shiny knife in her hand. "I get a ticket home, and you get a ticket right out of here. Don't even know why you'd wanna stay. I mean look around you. Everyone's drinking, smoking, shooting up, shooting each other, or just plain screwing their brains out cause they don't want 'em anymore. And people think I'm crazy. Honey, I'm the one-eyed chicklet in the kingdom of the blind. Cause at least I admit this world makes me nuts. And I haven't even been here that long."

"That may be, but at least they have a choice. It won't make things better by letting themselves be ruled by a psychopathic dictator with self esteem issues."

"You're probably right," she shrugged. "But what do I care. I'm high tailing it out of here soon as I'm done with you. Got my own dimension to rule."

It came out of nowhere. She should've been expecting it. But all she felt now was the knife embedded in her stomach. Her blood flowing out.

"Not the sharpest thing, are you Twiggy?" Glory whispered in her ear.

Pulling out the blade roughly, Glory admired the crimson stains on the silver steel.

"No rituals. No need for chanting and candle lighting at the specific hour. The First changed all that. All we need was your blood," Glory smiled brightly. "Say bye-bye," she taunted, and Buffy watched as the dagger flew through the air punching a hole into nothingness.

A sudden electric portal of blue, purple, white and pink appeared between Heaven and Earth. Growing larger and stronger by the minute.

"Harry. Harry please wake up," Hermione urged, tapping the side of his face.

"Come one Harry," Ron pleaded. "Come one, mate. You need to open your eyes."

They found him unconscious, but alive. But they were in a battle field and this was no time to rest.

"Potter if you don't wake up, you leave me no choice but to move in on your girl," Draco told him seriously, and that's when Harry began to stir.

"Lay a hand on her and I'll chop it off," he groaned as he came to. Ron, Hermione and Draco grinning in amusement.

"Are you all right?" Hermione asked him.

"Peachy. Where are my parents?" he asked now fully awake.

"Over there. With Remus, Sirius and Ms. Summers-- I think," Ron told him, pointing to the adults feet away.

"So it's done then," Draco spoke, looking over to the fallen form of Voldemort.

"Yeah, it's done," Harry replied firmly.

"How--" Ron's words were suddenly caught off when a bolt of lighting landed inches away from them. "What the bloody hell was that?"

Moving their eyes, they found a very large ball of light feet away. Shooting out bolts of energy making people flee in terror.

"What is that?" Draco asked.

"A portal," Hermione answered in fear. "The gateway between dimensions. It's been opened."

"But that means . . . " Harry began a knowing dread in his stomach.

"Buffy," Draco finished in concern.

Creatures of mythical proportions began to bleed out of the opening. Flying high and crawling low.

"What are you gonna do now, sweet cheeks? In a matter of minutes this whole place will be lit up, and there's only one way to stop it."

Buffy looked around her. Where was he? Glancing around again she spotted him not too far away covering a girl from the lighting. Sending him a harmless ball of light, he turned in her direction. His brown eyes connecting with hers as she conveyed her message. Nodding quickly he turned to the rest of the 'returned' and passed it along, and soon the thick white mist began to form again.

"I know," Buffy responded. Her sad silver eyes beginning to flicker green as she turned back to Glory. "I'm all I've got."

Grabbing Glory by the arm Buffy turned toward the portal. Taking a deep breath, she rose up from the ground. Flashes of Dumbledore, Harry, Draco, her family, her friends, entering her mind, as she jumped in . . . and then it all became dark.

* * *

Note: Sooooo sorry for not updating, but as you can see I had a lot of stuff in my head that I needed to write down. Thank you so much for being patient and I hope the waiting was worth it. Be kind.


	55. Chapter Fifty Four

**Rebuilding Shadows**

by Amerie

It was dark and cold. The moldy smell of decaying wood filling up his senses. As he stirred on the creaky boards, a bright green light flashed before his eyes. Shooting up to his feet in readiness, he looked around frantically, only to realize that there was nothing there. He was alone inside of a musty old room that looked faintly familiar. He had been here before. The dark room with its decaying furniture and moth-eaten curtains bringing a faint recognition. It almost looked like . . .

"The orphanage." A deep voice spoke from the darkness.

Jerking his attention, he found a tall body leaning against one of the iron wrought beds. "Who are you?"

"What? Don't recognize me? Now why doesn't that come as a surprise."

He tried reaching for his wand only to discover it missing.

"You won't find what you're looking for. Don't really need it in a place like this." The man stepped closer to him. Haughty, and with a delighted smirk on his face. "Don't you see? . . . you're dead."

"Dead?"

No, no he couldn't be. This had to be some trick. Some sort of . . . Potter! He froze as it all came back to him now. The war, the flash of light.

"I see you're starting to remember," the man said. "It's true. The great Lord Voldemort has finally met his end."

"What is this place?" Voldemort asked, still coming to grips with the end of his mortality.

"Limbo."

"Limbo?"

"Stuck between this life and the next. Oh, you should've crossed over immediately but I felt the need to pay you a little visit," he grinned evilly. "I mean it is only fair."

"Who are you?"

His face looked familiar but he couldn't quite place it, but then again a million memories were going through his mind at the moment.

"I'm the man you left behind. The 'weak' muggle part of yourself you couldn't be bothered with."

"Tom Riddle," he said in shock.

"At your service," he smiled again.

Tom shot his arm out suddenly, painfully wrapping his hand tightly around Voldemort's neck.

"You've caused a lot of damage Voldemort. Murder, destruction, mayhem. But what you'll soon realize, is that you're biggest mistake was laying a hand on my daughter. I defend what is mine. No one hurts what belongs to me and walks away without a scratch. And if you think the place you're going to is bad enough. You haven't begun to comprehend what I'm capable of."

And as he looked into the burning eyes of Tom Riddle, for the first time in his miserable life Voldemort felt the true meaning of terror.

* * *

The portal began to grow larger and larger. Remolding its shape frequently, struggling and moving around, like it was trapped in a bottle.

The Returned had disappeared within the mist again. Their forms melting into heavy white fog. The large form shifted from side to side, before separating into small clouds, each puff traveling over the grounds.

With a loud smash, the windows in the Great Hall burst open. Raining down shards of glass on the surprised occupants.

"What's going on?" Xander shouted, as he ran away from the debris.

"It might be an effect from the spell," Wesley told him.

Xander, George, Fred and Wesley moved toward the girls at the center of the room. The Death Eaters running to the nearest exit to get away from the sharp glass.

"What is that?" George asked.

The four men looked toward the shattered windows and could clearly see a bright light encompassing every visible space.

"Dear lord," Wesley breathed out.

"What?" Fred asked him.

"The portal's been opened," he answered in shock.

Before anyone else could speak, Willow had suddenly grabbed a strong hold of Xander's hand, and in a trance Xander proceeded to do the same with the male next to him. Completing the chain with Fred taking a hold of Ginny's hand. All eight people left in the room adsorbed in the spellbind beneath an invisible shield.

The puffs of white had glued themselves to all the people they were here to protect. Cocooning every fiber of their bodies, and shielding them for what was coming next.

The portal continued to grow brighter and larger. Demons and Death Eaters unprotected and entranced by the glowing orb. The lighting bolts had ceased, and the gateway soon became a greater danger to those that lay bare to it . . . because in the next second the portal glowed brighter than any Sun and burned stronger than the hottest of fires.

* * *

There was nothing but darkness. Stretching out just as endlessly as it began.

"Wow. I didn't actually think that would work."

A sudden jolt of darkness made its way through her. Something she had been expecting.

"What are you doing here?" A demanding voice penetrated through the vastness.

"Clicked my heels three times and this is what I got. Now, I'm just waiting for the Tin Man." There was silence as she waited for the voice to retort, but there was nothing. What? Did dark entities believe funny was 'beneath' them too? "What do you think I'm doing here?"

"Where is Glorificus?"

"Gone, to a world she didn't expect. I hope she wasn't too fond of shrimp . . . or her powers for that matter."

The voice paused thinking over the words. "Lord Voldemort?"

"Dead."

Its pawns had been destroyed. No doubt Its army had soon followed. There was rage, and a need for vengeance, but curiosity was at the forefront of Its mind. Why was the girl here? More importantly how did she get here?

"You know this place is a little void. You should really think about throwing around some furniture. A table here, some chairs there. Who knows? It might actually look cozy."

A chuckle soon spread throughout, but its rumbles were malicious and wicked. "I suppose you came here to finish the job. To kick my ass, as you so lovingly like to put it."

"Pretty much. Except for the fact that we're both incorporeal here and any ass kicking would have to be on a metaphorical level."

There was a sudden feeling of personal invasion going through her being. It kinda felt like being scanned by a laser.

"So. You're a god now."

She didn't say anything, knowing that her new form of being didn't need to be confirmed.

"I must say, I didn't see that coming," the voice spoke again. "Those Powers that Be sure know how to manipulate their winnings."

"Unlike you who gave a part of yourself to Tom Riddle? To create him into Lord Voldemort."

There was that laugh again. "Are you saying They're no better than I am? I don't think They would be too pleased in hearing that."

"Nice try, but I'm not really into having a psychological spat."

"Than what are you here for?"

There was sudden flash of light and It soon felt a torturous sensation filling every being.

"Like you said. I'm here to finish what I started."

"You can't kill me," It taunted amidst its anguish.

"Probably not," she said, and threw out another jolt of agony. "But I'm gonna have a whole lot of fun trying."

* * *

The portal was gone. In a flash of overpowering light it vanished back into the nothingness it came from. The war was over and the bright golden Sun lay shining once again in the clear blue sky.

Bodies were strewn everywhere. Demons and Death Eaters lay unmoving on the grass. A soft breeze went throughout the grounds, calm and serene. Wafting through as though blood had never been shed and lives hadn't been lost.

The mist had gone as well. Taking all of the Returned back to the afterlife. Their purpose had been fulfilled. They protected those from the portal's light, and prevented them from ending up like the rest. Shielded them from meeting their enemies fate.

The warmth disappeared and he felt cold again. Prying one eye open Harry felt the sudden onslaught of bright light burning his sight. Squeezing it shut again he slowly opened both eyes, blinking rapidly against the light. Trying to adjust his vision.

The others were beginning to stir around him as well, and Harry smiled as he heard Ron complain about somebody turning off the light.

"What happened?" Draco asked.

"I'm not really sure, but I have a feeling something finished the work for us," Hermione responded distractedly.

"What makes you say that?"

She motioned around them and their eyes widened when they noticed all the bodies on the ground.

"Are they dead?" asked Ron.

"I don't know."

"Why didn't we end up like that?" Draco suspiciously asked.

"I'm guessing it had something to do with the mist that surrounded us. It probably served as a layer of protection from whatever did this."

The portal. Buffy. Harry immediately turned his eyes toward the space where the gateway used to be. His throat constricting at the sight of a motionless body lying on the floor.

"No," he whispered.

Without another word he burst forward at full speed. His reasons dawned on them, and Hermione, Ron and Draco followed rapidly after.

She looked like she was sleeping. One arm was casually bent upward at the elbow, as the other rested gently across her stomach. Her peaceful face was turned to the side as her legs were stretched out lazily.

Harry dropped to his knees beside her. His hand hovering over her nose, before lowering his ear to it.

"No, no," he denied.

Draco was the next to arrive. Falling to his knees in the same way Harry had.

"She's-she's not breathing," Harry urgently said.

His silver eyes widened in fear. "No, she-she's just in shock. She's gonna be all right. She has to be."

Hermione and Ron dropped next to them. Both of them feeling a sudden stone of dread in their stomachs.

"She's not breathing Draco!" Harry yelled.

"Granger, do something. You're smart. Think of something," Draco pleaded. She was smart. She would figure it out.

Hermione looked nervously between the three boys. They were counting on her. Buffy was counting on her. But what could she do? Think Hermione, think.

"CPR. We could try CPR," she suggested.

"What's that?" Ron asked her.

"It's a muggle way of reviving someone when they've drowned. It helps them to breathe again."

"How do we do it?" Draco demanded.

"Well, one person puts their lips over th–the victims, and they puff air into their mouths. While the other person places their interlocking hands at the middle of the persons' chest and compresses it. It alternates between one and the other," she explained.

"All right. I'll puff the air while you," Harry said, looking to Draco. "Compress the chest."

Draco nodded as he proceeded to lay his fisted hands over the middle of Buffy's chest, and Harry looked toward Hermione.

"Okay so how do I do it?"

"First, you tilt her head back and open her mouth. Then pinch her noise and then lower your lips to hers. Make sure to keep a tight seal," she instructed. "And then give her a big breath."

Harry did as he was told and taking a deep breath he placed his lips over hers.

"Okay, Draco when he's finished that's when you push down on her chest thirty times in succession."

As soon as Harry finished his part, Draco immediately began to compress down on Buffy's chest. When he finished Harry checked for signs of breathing, but there was nothing.

"Hermione its not working," he said.

"Keep trying," she urged. Surprised she was keeping calm throughout the situation, and it wasn't until Ron grabbed her hand that she realized it had been shaking.

"What's wrong with Buffy?" Neville asked, as he urgently plopped next to them.

"She's not breathing," Ron answered distractedly. The worry evident in his voice.

"Is she going to be all right?" he asked, as the fear crept into him.

"We don't know," Hermione answered him.

"W-well we gotta help her. We gotta--"

"What do you think we're doing Longbottom," Draco snapped while he continued his work.

"We're doing all we can," Hermione tried to soften the blow.

"Buffy!"

"B!"

Remus, Oz and Faith ran over to the group, and soon, a crowd was beginning to form. Ron and Hermione explained the situation, as everybody watched Harry and Draco try to revive Buffy.

"Why don't we get her to Madam Pomfrey," someone suggested.

"That's a good idea, but maybe it'd be better if they were to comeback. I mean the war's over," someone else said. "It'll make more sense to bring them here."

"Neville," Remus said. "Go to Dumbledore and tell them that its safe to return. If they have questions . . . just tell them to get here as soon as possible. Their questions will be answered when they arrive."

"No, I wanna stay with Buffy. I need to make sure she's okay," he firmly said.

"If you want to help her, than go. Madam Pomfrey maybe our only hope," Remus told him.

Neville looked down at Buffy unsurely, but finally grabbed a hold of his amulet and popped away.

"Do you really think she could help her?" Faith asked.

"I'm praying for it," Remus answered softly.

Minutes later a loud pop was heard in the Hall. A large group of people reemerging within the castle. All of them immediately going back to the work they had started.

"Ginny! Fred! George!" Mrs. Weasley shouted, rushing over to her children who lay on the floor.

"Mum?" Ginny weakly mumbled as she was coming to.

"Ginny, dear. What happened?"

"A whole lot of power," she smiled feebly.

"Ginny! Merlin, are you okay?" Neville asked worriedly. Kneeling down next to her and taking her hand.

"I'm fine. How's everybody else?" she asked, rising up.

He barely opened his mouth to speak when the rest of the people around her began to wake up too.

"Oh, ow, ow headache," Willow complained.

"Jeez, Wills. The next time you do a little Wicca, can you please leave me out of it," Xander muttered rising from the ground.

"And me," Wesley said.

"Us too," Fred and George spoke simultaneously.

"Try being part of the actual spell. It wasn't exactly a picnic for us," Anya told them.

"S-sorry about that. It's just that w-we needed to protect you," Tara said to the guys.

"Protect us from what?" Xander asked.

"Well--"

"Buffy!" Dumbledore exclaimed.

At the sound of the name everyone turned to the Hall entrance. Fear freezing their bones as they watched Harry walk in with an unconscious blonde in his arms.

They tried for as long as they could. But as the minutes ticked by and Buffy remained unable to breathe on her own, they knew there was nothing more they could do. And in angry defeat Harry and Draco ceased their ministrations, with Remus and Snape's insistence that it was out of their hands now.

"Make room! Make room," Mrs. Weasley ordered. Clearing away one of the tables and signaling Harry over.

He didn't know what he was doing. Everything seemed to be running on auto pilot. From the moment Harry picker her up in his arms the world seemed to melt away, and every move he made felt detached. There were people around him, but he couldn't understand what they were saying. Walking to the table Mrs. Weasley kept indicating, he had a hard time letting go of the body in his arms. He feared that if he did, than the reality of the situation would crumble over him, and that he wouldn't be able to bare it. Someone seemed to make the decision for him as he numbly felt his arms fall weightlessly to his sides. Buffy's body no longer within them.

Someone was talking to him now. It sounded like a buzzing in his ear, but he couldn't make out the words. And then it stopped, but it didn't matter to him. He kept his focus on Buffy and ignored everything else.

"How did this happen?" Dumbledore angrily demanded. His emotions running wild.

"W-we're not sure, really," Hermione stuttered. "After the portal opened, everything happened so quickly. One minute the gateway was spuing out lighting bolts and the next thing we knew the war was over. Bodies were found laying all over the ground. A-and when we found Buffy she was . . . she was unconscious and not breathing. We tried to revive her but--"

"She jumped in," Harry muttered faintly.

"What?" asked Ron.

"After the portal opened, she jumped in, and somehow manipulated the power to take out the demons and wizards."

"How do you know that?"

"Because she's Buffy," he replied. His voice soft and detached.

"But how did the portal open in the first place?" Remus asked.

"Of course!" Hermione exclaimed noticing something on Buffy's body. Everyone turning to her expectantly, except for Snape and Wesley. "Blood. They needed her blood to do it. She was the Key, and even Dumbledore had stated that after her . . . transformation . . . that the Key was still in her."

"So what does that mean?" Xander asked. Wanting answers, and wanting them fast.

"Don't you see? Blood is life. It's the only thing that never changes. It doesn't matter what you become or what you change about yourself-- a werewolf, a slayer, a witch. Blood always remains the same," she explained. Walking over to Buffy Hermione ignored looking at her face, knowing she wouldn't be able to stomach it. "See," she said pointing to a large wound in Buffy's stomach.

"She knew," Dumbledore mumbled. "She knew that this was going to happen," he said louder.

"B-but how?" Willow asked. Praying that Madam Pomfrey's examination would be able to give them good news.

They shared a look. Wesley and Snape knew that breaking their promise was the right thing to do. Buffy's family needed to know.

"A few days ago Buffy found a group of Bringers just outside the wards," Wesley began immediately catching their attention. "She disposed of them, but kept one for questioning. She brought him into the dungeons and . . . " he trailed off not really sure of how Severus came into it.

"And asked for my assistance," Snape picked up. "She asked me to probe into 'it's' mind and find out all I could about what the First had planned."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Draco asked them. His anger over the news breaking him out of his worried daze. "We could've found another way. We could've stopped her."

"That's precisely why she made us promise not to say a word," Wesley answered him. "She wanted the portal to be opened."

"Why?" Dumbledore demanded. His anger evident in his voice.

"Because it would've helped to defeat the others," Snape answered him. "She believed that once in the portal she would be able to manipulate its power. To make its energy strong enough to finish them in one final swoop."

"But how was she so sure that it wouldn't harm us?" Neville asked.

"Because it was our job to see that, that didn't happen," Willow answered. "The spell we did was to bring back the dead, and seeing as you can't harm really harm someone that's already dead--"

"They used themselves as shields to protect us from being affected," Hermione finished off, and Willow nodded in confirmation.

"But how did they know to only choose us and not the others?" Faith asked.

"The crystal around your neck," Tara explained. "Th-they were connected to the one we had. They were only drawn to the people holding the same type of crystal."

"She really thought this out," Faith mumbled.

Oz who had kept quiet throughout the conversation, finally asked the question that had been bothering him since he found out that Buffy's blood was the thing that had opened the gateway. "How did the portal close?"

The curious answer to that was put on hold as Dumbledore noticed Madam Pomfrey step away from Buffy with a saddened look on her face.

"Poppy?" he asked. His voice smaller than he intended and a cold feeling settling in his stomach.

"I'm sorry," she said near tears. "She's gone."

"W-what?" Ginny stuttered in fear.

"Are you sure?" Faith asked, hoping for it to not be true.

Poppy nodded and spoke gently. "I'm sorry, but she's . . . she's dead."

The world stopped spinning, and everyone found it harder to breathe.

"No, no," Willow broke down into Tara's arms.

Ginny collapsed into Neville, as Hermione fell into Ron's shocked arms. Xander stared numbly at Buffy as Anya cried into his shoulder. The whole room swept up into the sorrow.

Draco slid down a nearby wall in despair and buried his face in hands. Hiding the tears he couldn't stop from shedding. Dumbledore was in shock over the loss, unable to do anything but stare at Buffy's unmoving form. As he held a saddened Tonks in his embrace, Remus hadn't yet come over his shock either. His mind still not believing of the news. Oz covered his face with his hand, trying to fight back the tears, trying to keep his wolf in control. Faith wrapped her arms around herself, feeling suddenly colder. The only movement on her face was the stray tears that would leak down her cheeks.

Harry didn't move. His whole body felt numb. Nothing made sense. This wasn't supposed to happen. Buffy wasn't suppose to die. She was supposed to survive, and he was going to tell her that he loved her, and it was going to be the two of them from now on. He was going to finish Hogwarts, become and Auror and they were going to live happily ever after. That's how it was supposed to go! Anger bubbled inside him. It wasn't fair. She'd had already given so much, and it still wasn't enough. Apparently death was the only thing that would finally give her some peace. IT WASN'T FAIR!

"Harry," Hermione's watery voice called to him. "Maybe you should--"

He didn't give her a chance to finish as he stormed out of the room. The doors slamming loudly behind him . . . and no one followed.

* * *

Blinking rapidly, Buffy suddenly found herself in a softly focused white room. Wasn't she just fighting the First? How did she get here? Looking down she realized she had her form again. She wiggled her toes and moved her fingers, wondering why it felt weird to do so. Shrugging it off she noticed that she was dressed in a long, white silk gown. Very Greek.

"Aphrodite eat your heart out."

There was a very soft meow and Buffy noticed that there was someone else in the room as well.

"Sweetheart?"

The cat licked its lips as it jumped down from a small white square it had been standing on. Its body completely transforming into someone else as it landed.

Buffy's green eyes widened in surprise. That was a shocker, but definitely explained a lot of things. Unafraid of the new being before her, Buffy smiled and was glad to see that she received a genuine one in return.

"You know the biting thing makes a lot a sense now," she jokingly said.

"Well what can I say. It's a hard habit to break," Darla shrugged.

The two women didn't feel the need to move closer to each other, and so they stayed feet apart.

"So, you were my cat," Buffy said, and Darla nodded. "Why?"

"Penance," she answered, but quickly explained herself when it looked like Buffy took it in offense. "Let me start at the beginning."

"Good plan."

"After I was staked by Angel the Powers decided to give me another chance, but there was a catch. They knew I knew you and knowing what you would have to face, They decided to send you a guardian. Someone to watch over you."

"Another babysitter," Buffy mumbled.

Darla grinned at her words, and continued on. "They didn't want you to know what they were up to so they turned me into a cat and sent me to you."

"I knew all your cat abnormalities were not normal," she accused.

"Well, duh," she smiled. "Anyway, as I was saying. I was supposed to watch over you. Make sure you'd be able to finish your mission. Make sure you didn't die prematurely or anything like that."

"How sweet," Buffy sarcastically drawled.

"I try," she shrugged. "But that's pretty much the whole of it."

"Except for the fact of why you agreed to do it?"

Darla gave a heavy sigh and placed her hands on her hips. "Well it's not like I really had a choice. You know how they are." Buffy rolled her eyes as she nodded, she definitely did know how they are. "Besides, I didn't see a reason not to. I mean yea I was a vampire, and I tried to kill you but to be fair you tried to kill me to."

"Yeah, a slayer can be funny that way"

Ignoring that, she continued. "But like I said I was a vampire. Possessed by a demon, lost my free will and all that. But some part of me respected you. Even when I hated you. And I don't know . . . I guess I wanted to see what kind of person you really were," Darla honestly spoke. "You've been to hell and back. And watching you over these past months . . . I couldn't even imagine going through any it and be strong enough to continue fighting. You're one hell of a person, Buffy."

She didn't say anything as she smiled shortly. Fighting off the many thoughts that would remind her of why she had deserved the compliment.

"So, what happens now?" Buffy asked, avoiding the topic.

"You know what's happened to you," Darla sadly told her.

"Yeah," she unhappily replied.

"You sacrificed yourself to save the world, and the Powers maybe assholes at times but they aren't always unkind," she said.

"Could've fooled me," Buffy mumbled looking down.

"Heroes deserve rewards, and that's what they're giving you."

Snapping her eyes up she looked at her skeptically. "I'm sorry, what?"

"You've sacrificed a lot. More than anybody should ever have to, and that's why the Powers are granting you one wish. Think of it as a thank you," Darla smiled.

"Oh, that's . . . wow."

"Yeah I know. Shocking isn't it."

Buffy ran a hand through her hair. That was unexpected. Generosity was definitely not a characteristic she would associate with the PTB's.

"So I can wish for anything?"

"Sort of," she cringed.

"I knew there was a catch," Buffy scoffed.

"Now wait. It isn't that bad. There's just three exceptions to it, that's all."

"Okay, what are they?"

"One, the time-line can't be changed. You can't go backwards or forwards in time, to change things. Two, what's done can't be undone. That means past events can't be rearranged, werewolves stay werewolves, and dead people stay dead . . . you get the idea. And three, you can't wish for more wishes," she said sternly.

"Why is that always a rule in wish making," Buffy complained to herself. "Okay, so are those it?"

"Yep, those are it."

Buffy nodded in understanding and began to think seriously about her wish. She only had one chance at this, and all the obvious choices were forbidden. What did she want that she wasn't allowed to have?

"So what happens to you when all this is finished?" Buffy asked, trying to keep the conversation going as she mulled over her choices.

"I go back to being the Powers pawn."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, I cease to exist down on Earth," she shrugged.

"Won't they notice?"

"Nah, I'll be erased from their memories. All they'll remember is you, no cat."

Buffy nodded again and went back to her thinking. What did she want? What did she . . . A warm smile spread across her lips as she came to a realization. Looking to her 'guardian', Buffy's eyes were practically glowing in happiness. Making Darla very curious as to why.

"I know what I want."

* * *

Note: Thank you for reviewing, hope you'll do more.


	56. Chapter Fifty Five

**Rebuilding Shadows**

by Amerie

He didn't even remember falling asleep. Looking around the small cozy room, he tried to find something familiar. Something to jog his memory, but nothing jumped out at him. Walking around he brushed his hand over furniture and knickknacks. His eyes noticing an umbrella in the corner, and a grandfather clock chiming next to a large window. Moving to the chimney, he found pictures spread over the mantle. He was about to get a closer look when the door behind him opened. Turning around his green eyes widened in shock.

"Mum," he breathed out. His surprise growing higher when two other people came in behind her. "Dad. Sirius."

"Harry!" Lily Potter exclaimed happily, running toward her son and hugging him fiercely.

Harry wrapped his arms around his mother strongly, and then he felt two more sets of arms wrap around him. Slowly the group began to spread apart, very reluctantly.

"Oh, Harry look at you," Lily smiled, placing her hands on his face. "You look so . . . so grown up."

He raised his hand to cover hers warmly, and smiled at the joy in her eyes.

"And handsome too. Must take after his father," James said pridefully.

"I didn't know you and Remus had a child," Sirius told Lily.

The group laughed as James elbowed his best friend sharply on the side.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked, still unbelieving of the sight. "Is this a dream?"

"No," his mother said. "This is very much real."

"Am I dead?" he began to panic. "Did I--"

"No son," James told him. Both of them smiling at the endearment. "You're not dead."

"I don't understand."

"Well, its kind of complicated," Sirius began, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder. "But the whole of it is that we're still . . . well you know . . . and you aren't . . . you know . . . and--"

"What Sirius is trying to say," Lily interrupted. "Is that none of that matters, because for the next twenty four hours we will be spending our time together."

"We will?" Harry asked happily.

"Yes, we will," she said, running her hand lovingly through his hair.

"But how?"

The three of them looked at each other for a second. Not really sure if they wanted him to know, what with recent current events.

"Consider it a gift," she answered. "From a very generous soul."

There was something very suspicious going on, but he didn't care. He was given a tremendous opportunity that he wasn't going to waste.

"Wait, but won't they notice I'll be gone for a whole day?" he asked, referring to his friends.

"That's the beauty of magic," his father said. "They won't notice a thing."

That's all he needed to know. And for the next twenty four hours Harry, James, Lily and Sirius savored every minute.

* * *

They had moved her to a more private place. To the room that will always be hers. Her friends lingered, before it became too much. And they left. Back to the Hall where they could distract themselves with the cleanup that still needed to be done.

He was the only one to remain. His aged blue eyes no longer holding that twinkle that he was known for. His silver hair gleaming in the moonlight as he sat beside her bed. Gently he stroked her forehead. Fingering her golden hair before clasping his hands on his lap.

"I failed you," he thickly began. "I vowed to keep you safe. To protect you from any other horrors from entering your life. I vowed that I would put my life on the line to protect you. To do everything within my power to prevent this." He paused for a moment to swallow the lump in his throat. To steady his voice. "But I failed you."

He couldn't go on. Keeping his face blank he let the tears stream down his face. Waiting until he was able to compose himself long enough to put a brave face. And when he was alone, that's when he would mourn. Wiping his eyes, he rose from the chair. Giving Buffy's face one last look, Dumbledore exited her room. The door clicking softly behind him.

As he stepped into the Hall, he wasn't surprised in finding people milling around. The shattered windows had been fixed and the room was once again in pristine condition. The injured had been moved to the infirmary, and the rest . . . well they were trying their best to keep themselves occupied.

"Have we discovered anything about those who have been affected by the portal?" Dumbledore asked as he made his way toward Wesley.

"Well, it seems that the power from the gateway killed the demons, while the wizards only seemed to be knocked on unconscious. Buffy . . . " He paused as his throat constricted, and swallowing harshly he managed to continue. "She must've worked it so it would only kill those who bared no soul. Some of those from our side went back to the grounds to dispose of the dead demons and to bring the others in here. Bound of course, until we've figured out what to do with them."

"Azkaban," Dumbledore said firmly.

"Excuse me?"

"Azkaban is a wizarding prison. That's where they'll be going."

"Right, of course," Wesley nodded.

Dozens of bodies were brought into the castle. Unconscious, and rest assured, bound. They moved them to the lower dungeons under lock and key until things at the Ministry had settled. Unsure of how long that would take, seeing as the Minister had been murdered, and many others. They would have to rebuild again. Hopefully this time in a much more positive light.

Night had fallen on them, but many found it difficult to sleep. The majority stayed in the Hall. Sitting in tables and sipping hot chocolate, or something a little stronger for those who were old enough.

"That's when Oz found her naked in the school's basement," Willow said.

"You saw her naked?" Ron grinned.

"I didn't look," he answered.

"Why not?" he asked, earning a smack in the arm from Hermione.

"I can't believe you tried to do a love spell. Don't you know how dangerous those are?" the bushy brunette admonished.

"Hey, in my defense, I was all wrapped up in vengeance and hormones. We should be lucky that's all I did," Xander defended.

"He has a point," Willow shrugged. "Xander wasn't exactly known for his clear thinking," she teased.

"Am too."

"Hyena pit."

"Okay, that was not my fault," he stated.

"Hyena pit?" Neville asked.

"On a class trip to the zoo Xander, wanting to be Mr. Macho guy, chased after some of the popular kids who were teasing one of our classmates. And ended up being possessed by one of the Hyenas that were in captivity."

"Possessed," Hermione said in astonishment.

"Uh, huh. Not pretty. Killed and ate a live pig," Willow shuddered. "Oh, and the principal."

"You ate the principal?" Ginny asked.

"I did not eat the principal. You know I didn't eat the principal," Xander said, pointing an accusing finger at Willow.

"But you did eat a pig."

"Yeah, okay that part's true," he gave in. "But that's all I ate . . . I think."

Everyone shook their heads and let out snuffed laughs, except for the one person who didn't find any of this funny.

"Draco?" Faith asked, noticing he hadn't laughed.

"Its not right what we're doing," he angrily replied. "She just died and we're here telling stories and laughing. Pretending that everything's okay . . . she hasn't even been gone a day . . . this is wrong . . . and I . . . I can't."

Standing from his seat, he walked out of the room without a glance. Leaving the others to feel guilty and ashamed that he might be right. Desperately trying to avoid each other's eyes.

He quietly stepped into her room. Behaving as though any noise would wake her from a sleep he knew she wouldn't come out of. Lowering himself into the chair nearest to the bed Draco watched her. The last words he spoke to her coming to mind, 'good luck.' A lot of good that did. He closed his eyes and brushed the pad of his thumb over his lips. Her kiss still lingering. The scene of the last time he saw her alive replaying in his mind. Staying in her room until the moon disappeared and the sun had risen again next day.

* * *

"You should've seen the look on your face," James said mid laugh.

"Well I was currently busy trying to pull my knickers back up," Sirius glared.

"I'm just glad you had your robe on," Lily grinned.

The smile never left Harry's face since they had walked into the room. Enjoying the stories about his parents and godfather's good old days. His mother occasionally playing with his hair. Messing it up even more, as if it needed the help.

He told them all about his adventures, and they had told him all about theirs. Laughs, shock, parental concern, and every other emotion in between. It was surreal, and more than he could've ever hoped her.

A loud chime resonated from the grandfather clock. Startling the room's occupants, and making them realize an unwanted discovery.

"It's time," James sadly announced.

"What? No," Harry begged. "I-I'm not ready to leave yet."

"Sorry baby," Lily said amidst gathering tears. "But our time's up."

"But--"

"Don't worry, Harry," Sirius told him. "This isn't really goodbye, it's more like--"

"See ya later," Harry finished off smiling.

"Exactly," his godfather smiled.

"We'll always be with you," James said. "We never really left."

Lily wrapped her arms tightly around her baby boy. "We're so proud of you Harry. You've become such a wonderful young man, and we love you so much."

"I love you too," Harry replied, looking at the people around him.

"Be careful son," his father said, hugging him strongly before letting go.

"I will."

"And Harry, don't lose hope. Everything will work itself out in the end," Sirius advised him.

Gazing at him quizzically for a second, he then looked on sadly as they began to blur. Their hands waving goodbye as they stood next to each other. Slowly fading away from him.

He woke up with a start. His green eyes looking around the room as he gathered his bearings. Realizing that he was back in his bed Harry relaxed into his mattress with a smile on his face. Feeling a lot lighter than he had been before seeing Sirius and his parents, and just like a spark in the night it all came rushing back to him. The war. Buffy. Taking a sharp intake of breath Harry felt his eyes begin to burn, and a cold feeling rushing through his veins. No! He wasn't going to dwell on that now. He couldn't, just the simple thought of knowing how he won't be able to hear her voice again, or see her smile, or hold her close. He swallowed thickly as his eyes began to water. Every part of him aching. Taking a deep shaky breath, he took off his glasses and wiped at his eyes. Clearing his throat, he managed to pull himself out of bed and head out of his room. Passing by a clock in the Gryffindor common room, he noticed that it was nearing four o'clock in the afternoon. How long had he really been gone?

Stepping out of the portrait hole he looked toward the direction of the Astronomy Tower for a split second, before heading toward the Great Hall.

"Harry," Ron greeted as his best friend took a seat beside him.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked concernedly.

Harry looked at her but didn't answer, what was the point. Hermione looked at Ron for a moment, hesitating on her next words. Trying her best to form them as gently as possible.

"Harry . . . they, um . . . they moved her to her room . . . in case you wanted to . . . " she trailed off in suggestion.

There was uncomfortable silence soon after. The others not really sure of how they should act around him. Seeing as Draco had snapped at them the day before when they talked about her, and they weren't really keen on that happening again.

He didn't know what he was doing here. It was obvious that he wouldn't be able to distract himself. They were acting weird around him and that wasn't helping.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked him gently as he rose from the table.

"I just need sometime to think," he answered. His voice so low that it was barely comprehensible.

Moving across the grounds he heard the faint sounds of splashing. Nearing the lake, he found Draco standing by himself near the edge. Tossing stones into the water. He stepped next to him quietly. Draco paused for a moment when he saw him, and then continued on his game. Harry bent down and picked up a few rocks from the ground, and quietly joined him. Both of them not speaking a single word, knowing they didn't need to.

* * *

Buffy was sitting cross legged on the floor with an orange cat in her arms. Petting its soft silky fur as she waited. After Darla had granted her wish, and shared a few kind words, she had popped right on out, literally, telling her to wait here until it was time. Whatever that meant. That's when her old cat came running in, her Tigger, her T-I-Double-Guh-Err. Someone she hadn't seen since she was twelve. She wasn't exactly sure how long she had been in this place. You'd think major beings of power cold afford to put a clock in here, or a sundial, heck even an hour glass would've done.

Stroking Tigger's fur for what must be the hundredth time, she wondered how her friends were doing. If they were okay. Then she remembered Harry, and she wondered if had enjoyed his time with his parents.

"I hear he had a lovely time."

Looking up Buffy found her mother standing in front of her. Glowing slightly and looking her ever beautiful self.

"Mom," she smiled, putting Tigger aside and standing up.

"Hi, honey."

They were drawn to each other like a magnetic pull. Wrapping their arms lovingly around another before stepping back.

"I've missed you," Buffy tearily told her.

"I've missed you too, baby," Joyce smiled, placing a warm hand on her daughter's cheek.

Buffy let her unbelieving eyes trail over her mother's loving face. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to guide you through."

"Through? Through what?"

Joyce smiled as her eyes went past Buffy and landed on something behind her. Turning around curiously, her green eyes widened when she found a golden light.

"Wow, I guess . . . this is really it. I-I mean I knew that I was gonna . . . but . . . "

"Its gonna be okay honey," her mother comfortingly said behind her.

Buffy took a deep breath and began to walk, but paused when she realized she was the only one.

"You're not . . . " she asked her mother.

"It's all right, go ahead."

There was a smile on her face and a strange look in her eyes. Buffy didn't know what to think about that, but knew there would be time for that later. They had an eternity together ahead. Turning back, Buffy took a deep breath. Closing her eyes as she walked toward the light.

Her eyes popped open and she gasped desperately for breath. Coughing as oxygen made its way to her lungs. Breathing roughly Buffy swept her eyes around her. Her mind taking a moment to come out of its fuzziness.

"What the . . . "

Snapping upright, Buffy couldn't believe her eyes. The bed, the cabinets, the colors. She was back in her room at Hogwarts.

"How did--"

She cut herself off when she felt another presence in the room. Roaming her eyes she settled them on a darkened corner. Why is it always a darkened corner? Sharpening her senses, she made out a short man she had only met once before. But wasn't so easy to forget. Considering the news he tends to bring.

"Whistler?"

A tacky dressed man came out of the shadows. His brown bowler hat clashing with his green shirt and purple tie.

"Welcome back, Summers," he grinned.


	57. Chapter Fifty Six

**Rebuilding Shadows**

by Amerie

He tried avoiding it all day. Going to her room meant saying goodbye, and Harry was not prepared to say those words to her. But he had to see her, as hard as it maybe.

He now stood before her bedroom door, trying to work up the nerve to open it. Not wanting to step onto the other side and see her motionless body laying there. See her not breathe, and know that she would never open her eyes again.

Steeling all of his emotions he lay his hand on the doorknob and turned it. Taking a deep breath he pushed through, and found a surprise meeting him on the other side.

Dumbledore was sitting in his office. His face buried in his hands on another sorrowed night. Going over all the should have's that would've saved her, but he was quickly interrupted by the worried and excited voice of Harry as he came storming into the room.

"Professor!" he exclaimed.

"What is it Harry?"

"Buffy she's . . . she's gone," he gulped. His breath trying to return to its normal pace after running all the way here.

"What?" The Headmaster asked, immediately shooting to his feet.

"I went to her room to . . . when I opened the door she wasn't there. I looked all over the place but--"

"Harry are you absolutely sure."

Harry nodded and hurriedly followed Dumbledore as he walked past him, and right out of the office. They went to her room first, and sure enough it was completely empty. Then they stopped by Oz's room, and turned up nothing. Their search party growing larger and larger with every room they visited, but still no Buffy. Coming out of Hagrid's hut, the crowd was heading back inside when Dobby appeared to them.

"Is the Headmaster, sir, looking for Mistress Buffy?" he asked.

"Yes, Dobby. Do you know where she is?"

The house-elf nodded and pointed up. "She's there, sir."

"Dobby," he began sadly. "We know that Buffy has . . . passed. But--"

"No, no, sir. Mistress Buffy is up there. Up there," he insisted. "Dobby saw her flies around on the white horse."

Anjo. Surely Dobby must be wrong. Nonetheless, all pairs of eyes looked up into the night sky. Desperately searching for what Dobby was sure he had seen.

"I SEE HER!" Ginny shouted.

"Where?" Harry demanded.

"There! Right there!" Her finger pointing toward the Astronomy Tower where a small white moving dot was getting closer and closer. Everyone holding their breath and praying for it to be really her.

Large silver feathered wings flapped in the night air. The large body of a white unicorn flying lower and lower to the ground. Its silver horn gleaming in the moon's light. Unfolding its legs as it landed smoothly and majestically on the grass. The whole of Hogwarts' shocked eyes watched as a petite body gracefully slipped off it's back. Her legs meeting the ground without a stumble.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" Buffy asked.

There was quiet, and suddenly very loud noise. The first one to reach her was Draco, wrapping his arms tightly around her and spinning her around as she giggled. The next one to grab her was Neville who crushed her against him, then came Xander, and so it went down the line. It wasn't until she was surprisingly hugged by Anya that somebody voiced, who all those closest to her had been thinking.

"Stop dying," she said sternly in her very Anya way.

"I'll try," Buffy grinned, and then the next thing she knew, she was turned around and being kissed by some very warm and passionate lips.

"Don't you ever do that again," Harry told her once they went up for air, and then he kissed her again before she could say a word.

"Oy! How come we didn't get to welcome her like that," George said.

"That's very selfish of you Harry," Fred admonished.

The boy in question didn't respond, just pointed a finger at them in warning, before burying his hand back into Buffy's blond hair as he continued kissing her.

"Ahem," Remus cleared his throat non to subtly, hoping they would take the hint and stop!

"Sorry," Buffy blushed, as everyone else snickered, when she finally broke away from him.

"I'm not," Harry whispered so low only she could hear, not once tearing his eyes away from her face.

She gave him a quick peck on the lips, seeing as everyone was beginning to groan at the idea that they might start up again, and then flung her arms around Remus.

"I'm so happy you're alive," he said beside her ear.

"I wouldn't have guessed," she teased.

Breaking apart he lay a loving kiss on her forehead, and hugged her one more time before letting her go.

She spotted him a short distance away, standing perfectly still. His blue eyes glossy and shining. Her own eyes watery as she walked toward him slowly. His hand trembled gently as he raised it toward her face when she came to stand before him. Afraid that she might disappear before he reached her. But as he made contact and she placed her warm hand over his, that's when he was assured that she was real.

"Your friend Anya is right," his watery voice said.

"About what? The bunnies?" she innocently asked.

Dumbledore laughed joyously as she grinned, and then he wrapped his arms tightly around her. Absorbing all the comfort that her presence brought him.

"I'm so . . . " he whispered trying to find the words.

"Uncle, you have no idea," she finished, knowing what he was trying to say.

Stepping away from each other, Dumbledore held her face lovingly between his hands. Letting his tired eyes roam over her features.

Buffy felt a tugging at her pant leg, and smiling apologetically at her uncle, she squatted down to meet the house-elf at eye level.

"Dobby missed you too . . . Buffy," he blushingly said.

"And Buffy missed you Dobby," she smiled, giving him a warm hug that had the house-elf blushing even more. "Come on, let's head inside. I'm hungry," she told everyone. Grabbing Dobby by the hand and walking toward the castle.

After eating until she could eat no more, and being hugged more times than she could count, Buffy had assembled the group in Dumbledore's office. The usual Scoobies, the Trio, Neville, Ginny, Draco, Remus and Oz. Sitting in the Headmaster's usual chair, one he insisted on her having, Buffy had worked her words out and explained it so they would know the facts. Not the extra frills on the side.

"So they just sent you back?" Ron asked.

"Pretty much," she nodded. "According to their words I wasn't done yet. Still have a long roads ahead."

"But that doesn't seem fair," Hermione interceded, and quickly went to explain herself when she knew it sounded wrong. "Don't get me wrong I don't want you to go back, and I'm glad that you're alive, but you were given rest. After all you've done and they still want you to give more. Nothing about it seems fair."

"It's not, but unfortunately I'm not in the business where everything's always fair."

"It doesn't bother you?" Oz asked.

"A little, at first, but what can I really do, you know," Buffy shrugged.

The others looked to each for a second. Confused about her aloofness to the situation, but didn't push it further. She was back, alive, and that was all that mattered.

"So you're really back, for sure. I mean they won't call you up and you'll have to leave," Ginny asked.

"No. I'm back for sure, sure. The only place I'll be going to anytime soon is bed," she answered.

"Which I believe is a very good idea," Dumbledore interjected. "It's been a long night and I believe we should all get some rest."

He stood from his seat and began to usher them out. There were groans and a few objections, but in the end the group filed out. Leaving Buffy alone with the Dumbledore, which was clearly the obvious reason of why they were asked to leave.

"So," he said, taking a seat before her.

"So."

They paused in silence, Dumbledore wanting Buffy to start, and Buffy knowing that fully well, but not knowing exactly how. Guess the only way was to drop the shocker to get things rolling.

"Uncle, I'm a god."

His first instinct was to laugh. It had to be a joke. But she wasn't smiling and her eyes were deadly serious. Then it him like a snowball in the face. His jaw fell and his eyes bulged slightly. He tried to say something but his mind was currently stuck on, huh?

"I know it's a little hard to believe, and that I should've told you sooner but . . . "

"A god?" he asked, still wavering on the believability.

"Yes."

"A real god?"

"Yes," she grinned at his shock.

Leaning back in his seat, he fisted his hand over his mouth as the possibility of it roamed around in his brain. You'd think being around over a hundred years he'd seen it all, but when it came to Buffy, 'all' was a very loose term.

"When? How?" he asked.

"Remember when I told you, way back when, that the PTB's changed me. That they gave me more power."

"Since then?"

Buffy nodded. "That was the only way I'd be able to handle it."

Dumbledore stood silent, letting the information seep into his mind. Buffy was a god. That was just a hard concept to grasp, but he would have time to pace over that later.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

"I don't know. I wanted to, but I was barely wrapping my mind around it myself. And then with so much going on, and trying everything in my power to not go crazy."

"Wait," he interrupted. "If you are a god than why does magic have such an effect on you? If you were transformed to handle such power, why are you not able to be around it?"

"Because," she said, then took a deep breath. "When they changed me, they made it so I was connected to everything. It wasn't so much that I couldn't be around magic. It was that I had to control myself around it. Magic calls to me, kinda like blood to a vampire. It recharges me, makes me stronger, and whenever I'm around it I have to resist from taking it. Which is so not easy at times. "

He nodded, seeing from experience how tortures her resistance could be. Even if he didn't know that's what she was doing at the time. All she had told him back then was that she had gained more power, and that it was painful to be around magic.

"Is that why they sent you back?"

She lowered her eyes and nodded. "Yes."

Dumbledore noticed her demeanor, making him realize that maybe she didn't want to come back. As painful as that thought was, Hermione had made a very good point. Buffy had earned her rest. Years of fighting, of making tough decisions should've been enough. But apparently the Powers didn't see it that way.

"They told me I was an asset they weren't ready to let go of just yet." At least that's what Whistler had told her.

"Buffy . . . "

"Its okay. I'll be fine."

He reached over and patted her hand comfortingly. Seeing the line of tears forming in her eyes. She looked up and smiled grateful.

"Are you going to tell the others?" he asked her.

"No," she firmly replied. "No, I think it would be best if they didn't know. Not yet anyway, I'll tell them when I'm ready. Hopefully they won't find out before then."

"Well if they do, it won't be from me," he smiled.

"Thank you."

Fawkes had flown from his perch and landed on Buffy. Its quiet almost undetectable song helping to calm her.

"Harry told me you had given him your wand," Dumbledore said. "To use against Voldemort. How were you so sure it would work?"

"I didn't, guess I should be happy about that," she smiled at her uncle's stunned look. "You told me that the wand was made from an unknown source and had a very unique core. When Voldemort had tried to use it, it went blank. So I thought that maybe it would work for Harry. I mean he did try out a few spells before going into the field with it, and they turned out okay."

"So you sent him out there on well wishes?"

"Kinda, just don't tell him okay?"

Dumbledore grinned as he shook his head in amusement. It would definitely be best if he didn't know. Calming himself he lay his hands upon his lap and looked at her warmly. "So, is there anything else I should know?"

Stretching out her arms, she stuck out her bottom lip and gave a deep thought. "Nope, I think that's pretty much it."

"Good, because I don't think I could handle any more surprises."

Buffy smiled and for the next hour Dumbledore had filled her in on what she had missed while away. Finally calling it a night after her fourth yawn, Buffy had hugged her uncle again before leaving his office. Promising to still be alive the next morning.

She took her time getting to her room. Looking around the castle as she made the well-practiced steps. Breathing in the clean air that always breezed through. Reaching her quarters she didn't realize how exhausted she had been until she opened her bedroom door, and surprised when she didn't find it empty.

"Hey," she smiled. "Let me guess. You were lonely?"

"Yes," Harry answered matter-of-factly.

Walking over to the bed she sat beside him and rested her head on his shoulder. "It's been a really long day."

"You're telling me."

Lifting her head up she kissed his lips softly before pulling back. Then dragged him down with her as she lay on the bed without a word. His arms held her from behind and his face nuzzled near her neck. His soft breath breezing against her skin. Adjusting themselves until they were comfortable, they relaxed heavily into the sheets and against each other. Settling into a deep and exhausted sleep.

* * *

The Sun lay high and heavy the next day. Slowly prying his eyes open he smiled when a sleeping face greeted him. Her face snuggled close to his, as her soft puffs of breath grazed his skin. She must've turned over sometime during the night. Tightening the once loose arm around her waist, he brought her closer. Smiling even more when she delicately began to stir awake.

Letting out a soft groan Buffy opened her eyes. Beautiful green ones looking back at her, was definitely one of the best ways to start a morning.

"Hi," she smiled sleepily.

"Hello."

Leaning down he kissed her quickly and readjusted himself to a more comfortable position.

"So, did you have fun?" she asked.

"Fun?" he asked, his eyebrows knitting in confusion.

"With your parents and Sirius."

"How did--"

She didn't say anything, not even a smirk, but there was a twinkle in her eye that made him wonder if maybe Buffy and Dumbledore were related after all.

Shaking his head, he grinned down at her. "Yeah, I had a lot of fun. It felt surreal the entire time I was there. I mean my parents, and Sirius . . . I was actually talking to them, laughing with them. It was . . . amazing. I guess I have you to thank for that."

"Not really, but you're welcome."

He stroked her hair before tucking a few strays behind her ear. Letting his hand travel down to rest on her arm. His green eyes looking curiously into hers.

"Where'd you go?" he asked.

His mind had been wondering about it after his abundant happiness about her un-deceased status had settled, and he sat waiting in her room to be assured that what he had witnessed just hours ago wasn't a dream.

Nestling her head deeper into the pillow, Buffy lowered her eyes fleetingly and gave a shrug. "I don't know, really. Stuck in the middle I guess, but I saw my mom. That was good. Not much after that– or before. Except a few white walls and a whole lot a waiting."

"That sounds like limbo."

"Probably, but the PTB's weren't much with the 4-1-1. They were more with the, 'do as we say.' Very friendly."

Harry couldn't help but smile as he saw her lips spread into a grin. Stroking her cheek he leaned down to capture her lips again, he couldn't get enough of her.

"I'm so happy you're back," he whispered against her mouth.

Leaning over, he crushed her against him. Wrapping her tightly within his arms. Buffy half-heartedly returned his affection. Grimacing as she forced herself to pretend.

"Yeah, me too," she said, full of the fake cheer she was used to.

By the time everybody had eventually rolled out of bed it was late into the afternoon. Most of the brood went down to get something to eat, but those, like Harry and Buffy, remained in their rooms until hunger became too much. Eventually forcing themselves to go down and join the rest.

The Hall was in full swing. Every table filled with food of every kind, and everyone filling themselves with it. Buffy was sitting in her usual seat next to Dumbledore and Oz, chatting and chuckling. Hagrid's booming laugh carried through the room after Professor Flitwick told him the punch line at the end of his joke, something about a giant and a mermaid. Wesley was in deep discussion with Professor Snape and Mr. Weasley about Wizarding politics at the end of the Head Table. Fred, George and Xander having their own mischievous discussion and brilliant ideas with excitement in their voices. In the same table Hermione, Tara and Willow were discussing the differences between Wizard magic and Wicca magic, with Anya and Ginny going on about who really knows what. Neville joined Draco, Harry and Ron on detailing Quidditch and debating which teams were the best. And Faith laughed as Tonks continued to show her the many faces she could pull, while Remus and Moody talked with Kingsley about how to reform the soon to be new Ministry. It was relaxing and strange, and a very enjoyable evening.

The clinking of a glass caught everyone's attention. Turning to the Head Table, they watched as Dumbledore rose from his chair with a goblet in hand.

"There are really no words to describe what has occurred these past few days. These past few years. It has been a nightmare to say the least. Loss has been felt, and tragedy struck more than anyone should have to bare. And we will never forget those who have fallen as we carry their memories in hearts. Strong, courageous people that will be forever interred as those who had tried to stop a great evil. Whose lives will always carry a brave message to do what is right because they stayed true to their beliefs." He paused a minute as a sign of respect, before continuing. "A lot has been shown these few months. Characteristics many believed they did not hold, but proved themselves wrong. Bravery, loyalty, strength, unselfishness. These traits have never glowed brighter than they have the past week. And it is an honor to stand before you today. To stand before heroes who have not only saved the world, but changed the world. It is thanks to you that our future will be one of prosperity and brighter times ahead."

He raised his goblet to them, and the rest followed in suit. Taking a sip, he lowered it once more, a sign that his words had not yet come to an end. "And I know that all of you will join me in another toast, to the two people who have overcome tragedy and persevered to see a final end to one of our darkest times. To continue to fight no matter what obstacles lay there way, and to help others to see the heroes within themselves. Harry. Buffy. From the bottom of our hearts, and the deepest of gratitude. Thank you."

Buffy and Harry blushed as the goblets were raised to them, and not wanting to be left out, they raised them to each other.

"Now," Dumbledore began again after taking his drink. "I believe Buffy would like to say a few words."

Rising from her chair, as he lowered into his, Buffy turned a charming shade of pink when Fred, George and Xander let out their wolf whistles. Making the entire room laugh. Clearing her throat she waited for the silence to return before she began.

"I'm not really into making speeches here." The entire room gave her a look and she smiled. "Okay, I'm not into making normal-the-worlds-not-coming-to-an-end-kind of speeches," she said everyone letting out small chuckles. "But I think Dumbledore said all that needed to be said. The only thing I would like to add is my personal thank you, to all of you. It's been a wacky time for us but in the end we pulled through. There was never a doubt in my mind," she congratulated them. "Now, if everyone would please stand up." What? "Come on, rise and shine." Bewildered they began to stand. Buffy not saying one more word until the last person placed a foot on the ground. Grinning sneakily, her eyes began to sparkle. "Now, I'm going to show you how we in Sunnydale do post-apocalypses right."

Xander, Willow, Faith and Oz grinned as the excitement bubbled up inside of them. In the blink of an eye the long tables disappeared to be replaced by circular ones with chairs at the edges of the room. The lights had dimmed down, and as a large disco ball floated in air the music began thumping from nowhere. Magic, ah the awesome power of it.

"PARTY!!" Xander, Fred and George screamed.

Grabbing Oz by the hand Buffy led him out to the dance floor, where people gathered immediately to let loose. Stepping into the circle with the rest of her Sunnydale/Hogwarts friends, she sweated it out. Laughing as Fred and George tried to impress her with their moves, and was very impressed by a boogie-woogie Neville. Letting out her goofiness as she, Willow and Xander danced together reminiscent of the Bronze, and made a few guys drool as she and Faith did their 'look but don't touch' dancing. Ron had even managed to shake his two left feet, but only for Hermione. Tara and Anya had also proven their rhythm, along with a giddy Ginny who didn't let her boyfriend take a brake. Buffy had once again played the hot potato but didn't mind it, cause this time she had worn her comfy shoes. She spent her time divided between Draco, Harry, and then everyone else. A smile and a laugh never leaving her lips.

Even some of the adults had cut a rug, embarrassing a few, but fully embraced nonetheless. It was insane, crazy and everyone loved it. And even though they knew they would be sore and exhausted when morning came, that didn't stop them from shaking their groove thangs well into dawn.

* * *

Note: Thank you so much for the reviews! More, please.


	58. Chapter Fifty Seven

**Rebuilding Shadows**

by Amerie

Things were finally beginning to settle back into some resemblance of normal. Well as normal as things could get after going through hell and back.

As the days ticked by people began to leave, deciding to brave the new and changed world they had created. While the rest stayed behind within the stone castle walls not ready to fully embrace the changes yet. Dumbledore had assured everyone that they were welcomed to stay for as long as need be. At least until school started again the next year. Earning some very serious groans from the students that were due to return for the next session.

"Are you sure you have to leave so soon?" Ginny asked sadly.

"'Fraid so. Now that the war's over the demons will be heading back to Sunnydale again," Willow told her.

"And according to Wes, they'll be pulling double duty on the place," Faith tacked on.

"Making Sunnydale an all you can eat demon buffet," Xander said.

"I never thought about that," Hermione spoke up. "I mean, I guess for you, the battles aren't over yet, are they?"

"No, but we're used to it by now," Willow smiled reassuringly.

They were gathered in the courtyard. Hogwarts saying goodbye to Sunnydale, but as promised, only for the time being. It had been over a week since it was all over, and the Scoobies decided it was time to go home, or more importantly, Wesley decided it was time to go home.

"It feels like you just got here," Neville said.

"Y-yes, but we're still going to write to each other," Tara smiled.

"Right, but still . . . it won't really be the same," Ron voiced. "I mean, who's going to help us tease Malfoy."

"Oi," Draco glared, making the group laugh.

"I'm pretty sure Fred and George won't mind stepping up," Buffy told them as she and Oz walked toward the little circle.

"I was beginning to wonder where you had run off to," Harry said to Buffy.

"Beginning to?" Ginny asked incredulously.

Harry's cheeks tinged slightly but didn't say a word. Stepping aside to make room for the new occupants.

"So, what'd we miss?" asked Oz.

"The usual mocking," Xander answered.

"So nothing then."

The sudden sound of two voices coming closer caught their attention. Turning around the group watched as Wesley and Mr. Weasley walked toward the circle of people. Both of them in another one of their discussions.

"Well I'm not really sure how they work," Wesley said. "They connect to a satellite signal and then--"

"Satellite?"

"Yes, remember, when I had explained about the televisions."

"Oh, yes, yes. I remember now."

"Right, it sort of works in the same sort of way. One mobile sends of a signal to another mobile--"

"But how does it know to only go to one, and not the lot of them."

"Well . . . "

"Well, see each mobile has a base station, and each station has a tower. The towers connect to like a radio frequency that connects up to a satellite which is designed to send of signals all over the world. And each mobile has an Electronic Serial Number, that the satellite can read and--" Willow cut her explanation short when she noticed everyone staring in her direction. "A-at least, I think that's how it works," she blushed.

"Fascinating," Mr. Weasley said. "What do you know about, something called the in-ter-net?"

"Dad," Ron and Ginny groaned.

"What?"

Ron gestured around to remind his father that the Scoobies were leaving soon.

"Oh right, right. Maybe I can bend your ear about it some other time," Mr. Weasley told Willow, who only nodded.

Arthur then turned to Wesley and gave him a firm-farewell handshake. Then he turned to the rest and wished them well before waving goodbye and leaving.

"Guess that's our cue as well," Ginny said.

"Right, well be safe and don't hesitate to ask if you need our help," Hermione told them.

"We won't," Xander smiled appreciatively.

"We're only a portkey away," Ron reminded them.

"Or an owl, depending on the situation," Harry said.

The Hogwarts students bade their goodbyes again and left. Giving the remaining group their personal space.

"I know you won't, so I'm not gonna ask, but could you?" Willow pleaded.

Smiling, Buffy hugged her friend quickly. "Sorry Wills, but I just don't belong there. Sunnydale just isn't my home anymore."

"How do you know that? Maybe you could give it a day or you know fifty years. What would be the harm," Xander said.

Shaking her head, Buffy wrapped her arms around the goofy brunette.

"We're sure gonna miss ya Buff," Xander told her.

"Me too. Loads."

Grabbing Willow the three of them stood together for a short while longer, before releasing one another.

"What about you Oz?" Faith asked.

"I'm with Buffy on this one. Sunnydale just ain't what it used to be," he shrugged.

"Demons don't hold the same appeal they used to, do they," Xander said.

"I think I've grown."

Buffy stood next to Oz and rose her hand up to measure him. "Nope, sorry."

The werewolf shoved her gently and Buffy stuck her tongue out.

"You guys have everything?" she asked them.

"Yes, I believe we have everything we came with," Anya nodded.

"Portkey?"

"Right here," she said, indicating to the cane in her hand.

"Good, Dumbledore said the shields have been let down for the time being. So, you guys and some other people should be able to leave."

"Its gonna be weird going back," Faith said. "I mean after everything we've seen here. The freaky moving pictures."

"And the staircases," Willow added.

"Can't forget the food," said Xander.

"The library," Wesley pitched in.

Faith shook her head and grinned. "Only you Wes."

"As for me, there's definitely one thing I won't not be missing," Anya voiced.

"What's that?" Tara asked.

"The broomsticks."

The Scoobies chuckled reminded of the little experience.

"Oh, I almost I forgot," Buffy spoke up. Giving a short whistle, it wasn't long before a brown owl came flying in their direction. Its talons holding onto the handle of a large cage. Setting down the object the owl landed on Buffy's outstretched arm. "I bought him for you. Figured you could use one."

"For us?" Xander asked.

"Really?" Willow grinned.

"Yeah," she said. "I named him Giles. Hope you don't mind. See there, around his eyes, he has little black circles. They kinda look like--"

"Glasses," Faith finished.

"Yeah."

Opening up the door and picking up the cage with her free hand Buffy waited for the owl to fly in before handing it over. "Here," she said, giving it to Faith. "He can be a little heavy to carry."

"That's what the slayer muscles are for. To carry owls."

"And there's no better slayer than you. I mean that," Buffy said sincerely.

Faith smiled and actually blushed, but only a little, as she took the cage.

"Guess there's really nothing else to say," Buffy sighed.

"There's a lot to say, but I guess we can hold off 'till you visit. You are gonna visit right?" Willow asked slightly panicked.

"Yes, and soon. I promise."

"Okay," she said, breathing a sigh in relief.

"Wesley, they're officially in your hands now. Take care of them," Buffy told him, looking around the group. "Or at least try to."

"I'll do my best," he curtly nodded.

"Tara I'm glad I got to know you, and Anya . . . it's been interesting."

"It has hasn't it," the ex-demon nodded cheerily, as Tara smiled.

Buffy turned to Oz, waiting to hear if he had anything to say, and in much loved Oz fashion he kept it short.

"Be careful," he said. Then he walked over to Willow and hugged her tightly, before stepping back and giving Xander the typical guy hand shake.

"Guess, that really does it. Ready?" Buffy asked them.

"All set," Faith replied.

They all took a hold of the cane, except for Oz. Buffy grabbed the end of it and muttered 'portus' activating the portkey, before stepping back quickly.

"Be safe," she said, and the next minute the group was gone.

They both stood there silently, looking at the spot where their friends used to be.

"You okay?" Oz asked.

"Yeah, you?"

"I could go for some pudding."

"Pudding sounds good."

Slipping her arm through Oz's, they walked back inside the castle. Passing by the Gryffindor table she smiled at her friends, assuring them she was fine, and went up to sit in her seat. Oz pulling out her chair in very gentleman fashion, which made her grin even more.

Picking at the food before her Buffy looked around the room. Thinking back to when she was in this very same position doing the exact same thing. Now, it was all different. People were smiling and laughing. No one was staring at her, and talking behind her back. The room wasn't filled with fear. It all changed, the ambiance, the behavior. It was good, so why didn't she feel any different from how she did back then?

* * *

The night air filled her lungs as she walked down the path, wrapping the jacket around her. It may be spring here, but it had nothing on California. Taking a seat on a stray log near the water, Buffy looked out into nothing. The war was over, but it didn't fill the promise she had hoped. She figured once the battle was done with, she would be left with a sense of accomplishment, fulfillment, but there was nothing.

She had been lost for as long as she could remember. Always waiting for something that never came. Every new adventure in her life never brought her any answers. At first she figured being a slayer would've filled the empty, but no. Her friends? No. Angel? No. Harry? No. None of it. Planning and waiting for whatever came next left her feeling emptier once it passed. She just didn't feel like she belonged . . . anywhere.

Buffy didn't move a single inch when Oz came to sit beside her. His hands stuffed into his jacket and looking out into the same nothing she had been.

"I'm leaving," Buffy broke into the silence.

She had been thinking about it for sometime, even before the Scoobies left. She needed to figure a few things out and there was no way she was going to be able to do that here.

He didn't looked surprise, in some way he had been expecting it. "When?"

"Soon, day after tomorrow probably."

"Anywhere specific?"

"Not really, just away," she shrugged. "Where the grass is greener on the other side."

"Alone?"

"Are you saying you don't wanna come with me?" she smiled as she turned to him.

"Is that an invitation?" he asked facing her.

"Open ended."

He thought about it for a moment. "I'm in."

They turned back and stayed in silence for a moment again.

"You're not happy to be back are you?" he asked her.

"That obvious," she sighed.

"Not for those who don't wanna see."

She sagged a little lower and gave up her mask. "Hermione was right. I was done, and I was ready. Don't get me wrong I love you guys and some part of me is glad to be back, but I was done. No more choices, no more fighting. My time was over and I was going to rest, I was looking forward to that. Now . . . I'm not even close."

Oz nodded, but didn't say anything on the subject. She didn't need to be lectured or be told that this was where she belonged. She had just been deprived of what everyone deserved at the end of the path. It can't be easy to deal with.

"When are you gonna tell the others? About you leaving."

"Tomorrow. It's better that I do it soon."

"They're not gonna be happy. Especially Harry."

"No, he probably won't be, but he'll understand. He knows what it's like to live a life that never really started out as your own," she said. "You know, in the midst of all this insanity, a couple of things are starting to make sense. And the life thing . . . I always figured there was something wrong with me. You know, because I couldn't make it work. But maybe I'm not supposed to do. Not yet."

"Because of all the other stuff."

"Because . . . okay. I'm cookie dough," she began as she turned to him. "I'm not done baking. I'm not finished becoming whoever the hell it is I'm gonna turn out to be. And if I make it through the next thing, and the next thing, than maybe one day I'll turn around and realize I'm ready. I'm cookies. And then maybe I'll be ready to have someone eat m--" she paused when she realized how that would sound. "Or enjoy warm delicious cookie-me, and that's fine. But that'll be then. When I'm done."

"Is Harry that someone?"

"I'm not really thinking that far ahead. That's kinda the point."

"But someone will eat y– sorry, I mean enjoy warm delicious cookie-you," Oz teased.

"Shut up," she laughed giving him a gentle shove.

* * *

The next day Buffy found herself sitting in Dumbledore's office. Her knees tucked in beneath her in her usual cushy chair. Breaking the news of her soon departure.

"I won't stop you, as much as I wish to do so. But I will miss you," he told her. His hands clasped over the desk and his voice sorrow toned.

"I'll miss you too, but this is something I have to do."

"I understand, I don't like it, but I understand."

Buffy smiled and leaned over to cover her uncle's hands with her own.

"I'd be disappointed if you started jumping for joy."

"Well I'm saving that until after you leave," he said.

"Gonna throw a party?"

"With decorations and many colorful hats."

Grinning at his twinkling eyes she squeezed his hands and leaned back into her chair.

"Where will you go?" he asked.

"Not sure yet. Oz and I have decided to play it by ear."

"At least you won't be going alone. I know you can take care of yourself but my mind will be much more at ease knowing you'll have someone with you."

"Well, I will need someone to take the fall for all the law breaking I plan to do."

Standing from his chair Dumbledore walked over to Buffy. Leaning his back against the edge of his desk beside her.

"There are so many things I would like to tell you. Impart wisdom and every other cliche, but that means I would have to end up saying goodbye at the end. Something I refuse to do. So I won't. But I will say this. I will miss you, terribly, and that it will pain me to not have you around every day. It'll be strange knowing I won't be seeing you at breakfast every morning or that you won't be up in your room asleep every night. But you have my full support on this."

"Thank you. That means a lot," Buffy replied. "And same here. No goodbyes. Plenty of missing and heartbreaking, but no goodbyes."

"Good."

Rising from her seat Buffy wrapped her arms around her uncle. Squeezing him tightly against her. Trying desperately to avoid shedding the tears that had been gathered in her eyes.

"I love you, Uncle."

"I love you too, Buffy."

They broke apart and Dumbledore rested his hands on her upper arms gently. "And good luck."

"Good luck?"

"With telling your friends," he smiled.

Groaning loudly Buffy sagged into her uncle's arms again. "Will you tell 'em?"

"Oh, no," he chuckled. "I may be an old man, but I am not a foolish man."

"You saying you're scared of a couple of teenagers?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Yes. I am."

Laughing they hugged each other loosely one more time. Buffy's leaving silently promised to not be mentioned again. No words could ever describe how they were feeling, so they didn't bother on trying. Besides, when did they ever need words in the first place?

* * *

Note: Two more chapters to go I promise!


	59. Chapter Fifty Eight

**Rebuilding Shadows**

by Amerie

Soon after she left Dumbledore's office, Buffy gathered the group and headed outside. All of them sitting in a loose circle on the grass, while she tried to work up her courage. Looking at each of them, she didn't realize how nervous she would be about the situation. She knew they were going to be upset, but she felt like she was standing in front of a firing squad. Taking a deep breath, she cleared her throat nervously.

"Oz and I . . . we're leaving," she stated.

Time seemed to freeze for a second. They all looked at her like she had just taken away their favorite toy, okay bad analogy, but you get the idea.

"Leaving?"

"Why are you leaving?"

Hermione and Neville's questions coincided with each other when time resumed.

"There are some things that I need to take care of. Stuff I need to figure out," she answered.

"Why can't you do that here?" Ginny asked her.

"Because I can't. I can't explain it but--"

"Are you going back to Sunnydale?" Harry's low voice barely managed to be heard.

"No. This doesn't have anything to do with Sunnydale. I just need to get away for a while," she guiltily replied.

"For how long?" Draco questioned her.

"I don't know. For as long as it takes I guess."

"Where are you gonna go?" Ron spoke up.

"We haven't decided yet," Oz answered.

There was quiet again. The group feeling like they had been punched in the stomach. Buffy was leaving.

"I still don't understand why you can't stay," Ginny muttered.

"Because, aside from you guys, there's really nothing for me here. Pretty soon you'll all be going home, and getting on with your lives. And school will be starting up again soon. Where does that leave me? Hanging around the castle with nothing to do, doesn't really sound all that great," she admitted.

"Well you guys could stay with us. At least for the summer," Ron suggested.

"Where are we gonna fit? Not only has Percy moved back in, add to that Bill and Fleur, until the wedding, but Harry will be staying there as well," she pointed out.

"I'm pretty sure we can make room. Ron and Harry can sleep outside," Ginny told her.

"Thanks," she smiled. "But we can't."

"When are you leaving?" Draco asked. His voice sounding deep and thick.

She was second guessing her decision as she heard the tones that carried with his words, but knew that this was the right thing for her.

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Harry asked in hurt surprise.

"Yes."

"That's too soon," Hermione said.

They stood silent as they came to grips with it. Saddened even more when they realized the short time they had left.

"I can't imagine Hogwarts without you," Neville told her. "I know you haven't been here that long, but it'll be strange not having you around."

Before Buffy could respond, three people had risen to their feet and marched away. She watched in guilt as Harry, Draco and Ginny left the group.

"They'll be okay. It's just a lot to take in," Ron comforted her.

"I know," she nodded. "Could you guys go see if they're okay? I kinda want to talk to Neville alone for a sec."

"Sure," Hermione and Ron both nodded in understanding. The duo and Oz leaving them be.

"So . . . " he started.

"I'm really gonna miss you Neville."

"So am I."

Buffy stood up and took a seat closer to her friend. "You helped me a lot these past few months. I honestly believe that if it weren't for you, I'd still be locked up in my room. You helped me come out of my shell that so much crap helped to put me in. I have a lot to thank you for that."

"You don't have to thank me," he blushed. "If it weren't for you, I would've never gotten Ginny. I would've never gained such an amazing friend. I should be thanking you."

She pulled her knees up to her chest as she smiled. "It's been one crazy year hasn't it?"

"I don't think that's a strong enough word."

"You're right. How about demoniacal?"

"That works," he grinned.

"You know I'll always be there for you don't you?" she told him sincerely.

"I know. You're only a second away," he sadly replied.

"Half a second."

"Half a second," he nodded.

They sat in silence for a while longer, not having the need to say anymore words.

* * *

She found her sitting on a bench in the courtyard. Ron walking away when he spotted Buffy coming closer.

"How mad is she?" she asked him.

"I'd duck and cover if I were you," he replied, before leaving them alone.

Taking a seat beside Ginny, Buffy placed her hands on either side of her. Neither girl looking at each other.

"Before Voldemort had gotten his hands on him, Angel had broken up with me. Did I tell you that?"

Ginny didn't answer but shook her head in a negative.

"He told me that it wasn't fair to me to be in a relationship that could only exist within the night. He said I deserved more. Something other than demons and darkness. To have a normal life . . . I hated him for that. But now I understand what he meant," she said, and turned to Ginny. "I've had a very messed up life, and now I have chance to lead a semi-normal one. At least for a while. And as much as I hate leaving you guys, I have to take it. I have to do this for me. I just wished you could understand that."

She didn't respond for a while, but soon her low voice spoke. "I do. But I still don't want you to go."

"Could've fooled me," Buffy innocently said. "There it is," she added when she saw Ginny's tiny smile.

"I'm gonna miss you so much," she told her. Then lunged her arms around her.

"Me too."

"Promise you'll write often," Ginny made her swear.

"I promise. As long as you promise to take care of Neville, you know how much of a trouble maker he is."

"I promise," she said amidst her teary laugh.

Buffy shared a few more comforting words to make Ginny feel better, before leaving to go make nice with the other two people who held a current grudge against her.

* * *

What not a surprise. Walking to the waters edge Buffy picked up a few pebbles and began skipping them over the lake. Draco refusing to acknowledge her presence.

"The silent treatment won't work," she told him. "I know you too well."

Shifting his feet he continued to ignore her and went on with the game.

"You know I could keep this--"

"Don't leave," he finally said, facing her.

After skipping the rocks over the water in one burst she calmly turned to him. "I have to."

"Why?" he pleaded.

"I told you why."

He stuffed his hand into his pockets and lowered his eyes. "I don't want you to go."

"Draco," she said gently. Walking over to him she pulled his hands out of his pockets and held them within her own. "This is something I have to do. For me. For now."

Sighing, he bent his head down and rested his forehead against hers. "I'm gonna miss you. Every day."

"I'm gonna miss you too."

Tilting her head slightly to the side, she gave him a soft short sweet kiss on the lips. Draco responded quickly and was saddened when it was over just as it began.

"You okay?" she asked.

"I will be as soon as I get my mind to start working again," he smiled.

Chuckling Buffy rested her forehead against his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. Sighing in contentment when she felt his arms wrap around her as well.

"Don't be mad," she pleaded.

"I'm not mad. I could never be mad at you, but I hate the fact that you're leaving. Not to sound overly dramatic, but if you leave there's really nothing left for me here."

"You still need to finish school, and I'm pretty sure your mom's expecting you to go home some time soon."

"You had to pull the mum card didn't you," he dejected.

"Of course. It always works," she smiled.

Draco lifted her head up gently and looked vulnerably into her eyes. "You won't forget?"

"I'll never forget," she responded softly, and held onto him until time lost all meaning.

* * *

She tried looking for Harry everywhere she could think of, but he was no where to be found. And she knew this place inside and out. Walking into the Hall to keep her search, she was soon pulled aside by Mrs. Weasley.

"Buffy, dear, I heard about your leaving. Now I know I won't be able to convince you to stay but you have to promise to at least stop by the house soon. For dinner, or at least for Bill and Fleur's wedding. I know they would be disappointed if you couldn't come," Mrs. Weasley told her.

"I'm not gonna make any promises, but I'll promise I'll try."

"Good, very good. They'll be pleased to hear that," she smiled, and gave Buffy a warm hug.

Releasing Mother Weasley Buffy walked deeper into the room, and caught a very interesting conversation.

"We could tie her to a chair," Fred said.

"Or lock her in a room," George added.

"What about the attic?" Ron suggested.

"No, she'll end up killing the ghoul," George dismissed. "On second thought . . . "

"What are you guys talking about?" Buffy asked arriving beside them.

"We're trying to figure out ways to keep you here," Ron answered barefaced. "What about the broom shed?"

"That might work."

"Or the chicken coop."

"Ginny's room might be big enough."

"Hermione," Buffy grinned surprised at the girl's suggestion.

"What? I don't want you to leave either," she said.

Buffy shook her head in amusement before giving a short chortle. "I'd better leave before you decide to throw me in the dungeons."

"The dungeons!" The group shouted in unison, sounding as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Caught up in her laughter Buffy didn't notice him until they almost collided. Then gulped when she noticed the look on his face.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Remus asked.

"Of course I was, you know, when I was in Africa. I would've sent you a letter or something," she answered.

"Well thank you for the concern."

"I'm sorry. It's just been a very emotional day. With people trying to convince me to stay, and have me kidnaped."

"Kidnaped?" he asked in surprise.

Nodding tiredly she tossed a look over to the Weasleys who had their heads together, and apparently heard what they had said.

"Don't worry Remus we're still working on it," George shouted.

"Let me know if you need any help," he volunteered, earning a thumbs up.

"Remus!" Buffy smacked him gently on the arm in shock.

"Come on," he whispered and lead her to a quieter side of the room. "Now I know I should be mad at you--"

"It's hard to be, isn't it?" she smiled.

"Don't push it," he warned. "You should've told me."

"I was, but like I said with the emotions and the people . . . I really thought this was going to be easier," she said, sighing tiredly.

"You thought they were going to let you go without a fight?"

"Yes?"

Remus chuckled at her hopeful expression and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Wishful thinking at its finest."

"I know, I know," she smiled. "But I didn't think it was going to be this hard. And its only going to get harder . . . and as I much as I care about you and owe you an explanation I don't have anymore 'because I have to''s left in me. So if you could go easy on me, I would really appreciate it."

Remus smiled and nodded in understanding as he hugged her. Resting his cheek at the top of her head.

"I've only just gotten to know you, and you're leaving. I don't like it, but you must have your reasons, and that's enough."

"I won't be gone forever, just until I've gotten my head straightened out."

"But you said you wouldn't be gone forever?"

"Ha, ha," she sarcastically replied lifting her head up to see him. "I'm really going to miss you, and I promise to write. Close to the point of every day."

"You'd better or I'll come looking for you," he threatened.

"That would've been scary if I didn't already know you so well."

"I can be scary," he defended.

"Sure, just like teddy bear," she nodded in humor.

"I can be scary," he said more firmly.

"You know people who are scary, don't usually say they're scary," she told him as she began to walk away. Remus following her trying to convince her of his scariness.

Throughout the rest of the day Buffy had been saying her personal goodbyes to all those who had meant something special to her.

She sat down with McGonagall for a short while and thanked her for everything she had done for her. Helping her through the one of the darkest times of her life. Bringing the stern woman to the closeness of tears, but firmly denying them. And had made a promise to yet another person to keep in touch, just so she wouldn't worry.

Later that day Buffy relaxed in Hagrid's large chair in his cottage with Fang's head on her lap, as she requested to hear another one of his stories. Sipping from the large cup in her hands as she was transported to the magical animal kingdom once again. She told him she wasn't going to say goodbye, and he agreed. She also promised to update him on her travels and to inform him of any interesting creatures she might meet along the way. That cheered him up, but only for a while, as he got teary again. And as she left his house after hugging him, he told her that the chair in the corner would always belong to her.

There were a few others. The professors, and some of the students. Extra special ones to Ron and Hermione, who were still planning her abduction with Fred and George. The Twins making her promise to stop by their shop in Diagon Alley with all the goodies she would be allowed to have for free. Of course that was only after they let out her out of the attic, and was under close supervision at all times. She excused herself from them, a little fearful that they might actually go through with their kidnaping, and after doing a quick stop in her bedroom she went to find him.

Going down to the lowest parts of the castle Buffy cautiously opened up the door to the classroom. She found him sitting behind his desk, taking a brief notice of her presence before arrogantly going back to whatever he was doing.

"You were the one who helped my mother escape," she said, cutting through the silence of the room.

Snapping his head up quickly Severus looked surprise before relaxing his features to become blank again, waiting for her to continue.

"You knew how much she meant to Lily, but that wasn't it was it?"

"Is there a reason you've come down here Ms. Summers," he clipped.

"Why did you do it?" she asked, and his shoulders immediately stiffened at her question.

When Joyce Summers had been brought into the Dark Lord's presence, Severus ignored her just like he did while at Hogwarts. It wasn't until Voldemort had assigned him to keep watch over her that he had been introduced to the fighter she was. She was rude and cruel and fought with anyone who went into her room. Lucius had even walked out of there with a black eye one funny occasion. But she was also witty and had a dry sense of humor. He had grown to care for her at a certain level. The kind one would after being in the presence of a person for a large amount of time. Which flipped a certain switch in his mind that told him that what Voldemort was doing was wrong. Joyce had been in captivity fifteen days before Lord Voldemort had followed through on his intentions, but what no one else knew beside himself, was that his intentions occurred on several occasions. The walls had been sound proof, but he didn't need to hear the screams to know they were there.

Then it all came crashing down one night. The Dark Lord had ordered him to care for Joyce after one of his 'visits', something he had never ordered him to do before. His suspicion was on high alert and once he stepped into the room his jaw fell. The place was in shambles. Furniture broken and bed sheets ripped, but that wasn't the worst of it. His dark eyes found her crying in a corner. Bruised and bleeding, holding a sheet around her huddled body. He had never seen her this hurt before, and that snapped something in him. After he had cleaned and covered her up, magically of course, he mentally worked out a plan. Waiting until the very edges of twilight, when he knew everyone would be in deep sleep, he had snuck her out. Told her to go into hiding and to tell no one of where she was, she thanked him and never looked back. He walked back to her room and covered himself in bruises and knocked himself out. When Voldemort had found out what had occurred, he punished Severus severely, but decided not to kill him. He knew what kind of a fighter Joyce was, and that Severus must've done all he could have to prevent her fleeing. That was the last time he saw her. He later found out that she had in fact become pregnant and had gone to the Order for help, and all the subsequent events that followed. To this day he believed no one knew but Joyce and himself that he was the one that had set her free. Apparently, Buffy knew as well, but he wasn't about to spill his soul just because of it.

"I have my reasons," he brushed off.

Buffy nodded, not really expecting him to share. "I'm sure you do, so I won't push. But I do want to say thank you. You risked a lot to do what you did. Just so you know my mom never said anything about it, all she told me was that she was in a bad situation and that a man had helped her out of it. It wasn't until I found out the whole truth about my mother and Voldemort that I realized it was you."

"Just to ease my curiosity, but how did you discover the truth?" he asked, his face twisted in suspicion.

"Well seeing as everyone was hell bent on keeping it from me, I did a little investigating. And used a cheat sheet. Turns out when I was sent back from the dead, the first time, or second depending on what you know, the Powers had given me small shards about my existence before I existed. It wasn't too graphical, but I saw how he treated her. Added the math and knew it was you."

She had walked forward throughout her explanation, and now stood before his desk.

"I never spoke to your mother after the incident."

"I know, but that doesn't mean she forgot you or what you did for her."

Moving her hands from behind her back she placed a large black bundle on his desk.

"What is this?"

"It's the cloak you let her borrow that night. She told me she always planned to return to you one day."

Severus picked up the object carefully and unfolded it. The material so long it fell down to the floor. He folded it back up without a word.

"Thank you," he curtly said his face blank once again.

Buffy nodded once and walked away.

"You greatly remind me of her, just so you know," his words carried.

She paused for a bit but didn't turn around. "Thank you," she said, and left.

* * *

It's always in the last place you look, except that she had already looked in here. When she walked into her bedroom that night, she found him laying back on her bed looking through a photo album in his hands.

"I've been looking for you everywhere, where've you been?" she asked, taking a seat on the mattress.

"Around," he shrugged still looking at the book.

"Harry," she pleaded. Nothing. "Harry," she tried again, but nope. Huffing, she reached over and pulled the album from his hands.

"Try ignoring me now."

And he did. Rolling her eyes Buffy looked down at the album and noticed it was hers. Somebody had sticky fingers, not the time to scorn him for snooping she pushed the album back underneath her mattress and turned to him again.

"Harry talk to me."

Quietly he sat up and rested an arm over his propped up leg. His eyes refusing to look at her.

"Say something," she pleaded again.

"What do you want me to say, Buffy?" he asked, snapping his eyes toward her. Making Buffy look away from the intensity of his gaze. "Do you want me to say that I'm going to miss you? That I hate the fact that your leaving? That I would do anything to make you stay? To beg you not to go?"

"Harry . . . "

"To tell you that I don't understand why you have to leave?" he asked, his voice getting louder.

"Of all the people here you _should_ be the one to understand."

"Well I don't," he stated. Moving off the bed, he walked over to the door stopping just before reaching it. "I need you here."

"Harry," she said softly, walking over to him and placing a hand on his back. "This is something I just have to do. I wish I could stay--"

"Than stay." He turned around and looked into her eyes pleadingly. "Stay here with me."

"I want to, I do, but I just--"

Harry pulled her to him and kissed her hard. Holding her tightly against him and melting every part of her insides. Leaving her with a whimper of protest as they broke apart, and her mind reeling.

"You really make it hard for a girl," she swallowed thickly.

"That was the plan," he smiled in that sexy way of his.

Buffy placed a loving hand on his cheek. "Please tell me that you understand."

He turned away from her but she wouldn't have it. Turning his face back toward her she held it there with both hands. Her eyes seeing the sadness and longing in his green ones, before he lowered them.

"Everyone I care about seems to leave me, one way or another, I guess I never thought you would too," he confessed.

He had to go and say that didn't he. "You've still got your friends."

"It's not the same. They've all got someone, their families, even Ron and Hermione have finally found each other. I guess, I always figured that by the end of it . . . I would have you."

Taking a deep struggling sigh Buffy lowered her hands and bunched them into the sides of his jacket. A saddened smile on her face.

"You're really pulling out the big guns aren't you," her watery voice said.

Looking at her again he ran his hand through her hair. His eyes flickering over every feature of her face.

"I'm not going to be able to change your mind am I?" he asked, his voice sounding defeated.

Buffy shook her head not having the strength to speak, fearing that she might give in and stay. Her throat constricted with emotion, as she fought back against her misty eyes. He was making it so hard. But even if she did change her mind now, in the long run she knew she would end up leaving sooner or later. It was either that, or stay and crash and burn, and who knows what that might lead her to do.

She kept her eyes away from him, and Harry knew that Buffy was doing her hardest to keep her resolve. Despite his feelings about the situation, he did understand. How many times did he feel like packing up and leaving? Hell, he had those feelings at the beginning of the school year. Something that seemed like ages ago. He'd miss her, that was a fact, and like Neville had said, he couldn't imagine Hogwarts without her. Couldn't imagine himself without her.

Lifting her head up gently so she could look him in the eye, he cradled her face between his hands. His thumbs caressing her cheeks.

"Buffy, I--"

"I know," she stopped him immediately. Placing her hand over his lips, knowing exactly what he was going to say. "But I'm not ready yet, okay?"

He was so close to saying it, and it gave her a panic attack. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest and she didn't know why. Hearing him say those three little words should've made her feel relived, happy, but all it did was frighten her. She really wasn't ready yet. I love you's usually tend to end badly and that's not really something you get over in a night.

"Okay," he said.

Harry had gotten pretty good at reading Buffy's expressions. And by the way her eyes went slightly wider, and her words came out a little deeper he knew he had hit a cord. A deep one by the looks of it.

"Good," she nodded slowly. "Thanks."

The pressure left her chest and Buffy sank into him. Pressing herself even closer when his arms wound themselves around her. He smelled so good, musky and sweet, and everything Harry.

Without a word he kissed Buffy on the head and lead her over to the bed. Pulling back the covers they lay side by side. Harry occasionally stroking her hair as Buffy snuggled as close to him as possible. Burying his hand into her hair, he gently pulled back, lifting her eyes to him.

"Maybe one day," he said. His tone low and hopeful.

Bringing his lips down to meet hers, she kissed him deeply. Shooting sparks up and down their spines, and making their hearts beat just a little bit louder. Pulling back slowly, Buffy stroked his bottom lip with her thumb and looked into his eyes firmly.

"One day," she nodded.

He let out a relieved sigh he wasn't aware he was holding and kissed her sweetly. Pulling off his glasses he lay them aside as they continued in the silent promise of a hopeful near future.

* * *

The sun had barely risen into the dawning blue, as the moon's shadow still lay visible in the new sky. Prying her eyes open one at a time Buffy shifted, and froze when she realized she couldn't move. Glancing down she found an arm wrapped around her waist. Relaxing back into the bed, she maneuvered herself to face her captor. A soft secret smile fell upon her lips when she saw his peaceful face. His slow breathing puffing against her hand as she smoothed it over his cheek. Tucking her hand back underneath her pillow, Buffy continued to stare at him. Her heart twisting in pain knowing she would have to leave him soon. Harry was one of the few good things that had come out of the mess she had been put through. He was sweet, and loving, and more than she deserved . . . especially now. He was everything, and that's what he deserves. She couldn't give him that, but maybe one day.

With all the strength she could muster, she passed a hand over his face, putting him into an even deeper sleep. Moving his arm cautiously aside, she sat up and moved off the bed. Walking over to the trunk at the corner of her room, she pulled out a bag, the same brown one she had used during high school. Going about her room she pulled things out of drawers and cupboards, only taking the necessary, and for Buffy that was a lot of stuff. Clothing, pictures, her photo album, her journal, knickknacks and what nots. She even did a pass through of the living room just to be sure. Stuffing everything into her bag, thanks to magic and its properties, she then placed it on the floor and went to freshen up. Minutes later she was back out and looked around the room again, trying to see if there was anything she might've missed. Her eyes landed on Harry's sleeping form, and she knew he wouldn't fit into her bag. Walking over to him she knelt down, and stole a few more seconds of his face. Rising up she leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips, and with a final sweep of her fingers through his hair she walked away. Grabbing the bag from the floor and not looking back.

Making her way to the room across from hers Buffy pushed the door that had been expecting her. Moving straight to the bedroom, she set down her bag and called out to the red-haired boy beneath the covers.

"Oz . . . Oz . . . "

Nothing. Guess he'll need something a little stronger. Sitting down on the bed, Buffy began to shake the werewolf awake.

"Come on Fido rise and shine."

There was a groan, and stirring, and soon Buffy had to duck out of the way of an oncoming hand.

"Note to self, Oz not a morning person."

She shook him again and Oz finally began to come to. Yawning and groaning, he rolled over onto his back. His eyes prying themselves awake.

"What time is it?" he croaked.

"I dunno know. Early's my guess."

He eyed critically for a second before moving off his very warm and comfortable bed.

"Just give me a sec," he said.

"Take your time."

"You have everything ready?"

"Yep," she told him, as she walked over to the door where her bag rested and lifted it up as a visual. "Right in here."

"All of it?"

"Magic," she shrugged.

He raised an impressive eyebrow. "Think you could magic this for me too?" he asked, throwing her a black backpack.

"You got it."

Buffy worked her mojo on the bag as Oz stepped into the bathroom, and handed it back to him when he came back out.

"Fits a lot so take what you need. I'll be back in a sec," she said.

Experience taught him not to question her, so he merely nodded as she left the room and he began to pack his things.

Going past the gargoyle, past the office, she found him laying in bed. One arm beside him, the other across his stomach. His face resting sideways, facing her, as he breathed deeply.

"I know you're awake," she told him.

His eyes remained closed as a grin spread across his face, and she laughed as she stepped towards him.

"Never one to fool you was I?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes now open.

"Sometimes, but you taught me too well."

Lifting himself into a sitting position, he patted the spot next to him. Lowering herself onto the mattress she mirrored his position.

"Spreading your wings," he started.

"To soar and fly," she continued.

"Out into the unknown woods."

"Hoping to reach the morning sky."

They smiled as they finished the corny little saying he used to say to her as a child.

"All packed I assume."

"Yep, I left a few things behind. I hope that's okay?"

He smiled as he lowered her head to his shoulder. "It's more than okay."

"We'll be leaving soon. I'm just waiting for Oz to finish his packing."

He didn't say anything, just a mumbled 'mmm-hmm.' She played with the edges of the quilt as she went over her decision again.

"Uncle?" Buffy looked up and met his twinkly blue eyes. "Everything's going to be okay right?"

He kissed her golden head and swept a loving hand over her hair. "Everything is going to be just fine."

Taking a deep reassuring breath, she went to her previous position on his shoulder, playing with the quilt again as they both waited out the remaining minutes.

* * *

The day was growing brighter. The sound of cheerful twittering of birds filling the air. It was still early, and many still lay sleeping deep within their dream-filled beds.

"You didn't tell them you were leaving early did you?" Oz asked her.

They both stood near the gates with their bags in hand, taking one last look at the castle they had called home.

"No, they'll probably kill me for it now that I think about it. Seeing as I really didn't say goodbye."

"Probably, but you'll just end up coming back," he grinned.

Buffy shoved him playfully, before turning back to the stone building. Sighing heavily in memories.

"It'll always be here won't it?" she asked him.

"Always," he said looking at her.

"It's comforting," she nodded, then turned to him. "I need that."

He nodded in understanding and they faced the castle once more. Looking over its details to imprint them forever, and with one last deep breath they turned away. Walking out into the open world that awaited them.

* * *

Note: Thank you so much for the reviews, this chapter was so hard to write. I hope you liked it, and that I didn't fail at it :)


	60. Chapter Fifty Nine

**Rebuilding Shadows**

by Amerie

"Buffy . . . Buffy . . . Buuuffyyyyy . . . "

The soft voice penetrated her mind and she began to stir awake. Groaning delicately, she forced her eyes open as lightly as possible.

"Harry?" she asked tiredly.

"Who'd you expect? Malfoy?"

"Hoping for," she smiled.

He narrowed his eyes and that caused her to grin even more. Looking past him, she glanced around the room. Trying to get her foggy mind jogging.

"Where am I?"

"The common room. You fell asleep in here . . . again," he told her.

Removing the book from across her stomach, she rose up into sitting position, stretching out her arms and yawning. Blinking her eyes awake. Harry smiling adoringly as he watched her, and making himself comfortable next to the girl on the couch.

"I had the weirdest dream," she told him, sagging back into the cushions.

"What's this about weird dreams?" Ron cut in.

Turning back Buffy watched as Ron and Hermione walked into the room hand in hand, with Neville and Ginny behind them.

"Buffy was just about to tell me before you came barging in," Harry said.

"I don't barge. I make an entrance," his best friend firmly stated. Taking a seat on the nearby chair, as Hermione made herself comfortable on the arm rest.

"You just keep telling yourself that," Ginny said to him. Leaning forward on the couch as her boyfriend came to stand beside her.

"So, what about your dreams?" Hermione asked.

"My extremely weird and freaky dreams?" she asked.

"Do you really have any others?" Neville grinned.

Buffy glared at him for a second before shrugging. "Good point. Anyway, it was really strange. For starters I was some sort of a . . . a vampire slayer, I think."

"What's a vampire slayer?" Neville asked her.

"Beats me. But I wasn't the only one, Faith was one too."

"Faith? Faith, Faith?" Harry wondered.

"Yeah, and Willow, Xander and Wesley were there too. And you guys. And there was this evil wizard who hated muggles and muggle-borns. He was all powerful and wanted to take over the world. He called himself . . . Lord–Lord Voldymort? Voldamort? Something like that, whatever, the super wizard was actually Tom Riddle--"

"Tom Riddle? The caretaker?" Ginny questioned.

"I thought he was a squib," Ron said.

"He is," Hermione answered. "And very nice as well. I can't picture him being evil."

"Well he was. Super evil."

"What else happened?" Harry asked.

"Well, there was this big war going on, and I had to fight this hell god person, and you had to fight this Voly guy and I . . . think I died a few times, don't really remember, and something happened with my mum and dad, and something called the First? The Start? . . . and anyway, whatever. It's all starting to fade away now."

"That must've been some dream," Ron told her.

"Oh, it reeeaaally was," she said.

Making herself comfortable Buffy rested her head on Harry's shoulder. His hand running through her dark golden strands.

"Well now that Buffy's dream adventure is over," Ginny teased, earning a gentle smack from her best friend. "What're our plans for Christmas?"

"Same as every year, no?" Ron answered.

"Which is what exactly?" Hermione asked. "It does tend to change remember."

"So, who won this year?" Neville turned to Buffy and Harry.

"Don't know. My dad and Sirius are still going at it," Harry answered.

"James thinks it's his turn, but dad is convinced it's not," Buffy added.

"But we had it at your place the last time," Ginny told Buffy.

"You think that matters to Sirius," Harry spoke.

"Hey, fine line," Buffy voiced. Her grey hazel eyes narrowing in warning.

"You know I'm right," he said.

"Well than you and your right can keep yourselves company."

Buffy made a move to stand, but Harry quickly grabbed her waist and pulled her back down. Kissing her quickly in apology.

"Get a room," Ron told them.

"This coming from you. If I remember correctly I think it was you and Hermione who were caught snogging in the infirmary after your little Quidditch incident," Ginny reminded him.

Hermione blushed as she buried her face in the crook of her boyfriend's neck, and Ron's coloring nearly matching his hair. "Right, but it was worth it," he grinned.

Leaning back into Harry, Buffy turned to Neville. "You're coming again this year right? I mean it wouldn't be the same without your mum's pie."

"Most likely. Dad mentioned Christmas wouldn't be Christmas without James and Sirius bickering over who gave the best present," Neville smiled.

"Remus is coming too, isn't he?" Hermione asked.

"Yep, and he's bringing Oz. So that'll be fun," Buffy answered. "What about your parents? They coming?"

"No not this year," she replied sadly. "They wanted to but Uncle Rupert's been really sick lately and they decided to stay with him in case he takes a turn for the worse."

"But you're coming right?" Ron asked urgently.

"Yes, I'll be there," Hermione smiled happily.

A mildly loud rumbling was heard and everyone turned to Buffy who had turned blushingly pink.

"I think its trying to tell us something," Harry teased.

"Well lucky for you I speak hungry," Ron said.

"You don't speak it. You scream it," Neville told him.

"Come on," Hermione ordered rising to her feet. "I don't think Buffy's the only one who's starving."

"At least I don't have to change," the girl in question shrugged as she smoothed out her uniform, following Hermione's lead.

The group began to file out, when Harry suddenly grabbed Buffy's arm and spun her around. Cupping her face within his hands and kissing her deeply.

"Good morning," he greeted properly after breaking apart.

"Good morn--"

She stopped mid sentence when she noticed his forehead, his very smooth blemish-free forehead. Why did that seem odd?

"What's the matter?" he asked in concern.

"Nothing I just . . . " she began, then shook herself out of her daze. "Never mind."

Pecking him on the lips she smiled and turned around. Harry pausing a bit before following his girlfriend out of the portrait hole.

"Did you finish your report?" Ginny asked, when Buffy came to walk beside her and Hermione.

"Yeah, the one on Hellmouths right?"

"Uh, huh. So what was your side, myth or reality?"

"Myth. I couldn't find anything on it. So, no information means not real."

"Well that's a well thought out educated guess," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Why are you three taking about reports? We haven't even had breakfast yet," Ron groaned.

"You just don't like it because it involves D.A.D.A," Ginny wisely said.

"That's not true."

"Oh please if any topic has anything to do with Angel you try to put a stop to it," Buffy countered.

"'_Angel'_," he mocked. "His name is Professor Angelus."

"But he likes his students to call him Angel."

"Well I'd like to be called your Majesty, but that's not gonna happen now is it?"

"Who knows? If you'd look like he does I bet you could get anyone to call you whatever you want," Buffy said dreamily.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked her.

"What? I'm not wrong," she unabashedly answered.

"Not at all," Ginny smiled.

"What was that?" Neville asked.

"Oh relax you two. It doesn't take a girl to see that Angel is handsome, intelligent, funny, witty, extremely sexy . . . " Hermione began.

"Your point?" Ron asked in irritation.

"I had a point?" Hermione asked in surprise.

The girls grinned dreamily at each other, and continued walking toward the Hall. Their boyfriends following, annoyed and no longer feeling hungry.

"Buffy. "

Turning around at the sound of her name, she was surprised when no she found no one behind her.

"Buffy . . . "

Snapping her attention forward again she realized the room had gone empty.

"What's . . . "

"Buffy."

Her eyes snapped open and she found Oz sitting beside her.

"We're here," he said.

Everything came rushing back now. Turning over in her seat Buffy yawned and stretched. Removing the blanket from her body, she stood up and reached up to the overhead to get their bags. Handing Oz his, as they exited the plane.

"Well here we are," he announced.

"Yep, hot and sticky Brazil," she smiled. "No better vacation spot."

"At least until our organs start cooking," he replied placing sunglasses over his eyes.

"Oh come on. After all that dreary Scotland weather a couple of triple digit days doesn't sound so bad."

"Remember that when you're boiling out here."

Holding firmly to their bags, they walked down the busy street. It would've been much easier to apparate here or even portkey, but Buffy wanted to take a break from magic. Doing things the normal muggle way was somehow comforting.

"So where to now?" Oz asked.

Grinning like a mad woman Buffy grabbed Oz's hand, as she looked out into the busy crowds. Her shoulders relaxing heavily.

"Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn."

Smiling at Buffy's choice of words Oz shook his head and lead her into the mass of people. Getting lost in a sea of bodies until they were undistinguishable from any other person walking down the street.

THE END.

* * *

It's over kids! I just want to thank every single person who read this story, and double thanks for those of you who reviewed. It means so much to me that you stuck by it from beginning to end, especially since this was my very FIRST fanfic. I was so close to not posting it– I thought no one was going to like it. Glad I changed my mind :) And if you have any questions regarding this story I'll be happy to answer them. Also, as a very special thank you I have created a video for Rebuilding Shadows. Not great but I did my best. Hope you like it, and keep on reading my other story . . . or stories . . .

youtube dotcom /watch?v3z6g6jTgu78 ( sorry but the stupid thing erases the link everytime if you still can't find it just search for Rebuilding shadows)


End file.
